KWF: Kaiju Wrestling Federation
by wrestlingfan438
Summary: After looking through the Wayback Machine, I was able to recover all the posted stories for the long since deleted KWF. So I'm posting them here for all to read. Not my original story, this was originally made by Jordan Twining for Kaiju HeadQuarters.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 2nd PPV of the KWF, Summer Smash!

Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: Our first match of the night is a battle between the 2 sons of Godzilla... Godzilla Junior vs. Minilla

Vinny: Let's go to ringside!

GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. MINILLA

Godzilla Junior walks out to the ring and just stands there, waiting for Minilla. Minilla comes out and walks to the ring with his hands over his eyes. Godzilla Junior watches Minilla and begins to laugh, but this proves to be a distraction as Minilla runs up and bites Junior's leg. Junior's eyes widen and he roars in anger as he kicks Minilla off him, charges Minilla, and begins to savagly pound him with his hands, feet, and tail. Minilla cries out in pain and is put into a submission lock by Godzilla Junior. Minilla taps out quickly.

Your winner by submission... Godzilla Junior!

Vinny: Junior really layed the smack down on Minilla!

Rick: I have never seen such a display of sibling rivalry!

Vinny: You said it Rick, now onto our next match... It is for the KWF Monster Island Championship

GAMERA vs. HEDORAH

The match starts out with both Gamera and Hedorah sizing each other up. Gamera has a good 20 meters on Hedorah, but Hedorah is no weak kaiju. Hedorah fires his crimson eye beam at Gamera and it strikes the Guardian of the Universe in the left leg. Gamera falls, but no before blasting Hedorah with a plasma ball that blasts right through the Smog Monsters stomach and dries out part of Hedorah. Gamera sees what he needs to do to defeat Hedorah and pulls his head, feet, tail, and arms into his shell and takes off. Hedorah too morphs into his flying mode and the 2 kaiju engage in an airial battle. Gamera's flames that keep him aloft get the better of Hedorah, as the Smog Monster's body slowly dries out, Hedorah falls to the ground and shatters into thousands of pieces.

Your winner by total blowout and the first ever KWF Monster Island Champion... Gamera, Guardian of the Universe!

Rick: What a great match, Gamera saw what He needed to do, and exploited Hedorah's biggest weakness.

Vinny: Wow, Hedorah will be out of a few weeks, or until it rains...

Rick: Anyway, our next match will decide who will be Hardcore Champion!

Vinny: Will Titanosaurus retain the title, or will Battra put an end to Titanosaurus's rein?!

TITANOSAURUS vs. BATTRA

The match starts out in downtown Sapporo. Titanosaurus gazes up at the sky, awaiting Battra's arrival. Suddenly Battra breaks through the clouds and flys straight at Titanosaurus from behind! Titanosaurus senses Battra's pressance however, and leaps into the air just in time and Battra slams into the ground. Titanosaurs presses the advantage by jumping up and down on the adult Battra. Titanosaurus suddenly gets off, but doesn't go for the pin! Wait a second, Titanosaurus just put something on his hand! Titanosaurus turns around and blasts Battra with revolving missiles, from MechaGodzilla 1974's hand! Titanosaurus tosses the robot hand aside and goes for the pin! 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and still, Hardcore Champion of the KWF... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: WOW! How'd he get that robot hand!?

Rick: He must have tore it off MechaGodzilla 1974 when they fought last month.

Vinny: Well obviously...

Rick: Hey shut up, wait a minute... here comes MechaGodzilla 74 without his right hand! He's chasing Titanosaurus

Vinny: Titanosaurus jumped into the ocean and swam away with the hand.

Rick: Wow, those aliens must be pissed.

Vinny: Duh! But now onto the next match...

Rick: I'm gonna kill you!

GUIRON vs. MANDA

Guiron runs to the ring and laughs as Manda comes crawling out to the ring. Manda spits at Guiron, and Guiron fires one of his stars at Manda. Manda gets hit in the back and hisses in pain. Manda slips over while Guiron is laughing and bites his leg. Guiron roars in pain and tires to get Manda off, but Manda has a good grip on Guiron and wraps his body around the brain-eater's watch-dog. Guiron begins to run out of air and eventually topples to the ground...

Winner by countout... Manda!

Vinny: That was incredible! The underdog Manda won, I would have never expected that!

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: As you can see, I've subdooed Rick with spam again.

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: Heh, freak... and now a flying match for the KWF Infant Island Belt a.k.a. the Light-Heavyweight Championship...

Rick: *BURP* The first Kaiju to grab the belt being held by the Super-X is the winner...

RODAN vs. GYAOS

Rodan and Gyaos both fly at each other trying to knock each other to the ground. Gyaos has an advantage with his sonin-beam however and slices into Rodan's back. Rodan cackles agrily, plows into Gyaos, and both kaiju plummet to the ground. Rodan lands on top of Gyaos, who seems to be dead. Rodan starts savagly pecking Gyao's chest just to make sure and takes off towards the belt. But just before Rodan can reach the belt, he gets blasted with a beam! Rodan gets knocked back, but stays in the air. It's Fire Rodan! He's challenging the older and more experianced Rodan! Rodan narrows his eyes at the adolecent mutated pteranodon and soars towards Fire Rodan at full supersonic speed. Fire Rodan does the same, but just before impact, Rodan pulls up and Fire Rodan is hit with Rodan's sonic boom! Fire Rodan falls to the ground and lands on Gyaos! Rodan flys over to the Super-X and grabs his prize

Your winner and the 1st KWF, Infant Island Champion... Rodan!

Vinny: That was a spectacular match!

Rick: It seems that there's a bit of species rivalry going on here too

Vinny: Dang Rick, you need a breath mint!

Rick: *BURP*

Vinny: YUCK! Well anyway, this is a night of champions and our next match is for the Tag-Team Championship!

GIGAN AND KING GHIDORAH vs. BARAGON AND VARAN

Vinny: Wait a minute... Baragon and Varan aren't coming out...

Rick: Wait, who's that coming out? It's Anguirus and Gorosaurus! It looks like they have something to say...

Vinny: We now go over to our Kaiju translators... The Cosmos

Cosmos: Anguirus says, King Ghidorah and Gigan have been getting on his and Gorosaurus's nerves lately... He says that even though they aren't an official tag-team, they're still gonne beat... oh, Anguirus and Gorosaurus used terrible language!

Anguirus and Gorosaurus charge the ring where Ghidorah and Gigan are waiting. Anguirus and King Ghidorah battle in the ring while Gigan and Gorosaurus take it to the outside. Anguirus sinks his teeth into Ghidorah's middle head and starts raking the 3-headed beast with his claws. King Ghidorah takes off, but Anguirus isn't gonna fall this time. Anguirus wraps himself around Ghidorah's body, sinking the spikes on his back and tail into Ghidorah's flesh. Ghidorah starts to fall, but Anguirus jumps off just in time and lands on all fours. Gigan gives Ghidorah's bloody body a blind tag and jumps into the ring, ramming Anguirus from behind. Anguirus looks up and tags in Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus runs and attacks Gigan, but jumps back when he is cut open by Gigan's abdomen saw. Gigan keeps his buzzsaw chest on while taunting Gorosaurus to come and get him. Suddenly, Gorosaurus jumps out of the ring and starts to leave, Anguirus starts roaring at Gigan, and Gigan turns around and knocks Anguirus was all just a distraction as Gorosaurus jumps back into the ring and delivers a huge kangaroo-kick to Gigan, right in the back! Gorosaurus walks over to Gigan's limp body and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by total blowout and the 1st ever, KWF, Tag-Team Champions of the Wooooooooorld... Anguirus and Gorosaurus!

Rick: Wow, what an incredible match, Anguirus and Gorosaurus make one hell of a team!

Vinny: Well, our final match of the night is for the KWF Heavyweight Championship Belt.

Rick: It pits the reining champ, Godzilla, King of the Monsters against the God of Infant Island, Mothra! Who will get the Belt!?

GODZILLA vs. MOTHRA

Godzilla and Mothra stare each other down, wondering what the other will do first... Suddenly, Godzilla spins around and his Mothra with his tail. The Infant Island God dodges the huge tail and hits Godzilla with an engery blast from her antenne. Godzilla roars at Mothra and blasts her with his radioactive heat ray. Mothra goes down, and is temporarily dazed. Godzilla moves in for the kill, but Mothra suddenly takes off again, and starts showering Godzilla with her energy reflecting scales! Godzilla fires off his radioactive heat ray a few times, but gets hit with it himself! Godzilla growls in anger and lets loose with his nuclear pulse, sending Mothra hurtling backwards into Tokyo Tower. Godzilla goes for the pin... 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Heavyweight Champion of the World... Godzilla! The King of the Monsters!

Vinny: Godzilla is still the KWF Champion!

Rick: What a match!

Vinny: Well, thats all from us at the KWF

Rick: We'll see you next month at Meltdown, where Godzilla will defend his title against MechaGodzilla 1993, Anguirus and Gorosaurus will defend their titles against Mothra and Battra, and Gamera will defend his title against Mecha-King Ghidorah!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 3rd ever PPV of the KWF, Meltdown!

Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: Our first match is between two very different KWF Superstars, Kumonga vs. King Caesar

Vinny: Let's go to the action!

KUMONGA vs. KING CAESAR

Kumonga and King Caesar enter the ring and size each other up. Kumonga attacks first by shooting his webbing at King Caesar, but King Caesar dodges the webbing and punches Kumonga right in his 8-eyed head. Kumonga flips over on his back and shoots out a poison stinger at King Caesar, King Caesar tries to dodge the stinger, but it hits the Azumi Protector's hand. Caesar roars in anger/pain and tears the stinger out of his flesh. Kumonga flips back over just intime to see a blur of fists and feet hit him in a fury. Kumonga fires his webbing again, but it's not strong enough to stop Caesar as he continues to beat on Kumonga. Finally, King Caesar grabs 3 of Kumonga's legs and rips them out of his body. Kumonga screetches and goes unconcious because of the pain. King Caesar goes for the cover... 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by Pinfall... King Caesar!

Vinny: Woah, other kaiju should be warned not to mess with King Caesar, he is vicious!

Rick: I bet King Caesar will go far in the KWF

Vinny: Kumonga has regained consiousness and is limping back to Ogasawara Island, he should be fine after his legs grow back.

Rick: Our next match pits the "Dream Kaiju" against Fire Rodan

GABARA vs. FIRE RODAN

Gabara eneters the right, awaiting the arrival of Fire Rodan. Suddenly, a small spec appears in the sky and flys towards the ring at incredible speed. Fire Rodan soars into the ring and clotheslines Gabara, who goes flying backwards. Gabara gets up, shakes his head, and glares at Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan cackles at Gabara and fires his uranium heat beam at him. Gabara jumps to avoid the beam and upper-cuts Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan is knocked back, but suddenly goes flying forward as something hits him from behind. Gabara moves out of the way as Fire Rodan crashes in a unconcious heep and Rodan cackles wildly as he flys away with his Infant Island Belt around his waist. Gabara runs over and begins shocking Fire Rodan with his electricity. The Super X counts him out.

Your winner by count out... Gabara!

Rick: Looks like Rodan got his revenge on Fire Rodan for interfearing in his match last month.

Vinny: Fire Rodan must have brain damage by now, but anyway, Gabara gets the win!

Rick: Anyway, our next match will decide who will be Tag-Team Champions!

Vinny: Will Anguirus and Gorosaurus retain the title, or will Mothra and Battra put an end to their rein as champions?!

MOTHRA/BATTRA vs. ANGUIRUS/GOROSAURUS

All 4 Superstars enter the ring and look at each other. Looks like Mothra and Gorosaurus will start out this match. Mothra fires her antennae beams at Gorosaurus and hits his tail. Gorosaurus growls, leaps into the air, clamps his jaws down on Mothra's wing, pulls her to the ground, and starts stomping on her. Battra interupts however and knocks Gorosaurus off Mothra. Anguirus leaps into the ring and plows into Battra head-first. Battra and Anguirus take it to the outside of the ring and Mothra rises into the sky and Gorosaurus gets up. Wait a minute... Mothra has been knocked out of the sky by some sort of beam. Gorosaurus runs over and goes for the pin and Anguirus does a backwards leap into Battra. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners and still, Tag-Team Champions of the KWF... Anguirus and Gorosaurus!

Vinny: What a win for the Champs

Rick: What was that ray?

Vinny: I have no idea, we might find out later in the PPV.

Rick: Hopefully... wait a sec, it's Baragon and Varan.

Vinny: Their shaking Anguirus and Gorosaurus's hands and walking away laughing, but Varan is staying behind for his match that is coming up.

Rick: That beam must have been Baragon's flame ray.

Vinny: Ya, looks like those 4 are together

Rick: Well duh, HA! I FINALLY GOT TO SAY THAT TO YOU!

Vinny: Well la de da, go eat some spam.

Rick: No, your not the boss of me, anyway, our next match...

EBIRAH vs. VARAN

Varan glides to the ring where Ebirah is waiting. Ebirah is at a big disadvantage here because he is out of water. Ebirah snaps his claws at Varan, but Varan spins around and slashes Ebirah's left eye with his tail spikes. Ebirah screetches in pain and snaps his claws blindly at Varan. Varan runs behind Ebirah, grabs one of his pinchers, pulls it back, and snaps it off. Ebirah screetches in pain and rage as he turns around with his other pincher and clamps onto Varan's right leg. Varan snarls as blood starts to trickle from his leg, grabs Ebirah's right eye, and gouges it out. Ebirah falls to the ground and Varan goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall... Varan!

Vinny: Wow, that was a pretty gross match.

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: Thought you said I didn't control you?

Rick: Ahhhhhhh shaddap, *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: Oooooooook, anyway, it's time to find out if Gamera who the next Monster Island Champion will be. WIll Gamera retain the title, or will Mecha-King Ghidorah take it away from the Guardian of the Universe?

GAMERA vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH

Gamera and Mecha-King Ghidorah face each other in the ring. Gamera fires a plasma energy ball at MKG and hits him in the wing, ripping open the solar pannel that is his wing. MKG retalliates and fires his anti-gravity beams and triple-beam at the Guardian of the Universe, striking him in the shell and knocking him back. Gamera uses his jet-purpulsion and launches himself forward, ramming MKG and taking the cyborg down. MKG sparks as Gamera hits his mecha-chest. MKG fires his Godzilla capture cables and they clamp onto Gamera's hands and feet. Millions of volts of electricity begin to pump into Gamera and he roars in anger. MKG deploys his "Machine-Hand" and it clamps onto Gamera's shell. MKG begins to squeeze the machine hand, but it suddenly cracks and shatters on Gamera's shell! Sparks fly everywhere as MKG drops the the ground and seems to be unconcious. Gamera goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout and still Monster Island Champion... Gamera!

Vinny: That was a great match!

Rick: Gamera really layed the smack down on Mecha-King Ghidorah

Vinny: MKG is gonna need a ton of repairs

Rick: OK, now onto our next match...

Vinny: It pits MOGERA against the space kaiju, Zigra

MOGERA vs. ZIGRA

MOGERA enters the ring and immediately fires his plasma eye beams at Zigra. Zigra dodges the beams and fires his paralysis beam at MOGERA's head. MOGERA isn't effected and fires a spiral grenade at Zigra, blowing off the space kaiju's right flipper. Zigra falls and MOGERA goes for the pin. 1... 2... Zigra kicks out! Zigra staggers to his feet and tries to attack MOGERA with his left flipper. MOGERA starts his drill nose and tears into the flipper and Zigra falls due to the pain. MOGERA goes for the pin once again. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout... MOGERA!

Rick: Man, MOGERA was unstapable. Zigra is going to be out for quite a while.

Vinny: Wait... it's SpaceGodzilla, he's challenging MOGERA!

Rick: MOGERA is transforming into Land Mogera and the Star Falcon and tunneling/flying away

Vinny: Always knew that MOGERA was a big wimp, anyway, onto our next match...

JET JAGUAR vs. JIGER

Jiger charges Jet Jaguar, but Jet jumps out of the way just in time and onto Jiger's back. Jiger starts bucking like a horse and Jet Jaguar goes lands on his feet and Jiger swipes him with her razor tail, but Jet Jaguar isn't effected and power kicks Jiger in the stomach, sending her flying head over heels. Jet runs up and starts karate chopping Jiger in the head and stomach, lifts her over his head, and slams her to the ground. Jet puts Jiger in a submission hold and she taps out...

Your winner by submission... Jet Jaguar!

Rick: Jet Jaguar was incredible!

Vinny: Yes he was, and i'm receiving some information about our championship match tonight...

Rick: What is it?

Vinny: It seems the Championship match will be a Triple-Threat macth between the reining champion, Godzilla, the #1 contendor MechaGodzilla 1993, and King Ghidorah.

GODZILLA vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1993 vs. KING GHIDORAH

MechaGodzilla and King Ghidorah come out first and start fighting each other. MechaG absorbs King Ghidorah's anti-gravity beams and blasts him with his plasma grenade, sending the 3-headed kaiju flying backwards and onto the ground. Finally, Godzilla charges into the ring and nails MechaGodzilla from behind with his tail. MechaGodzilla falls the the ground as Godzilla runs past him and bodyslams King Ghidorah, but before Godzilla can turn around and concentrate on MechaGodzilla again, he is struck with MechaGodzilla's shock anchor cables and is having millions of volts pumped into his body. Godzilla roars and rips the cables out of his flesh, and jams them into King Ghidorah's flesh so now MG is electrocuting KG. Godzilla thinks he has everything under control, but is hit with MG's mega-buster ray and knocked back. Godzilla growls and blasts MechaGodzilla with his radioactive heat ray, but suddenly realizing his mistake, charges MechaGodzilla and punches out his plasma grenade port and MechaGodzilla begins to overload. MechaGodzilla explodes and the force of the blast knocks both Godzilla and King Ghidorah down. King Ghidorah is back up, but Godzilla is not. King Ghidorah walks over and covers Godzilla. 1... 2... Godzilla has blasted King Ghidorah off of him with his nuclear pulse before the 3 count! King Ghidorah is down and out. Godzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Heavyweight Champion of the World... Godzilla! The King of the Monsters!

Vinny: Unbelievable! Godzilla has survived against 2 of his greatest enemies and has retained his title!

Rick: What a match! Godzilla definately deserves that title!

Vinny: Well, thats all from us at the KWF

Rick: We'll see you in October at King of Ogasawara Island, where Titanosaurus will defend his title against Gigan, Anguirus and Gorosaurus will defend their titles against Irys and Gyaos, and Godzilla will defend his title against Biollante!

Vinny: See you then!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 4th PPV of the KWF, King of Ogasawara Island!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: This PPV will be considerably different since we have 8 kaiju battling to be the King of Ogasawara Island plus a World Championship Match, a Tag-Team Championship Match, and an Hardcore Championship Match at later in the PPV.

Vinny: This is how the tables are right now for the first round...

Megalon vs. King Kong

Godzilla Junior vs. Mechagodzilla 1974

SpaceGodzilla vs. MOGERA

Destroyah vs. Varan

Rick: OK, lets go to the 1st match of the 1st round!

MEGALON vs. KING KONG

Megalon and Kong square off, Kong runs up, puts a headlock on Megalon, and throws the Seatopian protector to the ground. Megalon tunnels underground and is no were in site. Kong thinks he's one and begins celebrating early. Suddenly, Megalon bursts out of the ground and levels Kong with a drill hand clothesline. Kong falls to the ground, nearly unconsious. Megalon starts to beat on Kong with his drill hands and sets his hair on fire with a napalm blast. Kong gets up and runs for the ocean. The Super XIII begins the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by Countout... Megalon!

Vinny: Woah, flaming Kong anyone

Rick: Don't try humor, it's not your friend

Vinny: Shut up spam boy, anyway, Megalon advances to the next round of the tournament and will face either Godzilla Junior or MechaGodzilla 1974

Rick: Our next 1st round match pits the son of Godzilla against one of his father's greatest enemies.

GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1974

Godzilla Junior walks to the ring, eyeing one of his father's 2 robotic counterparts. Godzilla Junior leaps into the ring and is instantly hit with a revolving finger missile. Junior falls back a few steps but remains on his feet. Junior tries to charge MG but is stopped by an arsinal of weapons. Junior falls back, bleeding, but his super regenerative powers are keeping him going. MG moves in for the kill, but stops when he sees something in the sky. Suddenly MG is taken off his feet and slammed into the ground... WITH THE KING OF THE MONSTERS ONTOP OF HIM! Varan and Rodan carried Godzilla through the sky for a surprise arial attack! The Super X2 has called for the bell!

Your winner by disqualification... MechaGodzilla 1974!

Rick: WOW! What an impact! I can still feel the shockwave of 66,000 tons slamming the 44,000 ton MechaGodzilla to the ground.

Vinny: MechaGodzilla is in pieces, it looks like Megalon will get a by to the final round!

Rick: Ya, but now onto our next match...

Vinny: Another 1st round match, these 2 kaiju have wanted to get a piece of each other since 1994!

SPACEGODZILLA vs. MOGERA

SpaceGodzilla anxiously waits for MOGERA to arrive in the ring. Suddenly the ground bursts open and Land MOGERA rams into SpaceGodzilla's legs, knocking him to the ground. Before SpaceGodzilla can even get up, he is blasted by the Star Falcon, MOGERA's other half. SpaceGodzilla finally gets to his feet and uses his telekinesis to throw back both Land MOGERA and Star Falcon. Land MOGERA and Star Falcon form into MOGERA as SpaceGodzilla gets ready for another attack. SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam and blasts off MOGERA's left arm. MOGERA fires his plasma eye beams and his maser cannon, striking SpaceGodzilla in the chest and stomach. SpaceGodzilla falls back and lifts MOGERA with his telekinesis again. MOGERA tires to escape but he can't, and is tossed into a building. MOGERA is sparking all over as SpaceGodzilla runs over and jams the end of his crystal spiked tail into MOGERA's chest. MOGERA's power is nearly gone as SpaceGodzilla repeatedly slams him to the ground. SpaceGodzilla goes for the cover. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blow out... SpaceGodzilla!

Vinny: SpaceGodzilla really got his revenge that time.

Rick: MOGERA is slowly wheeling away on his roller treads.

Vinny: Well, it's time for the final match of the 1st round...

Rick: It's gonna be a big disadvantage

DESTROYAH vs. VARAN

Varan enters the ring and cautiously watches as Destroyah makes it's way towards the ring. Varan has a big size disadvantage here, but he goes in anyway and rips away at Destroyah's stomach with his claws and teeth. Destroy's blood sprays everywhere as Varan rips away. Varan is suddenly thrown back by a micro-oxygen ray and doesn't look so good. Varan is down as Destroyah closes in, but suddenly leaps to his feet, and slashes Destroyah with his tail spikes. Destroyah falls down and morphs back into his crab-like stage. Varan is too wise to this, however, and starts tearing off his many legs. Destroyah falls to the ground and seems to be in a daze. Varan goes for the cover 1... Destroyah kicks out early and disapears in a cloud of micro-oxygen, blinding Varan. Varan is looking around, half blind, and seems to be confused. All of a sudden, Destroyah zooms out of the sky straight towards Varan, but the Obake God sees him and glides out of the way as Destroyah plows into the ground. Varan goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall... Varan!

Vinny: Wow, that was unexpected!

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: Ugh, here we go again

Rick: Hey, it's not spam this time, it's corn beef

Vinny: Ugh, anyway, it's time for the special Hardcore match in Tokyo Bay with special referee Atragon, let's go there now...

TITANOSAURUS vs. GIGAN

The match starts out with Titanosaurus wading in the bay. Gigan soars out of the sky and slashes Titanosaurus's chest with his hammer claws. Titanosaurus bellows in pain and claws at the sky. Gigan dives into the bay and Titanosaurus swims after him. He catches up with the cyborg and starts putting a beating on him underwater. Gigan fights back, slamming Titanosaurus's head with his hammer claws and sticking a huge piece of coral in his eye. Titanosaurus tries like mad to get the coral out, but Gigan hit's him with a submarine and knocks down the Hardcore Champion. Titanosaurus gets up and bashes Gigan's skull with a boulder. Gigan is down, but not out. Gigan activates his buzzsaw chest and slashes open Gigan's leg. Titanosaurus goes down and Gigan knocks over a huge mountain of boulders onto Titanosaurus. Gigan stands on the boulders and Atragon begins the count. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new Hardcore Champion... Gigan!

Vinny: That was a great match!

Rick: Gigan is the new Hardcore Champion

Vinny: That should make someone's brother happy

Rick: What?

Vinny: Nevermind, it's an inside joke, anyway, it's time for the 2nd round of the tournament...

MEGALON vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1974

Due to injuries sustained in his match against Godzilla Junior, MechaGodzilla will be unable to compete, so Megalon gets a by to the final round.

Rick: Well, it looks like Megalon will be going into the final round.

Vinny: You've got a real good grasp on the obvious don't you?

Rick: Huh?

Vinny: That's what I thought, anyway, It's time for the other match of the 2nd round, who will face Megalon?

SPACEGODZILLA vs. VARAN

Varan walks out to the ring, obviously tired and injured from his match against Destroyah. SpaceGodzilla flies into the ring and looks at Varan. Varan glares back and leaps into the sky, gliding towards Godzilla's space clone. The two kaiju soar towards each other at incredible speed, but Varan soars underneath SpaceGodzilla, slashing SpaceGodzilla's underbelly and splitting him wide open. SpaceGodzilla falls to the ground and seems to be out. Varan moves in, but is lifted by SpaceGodzilla's telekinesis and slammed to the ground repeatedly and blasted with SpaceGodzilla's corona beam. Varan is unconsious and SpaceGodzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... SpaceGodzilla!

Rick: It will be SpaceGodzilla and Megalon in the final round!

Vinny: Megalon will have his work cut out for him, but SpaceGodzilla has been injured by Varan, and is still bleeding badly, but his super regeneration powers are healing him.

Rick: Now it's time for the Tag-Team Championship Match!

Vinny: and here come the Champions!

ANGUIRUS/GOROSAURS vs. IRYS/GYAOS

Anguirus and Gorosaurus reach the ring and start showboating for the audience. Irys and Gyaos burst out the the clouds and attack the champions. Gorosaurus and Gyaos battle on the outside of the ring as Anguirus and Irys battle on the inside. Anguirus clamps his jaws onto one of Irys's tentacles and shakes his head violently, eventually tearing the tentacle off. Irys howls in pain/anger and jabs Anguirus's underbelly with his spear. Anguirus doubles back in pain and tags in Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus charges Irys back is knocked back by the tentecles. Gorosaurus get up and charges again, this time avoiding the tentacles as they whip at him. Gorosaurus gets right up to Irys and kangaroo kicks the evil kaiju down. Irys tags in Gyaos and blasts Gorosaurus in the shoulder with his sonic beam. Gorosaurus bleeds from his shoulder and tags in Anguirus. Godzilla's 2nd in command looks at Gyaos and laughs. This only enraged Gyaos and he fires his sonic beam at Anguirus. Anguirus spins around and the beam harmlessly strikes him in the back. Gorosaurus leaps into the ring as Gyaos tags in Irys. Irys looks curiously as Anguirus doesn't turn around, the spiky kaiju seems to have put himself into a trance. Suddenly, Gorosaurus rears back on his tail and kangaroo kicks Anguirus and the Ankylosauride Prince flys backwards into Irys and impales him deeply. Irys goes down and is pinned underneath Anguirus. Gorosaurus attacks Gyaos as the Super X makes the 3 count...

Your winners and still KWF Tag Team Champions... Anguirus and Gorosaurus!

Vinny: Unbelievable! Anguirus is up after being kicked in the stomach by Gorosaurus!

Rick: Anguirus must have incredible power! What other kaiju could put himself into a trance so a kick from Gorosaurus to his soft underbelly wouldn't hurt!

Vinny: What an effective move, but now, it's time to determine who will be the King of Ogasawara Island!

MEGALON vs. SPACEGODZILLA

Megalon and SpaceGodzilla eye each other as the match starts out. SpaceGodzilla makes the first move by firing his corona beam at Megalon, but Megalon dodges the beam and hits SpaceGodzilla in the shoulder crystal with his lightning beam from his horn. SpaceGodzilla roars in anger and trips Megalon with his tail. Megalon goes down and burrows underground again. SpaceGodzilla watches the ground, but is hit behind by Megalon, and one of his shoulder crystals have shattered! SpaceGodzilla falls face first into the ground as Megalon repeatedly fires his napalm bombs all around SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla rises to his feet and lifts himself over the flames. The Space Kaiju uses his powers to make crystals rise up from the ground and slam into Megalon. Megalon falls down and seems to be out. SpaceGodzilla goes for the cover 1... 2... Megalon kicks out, but SpaceGodzilla wraps his tail around the Seatopian Guardian and squeezes him until he submits...

Your winner by pinfall and the King of Ogasawara Island... SpaceGodzilla!

Vinny: Space Godzilla is the King of Ogasawara Island!

Rick: What a match! He'll be facing the champ pretty soon

Vinny: Thats right, as speaking of the champ... he's up next!

GODZILLA vs. BIOLLANTE

Godzilla enters the ring where Biollante is waiting. Biollante unleashes it's toothy vines and they bite Godzilla's arms, legs, and tail. Godzilla roars in anger and unleashes his nuclear pulse, obliterating the vines that are annoying him. Biollante unroots itself and charges Godzilla, knocking the King of the Monsters down and pinning him. 1... 2... Godzilla kicks out and blasts Biollante in the energy sack with his radioactive heat ray. Biollante recoils in pain as blood sprays out of it's energy sack. Godzilla presses his advantage and tears at the energy sack with tooth and claw. Biollante is nearly dead, it's energy sack being nearly destroyed. Godzilla's dorsal plates are flashing, it looks like he's getting ready to deliver the final blow. Wait, whats that? It's Mecha-King Ghidorah, Godzilla doesn't see him... Godzilla has been knocked down, Biollante rises up again and puts it's entire weight on Godzilla. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and the new KWF World Champion... Biollante!

Vinny: WHAT!? Godzilla was cheated out of the title!

Rick: Mecha-King Ghidorah interfeared! It should have been a disqualification!

Vinny: Godzilla is up and attacking Mecha-KG!

Rick: Here come what's left of Mecha Mayhem and they're all attacking Godzilla!

Vinny: Wait... It's Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus they're helping Godzilla!

Rick: Godzilla, Mecha-King Ghidorah, MechaGodzilla 1993, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus... IT'S A FULL SCALE WAR!

Rick: Well, we are starting to lose our signal, so, so long for the KWF.

Vinny: See you in November at Turkey Day Massacre! Where The Hardcore, Infant Island, Monster Island, and Tag team titles will be on the line and who knows about the World Championship!

Rick: GOODNIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the 5th PPV of the KWF, Turkey Day Massacre!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: Tonight is a night of Champions... All the belts are on the line tonight!

Vinny: Tag team titles, Hardcore title, Infant Island title, Monster Island title, and the KWF Championship title!

Rick: And Godzilla is still quite enraged about losing the title last month!

Vinny: Let's go to our 1st match. A warm-up match that debutes King Caesar against Guiron!

KING CAESAR vs. GUIRON

King Caesar walks to the ring, roaring challenges at Guiron. Guiron comes charging to the ring at King Caesar. KC easily jumps out of the way and Guiron rams into a building and it falls on top of the watchdog. When the dust clears, King Caesar is on top of Guiron, beating him with fist and claw. Guiron fires his stars at KC and knocks him off. King Caesar tears the stars out of his flesh and throws them back at Guiron, stabbing him multiple times. Guiron roars in pain and King Caesar jumps behind him. Before Guiron can turn around, King Caesar lift Guiron over his head and slams him, knife head first, into the ground. With Guiron stuck upsidedown in the ground, King Caesar goes to work on the body, punching, kicking, and biting Guiron until he seems to be unconcious. King Caesar pushes the unconcious Guiron over and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... King Caesar!

Vinny: King Caesar with an impressive debut

Rick: Yes, anyway, onto our first title match...

Vinny: It pits Rodan against Hedorah for the Infant Island title!

RODAN vs. HEDORAH

Rodan circles above the ring, cackling and taunting Hedorah. Hedorah morphs into his flying form and goes after Rodan. A little bit into the chase, Rodan turns around and slices Hedorah in 2 with his wing. It doesn't do any good, however, cause Hedorah just forms into 1 piece again. Rodan and Hedorah land on the ground and Rodan starts creating windstorms with his wings. Hedorah holds his ground and leaps at Rodan, knocking the Infant Island Champ to the ground. Rodan cackles angrily and pecks and claws at Hedorah. Wait... Something has happened, Hedorah has backed off slightly. Rodan has jammed his beak into one of Hedorah's eyes! Hedorah tries to ignore the pain, but falls unconsious ontop of Rodan. Rodan tires to kick out as the count begins! 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout and new, KWF Infant Island Champion... Hedorah!

Rick: Rodan is extremely angry!

Vinny: Duh spam boy, He's cackling and flaping his wings like mad! Now he's flying away.

Rick: I told you before, I'm off spam... see, I got a spam patch...

Vinny: That's a bandaid

Rick: That would explain the unsatisfactory effects.

Vinny: Idiot... Anyway, it's time for the Hardcore championship match...

GIGAN vs. ZIGRA

Vinny: Wait a sec, Gigan is out, but where's Zigra?

Rick: Is that him over there!?

Vinny: It looks like Zigra's injured very badly, infact, he's missing a flipper!

Rick: Wait... who's coming out? It's Anguirus! and he has Zigra's flipper in his mouth!

Vinny: Let's go to the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Anguirus says the the Hardcore title is rightfully his. He says that he trashed Zigra to prove a point and he wants his title shot tonight. Gigan... agrees!

Rick: OK, looks like it's gonna be Anguirus vs. Gigan for the Hardcore Title!

Anguirus charges down to the ring and lunges at Gigan. Gigan dodges and hits Anguirus with his hammer claws. Anguirus falls, but quickly spins around and slams his spiked tail into Gigan's back, knocking the cyborg kaiju down. Anguirus leaps ontop of Gigan and clamps his jaws onto the Hardcore champion's neck and draws first blood. Gigan, in a frantic rage, activates his buzzsaw chest and slices Anguirus's underbelly. Anguirus let's go of Gigan and leaps backwards, roaring in pain. Gigan presses his attack and leaps at Anguirus with his buzzsaw chest still going. But wait... Gigan has been grabbed by the tail and slammed to the ground, it's Titanosaurs! Anguirus quickly gets to his feel and launches himself backwards into Gigan, pinning/impaling him with his spiky carapace. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blow out, and new, KWF Hardcore Champion... Anguirus!

Vinny: The Prince of Hardcore pulls off a win and gets the title!

Rick: Fitting name for Anguirus, but wait... Titanosaurus has something to say, now to the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Titanosaurus says that since he helped Anguirus get the Hardcore title, he wants a title shot at Millenium Mayhem and Anguirus agrees!

Vinny: Nice to know some kaiju have agreements, but now, time for the next match...

Rick: Not a title match, but a match to see who will be the #1 contender for the Tag Team titles at Millenium Mayhem.

KING GHIDORAH & MEGALON vs. MOTHRA & BATTRA

Rick: Since Gigan just had a match, Megalon will be taking his place as King Ghidorah's partner.

Mothra and Battra peacefully cirle in the skys above the ring, awaiting King Ghidorah and Megalon's arrival. Suddenly, King Ghidorah bursts out of some low clouds and slams into Battra while Megalon shoots out from underground and attacks Mothra. Mothra dodges and Megalon jumps into the ring. Mothra scores a direct hit on Megalon with her antennea beams and Megalon goes down. Megalon gets to his feet and fires naplam bombs wildly at Mothra, eventually hitting the Infant Island god and knocking her to the ground. Megalon runs over and stomps of the fallen Mothra and blasts him with his lightning beam. Mothra screetches in pain and Megalon goes for the cover. 1... 2... Battra interfears and Megalon is knocked back. Megalon tags in King Ghidorah and Battra launches himself headlong into KG. KG manages to dodge Battra and does a modified flying kick into him. Battra goes down hard and KG goes for the cover. 1... 2... Battra gets the wing up. King Ghidorah gets off Battra and fries the Black Mothra's hide with his gravity beams. Battra seems to be unconcious and KG goes for the cover again. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall... KING GHIDORAH & MEGALON!

Vinny: King Ghidorah and Megalon are going to Millenium Mayhem!

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: da sha voo

Rick: *burp* time to find out who will be their opponents at the next PPV!

Vinny: It's Anguirus and Gorosaurus defending their titles against Irys and Gyaos!

Rick: This match might be tilted in favor of Irys and Gyaos, since Anguirus has already competed in a match tonight.

ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS vs. IRYS & GYAOS

Gorosaurus and Gyaos start off the match. They stare into each other's eyes, filled with hatred for each other. Suudenly, Gyaos begins to suck in air in preporation for his sonic beam attack. Gorosaurus sees the and slams his tail into Gyaos, knocking him down. Gyaos flaps his wings and gets to his feet, just intime for Gorosaurus to head-butt him to the other corner. Gyaos tags in Irys and Irys goes after Gorosaurus with his spear-tentecles. One of them connects and plunges into Gorosaurus's arm, starting to such the life out of him. Suddenly, Anguirus barrels into the ring and slams into Irys, ripping the tentecle out of his tag team partner. Anguirus, obviously tired, clamps onto Irys's leg. Irys roars in anger and slashes at Anguirus with his blades. Anguirus lets go and doubles back for another attack. But suddenly, Gyaos picks up Anguirus in his talons, and throws him at Gorosaurus. Anguirus hits Gorosaurus and they are both knocked out of the ring, with a tired and seemingly unconsious Anguirus ontop of Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus struggles to get Anguirus off him, but Irys lands on Anguirus and the count begins. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new Tag Team Champions... Irys and Gyaos!

Vinny: Anguirus and Gorosaurus lose!

Rick: Irys and Gyaos only won cause Anguirus was tired and Gorosaurus had to do most of the work.

Vinny: That may be, but we still have new Tag Team Champions!

Rick: Yep, and Gorosaurus is helping Anguirus to his feet.

Vinny: He'll be fine in an hour or so, oh... this just in... we will know about the World Championship match after the Monster Island championship match that's coming up next!

GAMERA vs. BARAGON

Gamera lands in the ring next to Baragon and the match begins. Baragon blasts Gamera with his flame ray to no avail. Gamera pulls in his legs and tail, flys over, picks up Baragon and slams him on the ground. Baragon, disoriented from that move, blindly fires his flame ray in every directing, eventually hitting a building and knocking it ontop of the Guardian of the Universe. Baragon rushes over and goes of the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and new KWF Monster Island Champion... Baragon!

Rick: Baragon wins the title!

Vinny: OK... the KWF Championship match will be a "War match." Where all 4 contenders will battle until one is pinned and you don't have to pin the champ to get the belt! It'll be Godzilla, Biollante, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and MechaGodzilla 1974

Rick: Thanks Vinny, but now, it's time to figure out who the #1 contender for the KWF Championship will be...

DESTROYAH vs. SPACEGODZILLA

Destroyah and SpaceGodzlla face off in the ring. Destroyah is in his final form and they start grabbling. Destroyah, being a pretty bulky kaiju, is at a disadvantage here, and his blood sprays everytime SpaceGodzilla strikes him. Destroyah has had enough of this and blasts SpaceGodzilla in the face with his micro-oxygen ray. SpaceGodzilla falls back in pain in temporary blindness. Destroyah morphs into his crab-like stage and jabs SpaceGodzilla with hissword-like legs. SpaceGodzlla regains his sight and blasts away Destroyah's legs with his corona beam. Destroyah morphs back into his final form, wraps his tail around SpaceGodzilla's throat, and drags him across the ring. Destroyah then slams the King of Ogasawara Island to the ground repeatedly and goes for the pin. 1... 2... SpaceGodzilla kicks out at 2. Destroyah Morphs into many crab-like Destroyah's and pins all of SpaceGodzilla's limbs down. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Destroyah!

Vinny: Destroyah will face the champ next month!

Rick: But who will the champ be?

Vinny: We're about to find out, so let's go to ringside...

GODZILLA vs. BIOLLANTE vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1974

Mecha-King Ghidorah and MechaGodzlla 1974 enter the ring and wait for the other 2 contestants. The Champ, Biollante, enters the ring and is attacked by the 2 robot kaiju. Then, Godzilla charges into the ring. You can see the anger in the King of the Monster's eyes as he attacks Mecha-King Ghidorah in a blind fury. MKG goes down and Godzilla continues to beat on him until MechaGodzilla blasts Godzilla in the back with a revolving missile. Godzilla turns around and blasts MechaGodzilla with his radioactive heat ray, knocking him backwards into Biollante. Biollante wraps his vines around MG`74 and rips at his space titanium skin. Meenwhile, Godzilla is tearing at MKG's robotic middle head. Suddenly, the head rips free, allowing the 2 organic heads to take control of the body. MKG's remaining heads blasts Godzilla with their gravity beams and Godzilla falls backwards. MKG rises and tries to fly away, but Godzilla grabs MKG's 2 tails and slams him to the ground. Then Godzilla turns and slams Mecha-King Ghidorah's unconcious body into Biollante, slicing open Biollante's energy sack. Godzilla sees MechaGodzilla charging and sends him flying backwards. Then Godzilla takes the 3 seemingly lifeless kaiju and lines them up. Then, Godzilla lays across all 3 kaiju, pinning all 3 of them! 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and the new KWF World Champion... GODZILLA!

Vinny: Godzilla gets his title back!

Rick: He stretched out his full length to pin all 3 kaiju!

Vinny: Here comes Rodan and Anguirus to congradulate Godzilla

Rick: The G-PACK are stomping the crap out of MechaGodzilla and Mecha-Ghidorah!

Vinny: The rest of Mecha Mayhem aren't going to be happy about this!

Rick: Now the G-PACK are exiting...

Vinny: It'll be a while before Biollante Mecha-KG and MechaGodzilla wake up, heh

Rick: Ya, well anyway, we'll see you at next months PPV, MILLENIUM MAYHEM!

Vinny: We already know it'll be King Ghidorah and Megalon vs. Irys and Gyaos for the Tag team championship and Godzilla vs. Destroyah for the World Championship, but what else will happen at Millenium Mayhem!?

Rick: Log on and find out, GOODNIGHT!


	5. Chapter 5

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Millenium Mayhem!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: It's nearly the new Millenium!

Vinny: That's right Rick, and to ring in the new year, we've got a Tag Team titles match, Hardcore title match, Survivor Series rules matches, a World Championship match, and a match for an all new title!

Rick: Let's go to our first match!

Vinny: Here come the kaiju!

MANDA vs. VIRAS

Manda walks/slithers to the ring where Viras awaits. Imediately upon entering the ring Manda coils up and hisses at the space kaiju. Viras is clearly not impressed and starts beating on the Protector of Mu with his tentacles. Manda clamps down on one of Viras's tentacles with his jaws, but is lifted into the air and tossed aside. Viras lowers his head and gets ready to ram Manda head on, but manda some how leaps into the air, avoiding the attack, and clamps down on the back of Viras's neck. Viras's tentacles whip wildly as Manda coils himself around the space kaiju and begins to suffocate him. Viras starts to weaken and falls to the ground. Viras struggles weakly and suddenly goes unconsious.

Your winner by submission... Manda!

Vinny: Manda with an impressive win!

Rick: The underdog Manda pulls off another win.

Vinny: Well, now it's time for our first Survivor Series rules matchup.

MOTHRA/BATTRA/GAMERA/JET JAGUAR vs. ZIGRA/GIGAN/LEGION/SPACEGODZILLA

Battra and Gigan will start off this match. Gigan rushes Battra, buzzsaw activated, but Battra easily dodges and blasts Gigan in the back with a prism beam. Gigan falls on his face and gets up, only to be knocked down again by a tackle from Battra. Gigan roars in anger and tries to get Battra with his hammer-claw hands. Battra is hit by one anf goes down. Gigan presses his advantage and activates his buzzsaw chest, but Battra suddenly lunges at Gigan, knocking him out of the ring. They begin battling on the outside and are both counted out. Next it's Jet Jaguar and SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam at JJ, but he dodges it and lands a punch in SpaceGodzilla's stomach. SpaceGodzilla roars in anger as he clutches him stomach. Jet Jaguar flies forward and rams SpaceGodzilla's stomach again, SpaceG goes down. JJ goes for the pin 1... 2... SpaceGodzilla kicks out. SpaceGodzilla tags in Zigra, but Jet Jaguar is too fast for him as he lays out Zigra with a furry of kicks and punches. Zigra goes down and JJ goes for the cover. 1... 2... 3... Zigra is elimination and Legion comes out. JJ tags in Mothra and the God of Infant Island fires her eye antenne beams at Legion. Legion retaliates with his horn beam, but it just barely misses Mothra unleashes her reflecting scales and covers Legion with them. Legion fires his horn beam again, but it struck by his own ray. Mothra fires her eye beams again and again at Legion and Legion goes down. Mothra goes for the cover. 1... 2... 3... Legion is eliminated and SpaceGodzilla comes back out. Gamera enters the ring fresh and ready to go. Gamera starts off by firing 3 plasma balls at SpaceG, the first 2 miss, but the 3rd shatters SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain/anger and blasts Gamera's shell with his corona beam. Gamera falls back a little and leaps forward at SpaceG, ramming his shell against SpaceG's head with a sickening *thud*. SpaceGodzilla goes down and Gamera covers. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners... Mothra, Battra, Gamera, and Jet Jaguar!

Rick: Wow, what a match!

Vinny: Mothra, Gamera, battra, and Jet Jaguar obliterated the Space Kaiju!

Rick: Duh, like they didn't figure that out already

Vinny: Shut up Santa Spam

Rick: Ho, Ho, Ho

Vinny: Ooook, anyway, our next match is for the Hardcore Championship.

ANGUIRUS vs. TITANOSAURUS

The Prince of Hardcore runs charges down to the ring roaring and sending the audience (which is a few miles away) into a frenzy. Titanosaurus walks out and eyes Anguirus, knowing this could be the toughest match of his life. Anguirus charges Titanosaurus head down and Titanosaurus moves out of the way, but Anguirus anticipated this and he takes down Titanosaurus with his tail. Titanosaurus gets up and uses his tail to create hurricane winds, knocking Anguirus backwards. When the dust settles, Anguirus is gone. the Super X begins the countout 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... Anguirus pops out of the ground right under Titanosaurus, dragging the aquatic kaiju down into the hole, Titanosaurus battles back and bites Anguirus's forearm and claws at his underbelly. Anguirus breaks free and jumps out of the hole and starts throwing boulders into it, burying Titanosaurus alive. Titanosaurus tries to get up, but is knocked unconsious by one of the boulders. Anguirus completely buries Titanosaurus and starts jumping up and down on the boulders, seemingly crushing Titanosaurus. Anguirus then stands on top of the boulders. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blow out, and still, KWF Hardcore Champion... Anguirus!

Vinny: Anguirus retains his title

Rick: Yep, and some tunneling equipment has been brought out to try and dig up Titanosaurus

Vinny: Now it's time for a battle of the MechaGodzilla's

MECHAGODZILLA 1974 vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1993

The match starts off with the 120 meter MechaG 1993 glaring down at the much smaller, 50 meter, MechaG 1974. MechaG`74 fires his revolving missiles into MechaG`93's gut. MechaG`93 flinches a little but shows no effect of the missiles. MechaG`93 then repeatedly blasts MechaG`74 with his mega-buster ray and paralysis missiles. MechaG`74 goes down and appears to be off-line. MechaG`93 goes for the cover... 1... 2... MechaG`74 kicks out. MechaGodzilla`74 fires his eye beams at MechaGodzilla`93, but MechaG`93 absorbs the energy and fires it back at MechaG`74 with the plasma grenade. MechaGodzilla`74 literally goes to pieces and MechaG`93 is declared the winner.

Winner by total blowout... MechaGodzilla 1993!

Vinny: The bigger and stronger MechaGodzilla wins

Rick: *Munch* *Munch*

Vinny: Can we edit that out?

Rick: Nope, heh heh heh

Vinny: Ugh, anyway, it's time for the Tag Team Championship match!

Rick: Here we go!

KING GHIDORAH & MEGALON vs. IRYS & GYAOS

King Ghidorah and Megalon fly into the ring confidently, mocking Irys and Gyaos. Irys and Gyaos enter and a short brawl begins, but the Super X breaks it up and it will be King Ghidorah and Gyaos starting off. King Ghidorah fires his Anti-Gravity beams at Gyaos, but Gyaos is too quick and takes to the skys. King Ghidorah persues Gyaos, but is knocked out of the sky when Gyaos rams into the three-headed dragon. Gyaos tags in Irys as King Ghidorah gets to his feet. Irys sends his spear-tentacles after Ghidorah, but KG intercepts them with his anti-gravity beams and severs the tentacles. King Ghidorah presses his advantage and tackles Irys to the ground. King Ghidorah tags Megalon in and the Seatopian protector blasts away at Irys with his lightning beam. Megalon then picks Irys up and slams him to the ground, but to close to Irys's corner and Irys tags in Gyaos. Gyaos comes rushing in and smacks Megalon around with his big wings. Megalon goes down and Gyaos begins sucking in air for his sonicbeam attack. Megalon sees thing and launches on of his napalm bombs right into Gyaos's mouth! The napalm bomb explodes and so does Gyaos's head! King Ghidorah battles Irys on the outside as Megalon goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new Tag Team Champions... King Ghidorah and Megalon!

Vinny: New Tag Team Champs!

Rick: irys better find himself another Gyaos to be his partner.

Vinny: Don't worry, there are plenty of Gyaos's around, but now it's time for the 2nd Survivor Series rules match!

RODAN/GOROSAURUS/BARAGON/VARAN vs. BARUGON/GABARA/JIGER/MOGERA

Rodan and Gabara start off the match. Gabara rushes Rodan but is knocked back by Rodan's hurricane winds. Rodan then takes to the skys and creates a sonic boom that knocks gabara off his feet. Gabara gets up as Rodan comes soaring down for another sonic boom, but Gabara leaps into the air and grabs Rodan, forcing the flying kaiju to slam into the ground. Gabara goes for the pin while Rodan seems to be out. 1... 2... Rodan kicks out and jabs Gabara right in the eye with his beak! Rodan knocks the now partially blinded Gabara off him and tags in Varan. Varan rushes over, delivers a leg slash to Gabara via his tail spikes, and covers him. 1... 2... 3... Gabara has been eliminated and Jiger charges into the ring and knocks Varan off head over tail. Varan recovers and tags in Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus eyes Jiger cautiously, because he knows that this kaiju's finishing move. Jiger fires his skeletonizing ray at Gorosaurus, but Gorosaurus dodges it and clamps down onto Jiger's horn. Jiger stabs Gorosaurus in the jaw, but Gorosaurus doesn't let go. Gorosaurus whips his head back and forth and breaks Jiger's horn off! Jiger falls back and charges Gorosaurus in a mad rage, but Gorosaurus wisely rears back on his hind legs and delivers a kangaroo kick to Jiger's face. Jiger falls to the ground unconsious and Gorosaurus goes for the cover... 1... 2... 3... Jiger is eliminated and barugon enters the ring. Baragon wants a piece of Barugon and Gorosaurus tags him in. Baragon starts off with a few elbow drops to Barugon's back and blasts him in the face with his flame ray. Barugon rears back and gives Baragon a faceful of freeze spray from his tounge. With Baragon blind, Barugon knocks him down and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3... Baragon has been eliminated and here comes Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus leaps into the air and down on Barugon's back. Barugon goes down in pain and Gorosaurus graps the quadraped kaiju with his jaws, tosses him straight up into the air, sticks out his knee, and Barugon lands right on it in one hell of a backbreaker! Gorosaurus goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3... Barugon is out, MOGERA enters the ring, but here comes Baragon charging back to the ring, but is stopped by the Super X. Baragon distracts the referee while Rodan, Varan, and Gorosaurus triple team MOGERA. MOGERA is down and sparking everywhere after the attack from the 3 kaiju and Rodan goes for the pin. The Super X turns around and starts the count. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners... Rodan, Gorosaurus, Baragon, and Varan!

Rick: That was cool, triple team on MOGERA!

Vinny: Oh ya, Rodan and co. beat the crap out of them

Rick: Now it's time for the match for...

Vinny: The Planet X Championship!

Rick: Planet X, sheesh, need some better title names

GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. GUIRON

Godzilla Junior and Guiron stare each other down as the match starts off, sizing each other up. Guiron lunges at Junior, trying to slice the son of Godzilla open, but Junior grabs the knife and flips Guiron over and right on his back. Guiron roars in pain and gets up. Godzilla Junior roars mockingly at Guiron and taunts the space kaiju. Guiron fires his star-missles at Junior and 2 of them connect in Junior's chest. Junior growls, rips the stars out, and blasts Guiron with his radioactive heat ray. Guiron falls back, burnt and dizzy, and tries to get up. Junior charges Guiron and begins pounding on him with his fists. Guiron seems to be completely out and Junior goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout and the first ever KWF, Planet X Champion... Godzilla Junior!

Vinny: Junior lays the smack down on Guiron

Rick: Guiron just can't catch a break in this federation.

Vinny: Nope, maybe he should join KCW, but now it's time for the final match of the Millenium! Godzilla vs. Destroyah!

Rick: KCW, AHAHAHAHA!

GODZILLA vs. DESTROYAH

Godzilla and Destroyah enter the ring. The 2 old foes glare at each other and look for the best way to attack. Destroyah starts off the match with a micro-oxygen ray. Godzilla takes it in the leg and retaliates with a radioactive heat ray to Destroyah's gut, causing the crab-like kaiju's blood to spray everywhere. Destroyah strikes back and hits Godzilla in the face with his tail. Godzlla falls back, but charges ahead and delivers many punches, kicks, and bites to Destroyah, causing even more blood to spray. Destroyah morphs into many crab-like Destroyah's and attacks Godzilla in a group. Godzilla snarls and blasts his radioactive heat ray everywhere, destroying surrounding buildings, but missing the mini-crab Destroyahs. Godzilla roars in anger and he lets loose with his nuclear pulse, sending the crab-Destroyah's flying everywhere. The crab-Destroyah's reform into the final form Destroyah and takes to the skys. Godzilla roars a challenge at Destroyah, goes into a sort of nuclear pulse, and his dorsal plates begin glowing red. Destroyah gives a quick reply when he bursts through some low clouds, grabs Godzilla with his tail, and drags him around the city, smashing the King of the Monsters into everything nearby. Destroyah lets go of Godzilla, thinking he has worn the King of the Monsters out and goes for the pin. 1... Godzilla kicks out early, gets up, picks up Destroyah, and slams him to the ground repeatedly. Godzilla drops Destroyah on the ground and stares at the seemingly dead kaiju. Destroyah grogily gets up and blasts a poorly aimed micro-oxygen ray at Godzilla, completely missing him. Godzilla rears his head back and blasts Destroyah dead center with his supercharged radioactive heat ray, blowing a huge hole in him. Destroyah screeches in pain and falls to the ground. Godzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF World Champion... GODZILLA!

Vinny: Godzilla retains the title!

Rick: Godzilla Junior is running down to the ring and the father and son champions are celebrating with 2 nuclear reactors!

Vinny: What an end to the Millenium!

Rick: We'll see you next month at Royal Chaos!

Vinny: No word on what will happen then, but there will be a huge Royal Chaos match with 30 kaiju!

Rick: See you in the next Millenium!

Vinny: GOODNIGHT!


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Royal Rage!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: It's time for Royal Rage

Vinny: That's right Rick, the winner of the 30 kaiju battle royal will get a title shot at MonsterMania in March!

Rick: But first it's time for debut match that pits Gargantua against Gargantua

Vinny: It's the War of the Gargantuas all over again!

SANDA vs. GAILA

Sanda stands in the ring awaiting Gaila's arrival. The wait is not a long was as Gaila suddenly charges to the ring and slams Sanda to the ground with a clothesline. Sanda gets to his feet and delivers a shot to the mid-section on Gaila. Gaila goes down in pain. Sanda presses his advantage and kicks Gaila in the head. Gaila goes down and seems to be unconsious. The Brown Garganuta goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gaila kicks out and bites Sanda's arm. Gaila gets up, body slams Sanda to the ground, and goes for a quick cover. 1... Sanda kicks out quickly and delivers a DDT to the Green Gargantua. Sanda goes for the pin again. 1... 2... Gaila gets the shoulder up and slowly gets to his feet and Sanda continually slams him in the head with his fists. Gaila throws Sanda to the side, grabs a tree, and clocks Sanda over the head with it. Sanda goes down and the Super X3 calls for the bell!

Your winner by disqualification... Sanda!

Vinny: Sanda gets the win by DQ

Rick: Gaila is standing over Sanda laughing

Vinny: Wait a sec... here comes Frankenstein! He's beating down Gaila!

Rick: Now King Kong has come out to help Sanda to his feet.

Vinny: Kong and Frankenstein, 2 unlikely allies of the Brown Gargantua

Rick: Well anyway, time for the Monster Island Championship match!

BARAGON vs. KING CAESAR

King Caesar jogs down to the ring and shows off some of his punches. The ground suddenly begins to shake and Baragon burrows out from underground wearing his Monster Island Championship Belt. King Caesar wastes no time and attacks Baragon with a flying kick. Baragon dodges the kick, grabs King Caesar's tail, and slams the Azumi Protector to the ground. King Caesar gets up groggily and slashes Baragon's leg with his claws. Baragon roars in pain and leaps forward, stabbing King Caesar's leg with his horn. King Caesar reals backwards and repeatedly punches Baragon in the head. Baragon pulls back and blasts King Caesar with his flame ray. King Caesar's fur is suddenly set ablaze and the Azumi Protector runs and dives into Tokyo Bay. Super X begins the count out. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner and still KWF, Monster Island Champion... Baragon!

Rick: Whoa! Flaming Caesar!

Vinny: I bet you think that'd taste pretty good

Rick: Ya right, nothing beats spam

Vinny: Ugh, wait... Baragon is helping King Caesar to his feet and they are walking away.

Rick: Baragon is a better MI Champ than Gamera ever was!

Vinny: Better watch what you say Rick, but now it's time for the Tag Team Championship match

Rick: That turtle doesn't scare me!

MEGALON & KING GHIDORAH vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1993 & MOGERA

MechaGodzilla`93 and MOGERA fly into the ring and shoot beams into the sky in a show for the fans. Megalon and King Ghidorah walks down to the ring, seeming a little wary of the 2 ultimate robot kaiju. MechaGodzilla and King Ghidorah will start off this match. King Ghidorah fires his gravity beams at MechaG, but MechaG absorbs them and fires his plasma grenade at the 3-headed dragon. King Ghidorah barely dodges the beam and realizing he can't use his gravity beams, delivers a flying kick to MechaG that sends the robotic kaiju flying backwards. MechaG gets to his feet and blasts King Ghidorah in the chest his his mega-buster ray/eye beams. King Ghidorah crashes to the ground and manages to tag in Megalon. MechaG tags in MOGERA and Megalon instantly drills MOGERA's chest with his hands. MOGERA, being 70 meters taller than Megalon, merely brings out his Maser Cannon and blasts Megalon away. King Ghidorah runs out to aid Megalon, but gets hit in all 3 faces with paralysis missiles from MechaGodzilla. King Ghidorah goes down and MOGERA pins Megalon. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blow out, and new, KWF Tag Team Champions... MechaGodzilla 1993 and MOGERA!

Vinny: MechaGodzilla 1993 and MOGERA win the titles!

Rick: They are a great tag team, I wonder who could beat them

Vinny: Godzilla and Gamera could

Rick: Whatever

Vinny: Well, up next is the debute of Dagarah against Rodan

Rick: Dagarah will regret signing up for this match!

RODAN vs. DAGARAH

Rodan and Dagarah both hit the ring at the same time. Dagarah quickly lashes out with his tail, but Rodan easily dodges it and takes to the skys. Rodan swoops down andpicks up Dagarah in his talons. Rodan flys high into the sky, then comes zooming back towards the ground at super sonic speeds. Rodan lets go of Dagarah and the aquatic kaiju slams into the earth with incredible force. Rodan lands and goes for the pin.. 1.. 2.. Dagarah kicks out! Rodan, frustrated that he didn't get the job done quickly, rakes his talons across the face of Dagarah and knocks him backwards with his hurricane force winds. Dagarah struggles to his feet and fires his beam at Rodan. Rodan takes a hit to the chest, looses his balance, and falls to the ground. Dagarah goes for the pin on the seemingly unconsious Rodan.. 1.. Rodan wraps his wings aroung Dagarah and dives his beak directly into the center of Dagarah's chest! Dagarah struggles to free himself, but can't move since Rodan has him held in place with his wings. Dagarah has no choice but to tap out...

Winner by submission... Rodan!

Vinny: The far more experianced Rodan wins

Rick: Dagarah didn't have a chance

Vinny: I'm getting word on the championship match...

Rick: What?

Vinny: The KWF Championship match, which was originally going to be Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, has been changed to a 4-corners elimination match, the other 2 contenders will be Anguirus and... Oruga!?

Rick: What!? He hasn't even been in the federation yet!

Vinny: Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens, cause here come the challengers...

GODZILLA vs. SPACEGODZILLA vs. ANGUIRUS vs. ORUGA

SpaceGodzilla enters the ring followed by Oruga. The G-Pack music begins to play and Godzilla and Anguirus walk down to the ring together. The 2 best friends shake claws and the match is ready to get underway. Starting off it is Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla attacks first with his corona beam that strikes Godzilla in the side, but the King of the Monsters doesn't go down. Godzilla charges forward and lands a big punch/heat-butt combo on SpaceGodzilla. The space kaiju falls to the ground, but gets up and tags in Oruga. Oruga charges at Godzilla, who blasts him in the face with his radioactive heat ray. Oruga goes down temporarily and Godzilla tags in Anguirus. Anguirus charges the downed Oruga and levels him with a big hit from his spiked tail. Oruga knocks Anguirus down with his big claws and gets to his feet. Anguirus turns his back to Oruga, and leaps backwards, slamming into the space kaiju with his spiked carapace. Anguirus pulls himself off of Oruga runs over, and swipes SpaceGodzilla's face with his claws. SpaceGodzilla forcefully tags himself in for Oruga, leaps into the air, and lays out Anguirus with a missile dropkick. SpaceGodzilla runs over and tags in Godzilla. Anguirus gets up and faces his old friend. Anguirus roars at godzilla and Godzilla roars back. Godzilla and Anguirus charge at each other head on, but at the last second Anguirus leaps over Godzilla and tags in SpaceGodzilla while Godzilla tags in Oruga. SpaceGodzilla and Oruga battle in the center of the ring until SpaceGodzilla throws Oruga out of the ring and Oruga gets counted out. Oruga, extremely mad that he lost, runs into the ring and lays out Godzilla with the Championship belt. Godzilla lies unconsious in the ring and SpaceGodzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2.. Anguirus breaks up the count and viciously rips at SpaceGodzilla's throat with his jaws and claws. SpaceGodzilla lfts Anguirus with his telekinesis and tosses him off to the side. Gorosaurus suddenly runs down to the ring and distracts the Super X while SpaceGodzilla prepares to lift a building with his telekinisis to hit Godzilla with. Suddenly, Rodan soars through the sky and nails SpaceGodzilla with his wing and SpaceGodzilla accidently picks up Anguirus and drops him on Godzilla. Godzilla covers Anguirus with one arm and Anguirus covers Godzilla with his arm while Rodan keeps SpaceGodzilla at bay and Gorosaurus points the pin out to the Super X 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and apparently co-holders of the KWF World Championship Belt... Godzilla and Anguirus!

Vinny: Incredible, 2 World Champions!

Rick: I guess the next World Championship match will have to be a "War" match

Vinny: Rodan and Gorosaurus are battling SpaceGodzilla, and now Godzilla and Anguirus have joined in. The G-Pack is beating the crap out of SpaceGodzilla!

Rick: SpaceGodzilla is down and will probably be out for the next few weeks, but now it's time for Royal Rage. The first 2 kaiju to enter the ring will be Ebirah and Gabara.

ROYAL RAGE

Gabara and Ebirah hit the ring and start going at it. Gabara grabs Ebirah and starts shocking him. Ebirah grabs Gabara's arms with his pinchers and tosses him around.

*Guiron has entered the ring*

Guiron slashes Gabara's leg while Ebirah tosses his around. Ebirah tosses Gabara up and out of the ring, eliminating him. Guiron and Ebirah battle back and forth, Ebirah deflects Guirons sword head with his pinchers, but gets hit with the space kaiju's stars.

*Gezora has entered the ring*

Gezora wraps his tentacles around both Guiron and Ebirah, but is knocked backwards by both kaiju. Ebirah hacks off 2 of Gezora's tentacles with his pinchers, but is hit in the face with freezing cold mist, and the Sea Monster falls out of the ring, eliminating himself.

*Minilla has entered the ring*

Minilla runs and bites Guiron's leg while Gezora holds him. Guiron, knowing he can't use his blade, struggles and manages to slip out of Gezora's grip. Guiron turns and battles Minilla, who tries to run, but is launched out of the ring by Guiron. Guiron turns and delivers a double kick to Gezora's head.

*Viras has entered the ring*

Viras enters and spears Guiron with his head. Guiron flies back and Gezora gets up. Viras turns and faces Gezora and uses his tentacles and so does Viras. The 2 squid-like kaiju get ties up and are knocked out of the ring and eliminated by Guiron.

*Destroyah has entered the ring*

Destroyah flys into the ring and blasts Guiron in the face with his micro-oxygen ray. Guiron falls backwards, unconsious, but not before causing a building to fall that cracks Destroyah in the head and knocks him unconsious also.

*Mechani Kong has entered the ring*

Mechani Kong runs to the ring and tosses Guiron over the top rope, eliminating the unconsious kaiju, and starts beating Destroyah's head with his fists. Destroyah grabs Mechani Kong by the throat with his claw tail and hurls him out of the ring.

*Death Ghidorah has entered the ring*

Death Ghidorah and Destroyah battle back and forth, neither of them gaining the upper hand. Both kaiju put each other in submission holds and take to the skys. Both kaiju fall to the ground and eliminate each other.

*Gorosaurus, Kumonga, and Zigra have entered the ring*

Gorosaurus clamps onto one of Kumonga's legs and shakes his head back and forth, ripping the leg off. Kumonga screams in pain and sprays webbing all over Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus tries to kangaroo kick Kumonga, but misses and hits a charging Zigra. Zigra topples head over flippers and lands in the corner of the ring. Gorosaurus is ties up and Kumonga approaches him with his poison stinger ready. Kumonga nearly stabs Gorosaurus, but is knocked back by a radioactive heat ray to the face. It's Godzilla Junior, sent by his father to save their friend. Kumonga charges out of the ring after Godzilla Junior and eliminates himself.

*Kameba has entered the ring*

Kameba gets into the ring and starts clawing at the downed Gorosaurus. The stupidity of the lesser kaiju shows, as he does nothing but cut the webbing and release Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus returns the favor by kicking Kameba in the head and jumping up and down on his shell, cracking it. Gorosaurus picks up Kameba and throws him into Zigra.

*Jet Jaguar has entered the ring*

Jet Jaguar and Gorosaurus eye each other then run over to the 2 downed kaiju. Jet Jaguar picks up Zigra while Gorosaurus picks up Kameba again. Jet and Gorosaurus repeatedly slam the 2 aquatic kaiju together, knocking them completely sensless. Gorosaurus tosses Kameba out of the ring and eliminated him. Jet Jaguar holds Zigra while Gorosaurus delivers a kangaroo kick to the space kaiju, sending him flying out of the ring and eliminating him.

*Mecha-King Ghidorah has entered the ring*

Gorosaurus and Jet Jaguar look up at MKG, definately a size disadvantage here. MKG attacks the 2 kaiju with multiple gravity beams and triple laser beams. When the dust clears, Jet Jaguar and Gorosaurus are gone. MKG, thinking JJ and Gorosaurus have been eliminated, waits in the ring for the next contestant to arrive.

*Mothra has entered the ring*

Mothra attacks MKG with antennae blasts. MKG roars and launches his shock anchor cables, grabbing Mothra's wings and electricuting her. Mothra screetches in pain, while suddenly, Jet Jaguar and Gorosaurus appear from an underground tunnel and attack MKG from behind. MKG can't fight back since he has to concentrate on Mothra, and Gorosaurus rips at his middle head. Jet Jaguar rips at MKG's left wing, and actually manages to tear it off! MKG goes down, and all 3 kaiju lift MKG up and toss him out of the ring.

*Legion has entered the ring*

Legion enters and attacks Mothra with soldier Legion. The soldier Legion swarm all over Mothra. Mothra can't stay in flight and falls to the ground, but in doing so, knocks Legion off balance and both kaiju tumble out of the ring. An enraged Legion attacks Mothra with his gravity whips, but is stopped when Gamera and Battra rush to the aid of Mothra. Gamera and Battra battle Legion while the Cosmos tend to Mothra.

*King Kong has entered the ring*

Kong rushes to the ring and starts fighting Gorosaurus, his old enemy. Gorosaurus retaliates with a kangaroo kick to his chest. Kong goes down, but gets back up and slams Jet Jaguar to the ground with a suplex. Jet sparks and Gorosaurus charges after Kong, biting his leg. Kong punches Gorosaurus's head repeatedly, but Gorosaurus doesn't let go. Kong finally manages to get free, but is knocked unconsious when Gaila hits him in the back of the head with a radio tower. Jet Jaguar tosses Kong out of the ring as the next contestant comes down to the ring.

*Gigan and Gyaos have entered the ring*

For some reason both Gigan and Gyaos enter the ring and start battling back and forth with Gorosaurus and Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar punches Gigan in the head while the cyborg rips at JJ's chest with his hammer-claw hands. Gorosaurus tears at Gyaos's wings with tooth and claw, while Gyaos prepares to fire his sonic beam. Gyaos fires his sonic beam, slicing open Gorosauru's shoulder and Gorosaurus goes down.

*Fire Rodan has entered the ring*

Fire Rodan flys into the ring and blasts Gyaos in the chest with his uranium heat beam. Gyaos flys into Fire Rodan's face and the 2 kaiju exchange wing blows. Gigan and Jet Jaguar also take to the air and battle. Gorosaurus is left in the ring staring upward at the 4 kaiju. Suddenly, the 4 kaiju fall to earth and Gorosaurus kangaroo kicks Gigan and Jet Jaguar (accidently) out of the ring. Gorosaurus rushes over to the side of the ring to apologize to Jet Jaguar, but is knocked out of the ring by Gyaos and eliminated. Gorosaurus looks back up and shrugs his shoulders. This enraged Gyaos and he fires his sonic beam at Gorosaurus like mad.

*Manda has entered the ring*

Manda quietly enters the ring and wraps himself around Gyaos's throat, stopping his sonic beam and allowing Gorosaurus to escape. Fire Rodan pecks at Gyaos's face while Manda hols him in place. Manda also bites at Gyaos's wings, tearing them.

*Titanosaurus has entered the ring*

Titanosaurus enters the ring and joins in on the beating of Gyaos. Gyaos is at a big disadvantage here since Titanosaurus and Fire Rodan and in the same stable. Titanosaurus delivers solid punches to the midsection of Gyaos as Gyaos's body goes limp.

*Irys has entered the ring*

Irys runs to the aid of his tag team partner and stabs Fire Rodan with his arm blades. Fire Rodan cackles in pain and fires his uranium heat beam at Irys, tearing one of his flight membranes. Irys lashes out with his tentacles and tosses Fire Rodan out of the ring. Titanosaurus rushes Irys and bites his tentacles while punching Irys's face.

*Frankenstein has entered the ring*

Frankenstein charges, jumps on Irys's back, and starts pounding on his head. Irys goes down with all the pounding while Manda dumps Gyaos out of the ring. Frankenstein and Titanosaurus lift Irys over their heads, spin him around, and toss him out of the ring.

*MechaGodzilla 1974 has entered the ring*

MechaGodzilla enters the ring and fires his revolving missiles at Titanosaurus, but since Titanosaurus was once MechaGodzilla's partner, he knows all his moves, dodges the missiles, and punches MechaGodzilla right in the chest, breaking the space-titanium and ripping his wires out. MechaGodzilla sparks and blasts Titanosaurus with his eye beams. Titanosaurus falls backwards and goes down. Frankenstein charges MechaGodzilla, but MechaGodzilla lifts him up and over his head and tosses him out of the ring.

*Ganime has entered the ring*

Ganime enters the ring and attacks MechaGodzilla with his pinchers. MechaGodzilla merely truns, activates all his weapons, and blasts Ganime to bits. However, the icy mist of blood blinds him enough to allow Titanosaurus and Manda to push him out of the ring.

*Jiger has entered the ring*

Jiger and Titanosaurus fight back and forth with tooth and claw. Manda enters the fight and wraps himself around Jiger's chest. Jiger gasps for air and Titanosaurus beats on Jiger's head.

*Varan has entered the ring*

Varan glides to the ring and joins in on the Jiger beating. Varan slashes Jiger in the face with his claws then backs away. Titanosaurus gets ready to launch Jiger out of the ring, but Jiger grabs Titanosaurus in his jaws and Manda, Titanosaurus and Jiger all tumble out of the ring and Varan is declared the winner.

Your winner of the Royal Rage... Varan!

Vinny: Varan wins the Royal Rage!

Rick: What?! I thought one of the bigger kaiju would win!

Vinny: Remember spam boy, it's not the size of the kaiju in the fight, it's the size of fight in the kaiju!

Rick: Ya whatever, shut up

Vinny: Varan will face the champ at MonsterMani in March, but now we have to go, so we'll see you next month at No Mercey!

Rick: It's a rip of name of the WWF, but who cares!?

Vinny: GOODNIGHT!


	7. Chapter 7

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and No Mercey!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: It's February, and that meens No Mercey!

Vinny: Uh huh, the kaiju will have to work extra hard tonight!

Rick: Our first match will be King Kong going up against Fire Rodan

Vinny: Let's go to ringside

KING KONG vs. FIRE RODAN

Kong enters the ring first as he waits for Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan does come out and the Super X begins the countout, but Kong will have non of it and punches the Super X out of the sky. Kong roars and pounds his chest demanding that Fire Rodan show himself. Fire Rodan suddenly streaks out of the sky and blasts Kong with his uranium heat beam as the Moonlight SY3 comes out to officiate the match. Kong goes head over heels and lands face down. Fire Rodan presses his advantage and hits Kong with a sonic boom, but Kong was waiting for this and uses the sonic boom to launch himself into the air and onto the back of the unsuspecting Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan cackles wildly and tries to shake Kong off, but can't get the god of Faruo Island off. Kong grabs Fire Rodan's head and forces him into a downward spiral, Fire Rodan smashes into the ground at Mach 1.5 and goes limp. Kong jumps off, picks up Fire Rodan, slams him to the ground, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... King Kong!

Vinny: King Kong wins

Rick: Fire Rodan is down and will probably be out for a while.

Vinny: Wait... I've just received word that Anguirus will defend the KWF title alone tonight because Godzilla wants to go after the Tag Team Championship Belt, but we have no idea who his partner will be. The match will be against MechaGodzilla 1974 in a no holds barred match up.

Rick: Anguirus will have his work cut out for him tonight, but now it's time for the Planet X Championship match that will pit Godzilla Junior against Battra!

GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. BATTRA

Godzilla Junior and Battra, Larva this time, stare each other down. Junior makes the first move and delivers a punch to Battra's head. Battra howls and rams into Junior, knocking him down. Junior gets up and blasts Battra with his radioactive heat ray. Battra returns fire with prism beams from his eyes. Junior is hit and goes down. Battra crawls ontop of Junior and jumps up and down on the son of Godzilla. Junior roars in pain and surprizingly delivers a nuclear pulse to Battra, sending the dark Mothra flying backwards into a mountain, knocking itself out. Godzilla Junior goes for the pin. 1... 2... Battra flips over, wraps itself around Junior, and squeases him until Junior taps out.

Your winner by submission and new KWF Planet X Champion... Battra!

Rick: Battra wins the Planet X Championship

Vinny: Junior isn't happy and is attacking Battra, but they are being seperated by the Super X's.

Rick: Sore loser

Vinny: Watch it Rick, you've been stepping on toes lately

Rick: Shaddap, I'll step on whatever toes I want!

Vinny: Just so you know, those toes can squish you like a bug

Rick: Whatever

Vinny: It's time for one big triple threat Royal Rage type match that will pit King Ghidorah, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and Death Ghidorah!

KING GHIDORAH vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH vs. DEATH GHIDORAH

All 3 kaiju start of the match by rushing each other and lashing out with each of their 3 heads! King Ghidorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah exchange blows/bites with their heads until Death Ghidorah charges them and knocks both of them down. King Ghidorah gets to his feet and leaps into the air. While MKG and Death Ghidorah fight, King Ghidorah drops out of the sky and slams down on Death Ghidorah with his feet. Death Ghidorah is out and King Ghidorah engages MKG. Mecha-King Ghidorah retaliates and grabs King Ghidorah with his shock anchor cables, electricuting his past self with millions of volts of electricity. Death Ghidorah gets up and blasts King Ghidorah in the back with an energy ball, sending the golden dragon flying out of the ring and eliminating him. Death Ghidorah charges MKG and clamps onto his solar panel wings with 2 of his head and uses the middle one to blast MKG with a fire blast. MKG roars in pain and grabs Death Ghidorah with Machine-Hand. MKG takes to the air and drops Death Ghidorah to the ground, but before Death Ghidorah hits the ground, he opens his wings and soars back up into the sky. Mecha-King Ghidorah repeatedly blasts Death Ghidorah's wings with his triple beam until Death Ghidorah finally falls to the ground.

Your winner... Mecha-King Ghidorah!

Vinny: Mecha-King Ghidorah turns out to be the superior Ghidorah!

Rick: Yep, King Ghidorah and Death Ghidorah are going at it outside the ring.

Vinny: Well, it's time for a cage/grudge match

Rick: It's Frankenstein vs. Gaila!

FRANKENSTEIN vs. GAILA

Frankenstein and Gaila start off the match by ripping and tearing into each other with tooth and nail. Frankenstein rips a big chunck of flesh from Gaila's wrist as Gaila howls in pain. Gaila gets up and gives Frankenstein a belly to belly suplex right into some jagged rocks. Frankenstein roars, leaps up, and runs into the mountains. Gaila roars in triumph, thinking he has one, but Frankenstein takes a flying leap off a tall mountain and delivers a huge double kick to the face of Gaila. Gaila slams face first into a rock and goes out like a light. Frankenstein goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall... Frankenstein!

Vinny: Frankenstein wins!

Rick: Yuck... there's blood and flesh everywhere

Vinny: Ya, wait... here come Gyaos to clean up the mess

Rick: *barf*

Vinny: Ya, really...

Rick: Well, it's time for Oruga to start earning his place in the federation when he takes on... Kumonga?

Vinny: Well, he's gotta start somewhere...

ORUGA vs. KUMONGA

Kumonga and Oruga snarl and growl at each other in a very threatning way to start off the match. Oruga swipes at Kumonga with his huge claws, but the giant spider ducks and stabs Oruga with one of his 8, sword like legs. Oruga roars in anger and retaliates by stomping on Kumonga's head. Kumonga hisses and lashes out with his poison stinger and stabs Oruga in the foot. Oruga staggers backward, but his regeneration powers counteract the venom and Oruga slashes Kumonga's head. Kumonga rears all the way up to his full height and rams into Oruga, knocking him down and pinning him to the ground. Kumonga begins to repeatedly stab Oruga with his poison stinger until the venom dosage is too large for Oruga's body to handle and Oruga goes limp. Super X begins the count as Kumonga crawls off Oruga. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by countout... Kumonga!

Rick: BAHAHAHA! Oruga didn't earn anything!

Vinny: Oh well

Rick: Only 2 more matches left, up next will be Godzilla and a mystery partner vs. MechaGodzilla 1993 and MOGERA

GODZILLA & ? vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1993 & MOGERA

Godzilla enters the ring alone and waits for MechaGodzilla 1993 and MOGERA to enter the ring. The 2 robot kaiju are about to attack, but Godzilla puts up his hand and as a signal for them to stop. Godzilla begins speaking and it will be translated by the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Godzilla says he went all over the roster looking for a worthy tag team partner. He says that the fans have been waiting for this for a long time so he might as well cut to the chase... his partner is... GAMERA!

Gamera flys into the ring and stands alongside Godzilla as MechaGodzilla and MOGERA stare in disbelief. Godzilla and MechaGodzilla will start off this match. Godzilla eyes the kaiju who nearly killed him 7 years ago and MechaGodzilla returns the glare. Godzilla lunges forward with his tail and hits MechaGodzilla hard in the leg, knocking out his right thruster. MechaGodzilla blasts Godzilla with his megabuster ray which sends the King of the Monsters reling back a little bit, but he holds his ground. Godzilla tags in Gamera and the Guardian of the Universe delivers a bunch of punches the the chest of MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla falls backwards and tags in MOGERA. MOGERA fires his spiral grenades at Gamera, but misses and nearly hits Godzilla. Megalon suddenly runs down to the ring and distracts the Super XII while Godzilla and Gamera double team MOGERA. Gamera holds MOGERA in place as Godzilla blasts the robot kaiju in the chest with his radioactive heat ray. MOGERA tries to retaliate with his maser cannon, but Godzilla grabs the cannon and rips it out of MOGERA's chest. Gamera blasts MOGERA's head off with one of his plasma balls from behind, but MechaGodzilla tires to interfear. Godzilla stands alongside Gamera as MechaGodzilla charges. Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to light up bright red and Gamera sucks in air. MechaGodzilla tries to stop in his track, but before he can he is hit with a combination of Godzilla's super-charged radioactive heat ray and Gamera's plasma fire balls which completely destroys Japan's strongest kaiju weapon. Gamera pins MOGERA while Godzilla stands on what's left of MechaGodzilla.

Your winners by total blowout and new KWF Tag Team Champions... Godzilla and Gamera!

Vinny: Godzilla and Gamera literally destroy the competition to win the titles!

Rick: Holy Crap! MechaGodzilla and MOGERA won't be back for months!

Vinny: Oh ya! But now it's time for the KWF championship, no holds barred match-up!

Rick: Anguirus vs. MechaGodzilla 1974!

ANGUIRUS vs. MECHAGODZILLA 1974

MechaGodzilla waits Anguirus in the ring. The price of hardcore tunnels out from underground and roars at the robot kaiju. MechaGodzilla launches his finger missiles at Anguirus, but they harmlessly bounce off his rock solid carapace. Anguirus lunges forward and clamps his jaws down on MechaGodzilla's throat. MechaGodzilla roars and hits Anguirus in the stomach with his chest beam. Anguirus falls back, turns, and rams MechaGodzilla backwards with his spiked carapce. MechaGodzilla flys backwards several hundered meters and showers of sparks shoot out everywhere. Anguirus goes for the pin. 1... 2... Zigra appears and distracts the Super X long enough for SpaceGodzilla to come down and clobber Anguirus in the head with a giant crystal. Anguirus falls unconsious as Gorosaurus and Rodan chase off SpaceGodzilla and Zigra and MechaGodzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and new KWF Champion... MechaGodzilla 1974

Vinny: MechaGodzilla 1974 is the new champion and Anguirus is not happy.

Rick: Here comes Godzilla and he's just congradulating Anguirus on a good match, he's not even upset!

Vinny: Godzilla and Anguirus are good friends Rick, I don't think they'd attack each other over a title.

Rick: Whatever... wait, Godzilla has something to say...

Cosmos: Godzilla says that since SpaceGodzilla and Zigra like to interfear with the Championship match, they wouldn't mind taking on the entire G-Pack + Gamera in a stable war at MonsterMania!

Vinny: Whoa! The G-Pack vs. The Space Invaders minus MechaGodzilla 1974 in a war match at MonsterMania!

Rick: That will be one heck of a match!

Vinny: Well, we'll see you next month at MonsterMania where the main event will be Varan vs. MechaGodzilla 1974 for the KWF Championship. Plus, there will be a Hell in a Cell match that will pit 2 soon to be announced kaiju against one another, the winner will get a title shot at the PPV in April!

Rick: See you at MonsterMania!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and MonsterMania!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and once again, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: It's time for the biggest PPV of them all, MonsterMania!

Rick: We've been advertising this for months and finally it's here!

Vinny: That's right Rick, and there's a huge card tonight, including a Stable War!

Rick: This is gonna be great!

Vinny: Oh ya, but first we have a "warm-up match" that pits 2 lesser kaiju against one another...

EBIRAH vs. MANDA

Ebirah surfaces out of the ocean and crawls onto land, screaching a challenge to Manda. Manda answers the challenge and attacks Ebirah by hitting the giant lobster in the head with his tail. Ebirah turns and smacks Manda in the head with his pincher. Manda shakes it off and begins coiling around Ebirah, trying to suffocate the giant lobster, but Ebirah's exoskeleton prevents Manda from inflicting harm. Manda squeezes as hard as he can while Ebirah tries to grab Manda with his pinchers. Suddenly Ebirah's exoskeleton begins to crack, and Ebirah squeals with pain. Ebirah starts jumping around like mad and topples backwards into the ocean and takes Manda with him. Manda and Ebirah disapear beneath the waves with many, many bubbles exploding on the surface. The bubbles start to disipate as the Super X begins the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

End result... a double countout

Vinny: Where'd they go? They both disapeared underwater and the bubbles stopped

Rick: Well their both aquatic kaiju, so their probably battling in some underwater cave

Vinny: Oh well, now onto our next match.

Rick: It's a match for the Planet X Championship

BATTRA vs. TITANOSAURUS

Titanosaurus enters the ring and seems quite ready to fight, bellowing his roar and slamming his fists together. Battra (larva) comes down to the ring with the Planet X Championship in tow and gets in the ring. Titanosaurus lunges forward and starts slamming Battra's head with his fists over and over again. Battra shakes his head violently and knocks Titanosaurus backwards with a prism beam from his horn. Titanosaurus gets back up and charges Battra again, but Battra is ready this time. Battra rears backwards and delivers a sort of kick to Titanosaurus, sending him flying backwards once again. Titanosaurus seems to be out and Battra goes for the pin. 1... 2... Titanosaurus kicks out and jumps on Battra's back. Battra begins bucking wildly, trying to knock Titanosaurus off him. After about 3 minutes of this, Battra starts to slow down, Titanosaurus leaps off Battra's back, grabs his tail, and begins slamming the Black Mothra to the ground over and over again. Battra goes down and Titanosaurus goes for the pin. 1... 2... Battra attempt to kick out, but his tail is held down by Godzilla Junior! 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new KWF Planet X Champion... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Titanosaurus wins the Planet X Championship with a little help from Godzilla Junior!

Rick: Now it's time for a unique type of match.

Vinny: That's right, the ring will be surrounded by a giant, electric cage. The kaiju will have to combat inside.

Rick: You can win by either pinfall or being the first to exit the cage.

Vinny: Let's watch and see what happens...

KING CAESAR & JET JAGUAR vs. GYAOS & DAGARAH

King Caesar and Jet Jaguar enter the ring, as do Gyaos and Dagarah. The electricity is turned on and 900,000 volts of electricity suddenly surround the ring. All 4 kaju eye the cage carefully, they know they're in for a tough battle. Gyaos makes the first move and he tries to ram Jet Jaguar with a flying DiveBomb. Jet Jaguar sees this, however, and the robot kaiju leaps out of the way, and Gyaos slams into the ground, skidding to a stop just before he hits the electric cage. King Caesar attacks Dagarah with teeth and claws beared and rips into Dagarah's flesh. Dagarah roars in pain and blasts King Caesar with his oral beam, sending King Caesar flying backwards into the cage, electricuting the protector of the Azumi and setting his hair on fire. Jet Jaguar help put King Caesar out while Gyaos and Dagarah regroup. Jet Jaguar leaps into the air and lands a flying kick square onto Dagarah's jaw, knocking the aquatic kaiju sensless. Gyaos fires his sonic beam at Jet Jaguar, trying to slice the robotic kaiju in half. Gyaos succeeds and cuts into Jet Jaguar's shoulder, sending a shower of sparks flying and Jet Jaguar tumbles backwards, but the beam hits King Caesar in the eyes and is reflected back at Gyaos, shredding the wings of the shadow of evil. King Caesar helps Jet Jaguar to his feet and they get ready for a double team. King Caesar climbs onto Jet Jaguar's back and both kaiju fly forward, slamming into Dagarah and Gyaos with so much force that they fly right into the electric cage... but stay there. Jet Jaguar flys straight up and escapes the cage just as it shorts out and explodes!

Your winners... King Caesar and Jet Jaguar!

Vinny: Wow! The whole cage shorted out and completely knocked out and nearly incinerated Gyaos and Dagarah, and I think someone or something was holding them to the cage...

Rick: Oh well, *cough*, it smells like burnt hair.

Vinny: Well, what do you expect, King Caesar did get set on fire.

Rick: Ya, but now let's go to our Monster Island Championship match

Vinny: Baragon's really got his work cut out for him this time!

BARAGON vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH

Mecha-King Ghidorah circles above the ring roaring and firing his gravity beams and triple beam. Baragon emerges from underground and looks a little nervous. MKG lands in front of the considerably smaller Baragon. Baragon roars and charges MKG, stabbing his leg with his horn. MKG roars in pain and blasts Baragon in the head with a gravity beam. Baragon falls backwards, but regains his footing, and charges back. MKG lifts off the ground partly and kicks Baragon in the head before landing once again. Baragon shakes it off and blasts Mecha-King Ghidorah's wings with his flame ray, tearing a huge hole in it. MKG roars angrily and fires his gravity beams and triple laser beam over and over at Baragon, but when the dust cleared, Baragon was gone. Mecha-King Ghidorah looks everywhere, but suddenly Baragon leaps out from underground and laches himself onto MKG's back. Baragon grabs a hold of all 3 of MKG's heads and folds them backwards like Godzilla did to King Ghidorah in 1972. Baragon also pushes forward on MKG's wings with his hind legs, jamming them forward and sending a shower of sparks flying everywhere. Mecha-King Ghidorah goes down and tries to withstand the pain, but gives up after 2 minutes and taps out...

Winner by submission and still KWF Monster Island Champion... Baragon!

Vinny: Baragon retains the title!

Rick: Mecha-King Ghidorah can't believe it!

Vinny: Here comes the rest of Carnosaur to watch Baragon's back...

Rick: Oh well, MKG has left

Vinny: Yep

Rick: Well, we need a #1 contender for the World Championship Belt and we're gonna get one tonight!

Vinny: It's Irys vs. King Kong!

IRYS vs. KING KONG

Kong and Irys enter the ring at the same time and stare at each other, sizing one another up. Irys makes the first move and tries to stab Kong with one of his tentacle spears. Kong only gets cut as he dodges the spear and rolls out of the way. Kong lunges forward and savagely bites into the tentacles of Irys, tearing 2 of them off before being stabbed in the gut with Irys's arm blade. Kong goes down bleeding heavily from his abdomen and Irys goes for the pin. 1... 2... Kong kicks out and delivers and blur of punches into the chest, abdomen, and head to Irys before landing a type of bicycle kick to the head of Irys. Irys goes down and Kong goes for the pin. 1... 2... Irys weakly kicks out and Kong picks Irys up. Kong lifts Irys over his head and slams the Gyaos-like kaiju onto his knee in a huge backbreaker, but keeps bending Irys's back over his knee. Irys struggles, but the pain is too great and Irys blacks out. The Moonlight SY-3 begins the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by countout/submission... King Kong!

Rick: How the heck did he manage that!

Vinny: What an upset!

Rick: Kong will go on to face either Varan or MechaGodzilla next month!

Vinny: Are you ready for a triple threat match, Rick?

Rick: Am I ever, let's go!

MOTHRA vs. VIRAS vs. MEGALON

Mothra, Viras, and Megalon are all the the ring and eyeing one another. Megalon makes the first move by spitting a napalm bomb at Mothra. Mothra tries to dodge, but isn't fast enough as the napalm explodes on her wing and Mothra goes down. Viras takes advantage and slams Mothra's head with his tentacles. Viras goes for the pin... 1... Megalon grabs Viras and tosses him aside. Viras gets back up and headbutts Megalon in the back. Megalon lands on his face, gets up, turns around, and starts beating Viras over the head with his drill hands. Viras and Megalon exchange hits and Viras eventually gets the upper hand when he wraps his tentacles around Megalon's neck and begins choking him out. However, they don't notice Mothra who has recovered and is now scilently hoovering over the 2 kaiju. Megalon tries a desperation move and fires his lightning beam at Viras, but at the same time Mothra releases her reflective scales from up above and Megalon's energy is used against him and Viras. Mothra fires her antennae beams into the scales and inflicts more damage onto Megalon and Viras. Megalon and Viras both collapse and Mothra goes for the pin on Megalon. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Mothra!

Vinny: Mothra pins Megalon for the victory!

Rick: HaHaHa, Viras is up and smacking the crap out of Megalon with his tentacles.

Vinny: Megalon is gonna be mad once he regains consiousness, but now it's time for what could possibly be one of the biggest matches the KWF has and will ever see!

Rick: The G-Pack "Godzilla, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus" and Gamera will take on the Space Invaders "Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Hedorah, Zigra, and Gigan"

Vinny: This is revenge for the G-Pack since the Space Invaders interfeared in Anguirus's championship match last month, causing him, and Godzilla, to lose the title to MechaGodzilla 1974.

Rick: It's a no disqualification match too, so anything can happen!

G-PACK vs. SPACE INVADERS

Since the G-Pack issued the challenge to the Space Invaders, the G-Pack heads to the ring first. Rodan hovers over the ring as Godzilla, Gamera, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus all watch from each corner of the ring. Suddenly, the Space Invaders charge from all corners. Gigan attacks Rodan in mid air, Hedorah goes after Gorosaurus, King Ghidorah hits Gamera with his gravity beams, Zigra fires his beam at Anguirus and misses, and SpaceGodzilla body slams Godzilla. All 5 members of the G-Pack regain their footing and go after their opponents.

Anguirus slashes Zigra's chest with a tail swipe and sends the space/aquatic kaiju flying backwards. Anguirus follows up with a flying leap and crashes down on Zigra back first, impaling and smashing Zigra. Anguirus gets up and goes to help Gorosaurus with Hedorah.

Rodan and Gigan are engaged in a fierce air battle. Gigan chases Rodan and swipes at the mutated pteranodon's talons. Rodan tries to execute a loop-de-loop and get behind Gigan, but Gigan hooks Rodan's leg with his hammer claw and slams Rodan to the ground. Rodan cackles angrily as Gigan pins him to the ground. Godzilla notices this while battling SpaceGodzilla and hits a rock his tail, destracting Gigan enough to cause him to loose his footing and Rodan soars up into the face of Gigan and begins pecking at the space kaijus face. Gigan screeches as blood starts to ooze out of his forehead and activates his buzzsaw. Rodan notices this, but isn't quick enough and Gigan slashes open Rodan's left wing.

Meanwhile Gamera and Ghidorah are locked in battle. Gamera tears at King Ghidorah's hide with his claws and fires a plasma ball, tearing a huge hold in one of Ghidorah's wings. King Ghidorah roars in pain and clamps down onto Gamera's arms with his left and right heads and blasts Gamera in the face with his gravity beam from his middle head. Gamera becomes enraged and bites onto King Ghidorah's middle neck. Golden blood begins to pour from Ghidorah's neck as Gamera's tusks sink deeper into the flesh. Gamera them pulls his legs and tail in and lifts off the ground with Ghidorah in tow. The Guardian of the Universe flys high into the air, turns upside down, pulls his head in, and flys straight down towards the ground at Mach 2. Gamera piledrives King Ghidorah into the ground and when the dust settles, there's a huge hole in the ground. Ghidorah is unconsious and bleeding everywhere. Gamera's shell is cracked in many places and seems a little groggy.

Anguirus and Gorosaurus are having a very hard time with Hedorah, being a pollution monster and all. Gorosaurus attempts a kangaroo kick on Hedorah, but his feet go straight through Hedorah's body. Anguirus receives a crimson eye beam to the foreleg and topples backwards. Hedorah fires again and hits Anguirus's underbelly, slicing him open. Gamera is nearby and Gorosaurus roars for Gamera to fire a plasma ball. Gamera complies and fires his plasma ball straight at Hedorah. Hedorah tries to avoid it, but Gorosaurus and Anguirus manage to hold him in place long enough for the plasma ball to hit the pollution monster and Hedorah explodes into thousands of tiny puddles of sludge. Gorosaurus rushes to aid Rodan as Anguirus and Gamera watch the battle.

Rodan and Gigan are stilll going at it, Gigan has Rodan in a sleeper hold and it cutting into the samuri warrior of the sky's neck. Rodan cackles in pain and anger, but Gorosaurus comes to the rescue and rams Gigan in the back head first, sending Gigan toppling head over heels to the ground. Rodan takes to the air and begins causing sonic booms, blasting the ground all around Gigan and causing an avalanche on a nearby mountain. Gorosaurus, in the meantime is stomping on Gigan's chest, and receives a cut from the buzzsaw from it, but the avalanche charges down the mountain and Gorosaurus leaps out of the way at the last second as the avalanche of rocks buries Gigan alive. Gorosaurus, Anguirus, Rodan, and Gamera regroup and prepare to aid Godzilla if nessecary

Godzilla and SpaceGodzilla are landing punch after punch into each other. SpaceGodzilla stabs Godzilla in the back with his crystal-spiked tail and holds Godzilla in place as he blasts Godzilla's hide with his corona beam. Godzilla struggles then quiets down. Gamera and the others prepare to help, but suddenly Godzilla's dorsal plates flash and Godzilla lets loose with his nuclear pulse. SpaceGodzilla flys backwards... right into Gamera, Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus! The 4 kaiju begin beating down SpaceGodzilla. Anguirus clamps his jaws down onto SpaceGodzilla's left arm, Rodan rips at SpaceGodzilla's chest with his talons, Gorosaurus stomps and slams SpaceGodzilla with his tail, and Gamera punches SpaceGodzilla. All this time SpaceGodzilla is firing his corona beam wildly, trying to get the 4 kaiju off of him. Godzlla suddenly charges, leaps into the air, and drops all his weight onto SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal, shattering it instantly. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain and manages to rise to his feet, but Godzilla and Gamera quickly grab the space monster and hold him in place. Anguirus turns around and launches himself backwards, slamming into SpaceGodzilla with his spiked carapace and impaling him over and over. Next, Gorosaurus charges and lands 3 kangaroo kicks into the chest and abdomen of SpaceGodzilla as Godzilla and Gamera fight to keep their balance. Rodan then pecks SpaceGodzilla's hide over and over, SpaceGodzilla is a bloody mess! Godzilla motions for everyone to back off, but SpaceGodzilla suddenly gets a surge of energy and blasts Godzilla in the face with his corona beam. Godzilla staggers backwards, temporarily partially blinded by the blast, but gathers all his energy as his dorsal plates flash with fiery red radioactive energy. Godzilla blasts SpaceGodzilla with his red uranium heat beam at the same time Gamera shatters SpaceGodzilla's other shoulder crystal with a plasma ball. SpaceGodzilla absorbs Godzilla's heat ray to nearly the point of destruction, but doesn't explode and falls to the ground. Godzilla, Gamera, Rodan, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus each put a foot on SpaceGodzilla's body for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners... G-Pack!

Vinny: Godzilla and Co. get their revenge... big time!

Rick: Holy Crap! Hedorah is all over the place, SpaceGodzilla is nearly dead, King Ghidorah has holes in his wings and is unconsious, Zigra is also nearly dead, and Gigan is buried alive!

Vinny: Dang! But it looks like the G-Pack took some damage too... Godzilla is staggering around but is being helped by Junior, Gamera's shell is cracked in many places, Rodan's left wing is torn, Anguirus is bleeding from his underbelly, and Gorosaurus is limping.

Rick: What a list of injuries! But now it's time for the KWF Championship match!

MECHAGODZILLA 1974 vs. VARAN

Varan glides down to the ring, awaiting the arrival of MechaGodzilla. The wait is not a long one as MechaGodzilla flys into the ring and lands with the belt around his waist. Varan growls at MechaGodzilla and lunges forward. MechaGodzilla blasts Varan's arm with his laser beams from his eyes and Varan falls to the ground. MechaGodzilla begins stomping on Varan's back. Suddenly, Baragon runs down to the ring and gets in the Super X's face (sort of) distracting the robotic referee long enough for Anguirus to hit MechaGodzilla over the head with the belt, knocking MechaGodzilla off Varan and sending a shower of sparks flying. Baragon and Anguirus leave as Varan rises to his feet and begins ripping and tearing at the space titanium skin of MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla skreeches loudly as Varan rips off a big hunk of space titanium, exposing MechaGodzilla's inner wiring. Varan rips out the source of MechaGodzilla's chest beam and looks at it. The beam is still opperational, however, and fires at Varan, but Varan dodges the beam. Varan leaps into the air and glides over the ring, waiting for MechaGodzilla to get up. The damaged MechaGodzilla rises to his feet and fires his revolving missiles at Varan. Varan dodges the missiles and divebombs MechaGodzilla, with the largest spine on his head aiming right for MechaGodzilla's open insides. MechaGodzilla tries to escape, but can't and Varan plows through MechaGodzilla, his head breaking out the back of the robotic kaiju. Varan pulls his head out and MechaGodzilla crashes to the ground in a shower of sparks as varan goes for the cover. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new KWF Champion... Varan!

Vinny: Varan wins the championship!

Rick: The Carnosaur stable and the injured G-Pack are coming down to the ring to congradulate Varan!

Vinny: What a night, well we'll see you next month at Hardcore Hell!

Rick: As of now it will be Manda vs. Hedorah for the Infant Island Championship and Varan vs. King Kong for the World Championship! Godzilla and Gamera will also put their titles on the line to any tag team in the Federation! Plus Megalon has issued a challenge to Viras for a Hardcore match! All this and more next month at Hardcore Hell!

Vinny: See you at Hardcore Hell!


	9. Chapter 9

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Hardcore Hell!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and once again, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: To follow up all the excitement from MonsterMania, it's time for Hardcore Hell!

Rick: This could be the most violent PPV of them all!

Vinny: That's right, tonight we have Manda vs. Hedorah for the Infant Island Championship, Varan vs. Kong for the World Championship, and Godzilla and Gamera will put their titles on the line tonight!

Rick: This is gonna be great!

Vinny: Well, to start off tonight we're gonna hear from Gorosaurus, now to the Cosmos...

*Gorosaurus comes out with megaphone in claw*

Cosmos: Gorosaurus demands a title shot, he doesn't care who he has to go through, he wants a shot at any title except for the tag team titles.

*All new music plays and the Super X3 hovers into view with the owner of the KWF standing on the roof*

Vinny: Wow, KWF owner Jim Donnelson is making his first appearance in a KWF PPV!

Jim: Gorosaurus, you may have a shot at a title, but it will be an all new title... the G-Force Championship!

Cosmos: Gorosaurus agrees...

Jim: You will get your shot right here right now, in a 3 on 1 handicap match against the 3 Yog Monsters!

GOROSAURUS vs. GEZORA, KAMEBA, AND GANIME

Gorosaurus walks down to the ring and jumps around, getting the crowd in a frenzy before the Yog Monsters come down as Jim Donnelson watches the match from the Super X3. Gezora, Kameba, and Ganime enter the ring and laugh, thinking this is going to be an easy victory for them. Gorosaurus lunges forward, attacking Gezora with a headbutt. Gezora flies backwards and as Gorosaurus moves in for the kill, Ganime grabs Gorosaurus's legs with his pinchers and knocks him off his feet. Gorosaurus thrashes wildly and Kameba bites down on his tail as Gezora gets back on his tentecles and starts beating Gorosaurus with them. Gorosaurus's eyes begin glowing red as anger and frustration begin to take their toll on the mutated dinosaur and Gorosaurus suddenly leaps to his feet, knocks Gezora to the side with his tail, picks up Kameba by his long neck, and beats Ganime with the giant turtle. Ganime goes down, his lobster exoskeleton shattered and Ganime goes unconsious due to lack of air and a concussion. Gezora leaps on Gorosaurus's back and starts choking him with his tentecles. Gorosaurus struggles and manages to get his jaws around one of Gezora's tentecles and rips it off. Gorosaurus gets sprayed with icy blood as Gezora falls back in pain. Gorosaurus begins to beat Gezora over the head with his own tentecle, when suddely the Super X3 fires a cadmium missile at Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus spots the missile and deflects it with the tentecle. Suddenly, Rodan comes soaring out of the clouds and rips the wings of the Super X3 off with his talons and the man-made machine plummets to the ground as Gorosaurus goes for the pin on Gezora, Kameba, and Ganime. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and the first ever KWF, G-Force Champion... Gorosaurus!

Vinny: Gorosaurus wins! But what the heck was the Super X3 doing?

Rick: I don't know, but Jim Donnelson was in there!

Vinny: Wait... Jim is floatng down to Earth in a parachute with microphone in hand!

Jim: Damn you Rodan, you'll pay for your interfearance! You and Anguirus will compete in a 3 on 2, tag-team, no disqualification, Hardcore elimination match for the Hardcore championship against MechaGodzilla 1993, Guiron, and Irys! The G-Pack will fall!

Vinny: I think Jim's lost his mind. Anyway, it's time for the hardcore matchup set up last month at MonsterMania!

Rick: It's Viras vs. Megalon!

VIRAS vs. MEGALON

Viras and Megalon enter the ring at the same time staring angrily at each other, still filled with hatred for each other for what happened last month at MonsterMania. Megalon attacks first with his horn beam, hitting one of Viras's tentecles. Viras roars in pain and body slams Megalon. Megalon gets to his feet and takes to the air. Viras watches Megalon cosely as he circles above. Megalon suddenly divebombs at Viras, but Viras is ready, leaps into the air, and headbutts Megalon right into a mountain, causing an avalanche and burying Megalon. Viras walks over and begins digging through the rocks, trying to find Megalon, but all he finds is a big hole. Megalon suddenly springs out from underground and hits Viras in the head with a giant boulder, knocking Viras unconsious. Megalon cackles with roar-like laughter and moves in to finish off the space kaiju, but Viras wraps his tentecles around Megalon's arms and legs, and twists them backwards in a submission move. Megalon tries to hold out, but can't and taps out...

Your winner by submission... Viras!

Vinny: Viras defeats Megalon

Rick: Now it's time for the Infant Island Championship match.

Vinny: Manda vs. Hedorah!

HEDORAH vs. MANDA

The challenger, Manda, slithers into the ring and wraps himself around a ring post, hissing loudly. Hedorah flies into the ring and changes into his final form and laughs at Manda. Hedora fires his crimson beam at Manda and knocks the God of Mu out of the ring. Suddenly, Manda disapears and the countout begins. Just as the countdown is about to reach 10, Manda reapears and attemps to strangle Hedorah by coiling around him. This, however, does not work and Manda sinks into Hedorah's sludge-like body. Hedorah laughs, but he suddenly stops as his left eye is crushed in a shower of sludge and Manda crawls out his eye socket!. Hedorah roars in pain and holds his eye. Manda, now covered in black sludge, trips up Hedorah and knocks him to the ground. All of a sudden, Atragon hovers into the area and fires his freezer beam at Manda. Manda sees his old foe and quickly gets out of the way and the freezer beam freezes Hedorah solid! Manda knocks Atragon out of comission with his tail when the super submarine gets to close and goes for the pin on the frozen Hedorah. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner, and new KWF Infant Island Champion... Manda!

Vinny: Where the heck did Atragon come from!?

Rick: I have no idea, but somehow Manda is the new Infant Island Champion!

Vinny: Wow, but it is now time for the 3 on 2, tag-team, no DQ, hardcore match for the Hardcore Championship belt! Joining us for commentary will be the owner of the KWF, Jim Donnelson

Jim: Thank you Vinny

Rick: Here we go!

RODAN & ANGUIRUS vs. MECHAGODZILLA, IRYS, & GUIRON

Anguirus and Rodan enter the ring and stand in there corner as their 3 foes do the same. The match will start off with Anguirus vs. Guiron. The 2, four legged kaiju stare each other down, and Guiron attacks first with his flying stars, which deflect harmlessly off Anguirus's spiky carapace. Anguirus lunges forward and rips into Guiron's neck with his jaws as he claws the space kaiju's underbelly with his claws. Anguirus then leaps into the air with Guiron still in his jaws and slams the space kaiju down onto the mat. Guiron's eye roll up into his head as Anguirus goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3... Guiron has been eliminated! Irys enters the ring and attacks Anguirus with his spear-like tentecles. Anguirus dodges the tentecles for as long as he can, but eventually gets hit in his soft underbelly. As blood gushes from Anguirus's stomach, Gorosaurus runs down to the ring, leaps onto one of the ring posts, and delivers a flying kangaroo kick to Irys. Sending the Gyaos-like kaiju spiraling to the ground, unconsious. Gyaos suddenly soars down to the ring and chases off Gorosaurus as Anguirus goes for the pin on Irys. 1... 2... Irys kicks out, there's still a little bit of life left in him! As Irys gets to his feet, Anguirus rears back on his hind legs and flys backwards, slamming into Irys with the spikes on his carapace, knocking him over and in turn, pinning him. 1... 2... 3... MechaGodzilla enters the ring as Anguirus tags in Rodan. MechaG fires the laser beams from his eyes at Rodan, striking him on his armored breast plate. Rodan cackles angrily and takes off into the sky. MechaGodzilla prepares to go after him, but is clocked with a building by Anguirus and knocked to the ground. Suddenly, King Seesar runs down to the ring and hits MechaGodzilla with a flying elbow, then runs back into the back. MechaGodzilla staggers to his feet after the 2 attacks with sparks showering all over the ring. Rodan suddenly breaks through the clouds and soars straight at MechaGodzilla. Rodan lowers his head and rams MechaG in the plasma grenade area, punching a hole straight through the robot kaiju and sending both kaiju falling to the ground. Rodan pulls his head out, but is met with a blast in the face by MOGERA's maser cannon. Gorosaurus and King Seesar then return and beat down MOGERA, but then Mecha-King Ghidorah arrives and goes after the 2 kaiju. Godzilla and Gamera then come down to the ring and start beating MechaKG. Gyaos then enters, but is stopped by Mothra, Battra, and Jet Jaguar! It's a full scale war in the ring as the G-Pack and The Earth Allience battle with Mecha Mayhem and Gyaos! Finally, the Super X, Super X2, and Moonlight SY-3 are able to clear the rest of the kaiju out of the ring, but Rodan and Anguirus lay unconsious in the center of the ring, Rodan has his wing drapped over Anguirus. The Super X begins the count. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall and new KWF Hardcore Champion... Rodan!

Vinny: Rodan accidently wins the title!

Rick: Rodan and Anguirus are coming too and the Super X hands Rodan the belt. Rodan can't believe it and is shown what happened on the Monster-tron. Rodan tries to give the title back to Anguirus, but Anguirus refuses to take it and shakes Rodan's wing. They both walk back to the back together.

Jim: Damnit!

*Jim throws down his headset and storms off*

Vinny: Man, Jim is ticked

Rick: Ya, he probably has something in store for Godzilla and Gamera later tonight

Vinny: More than likely, but now it's time for a Fatal 4-way match!

Rick: This one's gonna be big!

GIGAN vs. FIRE RODAN vs. GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. SANDA

All four kaiju enter the ring at the same time. Fire Rodan goes after Sanda as Junior takes on Gigan. Sanda soon realizes he is no match for Fire Rodan as he throws anything he can find at the mutated pteranodon. Fire Rodan easliy dodges the objects and blasts Sanda with his uranium heat beam, setting the Gargantua on fire. Sanda screams in pain, dives into a nearby river, and is counted out. Junior and Gigan battle back and forth, with neither of them gaining the upper hand... or claw. Gigan kicks Junior in the stomach and Junior clutches his stomach in pain. Gigan slashes Junior's back with his hammer claw and a shower of red, radioactive blood shoots out. Gigan activates his buzz-saw chest and prepares to cut Junior to ribbons, but is hit in the back with Fire Rodan's uranium heat beam. Gigan falls down in pain and gets back to his feet. Fire Rodan helps Junior to his feet and both attack Gigan. Junior holds Gigan as Fire Rodan pecks at Gigan's face and rips him open with his talons. Both Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan go for the pin on Gigan

Your winners by pinfall... Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan!

Rick: Junior and Fire Rodan both win!

Vinny: The "Brothers" pull off a victory!

Rick: These 2 could make a great tag-team.

Vinny: They sure would, but now it's time for Godzilla and Gamera's tag team match against any kaiju team that wants to try!

Rick: Who'd be crazy enough to take them on!?

Vinny: Well, Godzilla and Gamera have entered the ring with microphones, so let's find out from the Cosmos

Cosmos: Godzilla says if any of the kaiju in the back want these titles to come and get them. Gamera says the same.

*Suddenly Jim Donnelson arrives once again, this time he is speaking from the chest of Mecha-King Ghidorah!*

Jim: OK you two, since your boasting that your the best in the business, you wouldn't mind taking on Mecha-King Ghidorah here would you?

Godzilla (translates by Cosmos): You have got to be kidding me, I beat that pile of bio-scrap 9 years ago and Baragon did it last month, hahaha!

Jim: That may be true, but he's not the only one you'll be taking on!

*Suddenly, new music begins to play and Bagan steps out from the back!*

Jim: I believe you two know this kaiju, Bagan, a combination of the cells of Godzilla, King Ghidorah, and an ancient Chinese kaiju! Oh, and by the way, this is a tornado tag-team match, so you all can fight at once! So good luck you two, your gonna need it, hahahahaha!

GODZILLA & GAMERA vs. BAGAN & MECHA-KING GHIDORAH

Godzilla and Gamera snarl at their enemies and prepare for battle. Bagan and Mecha-King Ghidorah enter the ring and are instantly attacked by the King of the Monsters and the Guardian of the Universe. Godzilla battles Bagan while Mecha-KG battles Gamera. Gamera pulls his legs in and takes off into the sky with MechaKG in hot persuit, firing his triple beam and gravity beams at Gamera. Gamera suddenly does a loop-de-loop and hits MechaKG in the back with a plasma ball, sending MKG falling to Earth, right towards Godzilla and Bagan. Godzilla looks up and sees this just in time and moves out of the way and MKG crashes into Bagan. Both kaiju go down hard and Bagan, infuriated, starts pounding on MKG as Godzilla and Gamera watch. Jim turns on the speakers inside MKG and shouts for Bagan to stop, but to no avail. Bagan rips MKG to pieces and then turns to face Godzilla and Gamera, who were lying in wait and lunge forward, attacking the ancient monster. Bagan roars in pain and anger as Gamera rips into Bagan's hit and Godzilla uses his nuclear pulse and knocks Bagan down. Bagan shoots his energy stars into the air as a last resort and they rain down on both Godzilla and Gamera. Godzilla falls down, but Gamera, being protected by his shell, continues the assault and blasts Bagan with a plasma ball, tearing a huge hole in Bagan's flesh. Godzilla regains his footing and starts stomping on Bagan, then turns around and starts beating him with his tail. Gamera tells Godzilla to stop and Godzilla turns, dorsal plates glowing with blue-white radioactive fire. Godzilla opens his jaws and blasts Bagan with his radioactive heat ray to finish the job and Gamera goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by total blowout and still, KWF Tag-Team Champions... Godzilla & Gamera!

Vinny: Godzilla and Gamera win again!

Rick: They are pulling Jim out of the wreckage of Mecha-King Ghidorah as Godzilla and Gamera walk away laughing.

Vinny: This has definately not been Jim's night, but now it's time for out last match of the night!

Rick: It pits Destroyah against Legion in a "one form only" match up. That means Destroyah has to pick a form and stay in it for the entire match. In turn, Legion cannot use his soldier Legion.

Vinny: This is gonna be good!

LEGION vs. DESTROYAH

Destroyah and Legion get ready to rumble. It also seems that Destroyah has decided to stick with his final form. Legion attacks first with his horn beam, but Destroyah flies out of the way. Destroyah divebombs back down to Earth and blasts Legion in the back with his micro-oxygen ray. Legion roars angrily and takes off after Destroyah. Legion catches up, but forgets about Destroyah's grab-claw tail. Destroyah grabs Legion's horn with his tail and throws him down to Earth, and in the process actually rips Legion's horn off. Destroyah circles above the spot where Legion crashed firing his micro-oxygen ray into the smoke. Suddenly, Legion's laser whips emerge from the smoke, grab Destroyah, and toss him to the ground. Legion walks over and starts stabbing Destroyah with his mandibles, sending showers of green blood spraying everywhere. Destroyah manages to get to his feet and blasts Legion in the face with his micro-oxygen ray, knocking Legion out cold. Destroyah goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Destroyah!

Vinny: Destroyah defeats Legion!

Rick: That was a short and sweet match, but it's time for the World Championship match!

Vinny: Varan vs. Kong is next!

VARAN vs. KING KONG

Kong enters the ring first and awaits the KWF Champion's arrival. Varan glides down to the ring and prepares for battle. Kong leaps forward, puts Varan in a head-lock with one arm, and begins punching Varan in the head with the other, a very stupid move to make. Varan thrusts his head backwards, impaling Kong's arm with the row of spines on his back. Kong roars in pain and falls back. Varan, with his spines full of blood, presses his advantage and charges Kong. Kong, however, moves out of the way and Varan crashes into a building. Kong leaps on Varan's underbelly and begins punching him. Varan roars in anger/pain and claws Kong's face, blinding him. Varan gets to his feet and delivers a huge kick to the head of Kong, knocking him cold. Varan then soars up to the top of a sturdy building and stands there. Then, suddenly, Varan leaps off the building and hits/impales Kong's chest with a huge senton bomb and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Champion... Varan!

Vinny: Varan retains his title!

Rick: Finally, a no-interfearance match

Vinny: Well, that's it for tonight, we'll see you next month at Spring BREAK!

Rick: Get it? hahaha

Vinny: As of now, Titanosaurus and Baragon will be welcoming anyone to take him on for their titles, as will Godzilla and Gamera. Irys and another kaiju will challenge Varan in a Triple-Threat, World Championship match. And that's just the stuff we know about!

Rick: See you at Spring BREAK!


	10. Chapter 10

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Spring BREAK!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and once again, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: An appropriate title for this time of year, and our vicious kaiju!

Rick: This is gonna be good!

Vinny: We don't have much information on tonight's matches, but we do know that Titanosaurus and Baragon will be putting their titles on the line as well as the team of Godzilla and Gamera. Also, Varan is going up against Irys and another kaiju in a triple threat title match. Our other champions, Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Manda are also here so anything can happen! The owner of the KWF, Jim Donnelson is also here and he's got a huge score to settle with the G-Pack, Carnosaur, and Gamera. Oh, and this just in, we have word that a new KWF superstar will be debuting tonight.

Rick: This is gonna be great!

Vinny: First up, a match to see who is the better crustacean

Rick: It's Ebirah vs. Ganime!

EBIRAH vs. GANIME

Ebirah and Ganime both emerge out of the ocean and the same time and instantly engage in battle. Ganime, the smaller of the two, goes after the underside of Ebirah and gives him a few jabs. Ebirah screeches and nails Ganime right in the head with his big pincher. Ganime falls back and disapears underneath the surface, but launches into the air and rams full force into Ebirah. Ebirah flys backwards and lands on shore, but grabs a rock and clock Ganime in the head, knocking him senseless. While Ganime staggers around, Ebirah rams him and snaps off one of his eye stalks with his pincher. Ganime screeches in pain and tries to run away, but Ebirah grabs him around the waist and begins to apply tons of pressure. Ganime struggles violently and suddenly his exoskeleton begins to crack. Ebirah applys more pressure and part of Ganime's exoskeleton shatters. Ganime falls unconsious and Ebirah goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout... Ebirah!

Vinny: Ebirah shatters Ganime's exoskeleton and gets the win!

Rick: Man, I doubt Ganime will be back in the ring for a while.

Vinny: Ya... oh wait... here comes Jim Donnelson with a microphone in hand and he's standing on top of... Mechani-Kong?

Jim: Hahahahahaha! A new PPV, and a new kaiju for me to control! Godzilla, you and your friends managed to stop me before, but you won't be able to this time! Godzilla, you and Gamera will face Death Ghidorah and Biollante in a hardcore match for the tag-team titles. As for Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus, you three will face each other in a triple threat match up with special guest referee, Mechani-Kong! Hahaha, see you later!

Vinny: Holy crap, he's trying to break up the G-Pack from the inside!

Rick: Ya, but now Titanosaurus puts his Planet X title on the line against Mogera

TITANOSAURUS vs. MOGERA

Titanosaurus and MOGERA square off in the ring. Titanosaurus attacks first with a flying kick. MOGERA is rocked by the impact and falls back, but regains his footing and hits Titanosaurus's right leg with his plasma eye beams. Titanosaurus howls in pain and goes down, but gets right back up and plows into MOGERA full force. MOGERA falls to the ground and Titanosaurus starts slamming him with his hands, feet, and tail. MOGERA activates his drill nose and when Titanosaurus goes to stomp the robot kaiju again, he rams his drill into Titanosaurus's foot. Titanosaurus roars in pain as he pulls his foot off the drill and blood gushes everywhere. Titanosaurus falls to the ground and MOGERA goes for the cover. 1... 2... Titanosaurus manages to kick out and gets back on his feet slowly as MOGERA fires his maser beam at him. Titaosaurus starts to use his tail to blow MOGERA a few hundred yards away, but MOGERA locks into the ground and fires his maser cannon one last time and Titanosaurus flys backwards and slams into a building. MOGERA goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new Planet X Champion... MOGERA!

Vinny: Mogera finally gets his hands or cones on some gold!

Rick: How did that hunk of junk win a title?

Vinny: I don't know, but lets get to our next match...

Rick: Hold on, there showing a video from backstage... it's Gorosaurus, Rodan, and Anguirus... and they seem to be doing a paper/rock/scissors game. Anguirus won and now they're getting up and walking away.

Vinny: Weird... anyway, the next match up pits Frankenstein against Zigra

FRANKENSTEIN vs. ZIGRA

Frankenstein awaits Zigra's arrival and paces back and forth impatiently on the shore of Lake Ashiro. Frankenstein gets angry that Zigra is taking so long and starts throwing boulders into the lake, hoping to either hit Zigra or drive him out of the ocean. Finally, Zigra leaps out of the ocean and zooms passed Frankenstein with seemingly no effect, but suddenly Frankenstein's arm begins to bleed heavily. Zigra sliced open Frankenstein with him fin! Frankenstein growls in anger and pain and charges Zigra, but Zigra is running on intelligence, not pure anger and merely moves out of the way and Frankenstein crashes into some trees. Zigra laughs and turns around slowly to face Frankenstein, but Frankenstein has already regained his footing and nails Zigra in the head with a boulder. As Zigra staggers around dazed, Frankenstein grabs his head and gives him a double arm DDT to put him down for good. Frankenstein goes for the pin. 1... 2... Zigra kicks out just before the count of three and fires his paralysis beam at Frankenstein, stopping Frankenstein in his tracks. Frankenstein is unable to move and is forced to submit.

Your winner by submission... Zigra!

Vinny: Zigra uses his paralysis beam to force Frankenstein into submission.

Rick: Yep, but now it's time for a tag team match

Vinny: Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan are a great up and coming team!

GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. JIGER & BATTRA

Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan enter the ring as Battra and Jiger await. Junior and Battra will be starting off this match up. Junior mocks Battra and dances around a little bit. Battra gets mad and fires his prism beam at Junior, but Junior hits the dirt and the beams goes right over him. Junior retaliates with his radioactive heat ray and strikes Battra in the head, but Battra is protected by his exoskeleton and charges Junior. Junior also charges and both kaiju hit each other full force and begin biting and clawing each other. Junior manages to put Battra in a headlock, but Battra bites into his leg and tears a piece of flesh off. Junior roars in pain and tags in Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan takes to the air and begins hitting Battra with blast after blast of his uranium heat beam, in the same spot everytime. Finally, Battra's exoskeleton begins to break and Fire Rodan's heat beam hits the Black Mothra's insides. Battra shreeks in pain and runs over to tag in Jiger, but Fire Rodan dive bombs him and blasts him into the opposite corner, in which Junior is standing! Junior holds Battra down as Fire Rodan rakes his claws against Battra's open wound. Jiger tries to interfear, but the Super X3 holds him back. While the Super X3 is distracted, Mechani-Kong suddenly runs down with Jim Donnelson inside and attacks Godzilla Junior by grabbing him tail and slamming him to the ground. Fire Rodan tries to help, but Battra hits him with his prism beam and he is knocked flat. Mechani-Kong moves into inflict more damage to Godzilla Junior, but is suddenly sent sprawling head over heels. When the dust settles... Minilla is beating the crap out of Mechani-Kong! Mechani-Kong is out of comission and the Super X3 turns around just in time to see Battra pin Fire Rodan. 1... Fire Rodan kicks out and rolls Battra into a ball for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... Godzilla Junior & Fire Rodan!

Vinny: Junior and Fire Rodan or the "Brothers" continue their winning streak! Hey, Battra is beating on Jiger, probably for not helping out during the match.

Rick: Minilla saved them from Mechani-Kong, he's a lot tougher than we thought, but now Jim will be after him too.

Vinny: Jim is trying to get at Godzilla anyway he can, but so far hasn't had any success

Rick: Ya, but now Baragon is gonna put his title on the line!

BARAGON vs. KING GHIDORAH

Baragon and King Ghidorah enter the ring and stare at each other. King Ghidorah attacks first with his anti-gravity beam, but Baragon tunnels underground and escapes the beams. King Ghidorah looks for Baragon, but can't find him. As the dust clears, King Ghidorah spies the tunnel in which Baragon escaped. King Ghidorah begins jumping up and down on the ground, and suddenly the ground under King Ghidorah caves in and a loud, muffled roar is heard. Suddenly, Baragon's flame ray cuts through the earth and blasts King Ghidorah in the gut. King Ghidorah falls back and Baragon instantly jumps on top of him. Baragon claws and jabs King Ghidorah with his horn. King Ghidorah's golden blood sprays as Baragon's attack continues. King Ghidorah's left and right heads suddenly strike like lightning and grab a hold of Baragon's arms. Baragon roars in anger/pain and struggles to free himself. King Ghidorah's middle head wraps around Baragon's neck and begins to choke him out in the same move he used against Godzilla in 1991. Baragon continues to struggle, but hit punches begin to slow and eventually Baragon's movements almost stop completely and he decides to tap out.

Your winner by submission and new Monster Island Champion... King Ghidorah!

Rick: King Ghidorah gets the gold, but Baragon put up a great effort!

Vinny: This is a night of new champions, and there's still 5 matches left!

Rick: Next up it's Oruga vs. SpaceGodzilla

Vinny: Let's see if Oruga can end this slump he's in!

ORUGA vs. SPACEGODZILLA

Both Oruga and SpaceGodzilla fly down to the ring and land. Oruga looks at SpaceGodzilla and attacks with his plasma beam. SpaceGodzilla uses his reflector shield and sends the beam right back at Oruga, but Oruga dodges, leaps forward, and slashes SpaceGodzilla's chest, cutting it deeply. SpaceGodzilla growls angrily and blasts Oruga with his corona beam. Oruga staggers backwards and falls into a building. SpaceGodzilla preses his attack and continues to fire his corona beam into the dust. Oruga suddenly springs from the dust cloud and bites down on SpaceGodzilla's arm. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain and starts to lift Oruga with his telekinesis, but Oruga holds onto SpaceGodzilla's arm and sinks his teeth in deeper. SpaceGodzilla tries harder to lift him, but the pain is to great and drops Oruga. Oruga lets go of SpaceGodzilla's arm and blasts him in the face with his plasma beam. SpaceGodzilla goes down and Oruga goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Oruga!

Vinny: Oruga finally ends his losing streak!

Rick: Well it's about time, but now it's time for the triple threat match that pits the G-Pack against each other. This match will be refereed by MechaGodzilla 1993

RODAN vs. ANGUIRUS vs. GOROSAURUS

Anguirus enters the ring first, followed by a stumbling Rodan and Gorosaurus. MechaGodzilla signals to start the match and Anguirus starts pounding the crap out of Rodan and Gorosaurus. Anguirus backward slams them several times and rips into Rodan's wing mercilessly! He then slams Gorosaurus with his tail and goes for the cover. MechaGodzilla seems to be startled, but makes the count. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Anguirus!

Vinny: Anguirus defeats his friends!

Rick: Hey wait, Rodan and Gorosaurus are coming down to the ring. What's going on!?

Vinny: Anguirus is tearing off the costume on the fake Gorosaurus and Rodan to reviel... Gyaos and what seems to be a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex from Faruo Island, the home of Kong!

Rick: Rodan, Gorosaurus, and Anguirus are laughing like crazy and take off backstage. Jim is irate and screaming like crazy at the 3 kaiju!

Vinny: Clever kaiju, but now it's time for their friend to put their titles on the line!

GODZILLA & GAMERA vs. DEATH GHIDORAH & BIOLLANTE

Godzilla and Gamera enter the ring as the referee, MechaGodzilla, stands and glares at them. Godzilla and Gamera eye the robot as Death Ghidorah and Biollante run down to the ring. Gamera and Biollante will start off this match. Gamera takes to the air and Biollante sends her tentacles after him. Gamera destroys the tentacles with his plasma balls and suddenly stops using his jet perpulsion and drops towards the ground. Biollante tries to move, but can't and Gamera hits her in the head with a modified senton bomb! Biollante is out cold, but one of her tentacles manages to get to Death Ghidorah and tags him in. Gamera tags in Godzilla and suddenly the fight turns very vicious. Godzilla charges Death Ghidorah and is met with 3 sets of snapping jaws. Godzilla rips and tears at Death Ghidorah's flesh with his teeth and claws as Death Ghidorah's head bite his arms and legs. Finally, Godzilla is fed up with this and unleashes his nuclear pulse, which sends Death Ghidorah flying into the opposite corner. Death Ghidorah slowly gets to his feet and fires his flame at Godzilla. Godzilla takes the hit head on, but is immune to fire and retaliates with his radioactive heat ray and Death Ghidorah goes down for good. Godzilla goes for the cover, but MechaGodzilla won't count. Godzilla gets in MechaGodzilla's face and goes for the pin once more. This time, MechaGodzilla prepares to fire his mega-buster ray into Godzilla's back, but suddenly a new kaiju runs down to the ring and slams full force into MechaGodzilla, you can barely see him he's moving so fast. MechaGodzilla is down and Gamera begins stomping on him as the new kaiju counts the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall and still, KWF Tag-Team Champions... Godzilla & Gamera!

Vinny: Godzilla and Gamera win yet again, thanks to the new kaiju, Magano!

Rick: Jim is irate and is kicking the wreckage of MechaGodzilla... wait, Jim is getting on his microphone...

Jim: Alright Magano! Since you like interfearing with my plans, you just worked your way into a match against Bagan now! Enjoy your debut day while you still can!

MAGANO vs. BAGAN

Magano stands completely still and awaits Bagan's arrival. Finally, Bagan emerges out of the sky and begins firing his heat beam at Magano. Magano dodges the beam and takes off into the sky. Magano shoots upwards and rams Bagan in the gut. Bagan roars and plummets towards earth. Just before Bagan hits the ground, Magano flys down and gives him one last kick to increase the impact on the ground. Bagan hits the ground with incredible impact and Magano fires his lava ray at Bagan. Bagan is suddenly covered with molten lava and seems to be unconsious. Magano goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout... Magano!

Vinny: Magano beats Bagan in record time!

Rick: Wow, look at Jim... he's turned all red and... he's passed out!

Vinny: Wait, Godzilla, Gamera, the G-Pack, Godzilla Junior, Fire Rodan, Magano, and Minilla have stopped and Godzilla has the microphone... let's go to the Cosmos

Cosmos: Godzilla says that Jim might as well give up, he can never defeat the King of the Monsters, the Guardian of the Universe, and their allies!

Rick: Wow, anyway, time for the KWF Championship match!

VARAN vs. IRYS vs. JET JAGUAR

Varan and Jet Jaguar enter the ring and shake hands to show respect to one another. Then Irys flys down to the ring and stares at the 2 kaiju. Varan takes to the skys and Irys, distracted, prepares to take off after him, but is speared by Jet Jaguar! Jet begins pounding on Irys and delivers some karate chops to the head, but Irys manages to use his one of his tentacles to wrap around Jet Jaguar's waist and toss him to the side. Irys regains his footing, but is instantly attacked by Varan. Varan and Irys claw as each other and Irys manages to stab Varan's arm with his blade. Varan roars in pain, goes down on all fours, and spins around, using his tail spines to cut deeply into the thigh of Irys. Irys lets out a loud moan and fires his tentacle-spear beams at Varan, striking him again and again. Varan takes to the skys to escape, but is quickly followed by Irys, who is followed by Jet Jaguar. Irys continues to fire his beams at Varan, but is hit from behind by Jet Jaguar, which distracts Irys long enough for Varan to land a flying kick to Irys and the tentacled kaiju falls to the ground with a loud bang. Jet Jaguar and Varan fly down and begin to pummel Irys mercilessly, but Irys once again manages to wrap his tentacles around both Jet Jaguar and Varan and throw them out of the ring. Irys follows as the Super X2 begins the count out. Irys, Varan, and Jet Jaguar battle further and further away from the ring and eventually into downtown Tokyo. Explosions are heard and a huge ball of fire erupts from the city and the count ends.

This match results in a Triple Count Out, Varan is still KWF Champion!

Vinny: Varan retains his title once again!

Rick: Varan, Irys, and Jet Jaguar are still battling, Tokyo is doomed again!

Vinny: Ya, but that's all for tonight, we'll see you next month at Inferno!

Rick: No matches have been schedualed at this point, but we do know Godzilla and Gamera will once again put their titles on the line and Manda will face another kaiju for the Infant Island Championship!

Vinny: Goodnight!


	11. Chapter 11

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Inferno!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and once again, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We have a great show for you fans tonight!

Rick: That's right Vinny, so far tonight there will be a match between Manda and Jet Jaguar for the Infant Island title and Varan will put his Championship belt on the line against any opponent in a match of their choice!

Vinny: Not only that, but Hedorah will battle Legion and Magano will take on Bagan and Mechani-Kong in a handicap match!

Rick: This is gonna be great!

Vinny: Lastly, Godzilla and Gamera made an announcement today that they are stepping down as tag team champions since they have been undefeated. There will be a 6 tag team tournament tonight for the belts. Here is how the table looks as of now, the winner of Junior/Fire Rodan vs. Mothra/Battra will get a by to the final match.

Irys/Gyaos vs. Anguirus and Gorosaurus

Kamakiras/Kumonga vs. Megalon/Gigan

Godzilla Junior/Fire Rodan vs. Mothra/Battra

Rick: Plus, KWF owner, Jim Donnelson, isn't here tonight so let's just get to our first match up for the night. Manda vs. Jet Jaguar!

MANDA vs. JET JAGUAR

Infant Island Championship

Jet Jaguar flies down to the ring as the current champion, Manda, awaits. When Jet Jaguar lands, Manda instantly attacks him by lunging forward and clamping down on his left ankle. The bite sends a shower of sparks flying and Jet Jaguar falls. Manda begins coiling around the robot kaiju, but Jet Jaguar grabs Manda by the head and begins pounding the serpent kaiju's head on the rock hard ground. Manda's tail flops around wildly as Jet Jaguar presses his attack. Manda goes limp and Jet Jaguar goes for the cover. 1... 2... Manda kicks out and bite Jet Jaguar in the face. Jet Jaguar falls backward in surprise as Manda begins digging his little claws into Jet Jaguar's steel chest. Just when it seems like he's done for, Jet Jaguar takes off into the sky, with Manda in tow. Manda still has a tight grip on Jet Jaguar's face, but the robot kaiju manages to pull Manda off of him with visible bite marks in his steel face. Jet Jaguar holds Manda by the tail and whips him to the ground. manda hits the earth with so much force that it causes a cave in and Manda is buried. The Super X2 begins the count out, but Jet Jaguar doesn't want to win that way. Jet Jaguar digs Manda's unconsious body out of the ground and pins him. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Infant Island Champion... Jet Jaguar!

Vinny: What a spactacular match! Both kaiju really gave it their all and now Jet Jaguar is the new Infant Island Champion!

Rick: Yep, don't know why some people say that these 2 kaiju are wimps.

Vinny: Ya, really... but now it's time for the 1st match of the Tag Team Tournament.

Rick: It's Irys and Gyaos vs. Anguirus and Gorosaurus! Ahh!

IRYS & GYAOS vs. ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS

Anguirus and Gyaos begin the match. Anguirus charges Gyaos, but the flying kaiju dodges and hits Anguirus's leg with a sonic beam, slicing it open. Anguirus roars in pain and leaps backwards, hitting Gyaos with his spiky carapace and knocking him down. As Gyaos's hide gushes blood, Anguirus presses his advantage and clamps his jaws down on Gyaos's wing. As Anguirus begins to rip the flesh, Gyaos recovers and begins slashing Anguirus's leg with his talons. Anguirus whips his head and sends Gyaos flying into his corner. Irys force tags Gyaos and leaps into the ring. Irys sends his tentacles after Anguirus, who manages to dodge three of them, and bites down on the fourth. Anguirus tears the tentacle from Irys's body and tags in Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus leaps into the ring and lands a flying headbutt into Irys's mid-section. Irys moans in pain as Gorosaurus begins stomping it's wounded stomach. Irys's tentacles flail wildly as Gorosaurus presses his attack further, but Irys manages to wrap one of his tentacles around Gorosaurus's neck and begins to choke him. Gorosaurus roars and stomp around wildly as his air supply begins to give out. Gorosaurus is down and Super X forces Irys to break the choke hold. Irys goes for the pin. 1... 2... Anguirus leaps into the ring and smacks Irys in the head full force with his tail. Irys flys backwards, but manages to stagger to his feet. Gorosaurus gets up and delivers his kangaroo kick to Irys. Irys flys back once again and hits the ground hard. Gorosaurus runs over and applies a sort of figure four leg lock to Irys. Irys screeches in pain, Gyaos tries to help, but Anguirus knocks him out with a boulder. Irys can't take it anymore and taps out.

Your winners by submission... ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS!

Vinny: Anguirus and Gorosaurus advance to the 2nd round, and will face whoever wins the next tournament match!

Rick: Yo, Vinny... the next tournament match is already starting...

Vinny: Oh... well let's go to the match!

KUMONGA & KAMAKIRAS vs. MEGALON & GIGAN

Megaoon and Gigan enterthe ring as Kumonga and Kamakiras await. Megalon and Gigan begin laughing and Megalon says that he'll start the match. Megalon and Kumonga stare at each other with Megalon occasionally snickering. Suddenly, Kumonga fires his webbing at Megalon, trying to take him down. Megalon retaliates with a napalm bomb and sets the webbing on fire. Kumonga's eight legs flail wildly as the fire begins to burn the hair on his head. Megalon stomps on Kumonga to put the fire out and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Kamakiras tries to interfear, but Gigan hits him with a right hook (get it?) and the Super X3 finishes the count. 3...

Your winners by pinfall... Megalon and Gigan!

Vinny: Gigan and Megalon defeat the "Bugs" easily and move on to face Anguirus and Gorosaurus

Rick: Ya, those bugs really suck.

*Vinny throws a fake spider at Rick*

Rick: AHHH!

HEDORAH vs. LEGION

Hedorah and Legion square off in the center of the ring. Legion attacks first by trying to stab Hedorah with his fore limbs, but to no avail as they simply pass through hedorah with no effect. Hedorah fires his crimson eye beam and stikes Legion in the face. Legion stumbles backwards and retaliates with his horn laser. Hedorah takes a direct hit and begins to spark and crumble a little as part of him is dried out. Hedorah fires his crimson beam on the ground and creates huge clouds of smog that blind Legion. the Smog Monster then transforms into his flying form and disapears. Once the smog clears and Legion can see, Hedorah suddenly appears above legion and blasts him in the face with his sulfiric acid myst. Legion is once against blinded and blindly flys after Hedorah as the smog monster flys away. The Moonlight SY-3 begins the count out, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

The match ends in a double countout, so it is a draw!

Vinny: Legion is chasing Hedorah into Fukuoka

Rick: There goes the neighborhood... again...

Vinny: Well anyway, it's time for the last of the 1st round tournaments.

Rick: The "Brothers" vs. Mothra and Battra!

GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. MOTHRA & BATTRA

Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan enter the ring first and get the croud in a frenzy and Mothra and Battra head to the ring. Fire Rodan and Mothra will start off the match. Mothra fires her anteane beam at Fire Rodan, striking him in the wing. Fire Rodan cackles angrily and retaliates with his uranium heat beam, which hits Mothra in the head and she loses a little altitude. Fire Rodan flys at Mothra and prepares to ram her at Mach 1.5, but Mothra flys out of the way at the last second and Fire Rodan crashes into a building. Mothra begins repeatedly firing he anteane beams into the rubble where Fire Rodan is buried. Mothra goes down and covers Fire Rodan. 1... 2... Fire Rodan kicks out with authority as he thrusts his head up and imbeads the horns on his head into Mothra's thorax. Mothra screeches in pain as greenish blood gushes out of her wound. Fire Rodan gets up and begins pecking Mothra, Battra tries to help, but is stopped by the Super X2, and while the "referee" is distracted, Junior rushes in and double teams Mothra with Fire Rodan, giving her a double big splash. The referee turns around and Fire Rodan is covering Mothra. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan!

Rick: The "Brothers" win and will get a by to the final round, but Battra doesn't look to happy...

Vinny: There opponents will be determined in the match after this next match up!

Rick: Even though Jim Donnelson isn't here tonight, he is still trying to get revenge on Godzilla and his friends. Particullarly Magano, who interfeared with him last month.

Vinny: Let's go to ringside!

MAGANO vs. BAGAN & MECHANI-KONG

Magano enters the ring and awaits his two foes. Bagan and Mechani Kong enter the ring at the same time and instantly attack Magano. Bagan fires his star beams at Magano, but misses and strikes Mechani Kong, who was standing behind Magano! Mechani Kong falls to the ground, and Bagan roars in anger as Manago runs around the ring, all Bagan can see is a blur. Finally, Magano zooms passed Bagan and clotheslines him, sending the big kaiju spiraling into the air and he lands hard on the ground. Magano then stops running and hits Bagan repeatedly with his spiked tail, and gives him the coupe de grace when his blasts Bagan with his lava beam. Bagan's body begins to smoke as molten lava scorches his hide. Magano goes for the cover, 1... 2... Mechani Kong breaks up the count, but Magano gives him an upper cut and begins running again. Mechani Kong activates his hypnosis beam and stops Magano dead in his track. Suddenly, Magano begins punching himself and tearing at his flesh with his own claws. Mechani Kong laughs in a robot-like way, but is suddenly hit with Godzilla's radioactive heat ray! Godzilla enters the ring and begins to absolutely pulverise Mechani Kong as Magano regains control of himself. Godzilla holds mechani Kong as Magano rips and tears at his steal hide, eventually ripping the robot kaiju's head right off! Godzilla and Magano leave as the Super X delivers it's decision.

Your winners by disqualification... Bagan and Mechani Kong!

Vinny: Godzilla interfears on the behalf of Magano and Bagan/Mechani Kong pick up the win!

Rick: Well, that sorta worked out for Jim

Vinny: Not really, since Bagan is unconsious and Mechani-Kong has been destroyed once again...

Rick: Oh well, time for the match to determin the opponents of Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan for the tag team titles.

ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS vs. GIGAN & MEGALON

Anguirus and Gorosaurus enter the ring on one side, well rested from the last match, while Gigan and Megalon, who didn't do much, enter on the other. Gorosaurus and Gigan will start off the match. Gigan hover/runs at Gorosaurus with his right hammerclaw extended. Gorosaurus gets out of the way, but is still knicked by the claw and begins to bleed a little from his left thigh. Gorosaurus snarls and charges after Gigan before he can turn around. Gorosaurus clamps his jaws down on one of Gigan's back sails and begins to rip and tear at it. Gigan screeches in pain and elbows Gorosaurus in the gut until he releases the hold. Gigan turns around as Gorosaurus goes down on one knee in pain and clotheslines him to the ground. Gigan runs over and tags in Megalon and the Seatopian protector launches his napalm bombs at Gorosaurus. Anguirus stretches his arm out and force-tags in and pulls Gorosaurus to safety. Anguirus then howls in anger and leaps up and grabs Megalon around the throat with his jaws. Yellowish blood begins to spray out of Megalon's neck as Anguirus sinks his teeth in deeper and begins punching Megalon in the chest. Megalon fires his lightning ray wildly and stumbles back into his corner, where Gigan fore-tags in and slams Anguirus in the head with his hammer claw repeatedly, but Anguirus won't break the hold! Red blood gushes from Anguirus's head as Gigan continues to slam Anguirus's head. Gorosaurus leaps into the ring and bites Gigan's leg, forcing Gigan to stop. Gigan turns to Gorosaurus and knocks him out of the ring. Gigan then goes back to Anguirus and activates his buzzsaw chest. Gigan begins to cut into Anguirus's underbelly, sending blood flying everywhere. Anguirus releases his hold on Megalon, but refuses to tap out! Anguirus's motions begin to slow and his eyes begin to roll up into the back of his head as Gigan continues to cut into him. Gorosaurus runs to the referee and tells them that they forfeit the match. The Super X2 calls for the bell and Gigan releases Anguirus.

Your winners by forfeit... Gigan and Megalon!

Vinny: Gorosaurus forfeits the match when Anguirus won't tap out while Gigan rips away at him with his... hey... it's Rodan!

Rodan soars down to the ring and rams into Gigan full force, imbeading his horns into Gigan's gut. Gigan falls backwards and goes unconsious, blood gushes from his abdomen. Rodan begins pecking Gigan's head, but the Super X2 forces Rodan away.

Rick: Gorosaurus is helping Anguirus to his feet. Anguirus doesn't look to happy. Looks like their talking to each other.

Vinny: Rodan and Gorosaurus are helping Anguirus into the back. Anguirus looks a little like he's smiling and he's giving Gorosaurus what looks like a noogie or something.

Rick: Heh, interesting... man, the ring is covered in blood... red, yellow, green...

Vinny: All the colors of the rainbow...

Rick: Yuck...

Vinny: Anyway, now it's time for tonight's KWF Championship match!

Rick: SpaceGodzilla has issued a challenge to Varan for an Underwater match!

VARAN vs. SPACEGODZILLA

World Championship

Varan is doing the backstroke in the ocean, waiting for SpaceGodzilla to arrive. Suddenly, SpaceGodzilla flys over the ocean in his crystal cocoon form. SpaceGodzilla then lands on the beach, morphs into his normal form, and walks into the ocean. Varan eyes SpaceGodzilla, but then disapears underneath the ocean. SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam into the ocean several times. Thinking he has one, SpaceGodzilla roars in triumph, but his triumph is short lived as Varan blasts out of the water and slams into SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain as some of Varan's spines pierce his hide and both kaiju go underwater. Atragon then takes over as referee as the two kaiju battle underwater. Varan, who is much smaller, relies on his speed and slashes SpaceGodzilla repeatedly with his venomous spines. SpaceGodzilla seems to be a little groggy, but manages to deliver a punch to Varan's face, sending Varan to the ocean floor. SpaceGodzilla then uses his corona beam and blasts Varan's hide. Varan roars in pain and disapears once again. Suddenly, a giant octopus swims in front of Atragon and releases a cloud of ink. The view of the battle is suddenly blocked and loud crashes are heard. When Atragon finally clears the ink away, SpaceGodzilla is down and Varan is coving him. Atragon scans the area, but then begins the count, however, Atragon doesn't detect an orange fin moving away from the battle. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still, KWF World Champion... Varan!

Vinny: Varan retains his title!

Rick: Ya, thanks to Odaka and Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Time for the last match of the night to determin the new Tag Team Champions!

GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. GIGAN & MEGALON

Tag Team Championship

Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan enter the ring for the second time tonight. Gigan and Megalon's music begins to play, but they don't come out. About a minute later, Gigan and Megalon limp to the ring, stained with their own blood, and the blood of Anguirus and Gorosaurus. Megalon and Godzilla Junior wil start off the match. Megalon staggers into the ring. Godzilla Junior gives him and ackward look, but megalon suddenly fires his lightning ray and strikes Junior in the face. Junior staggers backwards, blinded and Megalon launches a napalm bomb at Junior. Fire Rodan flaps his wings and sends the bomb hurtling back at Megalon. The napalm explodes and Megalon goes down. Godzilla Junior regains his sight and begins mercilessly pummeling Megalon. Megalon screeches and tries to escape, but can't. Gigan can't even help, he's in the corner, still bleeding and nearly unconsious. Junior begins slamming Megalon with his tail, then turns around, and blasts Megalon in the face with his radioactive heat ray for good measure. Junior goes for the pin, 1... 2... 3...

Your winners and new, KWF Tag Team Champions... Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan!

Vinny: The Brothers are the new KWF Tag Team Champions!

Rick: Here comes Godzilla and Gamera, let's go to the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Godzilla and Gamera are congradulating Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan. Godzilla says that they have earned these titles.

Vinny: Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan and celebrating in the ring and here comes the rest of the G-Pack!

Vinny: They're all celebrating!

Rick: Well, that's all for Inferno, we'll see you next month at Radioactive Rampage!

Vinny: The only match scheduled so far is King Ghidorah vs. Destroyah for the Monster Island title!

Rick: See you next month!


	12. Chapter 12

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Radioactive Rampage!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and once again, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We have a great show for you fans tonight!

Rick: As far as we know, tonight there will be a match between King Ghidorah and Destroyah for the Monster Island title, Gorosaurus and Kong battle for the G-Force Championship, and Varan will face Super MechaGodzilla in a World Championship match!

Vinny: Plus, Kamakiras battles Gabara and Bagan will take on Godzilla in a no DQ match!

Rick: This'll be our best PPV yet!

Vinny: Last, but not least, Gezora and Viras will take on Baragon and Barugon in a sort of odd couples tag team match!

Rick: Once again, Jim Donnelson isn't here, but he is expected to be back next month.

Vinny: Let's go to our first match!

Rick: I bet you $100 that Gabara will wipe the floor with Kamakiras.

KAMAKIRAS vs. GABARA

Kamakiras eyes the bigger and much stronger Gabara as he enters the ring. Gabara laughs at the weaker insect and kicks him in the head, sending Kamakiras flying backwards into a row of trees. Kamakiras gets to his feet as Gabara roars with laughter, not even paying attention to the giant mantis. Kamakiras suddenly begins flying and charges Gabara, buring one of his claws into Gabara's gut. Gabara's laughter quickly turned to shrieks of pain as Kamakiras presses his attack by thrusting his other claw into Gabara's arm and shoves him over, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gabara kicks out. The dream monster isn't done yet as he begins shocking Kamakiras with thousands upon thousands of volts of electricity from his body. Kamakiras struggles to resist the voltage and slams Gabara to the ground once again and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Kamakiras!

Rick: Damnit!

Vinny: HaHaHaHa! Pay up Ricky Martin!

Rick: Here's your stinkin' money and don't call me that!

Vinny: Heh Heh Heh, never bet against the underdog...

Rick: Shut up, let's just go to the next match...

Vinny: Alright Ricky Martin, It's for the Monster Island Championship!

Rick: ARGH!

KING GHIDORAH vs. DESTROYAH

Monster Island Championship

King Ghidorah and Destroyah enter the ring at the same time, eyeing one another. King Ghidorah's three heads move around, but never lose their glare as they size up Destroyah. Destroyah does the same and suddenly, both kaiju take to the air. Destroyah and King Ghidorah circle each other, still glaring and looking for an opening for attack. Destroyah fires his micro-oxygen ray at King Ghidorah, striking him in the chest and forcing it to drop in altitude. The three headed monster retaliates with his anti-gravity beams, hitting Destroyah's wings and forcing it down. King Ghidorah continues to circle above Destroyah, firing his anti-gravity beam unrelentlessly. Destroyah suddenly disapears in a cloud of smoke. King Ghidorah stops his assault, trying to locate Destroyah, but feels something on his leg. King Ghidorah's left head looks back and spots a small swarm of 20 meter crab Destroyah's climbing all over him. King Ghidorah tries to shake them, but can't and the crab Destroyah's fire their micro-oxygen rays, punching holes in King Ghidorah's wings and sending him crashing into the ground. The crab Destroyah's form the final stage Destroyah once again and he moves in for the kill, while King Ghidorah is obstructed from view by dust and balls of fire. Destroyah reaches down and grabs King Ghidorah's left and right heads in his hands, and grabs the middle head with his tail claw. King Ghidorah suddenly awakens and begins firing his anti-gravity beams again, blasting Destroyah's hide and sending green blood spraying everywhere. Destroyah snarls and slams the left and right heads together, rendering them unconsious once again. King Ghidorah's middle head tries to attack, but Destroyah thrusts his tail and slams King Ghidorah to the ground and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall, and new KWF Monster Island Champion... Destroyah!

Vinny: Destroyah is the new Monster Island Champion!

Rick: He finally got some gold...

Vinny: Destroyah's celebrating in the ring, he's Livin' La Vida Loco!

Rick: Shut the hell up!

GIGAN vs. ANGUIRUS

Anguirus enters the ring first and awaits Gigan's arrival. As soon as Gigan steps into the ring, Anguirus lunges at him, ripping and tearing at the cyborg's body with tooth and claw. Gigan fights back and manages to clock Anguirus in the head with one of his claws, opening up a huge wound. Anguirus slowly walks away from Gigan as the space monster attempts to recover. Anguirus wipes his foreclaw along his head and looks at the blood on his claws. Anguirus snarls and glares at Gigan, suddenly, the quadraped kaiju bellows louder than he ever has before and charges Gigan, clamping down onto his throat and slaming him to the ground. Gigan squeals in pain and Anguirus nearly rips out the space monster's throat. Suddenly, Anguirus lets go and walks away. Gigan struggles to his feet and weakly skreeches a comment to Anguirus. Anguirus stops, not moving a muscle, then rears back on his hind legs and launches himself backwards. Anguirus slams into Gigan with such force that they both fly back 900 meters. Anguirus pulls himself off of Gigan and as blood pours out of thousands of holes in Gigan's chest, Anguirus goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by total blowout... Anguirus!

Vinny: Man, Anguirus completely destroyed Gigan!

Rick: Yuck, yellowish blood everywhere...

Vinny: It looks good on you RM.

Rick: NEXT MATCH!

GOROSAURUS vs. KING KONG

G-Force Championship

Kong and Gorosaurus charge each other to start off the match, but Gorosaurus leaps into the air in mid charge and nails Kong with his kangaroo kick. Sending Kong spiraling backwards, but Kong leaps to his feet. Gorosaurus, angered by Kong's immunity to his kick, charges again, but Kong upper cuts him and Gorosaurus goes down. Kong begins bashing Gorosaurus in the head with his fists, but Gorosaurus manages to clamp down on one of Kong's fists with his jaws and tears at the flesh. Kong howls in pain and tries to shake Gorosaurus, but the mutated dinosaur won't let go. Kong repeatedly hits Gorosaurus in the head with his free hand. Gorosaurus staggers a little, but keeps his grip and begins clawing at Kong's hide with his claws. Kong roar in pain as blood gushes from both his chest and fist. Gorosaurus suddenly lets go of Kong's fist and headbutts him in the chest. Kong goes down and Gorosaurus stomps on his chest. Gorosaurus then goes for the pin, 1... Kong leaps to his feet, but Gorosaurus is ready and drops him with his kangaroo kick once again. Kong attempts to get back on his feet, but Gorosaurus rushes over and clamps down on Kong's head, applying tremendous pressue. Kong instantly taps out.

Your winners by submission and still KWF, G-Force Champion... Gorosaurus!

Vinny: Gorosaurus gets revenge for what Kong did to him back in 1967!

Rick: Kong is really ticked and he's rampaging out of the area...

Vinny: Heh, temper temper monkey...

Rick: Let's just go to our next match, this has been a long night already...

BARAGON & BARUGON vs. GEZORA & VIRAS

Baragon and Viras start off the match and the two tie up. Baragon takes control and body slams Viras to the ground and begins pummeling him with his tail. Viras some how gets to his feet... or tentacles and double clotheslines Baragon. Baragon goes down and blasts Viras with his flame ray and gets back to his feet. Barugon calls for a tag, but Baragon merely ignores him and continues attacking Viras. Viras manages to reach a tentacle over and tag in Gezora, who comes in a tries to hit Baragon with his ice mist, but misses. Baragon backs into his corner and is force tagged out by Barugon, who comes into the ring and nails Gezora with his tounge. Baragon, angered that he had been tagged out lept into the ring and got in Barugon's face. Barugon shoves Baragon, who shoves Barugon back and both kaiju begin exchanging blows. Both kaiju eventually spill out of the ring and battle away from the ring as the Super X2 begins the countout. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winners by countout... Viras and Gezora!

Vinny: Viras and Gezora pick up the win after Baragon and Barugon start fighting outside of the ring!

Rick: Man, those two can't stand each other.

Vinny: I know the feeling... well, SpaceGodzilla has been pretty ticked about Titanosaurus and Odaka's interfearance in his championship match last month, and he wants revenge.

Rick: He's challenged them to a handicap match and its next!

SPACEGODZILLA vs. TITANOSAURUS & ODAKA

Titanosaurus and Odaka enter the ring and face SpaceGodzilla, who is evily glaring at them. SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam at the two kaiju and misses Titanosaurus, but fries Odaka. SpaceGodzilla laughs evily and turns his attention to Titanosaurus, who suddenly slams into the space monster and knocks him backwards. SpaceGodzilla uses his telekinesis, lifts Titanosaurus into the air, and repeatedly slams him on the ground and eventually throws him into a building. Titanosaurus bellows in pain and SpaceGodzilla begins stomping him and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... SpaceGodzilla!

Rick: SpaceGodzilla makes short work of Titanosaurus and Odaka and gets his revenge!

Vinny: The rest of Carnosaur are helping Titanosaurus and what's left of Odaka to the back.

Rick: Anyway, up next Godzilla takes on Bagan!

Vinny: Let's go to ringside!

GODZILLA vs. BAGAN

Bagan charges Godzilla, but Godzilla merely trips bagan with his tail and sends the huge kaiju sprawling forward into a dump. Bagan emerges and fires his beam at Godzilla, and the King of the Monsters does down. bagan rushes over and kicks Godzilla in the gut, but Godzilla unleashes his nuclear pulse and sends bagan flying back into the dump. Godzilla fires his radioactive heat ray at Bagan, frying the monster's hide. Bagan snarls and charges Godzilla once again and the two engage in tooth and claw combat. Godzilla punches Bagan repeatedly as Bagan does the same to Godzilla and bites the Monster King int he shoulder. Godzilla roars in pain and rips at Bagan's hide with his claws. Godzilla and Bagan suddenly break out of the ring and battle into nearby Kyoto. The Moonlight SY3 begins the countout. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

The match results in a double countout

Vinny: Godzilla and Bagan are battling back and forth through Kyoto!

Rick: Magano, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Junior, Fire Rodan, and Gamera are heading out and all 8 kaiju are beating the hell out of Bagan.

Vinny: Wait, here comes SpaceGodzilla, Zigra, MechaGodzilla`74, MechaniKong! This is a full scale war!

Rick: The city's on fire and we've now lost site of the kaiju in all the smoke.

Vinny: Well, it's time for the last match of the night, Varan vs. Super MechaGodzilla!

VARAN vs. SUPER MECHAGODZILLA

World Championship

The Champion enters the ring and looks up at the much larger Super MechaGodzilla. SMG looks down and fires his eye beams at Varan, who takes to the air, dodging the beams. SMG turns his head and fires his mega buster ray, but Varan also manages to dodge it and soars by SMG, punching him in the face and taking out his eye beams. SMG staggers backwards as sparks fly from his head. Varan turns and makes another fly by, slashing SMG across the chest. SMG releases Garuda from his back and the flying machine zooms after Varan, firing its beams and striking Varan in the back and knocking him out of the sky. varan slams into the ground and seems to be unconsious. Garuda redocks with MechaGodzilla and SMG goes for the pin. 1... 2... Varan kicks out and takes to the air once again. A group of storm clouds suddenly moves in and lightning begins shooting out of the clouds. Varan tries to manover out of the way, but is struck and goes down once again. A lightning bolt streeks out of the sky and strikes SMG, powering his plasma grenade. SMG moves in for the kill and prepares to fire his plasma grenade, but Varan reaches up and punches the plasma grenade launches, destroying it. SMG begins to smoke and spark as the energy from the lightning begins to overload the robot kaiju. SMG suddenly explodes in a huge ball of fire, and Varan goes for the pin on the head, who only remaining piece. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and still KWF World Champion... Varan!

Vinny: Varan wins again! How the heck did he beat the monster who actually killed Godzilla!?

Rick: Hey, Varan's getting on the mic, let's go to the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Varan says that since he has had such a successful run as World Champion, he will put his belt up for grabs next month in a tournament of 8 kaiju. Varan also says that there will be dfferent stipulations to each match, such as hardcore, no DQ, etc...

Vinny: Great!

Rick: Finally, we'll have a new champion!

Rick: Well, that's all for Radioactive Rampage, we'll see you next month at Summer Smash 2K!

Vinny: Prepare for the biggest tournament of your lives!

Rick: See you next month!


	13. Chapter 13

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Summer Smash 2K!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and for the 14th time, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We have a great show for you fans tonight!

Rick: Basically, this entire Pay Per View is the tournament for the World Championship Belt!

Vinny: Yes, the only different match will be between "The Brothers" and 2 unnamed opponents for the tag team titles.

Rick: The best part is that each match will have a different stipulation, ultimately leading to a 1 on 1 match for the title!

Vinny: Here are the matches for the tournament...

Anguirus vs. Death Ghidorah

Magano vs. Biollante

Tianosaurus vs. Mogera

Rodan vs. Zigra

Rick: Godzilla has stated that he does not want the title at this time, but he will be coming for it soon. So the winner of this tournament should beware!

Vinny: Let's go to our first match up!

Rick: This match is a Hardcore match!

ANGUIRUS vs. DEATH GHIDORAH

Anguirus leaps onto Death Ghidorah and begins biting and clawing at the three heads of the kaiju. Death Ghidorah roars in pain, turns one of his heads around, and nails Anguirus with his flame blast. Anguirus falls back, but gets right back on his feet and bellows at Death Ghidorah. Death Ghidorah hisses and swings his tail at Anguirus, but the mutated ankylosaurus is to quick and leaps into the air and delivers a flying kick to DG's chest. Death Ghidorah spirals backwards and lands hard on the ground. Anguirus begins pelting Death Ghidorah with boulders and doesn't notice Mechani-Kong coming out from the back with Jim Donnelson on his shoulder! Death Ghidorah sees this and leaps at the Super X2, distracting the "referee". Mechani-Kong leaps into the ring and activates his hypnosis beam. Anguirus hears the sound of the machine and turns around ready to attack, but is caught in the hypnosis beam and slowly drifts off to sleep. Anguirus falls to the ground and Mechani-Kong hides just outside the ring. Death Ghidorah turns around and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Death Ghidorah!

Rick: Anguirus loses a hardcore match!?

Vinny: Ya, thanks to Jim Donnelson and Mechani-Kong!

Rick: Uh oh, Anguirus is waking up...

Vinny: Anguirus just clocked Death Ghidorah with a sky scraper!

Rick: Death Ghidorah is down and Anguirus is chasing Jim, who is now inside Mechani-Kong!

Vinny: Look at that robot monkey run...

Rick: Anyway, the next match is a sort of cage match, but the kaiju are in a 400 meter deep hole that was dug by Baragon, Gorosaurus, Anguirus, and a few other burrowing kaiju. The first kaiju to escape wins!

MAGANO vs. BIOLLANTE

Magano enters the pit and waits for Biollante's arrival. Suddenly, the ground beneath Magano begins to shake and crack as Biollante emerges from underground. Biollante instantly attacks Magano with it's radioactive acidic sap spray and catches Magano in the eyes. As Magano rubs his eyes to get rid of the sap, Biollante presses the attack by using its vines to entangle Magano and squeeze the life out of him. Magano regains his site and struggles against the vines. As Biollante adds more and more pressure, Magano blasts the vines with his lava beam, severing Biollante's hold. Magano then leaps forward and delivers a headbutt to Biollante, driving his horn deep into the plant monster's energy sack. Greenish blood pours from the sack and Biollante roars in pain. Magano runs at the wall and seems to be trying to get out, but leaps and kicks off the wall. Biollante looks up just in time to see two calwed feet slam into its face. Biollante goes down and Magano leaps up into the air, jumping off the walls until he is near the top of the hole, but Mechani-Kong has returned! Mechani-Kong grabs one of his grenades off his belt and prepares to throw it into the hole, but Anguirus comes out of nowhere and slams full force into the robot ape. The grenade flies into the air and falls into the pit, exploding on Biollante. Magano leaps out of the hole as Anguirus continues to destroy Mechani-Kong.

Your winner... Magano!

Vinny: Magano wins after Anguirus stops Jim from interfearing!

Rick: Metal is flying everywhere! Mechani-Kong is sparking like crazy!

Vinny: Here comes Gorosaurus, both kaiju have totally destroyed Mechani-Kong!

Rick: Wonder if Jim's OK...

Vinny: Oh well, time for the next match...

Rick: It's a rope match, both kaiju are tied together and the first one to get the pin wins!

TITANOSAURUS vs. MOGERA

Titanosaurus and Mogera enter the ring at the same time and stare at one another, sizing each other up. The Super X ties them together and the battle gets underway. Mogera attacks first with its plasma eyes, but Titanosaurus dodges the beams and whips up hurricane force winds with his tail to confuse Mogera. As Mogera fights to stay on its feet, Titanosaurus runs up and upper cuts Mogera square in the drill nose. Mogera's head sparks as Titanosaurus presses the attack with a few headbutts and punches. Mogera staggers, but manages to deploy its maser cannon and blasts Titanosaurus in the chest with the beam. Titanosaurus flys back, but drags Mogera with him and both kaiju crash onto the ground. Both kaiju fight to get back on their feet. Titanosaurus is the first one to get up and pulls on the huge rope, yanking Mogera up and kicks the robot kaiju in the head a few times. Mogera, however, activates its drill nose and imbeads it into Titanosaurus's gut. Titanosaurus howls with pain as blood gushes from the wound and Mogera rises to its feet. Mogera takes off into the air, dragging Titanosaurus with him, but the aquatic dinosaur fights against the jet engines and pulls Mogera back down to the ground. Mogera's engines begin to overheat and Titanosaurus delivers a short-rage drop kick to Mogera's chest, smashing the maser cannon and knocking Mogera down. Titanosaurus goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner pinfall... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Titanosaurus pins Mogera for the win!

Rick: Mogera's sparking, but is on his feet and rolling away.

Vinny: Well, next match...

Rick: Rodan vs. Zigra in a submission match!

RODAN vs. ZIGRA

The match begins on land with both kaiju cackling at each other. Suddenly, Zigra charges Rodan, but the mutated pteranodon is to quick and takes off into the air. Zigra squaks challenges at Rodan, and Rodan obliges by divebombing Zigra. Zigra flys backwards and slams into a building as Rodan circles above. As the dust settles, Zigra emerges from the rubble and fires his paralysis beam at Rodan, catching him and paralysing the samuri warrior of the sky. Rodan crashes to the ground and Zigra watchs his beam take effect as the Super X2 begins the count 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... Rodan cackles and breaks the control of the paralysis beam. Zigra can't believe it and just stares blankly at Rodan. Rodan begins whipping up hurricane force winds, knocking Zigra head over fins to the ground. Zigra regains his footing and the two kaiju begin close claw to fin combat. Zigra's fins slice into Rodan as Rodan's own talons and beak rip the flesh of Zigra. Both kaiju are covered is each other's blood and yet continue to battle. Zigra eventually gets the upper hand and knocks Rodan to the ground. The alien dictator once again uses his paralysis beam on Rodan and puts him out of commision. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by submission... Zigra!

Vinny: Zigra's paralysis beams immobilises Rodan!

Rick: Here comes Godzilla, he's picking up his Rodan and bringing him backstage.

Vinny: Probably so Jim can't get to him while he can't move.

Rick: Well, now we're into the second round, time for the match! It's a Chamber of Death Match (you know, the one where the cage walls contain millions of volts of electricity)!

DEATH GHIDORAH vs. MAGANO

Death Ghidorah and Magano enter the ring and the cage is activated. Millions of volts of electricity pour through the cage as the two kaiju square off. Both kaiju attack at the same time as Death Ghidorah fires his flame ray and Magano charges The flames have no effect on Magano as he merely runs through them and punches Death Ghidorah repeatedly. Magano picks up Death Ghidorah, lifts him over his head, and prepares to execute a body slam. Before Magano can do it, however, Death Ghidorah's head reach down and bite the arms of Magano. Magano slams Death Ghidorah to the ground, but DG's jaws don't let go and Magano is drug along for the ride. Both kaiju slam into the cage and are electrucuted. Magano tries to escape, but Death Ghidorah holds his grip and slams Magano into the cage. Magano's eyes light up a fiery red and he blasts Death Ghidorah's middle head with his lava beam, scalding the head and charing it black. DG lets go of Magano and the kaiju from the Earth's core begins to slam Death Ghidorah with his spiked tail, tearing the armor-like flesh of the three headed kaiju. Magano takes off into the air and prepares to deliver a flying senton bomb, but is knocked out of the sky by Bagan! The Super X calls for the bell as Bagan beats on Magano outside of the ring.

Your winner by DQ... Magano!

Vinny: Magano wins after Bagan interfears!

Rick: Here comes Godzilla and Anguirus, they're beating down Bagan!

Vinny: The Super X's are trying to seperate the kaiju, but it's no use!

Rick: Wait! They all just fell into the hole for the Biollante vs. Magano match earlier!

Vinny: The hole is caving in, the monsters have disapeared, all that's left is a rumbling in the ground!

Rick: Anyway, it's time for the underwater match to determin the other finalist for the KWF Championship Belt!

TITANOSAURUS vs. ZIGRA

Titanosaurus and Zigra enter the underwater ring, well rested from their previous battles. Titanosaurus glides through the ocean, silent as an owl in flight as Zigra looks for the best angle of attack. Zigra soars through the water and seems to plan on ramming Titanosaurus, but the aquatic dinosaur moves out of the way, grabs Zigra's tail, and slams him to the ground. Zigra squaks in pain as Titanosaurus stomps on his gut and chest, but Zigra manages to escape and trip up Titanosaurus, knocking him to the ground. Zigra zooms past Titanosaurus and slices him open with his fins. As blood pours out of the huge wound, Zigra comes around and slices him open again. Titanosaurus roars in pain and anger as the water fills with blood and Titanosaurus becomes lost in the cloud of blood. Zigra swims around, trying to find Titanosaurus, and is met with a fist to the face, breaking his beak. Titanosaurus lets loose wit another frensy of rights and lefts with a few kicks thrown in for good measure. Titanosaurus then opens his fan tail and creates a giant whirlpool, sucking Zigra into the depths of the ocean. Atragon begins the count out as the whirlpool continues to drag Zigra further and further down. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by countout... Titanosaurus!

Rick: Titanosaurus will face Magano for the Championship Belt!

Vinny: That will be a great match, but now it's time for the match for the tag team belts... Hey, here comes Jim, he's in a wheel chair...

Jim: Well, it seems I've been defeated once again... WRONG! Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan, you two will face two of the most ruthless kaiju in this federation... Legion and Mecha-King Ghidorah!

Vinny: Holy Crap!

GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH & LEGION

Tag Team Championship

Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan stare up at their two opponents. Legion and Mecha-King Ghidorah tower over the two much younger kaiju. Godzilla Junior and Legion start off the match. Legion releases its swarm of Soldier Legion at Junior, but Junior retaliates and fires them with his radioactive heat ray. Legion is angered and charges Junior, jabbing him in the arms with his sword-like appendages. Junior growls in pain and blasts Legion in the face with his heat ray, but Legion is barely affected and blasts Junior with his own beam. Junior hurtles back into his own corner and is force-tagged out by Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan flys into the ring and cackles at Legion, who tags in Mecha-King Ghidorah. MKG roars at Fire Rodan and fires his triple beam from his middle head at the mutated pteranodon. Fire Rodan manages to dodge the beam, but is caught by the gravity beam fires by the two bio heads. Fire Rodan goes down, but not before smoking MKG with a uranium heat beam to the right head. MKG moves in for the kill on the downed Fire Rodan, but he suddenly springs up and begins pecking and clawing at the heads of MKG. Fire Rodan, however, is knocked down once again and MKG once again moves in for the kill. However, this time MKG is met with 2 plasma balls to the chest and is knocked back. Sparks shoot out of MKG's chest plate as Gamera hits the ring and begins to beat him even more. Legion sneaks up on Gamera and prepares to fire his horn beam, but is stopped by a flame beam from Baragon! Baragon leaps 100 meters into the air and delivers a flying elbow to Legion's back. Legion goes down and Baragon and Gamera double team the insect-like kaiju numberous times as the referee calls for the bell.

Your winners by DQ... Mecha-King Ghidorah & Legion!

But still Tag Team Champions... Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan!

Vinny: Gamera and Baragon make the save!

Rick: Man, I thought Junior and Fire Rodan were done for...

Vinny: Jim is really pissed, he's wheeling himself away...

Rick: Well, it's time for the last match of the night, and it's for the KWF Championship Belt!

TITANOSAURUS vs. MAGANO

World Championship

Magano and Titanosaurus square off, both knowing what they would get if they won this match. Titanosaurus attacks first with hurricane force winds from his tail, but Magano fights against the winds and clotheslines Titanosaurus. Titanosaurus gets back on his feet, only to be knocked down once again by Magano. Titanosaurus regains his footing once again, but this time he is ready and grabs Magano's arm in his jaws and body slams him to the ground. Magano snarls as blood seeps out of his arm and the two kaiju exchange blows. Titanosaurus delivers some chops to the chest of Magano as the fiery kaiju does the same. Both kaiju fall back into different corners, obviously worn out from their battles. However, Magano suddenly charges Titanosaurus once again, but Titanosaurus ducks, grabs Magano, lifts him behind his back, and gives him a samoan drop! Titanosaurus goes for the pin. 1... 2... Magano kicks out just in time, grabs Titanosaurus's tail, and swings him around. Magano lets go and Titanosaurus slams into a skyscraper. Titanosaurus slowly gets back on his feet and gets back into the ring. Magano is waiting, picks up Titanosaurus, and gives him a pile driver. Magano gets up and blasts the aquatic dinosaur with his lava beam for good measure, but Magano suddenly stops and looks down at Titanosaurus and then into the sky. Finally, Magano goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and new KWF World Champion... Magano!

Vinny: Magano wins the belt and here comes Varan to present it to him!

Rick: Wait, Magano is stopping Varan...

Vinny: Let's go to the Cosmos...

Cosmos: Magano says that he does not want the belt for two reasons. One, he hasn't been in the federation long enough and feels that he has not yet earned it. Two, he won a match on a DQ, and he wants to win on his own. He says Titanosaurus deserves the belt more than he does.

Vinny: Varan nods his head in agreement and hands the belt to Titanosaurus! Magano and Titanosaurus are shaking hands.

Rick: Well, that was touching... Anyway, that's all for Summer Smash 2K, we'll see you next month at Hell On Earth!

Vinny: We'll See You Next Month!


	14. Chapter 14

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Survive If I Let You!

Vinny: Hi, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and for the 15th time, I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We have yet another great PPV for you fans tonight!

Rick: The G-Force Championship, World Championship, and Infant Island Championship will all be on the line!

Vinny: That's right, plus some great tag team matches and a sky scraper match!

Rick: Let's get started!

Vinny: Here we go...

MECHAGODZILLA 1974 & HEDORAH vs. MECHA-KING GHIDORAH & MOGERA

Hedorah and Mecha-King Ghidorah begin the match by exchanging blows between one another. Hedorah gets the upper hand, however, when his crimson eye beam hits one of MKG's solar energy storage tanks which help it fly and it explodes. MKG roars in pain and fires his anti-gravity beams and triple beam at the smog monster. Hedorah is struck with multiple hits and wails in pain as some of his sludge dries up. MKG then launches his shock anchor cables at Hedorah, but the cables shoot right through Hedorah's hide with no effect. Hedorah grabs hold of the anchors and gives a huge tug, tossing MKG into a row of buildings. MKG lands hard and sparks fly everywhere, but MKG manages to get to his feet and take flight long enough to reach his corner and tag in MOGERA. MOGERA enters the ring and blasts Hedorah with his plasma beam eyes. Hedorah retaliates with his crimson eye beam and morphs into his flying form, flying above MOGERA and spraying the robot with his sulfuric acid mist. MOGERA's armor plating begins to corrode slightly, but MOGERA transforms into Land MOGERA and the Star Falcon and takes off after Hedorah. The Star Flacon stays in hot pursuit of the Smog Monster and bombards it with it's lasers while Land MOGERA awaits on the ground. Hedorah goes down and is instantly attacked by Land MOGERA's plasma beams. Hedorah morphs back into his final form and tags in MechaGodzilla 1974. However, MechaGodzilla blasts Hedorah in the face with his eye beams and proceeds to attempt to dry out Hedorah with his chest beam. Hedorah wails in pain as the beam dries him out and flies away. MechaGodzilla walks over to the reformed MOGERA and MKG and extends his hand. MOGERA and MKG look at one another and then back at MechaGodzilla. MKG nods his three head and MOGERA extends his cone hand and shakes with MechaGodzilla.

Your winners... Mecha-King Ghidorah & Mogera!

Rick: MechaGodzilla`74 betrays the Space Invaders and joins Mecha Mayhem!

Vinny: Here comes the Space Invaders, they're getting in the faces of Mecha Mayhem!

Rick: Mecha Mayhem attacks the Space Invaders and they're battling away from the KWF!

Vinny: Anyway, time for the G-Force Championship match!

Rick: It's Gorosaurus vs. Frankenstein!

GOROSAURUS vs. FRANKENSTEIN

G-Force Championship

Gorosaurus and Frankenstein stare each other down in the ring. The G-Force champion starts off the match by charging at Frankenstein, but the human-like monster moves slightly and puts Gorosaurus in a head lock. Gorosaurus leaps around like mad, trying to shake Frankenstein off. Finally, Frankenstein releases his hold on Gorosaurus and falls to the ground. As soon as Frankenstein gets to his feet, Gorosaurus rears back on his tail and delivers a kangaroo kick to Frankenstein's chest. Frankenstein hurtles backwards into a mini mall, but after a minute regains his footing and leaps at Gorosaurus. Frankenstein grabs the mutated dinosaur and begins biting and clawing his hide. Gorosaurus whips his head back several times, trying to grab Frankenstein in his jaws. Gorosaurus gives up on this and slams Frankenstein with his tail, which pushes him far enough forward for Gorosaurus to grab him in his jaws. Gorosaurus clamps his jaws down on Frankenstein's mid section and pulls him off of his body. Gorosaurus then whips his head around like a bulldog would do to a rat in his jaws, trying to cut deeper into his flesh. Frankenstein begins to go limp and Gorosaurus drops him on the ground, but as Gorosaurus goes for the pin, the area is enveloped by a dense smoke. As Gorosaurus looks around and the referee is distracted, he is hit by a fireball and slams into the ground, knocked unconsious by the force of the blow. Death Ghidorah then jumps into the ring and drags Frankenstein on top of Gorosaurus. Death Ghidorah then flaps his wings and blows the smoke away and the Super X makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner and new KWF G-Force Champion... Frankenstein!

Vinny: Gorosaurus loses the title due to interfearance from Death Ghidorah!

Rick: Here comes Anguirus to run Death Ghidorah off!

Vinny: Anguirus and Gorosaurus will face Death Ghidorah in a handicap match next month!

Rick: Well, now its time for the sky scraper match, whoever reaches the top first wins or whoever plummets to the ground first loses!

MECHANI-KONG vs. KING KONG

The match begins at the bottom a skyscraper at the edge of Tokyo. Kong and Mechani-Kong look at each other and instantly howl, angered by the very presence of each other. Kong and Mechani-Kong charge, slamming into one another and ripping into each other with steal claw, claws, and teeth. Kong slams MK with a right hook and begins to scale the tower, but Mechani-Kong is right behind. Mechani-Kong grabs Kong's leg and tries to pull him off the tower, but King Kong struggles free and kick Mechan-King in the head. Mechani-Kong is dazed for an instant, but grabs one of his grenades of his belt and hurles it at Kong, blasting away the part of the building he was on and sending the giant ape spiraling towards the ground. However, Kong grabs Mechani-Kong's arm and throws him to the ground. Mechani-Kong screeches in alarm just before he slams into the concrete below. Kong howls in triumph as the bell is rung.

Your winner... King Kong!

Vinny: Life beats artificial life once again!

Rick: Oh shut up...

Vinny: Well, next match...

Rick: Rodan vs. Zigra... a rematch!

RODAN vs. ZIGRA

Rodan attacks Zigra as soon as the alien dictator enters the ring. Using his talons like razors, Rodan cuts deep into Zigra's hide and blood shoots out like a fountain. Zigra squawks in pain as Rodan's attack continues, and is thrown to the ground by the mutated pteranodon. Zigra regains his footing as Rodan swoops down for another attack and thrusts his head into Rodan's gut, slicing him open. Rodan cackles in pain and loses elevation, but gathers himself together and lands. Zigra charges Rodan and the two kaiju engage in a fierce fin to wing battle. Rodan slams Zigra with his wings and Zigra does the same with his fins. Rodan utilizes his beak and pecks Zigra in the face, but suddenly drives his beak into Zigra's chest. Zigra screeches in pain as Rodan drives his beak further and further into Zigra's chest. Finally, Zigra goes unconscious from the pain and the match is awarded to Rodan.

Your winner by submission... Rodan!

Vinny: Rodan gets his revenge!

Rick: Do you have anything to talk about?

Vinny: Nope, you?

Rick: Nope... I suppose we should announce the next match...

Vinny: Ya...

JET JAGUAR vs. BATTRA

Infant Island Championship

Jet Jaguar and the Battra Adult square off in the ring. The champion starts off the match with a few punches to the face of Battra, but Battra manages to escape and fires his prism beams at Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar manages to dodge all but one of the beams and goes down. Battra continues to fire his prism beams at Jet Jaguar, but fails to notice the robot kaiju reaching for a boulder. Jet Jaguar suddenly leaps to his feet and tosses the boulder at Battra, nailing the winged kaiju in the thorax and sending him crashing down to earth. Jet Jaguar pressed his advantage and kicked him several times before bench pressing him over his head and slamming him down to earth once more. Jet Jagaur goes for the pin. 1… 2… Battra kicks out and rips away at his metalic hide with his six legs. Jet Jaguar tosses Battra off of his and clutches his sparking chest. Battra takes back to the sky and Jet Jaguar follows close behind, trying to catch up. Battra suddenly turns and attempts to plow into Jet Jaguar, but he reverses and thrusts his feet first, delivering a huge flying dropkick to Battra's face. Battra crashes to earth once again and Jet Jaguar goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner and still KWF Infant Island Champion... Jet Jaguar!

Vinny: Jet Jaguar retains his title!

Rick: Battra looks squished...

Vinny: The Super X's are picking up Battra and taking him away...

Rick: One more match before the World Championship match!

Vinny: Guiron vs. Jiger!

GUIRON vs. JIGER

Guiron and Jiger attack each other instantly, biting and clawing into each other. Guiron utilizes his knife head and slices into Jiger's shoulder. Jiger roars in pain and fires her saliva spears into Guiron's back. Guiron spins around and delivers a hand stand kick to Jiger and the quadruped kaiju flies backwards. Jiger regains her footing and head butts Guiron who is trying to get the saliva spears out of his back. Guiron battles back and bites Jiger's shoulder, but is tripped up by Jiger's tail and falls to the ground. Jiger climbs on top of the fallen Guiron and begins pummeling him with her fore claws. Guiron seems to be out and Jiger goes for the pin. 1… 2… Guiron kicks out and hits Jiger in the face with his stars. Jiger is blinded and goes down, Guiron goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Guiron!

Rick: Guiron finally gets a win!

Vinny: Now it's time for the world championship match...

Jim: Godzilla vs. Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Holy Crap!

TITANOSAURUS vs. GODZILLA

World Championship

Godzilla and Titanosaurus look at each other and shake hands as the match begins. Titanosaurus attacks first with his hurricane force winds created by his tail. Godzilla struggles against the intense wind, but loses his footing and topples head over tail across the ground. Godzilla regains his footing in time for Titanosaurus to run over and land a few punches to Godzilla. Godzilla roars and trips Titanosaurus up with his tail. Titanosaurus falls to the ground hard and Godzilla turns around and begins beating the aquatic dinosaur with his tail. Titanosaurus trumpets his roar in pain and bites Godzilla's tail. Godzilla snarls and blasts Titanosaurus with his radioactive heat ray. Titanosaurus falls back once again and Godzilla goes for the pin, 1… 2… Titanosaurus kicks out with authority and punches Godzilla in the jaw. Godzilla staggers backwards and Titanosaurus begins to create hurricane force winds once again. Godzilla ducks down low and fights against the winds. Godzilla's dorsal plates flash and he blasts the ground in front of Titanosaurus with his radioactive heat ray, causing it to cave in and Titanosaurus falls face first to the ground. Godzilla charges the fallen Titanosaurus and lands some punches and kicks of his own on the champion. Titanosaurus seems to be unconscious and Godzilla goes for the pin, but suddenly SpaceGodzilla runs down to the ring and distracts the Super X2. Godzilla runs to the edge of the ring and slams SpaceGodzilla in the chest, knocking him down. Godzilla turns to go for the pin once again, but is stabbed in the chest by the energy vaccume needle of Megaguirus! Megaguirus drains Godzilla's power as the King of the Monsters fights against the giant insect. The Super X2 sees this and calls for the bell as Godzilla continues to fight. Suddenly, Titanosaurus leaps into the air and comes down hard on Megaguirus, forcing the insect kaiju to disengage his energy vaccume needle. Megaguirus takes one look at both Titanosaurus and Godzilla and flies away as fast as he can as Godzilla fires his radioactive heat ray at him.

Your winner by DQ... Godzilla!

But still KWF World Champion... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Megaguirus costs Godzilla the match!

Rick: Wait... I'm getting word that Megaguirus is now a member of the Space Invaders!

Vinny: Well, it looks like we're going to have a big battle royal next month with the Space Invaders against both Mecha Mayhem and the G-Pack!

Rick: Plus, next month is the King of Ogasawara Island tournament!

Rick: Who will be the 2000 King of Ogasawara Island?!

Vinny: We'll See You Next Month!


	15. Chapter 15

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to KWF and, King of Ogasawara Island 2000!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: Tonight, just like last year, there will be 8 kaiju battling to be the King of Ogasawara Island plus a Tag-Team Championship Match, a battle royal between the Space Invaders, Mecha Mayhem, and the G-Pack.

Vinny: The grudge/hanicap match between Anguirus/Gorosaurus and Death Ghidorah has been moved to next month. Also, Death Ghidorah has been told that he will be fired if he interfears in the battle royal tonight.

Rick: This is how the tables look for the tournament's first round...

Gezora vs. Legion

Gabara vs. Manda

Biollante vs. Gyaos

Irys vs. Baragon

Rick: OK, lets go to the 1st match of the 1st round!

GEZORA vs. LEGION

First Round

Gezora and Legion stare each other down. Gezora attacks first with his tenacles and slams Legion in the head. Legion falls back, but remains on his feet and stabs Gezora with his legs. Icy blood pours out of Gezora and the squid-kaiju flails his tentacles wildly. Legion then powers up his horn beam and blasts Gezora right in the face. Gezora goes down and Legion goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Legion!

Vinny: Legion easily takes out Gezora and advances to the 2nd round!

Rick: I'll take an order of Kalimari (squid)!

Vinny: Yuck... anyway, it's time for the next match of the first round.

Rick: The winner of this match will face Legion in the 2nd round!

GABARA vs. MANDA

First Round

Manda attacks first and bites down on Gabara's leg. Gabara bellows in pain and begins punching Manda in the head. Manda finally lets go of Gabara and slowly backs away, dizzy from the blows. Gabara grabs Manda, lifts him over his head, and slams him on the ground repeatedly, but Manda manages to get his claws into Gabara and constricts around his arms. Manda then thrusts his weight forward, sending Gabara slamming into the ground. Manda then wraps around Gabara's torso and begins squeezing the life out of him. Gabara falls to his knees, but suddenly his horn begins flashing. Gabara grabs Manda in his hands and begins to pump thousands of volts of electricity into the serpent kaiju. Manda tries to keep his hold on Gabara, but eventually uses his tail to tap out as the pain becomes to great.

Your winner by submission... Gabara!

Rick: Gabara shocks Manda into submission!

Vinny: Ouch... well, time for the next first round match.

Rick: Yep, it's Gyaos vs. Biollante!

BIOLLANTE vs. GYAOS

First Round

The battle begins with Gyaos flying above Biollante, looking for the best way of attack. Biollante doesn't want to give Gyaos the chance and blasts her radioactive acidic sap spray into the air, but Gyaos dodges it, flys down, and rakes his talons along Biollante's head and back. Biollante roars in pain and fires his sap spray once again, this time striking Gyaos's foot. Gyaos screeches in anger as the acid stings his flesh and begins circling in the sky above Biollante. Gyaos flys into a cloud, but is suddenly stopped by two things biting into his wings. Biollante pulls Gyaos out of the cloud and the shadow of evil discovers that it was two of Biollante's toothed vines that caught him and that were not chewing on his wings. Biollante begins pulling Gyaos down and pulls him into her mouth and tries to clamp down on Gyaos with her jaws. Gyaos struggles and fires his sonic beam down Biollante's throat and it comes out her back. Biollante releases Gyaos and the bird monster flies back into the sky. Gyaos begins relentlessly firing his sonic beam at Biollante, cutting off her vines faster than she can regerate them. Finally, Biollante has had enough and transforms into the golden mist and escapes into space. The Super X counts Biollante out.

Your winner by count out... Gyaos!

Vinny: Holy crap! Gyaos beat Biollante!

Rick: Dang, it's like the world's biggest salad bar out here, vines everywhere!

Vinny: Well, it's time for the final match of the 1st round...

Rick: It's gonna be a good one!

IRYS vs. BARAGON

First Round

Irys and Baragon square off in the center of the ring. Baragon attacks first with his flame ray, but Irys takes off into the air to avoid it. Irys circles above for a minute and then dive bombs Baragon, knocking the subterranian kaiju head over heals into the corner of the ring. Baragon regains his footing just intime to be impaled by two of Irys's tentacles. Baragon roars in pain and punches Irys in the chest, trying to force the evil kaiju to let him go. Irys begins to drain Baragon of his life force, but he isn't going to go down that easily and burrows underground, dragging irys along with him. Irys struggles against Baragon, but underground Baragon is much stronger and the two kaiju go deeper and deeper underground. Finally, Baragon stops, turns, and bites the tentacles piercing his hide clean off. Irys falls back and is blasted by Baragon's flame ray. Irys bellows in pain and Baragon grabs his neck in his jaws and begins dragging Irys back towards the surface. Baragon finally emerges with Irys in tow and repeatedly slams the tentacled kaiju on the ground. Baragon presses his attack and rips off more of Irys's tentacles and then goes for the pin as Irys gushes blood. 1... 2... 3...

Winner by pinfall... Baragon!

Vinny: Wow, that was unexpected!

Rick: Man... Baragon is feasting on those tentacles he ripped off...

Vinny: *!BARF!*

Rick: Clean up on announce table #1!

Vinny: Ugh, anyway, it's time for the Tag Team Championship match...

GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. GIGAN & MEGALON

Tag Team Championship

Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan walk out to the ring holding their tag team championship belts. They both have requested no help from the G-Pack because they want to win on their own, even if they are attacked. Gigan and Megalon then fly out to the ring and the battle begins. Godzilla Junior and Gigan battle in one corner while Megalon and Fire Rodan battle in the other. Godzilla Junior gets the upper hand on Gigan after a few chops to the neck and a radioactive heat ray to the gut. Gigan goes down, but Megalon grabs Fire Rodan and throws him into Godzilla Junior and both kaiju go down. The Super X III finally gets the kaiju into their respective corners and Fire Rodan will take on Gigan first. Fire Rodan soars through the sky, firing his uranium heat beam at the still stunned Gigan. Gigan finally recovers and takes off into the sky after Fire Rodan. Gigan catches up and delivers a devistating aerial DDT to the mutated pteranodon. Fire Rodan is down and Gigan goes for the pin. 1... 2... Fire Rodan kicks out and blasts Gigan in the face with his uranium heat beam. Gigan falls back and tags in Megalon as Fire Rodan struggles to get to his corner. Megalon gets to him first and drops napalm bombs on his back. The bombs explode and Fire Rodan cackles in pain. Megalon then begins stomping on the back of Fire Rodan and laughing. Junior can take this no more and blasts Megalon with a radioactive heat ray, sending him flying backwards into Gigan. As the Super X III restrains Junior, Fire Rodan crawls to his corner and tags in the restrained Godzilla Junior. Junior rushes in, only to be met with a double clothesline by both Gigan and Megalon. The Super X III doesn't notice as it tends to Fire Rodan. Gigan and Megalon continue their assault on Junior and deliver huge elbows to his chest and stomach. Gigan activates his buzzsaw chest and rips into Junior's hide and Megalon goes for the pin as the Super X III turns around. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall and new Tag Team Champions... Gigan & Megalon!

Vinny: The Brothers lose their titles!

Rick: Gigan and Megalon have finally reached their goal of becoming tag team champs!

Vinny: Well, it's time for the 2nd round of the tournament...

LEGION vs. GABARA

Second Round

Legion enters the ring and laughs at the much smaller Gabara. Legion power's up his laser beam and fires at Gabara, the jumps out of the way and is hidden in the dust that the beam kicked up. Gabara runs around behind Legion and delivers a drop kick to the back of his head. Legion falls forward, but quickly regains his footing and fires his beam at Gabara over and over again. Gabara leaps on Legion's back as he continues to fire his beam in a frenzy. Legion begins bucking like a bull and trying to throw Gabara off. Legion begins to power up his beam again, but Gabara forces the two sides of Legion's horn together and the beam explodes inside Legion's head, Legion goes down and Gabara goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by total blowout... Gabara!

Rick: Wow, another impressive win!

Vinny: Gabara is really pulling out all the stops tonight!

Rick: Ya, and whoever wins this next match will go onto face him in the final round.

GYAOS vs. BARAGON

Second Round

Gyaos and Baragon grapple claw to claw to start the match off. They both try to get the advantage, but their strategies don't seem to be working. Finally, Gyaos fires his sonic beam at Baragon, who moves his head just in time and blasts Gyaos in the chest with his flame ray. Gyaos goes down and Baragon goes for an early pin. 1... 2... Gyaos kicks out and grabs Baragon in his talons. Gyaos heads high into the sky so fast that the Moonlight SY3 can't even keep up. Finally, Gyaos comes soaring back down to earth with Baragon in tow and releases him, but to Gyaos's surprise, Baragon quickly grabs Gyaos in mid air and forces the shadow of evil underneath him. Gyaos screeches in surprise and slams into the ground under Baragon, Baragon leaps off and begins slamming Gyaos with his tail. As Baragon presses his attack, Gyaos fires his sonic beam and it slices through Baragon's tail. The subterranian kaiju roars in pain and turns to face Gyaos as blood drips from his tail. Baragon repeatedly punches Gyaos in the head in his rage and Gyaos goes limp. Baragon goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gyaos rolls up Baragon and uses a boulder for leverage. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Gyaos!

Rick: It will be Gabara and Gyaos in the final round!

Vinny: This will be a great match up, but wait... Baragon is attacking Gyaos!

Rick: Baragon just tore off a chunck of Gyaos's foot and Gyaos is fleeing.

Vinny: We're going to have to take a half hour break for Gyaos to rest and regenerate his foot...

*30 minutes later*

GABARA vs. GYAOS

Final Round

Gabara and Gyaos stare each other down, knowing this is the most important match in their careers so far. Gyaos attacks first with his sonic beam, but Gabara dodges and is only hit in the elbow. Gabara bellows and charges Gyaos, who attempts to take off, but is caught by Gabara. Gyaos continues to try and take off as Gabara begins to pump thousands of volts of electricity into him. Gyaos squawks in pain and lands back on the ground. Gabara presses his advantage and slams Gyaos on the ground several times. Gabara finally lets Gyaos go and the shadow of evil slowly gets to his feet, only to receive a drop kick from Gabara. Gabara goes for the pin on the downed Gyaos. 1... 2... Gyaos kicks out and slashes Gabara's stomach with his talons. Gabara snarls as blood oozes out of his gut, Gyaos continues his attack and slams Gabara with his big wings. Gabara goes down and Gyaos now goes for the pin. 1.. 2... Gabara kicks out, grabs Gyaos's neck, and begins shocking him. Gyaos squirms and repeatedly fires his sonic beam, trying insanly to hit Gabara. Gabara dodges the beams and forces Gyaos's head down and the shadow of evil slices off his own wing and foot. Gabara then slams Gyaos to the ground and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and the 2000 King of Ogasawara Island... Gabara!

Vinny: Gabara wins and becomes the 2000 King of Ogasawara Island!

Rick: WOW, Gyaos will have to regenerate for at least two months to fix that!

Vinny: Gabara will face Titanosaurus for the KWF Championship belt a ways down the road, but now it's time for the Battle Royal!

Rick: This is a no-interfearance match-up. The match ends when only one kaiju or team of kaiju is left in the ring. Participants can be eliminated by pinfall, count out, or submission.

G-PACK vs. MECHA MAYHEM vs. SPACE INVADERS

All the kaiju stand in different sides of the ring, the G-Pack on one side, the Space Invaders on the opposite side, and Mecha Mayhem in the middle. The bell rings and all the kaiju go after one another. Hedorah attacks MechaGodzilla 1974 and the tow exchange eye beam blasts. Anguirus attacks King Ghidorah and the tow spill outside of the ring and the battle is soon joined by Gorosaurus. Zigra goes after Rodan and the two engage in close quarters combat. Gamera and Mogera go after SpaceGodzilla and Godzilla/Mecha-King Ghidorah go after Megaguirus. Gigan, who is participating in his second match for the night battles against MechaGodzilla 1993. Hedorah and MechaGodzilla go at it tooth and nail, Hedorah tosses sludge as fast as he can, but it is all dried out by the barrage of rays from MechaGodzilla`74. Finally, Hedorah gives up and attemts to flee by morphing into his flying form, but MechaGodzilla`74 repeatedly hits him with his rays and the smog monster goes down. MG`74 continues is assault and Hedorah taps out. Anguirus and Gorosaurus battle King Ghidorah intensly outside of the ring. King Ghidorah battles back with his anti-gravity rays and strikes down Anguirus. King Ghidorah goes for the pin, but is knocked over himself by Gorosaurus's kangaroo kick. Anguirus gets back to his feet and delivers a huge back body drop to King Ghidorah as the Super X II counts the three kaiju out. Rodan and Zigra continue to battle with their submission moves, Rodan puts Zigra in a sort of walls of jericho manover, but is knocked down by an interfearing Gigan. Gigan, however, is soon met with a paralysis missle to the head and MechaGodzilla`93 goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3... MechaGodzilla`93 isn't out of the woods though, as Zigra nails him with his paralysis beam and MG`93 is forced out by submission. Zigra and Rodan spill outside of the ring as the two continue to battle and after Rodan slams Zigra into a building and the building collapses on the alien dictator, they are both counted out. Gamera and Mogera work very well together against SpaceGodzilla, who is working extra hard to fend off the two kaiju. Gamera and Mogera come up with a plan and Gamera fires his plasma balls at the same time Mogera fires his spiral grenades. SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals shatter into a million pieces and the space kaiju flys away not wanting to be destroyed. Meanwhile in the ring, Megaguirus has downed both Godzilla and Mecha-King Ghidorah. Megaguirus then pierces the flesh of MKG and begins draining the cyborg's energy. However, Godzilla gets to his feet and grabs the insect kaiju by the wings. Megaguirus snarls and insanely attempts to jab Godzilla with his energy vaccum needle. Godzilla avoids the deadly needle and rips two of Megaguirus's wings off. Megaguirus roars in pain and tries to escape, but Gamera, Mogera, and Mecha-King Ghidorah prevent that and all four kaiju repeatedly stomp on the alien insect. Godzilla the goes for the pin on Megaguirus... 1... 2... 3... Godzilla gets up and looks at MKG and Mogera and then at Gamera, Gamera nods to Godzilla. The King of the Monsters nods back and he and the Guardian of the Universe extend their hands to MKG and Mogera. The two robotic kaiju nod and the match is decided.

Your winners... The G-Pack and Mecha Mayhem!

Vinny: Godzilla and Gamera choose not to fight Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mogera and to have this match be a tie between their two stables!

Rick: What a match!

Vinny: Well, it's time to go, we'll see you in November at Turkey Day Massacre! The Hardcore, Monster Island, and World Championship titles will all be on the line, plus the grudge/handicap match between Anguirus/Gorosaurus and Death Ghidorah!

Rick: BYE!


	16. Chapter 16

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to KWF and, Turkey Day Massacre!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: Infant Island title, Hardcore title, Planet X title, World title... all are on the line tonight!

Vinny: That's right Rick, plus the much awaited grude/handicap match between Anguirus/Gorosaurus and Death Ghidorah!

Rick: Let's get to the first match!

KING SEESAR & KING KONG vs. GAILA & SANDA

King Seesar and Gaila start off the match. Gaila charges King Seesar and bites down on his arm, but King Seesar instantly begins punching the Green Gargantua in the head and Gaila releases his hold. King Seesar then delivers an assortment of kicks and punches to Gaila and sends him flying into the opposite corner. King Seesar then tags in King Kong and the giant ape runs at Gaila. Gails quickly gets to his feet, grabs Kong's arm, and slams him to the ground. Kong, angered by being taken down, does a leg sweep and knocks Gaila down. Kong then regains his footing and begins relentlessly stomping on Gaila's back. Gaila calls out to Sanda for help, but the Brown Gargantua doesn't move. Suddenly, Sanda jumps into the ring, but is instantly met by King Seesar and the two hairy kaiju stare each other down as Kong continues to beat on Gaila. Finally, the stare down is broken when the tow kaiju nod to one another, turn and begin beating the crap out of Gaila along with Kong! Kong waves them away and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... King Seesar & King Kong!

Vinny: Sanda betrays Gaila and joins Kong and Seesar in beating the hell out of him! Wait, they're beating him again!

Rick: Green fur is flying everywhere!

Vinny: Yuck... anyway, it's time for the Hardcore Championship match!

RODAN vs. SPACEGODZILLA

Hardcore Championship

SpaceGodzilla and Rodan both fly down to the ring and hover over it, staring at each other. Finally, SpaceGodzilla breaks the tension and fires his corona beam at Rodan, striking the mutated pteranodon and causing him to lose altitude. Rodan retaliates by slamming into SpaceGodzilla's gut with his horns, and SpaceGodzilla crashes into the ground. As the dust settles and SpaceGodzilla morphs into his standing form, Rodan streaks across the sky and drops a huge boulder on SpaceGodzilla's head. The boulder cracks in two and one of the halves shatters SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla roars in anger and uses his telekinesis to grab Rodan in mid air. SpaceGodzilla slams Rodan to the ground again and again as Rodan cackles in pain. Finally, SpaceGodzilla uses his telekinesis to paralyze Rodan and he places his foot on Rodan for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new Hardcore Champion... SpaceGodzilla!

Rick: SpaceGodzilla takes out Rodan and becomes the new Hardcore Champion!

Vinny: Rodan is up and he looks steamed.

Rick: SpaceGodzilla looks at Rodan, laughs, and walks away.

Vinny: Rodan will get his revenge next month at the Hardcore Battle Royal!

Rick: Now it's time to interview the KWF's latest Tag Team Champions, let's go to Mike and the Cosmos, who are interviewing Gigan and Megalon.

INTERVIEW WITH THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS

Mike: So, Gigan and Megalon, you've finally become the tag team champions, how does it feel?

Megalon (translated by Cosmos): It feels great, even though I've been half of the tag team champs before with King Ghidorah, it's awesome that I'm with Gigan now.

Gigan (translated by Cosmos): Ya, I finally have another title, and now that Megalon and I are at the top, no one is going to take us down!

Mike: That's great, but what about Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan?

Gigan: What about them? They can't do anything, we beat them for their titles and they will never ever get them back!

*Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan's music begin playing and they step out*

Junior: Since your so cocky Gigan, how about you and Megalon put your titles on the line against the #1 contenders for the belt next month!?

Fire Rodan: Ya! Or are you two chicken!?

Megalon: Chicken? Have you looked in the mirror lately bird boy? Ha! Anyway, we will put our titles on the line at Hell on Earth against whoever the #1 contenders are!?

Gigan: This interview is over!

*Gigan and Megalon attack Junior and Fire Rodan and the four kaiju brawl into the back*

Vinny: Junior and Fire Rodan really want those titles back!

Rick: They'll get their chance, next month at Hell on Earth there will be a 3 corners match for the #1 contendership for the Tag Team titles. One member from each team will be in the match and whoever wins will take on the champs at the January PPV!

Vinny: Well, it's time for the Planet X Championship match...

MOGERA vs. MAGANO

Planet X Championship

Magano and Mogera attacks each other in the ring. Mogera pierces Magano's hide several times with his drill nose as Magano punches and claws at Mogera's steel hide. Fianlly, Mogera backs away, only to be hit with Magano's lava beam. Mogera's metalic hide smokes and melts slightly and Mogera launches an attacks of his own and fires his spiral grenades at Magano. Magano dodges the first missile, but is hit in the leg with the second and goes down. Mogera goes for the pin. 1... 2... Magano kicks out and headbutts Mogera in gut. Mogera goes down and Magano stomps on Mogera's chest, sending sparks flying and MMogera hits Magano in the face with his plasma beams. Magano staggers backwards, blinded by the beams and falls down. Mogera gets to his feet once again and begins blasting Magano relentlessly with his maser cannon. Magano takes two direct hits, but then rolls out of the way and knocks Mogera off his feet. Magano grabs Mogera's head and feet and applys pressure, nearly snapping Mogera in half! Mogera tries to hold out, but is forced to tap out.

Winner by submission and new Planet X Champion... Magano!

Vinny: Magano wins his first title!

Rick: He really put a hurting on Mogera, look at all the sparks coming out of him...

Vinny: Ya...

Rick: Anyway, it's time more the long awaited Grudge Match with no count out!

ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS vs. DEATH GHIDORAH

Grudge Match

Death Ghidorah enters the ring first and walks around the ring laughing. Then Anguirus and Gorosaurus's music plays, but the two kaiju do not come out. Death Ghidorah laughs even louder, claiming the kaiju are scared of him, when suddenly, Anguirus and Gorosaurus come out of no where, leap into the ring, and slam into Death Ghidorah, sandwiching the three-headed kaiju. Death Ghidorah roars in pain as Gorosaurus and Anguirus continue their assault. Anguirus rams DG in the gut with his head horns several times, opening deep wounds in Death Ghidorah's under belly. Gorosaurus then tosses him over his shoulder and both kaiju stomp on Death Ghidorah. Gorosaurus then picks Death Ghidorah up and holds him while Anguirus launches himself backwards several times, impaling DG on his spiky carapace. Gorosaurus then lets him go and Anguirus picks him up and Gorosaurus then lands several kangaroo kicks into the already bloody under belly of Death Ghidorah. Anguirus drops DG to the ground and just before he goes for the pin, DG fires three fire balls at Anguirus and Gorosaurus. However, the two kaiju are to fast for the weaker kaiju and dodge the fire balls. Gorosaurus and Anguirus then level Death Ghidorah with dozens of tail hits before they each place a foot on his motionless body for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by total blowout... Anguirus & Gorosaurus!

Vinny: Anguirus and Gorosaurus destroy Death Ghidorah!

Rick: He'll be out for at least 2 or 3 months!

Vinny: Well, while the cleaning crews pick up Death Ghidorah, let's go to the next match!

JET JAGUAR vs. MECHANI-KONG

Infant Island Championship

Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong enter the ring and instantly begin hammering on each other. Mechani-Kong deliverrs punch after punch to Jet Jaguar as JJ plants some powerful kicks on Mechani-Kong's chest. Mechani-Kong finally falls back and Jet Jaguar takes advantage, taking MK off his feet and delivering some elbows to the chest. However, as Jet Jaguar drops his last elbow, Mechani-Kong grabs his arm and throws him down hard. Mechani-Kong then starts mercilessly pummeling JJ, but JJ blinds MK with his eye beams and both robotic kaiju tumble out of the ring. The Super X begins the count out as the two kaiju begin battling outside of the ring. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

This match results in a double count out, Jet Jaguar remains the Infant Island Champion!

Rick: Jet Jaguar and Mechani-Kong battle away from the ring as time expires.

Vinny: Well, at least he still has his title.

Rick: Ya, but now it's time for the fight that will be on the silver screen in Japan this December!

Vinny: It's the KWF version of Godzilla X Megaguirus!

GODZILLA vs. MEGAGUIRUS

Godzilla and Megaguirus tear into each other tooth, claw, and mandible. Megaguirus gets the upper hand and jabs Godzilla in the eyes with two of her six legs. Godzilla staggers backwards, temporarily blinded, and Megaguirus picks up the King of the Monsters and lifts him into the sky. Once she reaches the hegith of 5,000 feet, Megaguirus drops Godzilla and the Monster King lands with a huge explosion on a chemical plant. Megaguirus laughs and declares herself the victor, but just then, a blue-white radioactive heat ray soars out of the chemical fire and strikes Megaguirus in the thorax. Megaguirus goes down and Godzilla emerges from the smoke and flames, completely unharmed. Godzilla roars in anger at Megaguirus and fires his radioactive heat ray again and again at the insect kaiju, but Megaguirus regains her footing and takes off into the air, dodging all the beams. Godzilla realizes that his heat ray is usless against her when she's flying so the King of the Monsters comes up with a new form of attack. Megaguirus dive bombs Godzilla, knocking him off his feet, but before Megaguirus can get away, Godzilla wraps his tail around Megaguirus's tail and pulls her to the ground. Godzilla then regains his footing, picks Megaguirus up and slams the insect kaiju to the ground several times. Godzilla, however, doesn't notice the energy vaccume needle getting closer and closer to his chest and is suddenly stabbed with it. Godzilla roars in pain as Megaguirus sucks Godzilla's energy from his body. Godzilla's body then begins to glow blue-white with surging radioactivity and the King of the Monsters lets loose with his nuclear pulse, sending Megaguirus crashing to the ground. Godzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Godzilla!

Rick: Godzilla exterminates the insect mennace!

Vinny: I wonder if this is how GXM will turn out?

Rick: We'll have to wait and see, but now it's time for the KWF Championship match...

TITANOSAURUS vs. BAGAN

World Championship

The two kaiju enter the ring at the same time. Titanosaurus looks up at the much larger Bagan and realizes that this is going to be a very tough fight. Titanosaurus, nevertheless, attacks first with a few headbutts and punches to the gut. Bagan falls back, but regains his footing and blasts Titanosaurus with his heat beam, knocking the champion off his feet and to the ground. Bagan presses his advantage and lays into Titanosaurus with some big splashes and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Tianosaurus kicks out and bite's Bagan on his lower lip! Bagan roars in anger and shakes his head back and forth, trying to knock Titanosaurus off. Finally, Titanosaurus lets go and falls to the ground and Bagan begins stopping on him repeatedly. Finally, Bagan gives up and goes for the pin once again. 1... 2... Gamera zooms out of no where and blasts Bagan in the back with three plasma balls. Bagan rolls off Titanosaurus in pain and is hit with yet another barrage of plasma balls. While Bagan is down, Gamera picks up Titanosaurus and carries him 1000 feet from the ring.

Your winner by disqualification... Bagan, but still KWF World Champion... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Gamera saves Titanosaurus!

Rick: Wait, Bagan is saying something...

Bagan (translated by Cosmos): Gamera, next month, you and me No Holds Barred match!

Gamera (translated by Cosmos): You got it!

Vinny: Well it's set, next month it will be Bagan vs. Gamera in a No Holds Barred match up, a #1 condenders 3 corners match for the tag team titles, and a Hardcore Battle Royal for the Hardcore Championship! Plus many more great matches!

Rick: We'll see you next month at Hell on Earth!

Vinny: Happy Thanksgiving!


	17. Chapter 17

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to KWF and, Hell on Earth!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Vinny: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, plus a new junior announcer/kaiju expert! Please welcome, Kevin Dutch!

Kevin: Thanks Vinny, it's great to be here!

Rick: We've got a great show tonight, especially the Hardcore Battle Royal!

Kevin: Now let's go to the match!

Rick: Hey, that's my line!

FRANKENSTEIN vs. ORUGA

G-Force Championship

Oruga and Frankenstein square off in the center of the ring. Frankenstein jumps on Oruga's back and begins savagly biting and clawing the space monster, but as soon as Frankenstein breaks Oruga's skin, it regenerates. Frankenstein, however, continues the assault and takes down Oruga with a Russia leg sweep. Oruga goes down and Frankenstein goes for the pin. 1... Oruga kicks out with authority and sends Frankenstein flying. Oruga gets to his feet and begins slamming Frankenstein over and over again with his big hands. Frankenstein staggers with each blow and finally Oruga bites into the shoulder of Frankenstein. Frankenstein screams in pain as blood oozes out of the wound and Oruga goes for the pin. 1... 2... Frankenstein kicks out and delivers an elbow to Oruga's head, dizzying the space kaiju and giving Frankenstein time to prepare an attack. Oruga staggers to his feet and glares in Frankensteins direction, but he's not there. Suddenly Oruga hears a scream and he turns to see Frankenstein flying out of nowhere preparing to deliver a drop kick. Oruga narrows his eyes and fires a plasma beam from his shoulder. Frankenstein's flesh is severely burned and he goes down. Oruga goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF G-Force Champion... Oruga!

Vinny: Oruga defeats Frankenstein and wins his first title!

Rick: Wow, Frankenstein is really fried...

Kevin: Don't worry, Frankenstein should be fully regenerated by next month's PPV.

Rick: Did I say I was worried?

Vinny: Cut the kid some slack Rick, anyway, time for the next matchup!

Rick: Gaila was extremely ticked after last month's battle with Sanda, Kong, and King Seesar so he demanded that this match be made.

KING KONG, KING SEESAR, & SANDA vs. GAILA, KUMONGA, & EBIRAH

Ebirah and King Seesar start off the match as Sanda and Gaila glare at each other from their respective corners. King Seesar attacks first with a few punches and an elbow drop to the head of Ebirah, but Ebirah's exoskeleton pretects him and he clamps onto King Seesar's legs. King Seesar roars in pain and pummels Ebirah's head as hard as he can, but the giant crustacean won't let go. Finally, King Seesar grabs the eye stocks of Ebirah and tugs on them. Ebirah squeals in pain, releases the hold, and staggers around blindly. King Seesar, with his legs bleeding, manages to pull himself over to the corner and tags in Sanda. As King Seesar tends to his wounds, Sanda unleashes a real hurting on Ebirah while Gaila stands on the side and begs for a tag. Sanda picks Ebirah up by his tail, swings him around, and tosses him into Gaila, knocking both kaiju out of the ring. Sanda laughs like crazy, but the laughter soon stops when Kumonga sprays his webbing on Sanda and begins to entangle him, but the Super X stops Kumonga, but while the "referee is distracted, Gaila picks up a tree and nails Sanda over the head with it several times, knocking him out cold. Kong tries to help the downed Sanda, but Ebirah grabs him before he can enter the ring. Ebirah and Kong battle on the outside of the ring as the Super X turns to see Gaila making the cover on Sanda. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... Gaila, Kumonga, and Ebirah!

Rick: Gaila, Kumonga, and Ebirah win after some well planned cheating!

Vinny: Sanda is still out, but Kong and King Seesar are ticked!

Kevin: Oh well, lets get to the next match, I can't wait to see this one!.

Rick: It's Megaguirus vs. Battra! Two kaiju that look very much alike, and want to see who's the strongest! I'm putting my money on Battra, how about you guys?

Vinny: I'm staying out of this one.

Kevin: $50 on Megaguirus

Rick: Heh, it's your money kid...

MEGAGUIRUS vs. BATTRA

Megaguirus and Battra circle around in the air, staring at one another. Finally, the tension is broken when Battra fires his prism beams at Megaguirus and strikes the giant dragonfly in the thorax. Megaguirus roars in pain/anger and charges Battra, ramming the Black Mothra with her head and sending him crashing to the ground. Battra gets up and shakes the dust off of him, but before he can take flight, he is hit with an energy ball from Megaguirus. Megaguirus then flies down and slams Battra with her tail several times before going for the pin. 1... 2... Battra kicks out, wraps his six legs around Megaguirus's wings and body, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Megaguirus kicks out and jams her energy vaccum needle into Battra's abdomen. Battra roars in pain as the needle drains his energy and Battra taps out.

Winner by submission... Megaguirus!

Vinny: Megaguirus wins... pay up Ricky.

Rick: Crap! Why can't I ever win!?

Kevin: Woohoo, $50 extra bucks, now I can buy that new GXM Box Set!

Rick: Shut up!

Vinny: Well, while Rick pouts, lets get to the next match...

Rick: ARGH!

GODZILLA JUNIOR vs. VARAN vs. KAMAKIRAS

#1 Condentendorship Match for Tag Team Titles

As the match begins Godzilla Junior and Varan go at it, completely ignoring Kamakiras. Varan and Godzilla Junior, although, allies, tear into each other tooth and claw for a shot at the top prize for tag teams in this federation. Finally, Godzilla Junior gets the upper hand and DDT's Varan into the ground, causing the spines on Varan's head to get stuck in the pavement. Godzilla Junior then starts kicking Varan in the gut, but is bulldogged from behind by Kamakiras. Godzilla Junior slams face down into the pavement and Kamakiras begins stabbing and slicing at Junior's hide with his mandibles. Godzilla Junior slowly gets to his feet and trips Kamakiras with his tail. As Kamakiras goes down, Junior prepares to fire his radioactive heat ray, but he is again hit from behind, but this time by Varan's tail. Varan's spines tear into Junior's back and the young Godzilla roars in pain/anger. Junior fires his heat ray at Varan and strikes the amphibius kaiju in the shoulder as he attempt to dodge the ray. Varan then runs over and grapples with Junior, eventually taking the upper hand and suplexing Junior. Varan goes for the pin. 1... 2... Kamakiras breaks up the three count and slams Varan with his mandibles, only to get a super kick to the face for his trouble and Varan goes for the pin once again. 1... 2... Junior kicks out and bites Varan's shoulder, the very shoulder he hit with his radioactive heat ray. This move sends Varan into an angry frenzy, ripping his shoulder from Junior's mouth and pummeling him with his fists. Junior tries to defend himself, but Varan's attacks are relentless. Finally, Varan delivers the coop-de-grace by imitating Anguirus's "backward leap," imbeads his spines into Junior, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... Varan!

Kevin: Varan and his tag team partner Baragon will take on Gigan and Megalon for the tag team championship next month!

Rick: Gigan and Megalon will beat the crap out of them!

Vinny: Well, we'll see about that, but since we have nothing funny to say or do, lets just go to the next match...!

BAGAN vs. GAMERA

No Holds Barred

Gamera and Bagan square off in the center of the ring and start out with a slug fest. Both kaiju lean into one another with blow after blow, but neither one will submit. Finally, Bagan breaks up the fist fight with a heat ray to Gamera's arm. Gamera roars at Bagan and kicks him hard in the gut. Bagan leans over in pain, and Gamera delivers a stunner to the mutation kaiju. Gamera drops an elbow on Bagan for good measure and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Bagan kicks out and rakes the eyes of Gamera. Gamera staggers backwards, blinded and Bagan delivers a clothesline to the Guardian of the Universe. Gamera goes down and Bagan begins stomping on Gamera's shell. As Bagan stomps, he fails to notice Gamera reaching for a nearby giant tanker full of gas. As Bagan raises his foot for the final blow, Gamera quickly grabs the tanker and places it under Bagan's foot. As Bagan slams his foot down, the tanker explodes under Bagan's foot and sends him flying, but also chars part of Gamera's shell. Both kaiju slowly get to their feet and fire their most powerful weapons (heat ray and plasma ball). Both connect in mid-air and create a huge explosion that knocks both kaiju down once again and rocks the area like an earthquake. As the dust and debree settles, Bagan has managed to get to his feet, but Gamera remains down, blood gushind from his forehead. Bagan is also bleeding, but not as severely and he limps slowly over to Gamera and prepares to finish him off with a heat ray. But as Bagan powers up his main weapon, Gamera grabs a boulder and tosses it into Bagan's mouth, causing his heat ray to explode in his face and Bagan falls unconsious, but somehow remains standing. Gamera then uses his jet perpulsion to launch himself forward, he takes down Bagan, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Gamera!

Rick: Gamera musters enough strength to deliver the final blow to Bagan and wins the match!

Vinny: Both kaiju are injured and are being helped away by the Super Xs.

Kevin: Their regenerative powers will have them back on their feet before you know it.

Rick: Ya ya ya, enough with the facts, onto the next match, the Hardcore Battle Royal!

SPACEGODZILLA vs. ANGUIRUS vs. RODAN vs. GEZORA vs. GUIRON vs. MINILLA vs. KING GHIDORAH vs. SUPER MECHAGODZILLA

Battle Royal for the Hardcore Championship

As the battle begins, Rodan and SpaceGodzilla go after each other while the other kaiju attacks their other opponents. Anguirus attacks Super MechaGodzilla and rips at his diamond armor, King Ghidorah attacks Guiron with his anti-gravity beams, and Gezora knocks Minilla around with his tentacles. Gezora keeps up the attack for nearly 3 minutes and Minilla finally has had enough and runs out of the ring. Minilla is eliminated by countout. Gezora, satisfied with what he has done, turns around laughing, but is hit with a mega buster ray from Super MechaGodzila that was ment for Anguirus. Gezora screeches in pain and goes down. Guiron sees this and quickly goes for the pin on Gezora. 1... 2... 3... Gezora has been eliminated and Guiron dumps his limp body out of the ring as King Ghidorah attacks him once again. Guiron roars at King Ghidorah and uses his sword head to reflect King Ghidorah's anti-gravity beams back onto him and King Ghidorah goes down. King Ghidorah cackles in anger and clamps all 3 sets of jaws down on Guiron's back. King Ghidorah lifts Guiron high into the air and prepares to drop the quadraped kaiju, but Guiron suddenly shift his weight to one side and causes King Ghidorah to faulter in flight, Guiron swings up and around, gets on King Ghidorah's back, and begins hacking at King Ghidorah's wings with his blade. King Ghidorah struggles to stay in the air, but can't and goes down. As King Ghidorah crashes to the ground, Guiron leaps off him, but returns to go for the pin. 1... 2... 3... King Ghidorah has been eliminated. Guiron turns to face his next foe, and receives a drop kick to the face by Anguirus. Anguirus then wraps his tail around Guiron's neck and begins slamming him to the ground over and over again as the spikes on his tail imbead themselves into Guiron's neck. Guiron finally goes limp, the Super X2 raises his arm three times and it drops to the ground each time. Guiron is eliminated by submission. Anguirus then charges over to Super MechaGodzilla, who he had knocked down earlier, and slams the robot kaiju with his forearms time and time again. Meanwhile, Rodan and SpaceGodzilla are going at it and SpaceGodzilla fires his corona beam at Rodan, but the flying kaiju dodges the beam and it strikes Super MechaGodzilla, powering up his plasma grenade. Anguirus, still slamming the chest of SMG doesn't notice this and is suddenly sent flying through the air and crashes down, unconsious. SMG uses his jet perpulsion to lift himself into the air and come down hard on Anguirus. Super MechaGodzilla then goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3... Anguirus has been eliminated and Rodan soars through the sky at Mach 1.5, directly at Super MechaGodzilla who had just eliminated his friend. Rodan lowers his head and slams into the chest of SMG, right where Anguirus had been applying pressure with his forearms. Rodan's head caves the chest of SMG in and the robot kaiju goes down for the count. 1... 2... 3... Super MechaGodzilla has been eliminated, but Rodan doesn't leave the downed robot. Instead, he reaches his head in and snacks on the crew the operated Super MechaGodzilla! Tiny human screams are heard as the samuri warrior of the sky gobbles them up. Only Aoki, commander of Garuda, escapes on his robot pteranodon. As Rodan feeds, SpaceGodzilla once again fires his corona beam at Rodan.. Rodan is struck in the back and knocked forward, but then takes off into the sky. SpaceGodzilla morphs into his flying form and persuits the flying kaiju. Finally, both kaiju face off in the sky, soaring at each other at their highest speeds, and clothesline each other in mid air. Both kaiju crash down to earth and a huge crater is made in the ground under their weight. As the dust settles, Rodan's wing is covering SpaceGodzilla and SpaceGodzilla's arm is covering Rodan. The Super X2 makes the count. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners and co-holders of the KWF, Hardcore Championship... SpaceGodzilla and Rodan!

Rick: Rodan and SpaceGodzilla knock each other out and pin each other to win the title!

Vinny: Wait, their waking up...

Rick: They don't look too happy...

Kevin: Rodan glares at SpaceGodzilla, quickly grabs the title, and takes off with it!

Vinny: SpaceGodzilla's flying after him, but can't keep up and loses Rodan in the clouds.

Rick: Well, looks like Rodan has the title until next month, can't wait to see what happens then.

Kevin: Ya

Rick: Hey Kevin, go get me some coffee

Kevin: Get it yourself, now let's go to Mike and the Cosmos who are interviewing Godzilla...

Rick: Why you little!

INTERVIEW WITH GODZILLA

Mike: Godzilla, you've haven't really been going after the World Championship title in quite a while since you put it up for grabs almost a year ago, why is that?

Godzilla (translated by Cosmos): The reason why is simple, everyone expects me to always be at the top, but I like to give the other kaiju chances to win the biggest title in this business. Besides, I've already earned the title that no one can ever take from me, and that's "King of the Monsters."

Mike: Interesting, but why are you now returning to the KWF World Championship seen?

Godzilla: Well, lately, since Varan's departure as champion, it seems to me that the World Championship matches have been well... rather dull. No offense to Titanosaurus, but he's hardly won a match on his own, he's just been able to keep it due to DQs.

Mike: Alright, and I hear you wish to make an open challenge to the champion.

Godzilla: That's right, "To whoever is champion after tonight, I issue a challenge to you for the World Championship next month at Royal Rage. I will reclaim the title and make this federation famous once again when I headline the events!"

*Gabara's music plays and he walks out, he is soon followed by Titanosaurus's music and he walks out*

Titanosaurus: Challenge excepted Godzilla, I will see you at Royal Rage!

Gabara: What are you talking about? I will be defending the title at Royal Rage, after I beat the crap out of you tonight! Oh, and here's a preview...

*Gabara attacks Titanosaurus and the two kaiju brawl towards the ring. Godzilla stands up and blasts both of them with his radioactive heat ray, and then walks away. Titanosaurus and Gabara are down, but not out.*

Vinny: Well, some interesting words from Godzilla, but now we'll take a short break and come back with the KWF Championship match!

15 minutes later...

Rick: We're back, let's get this match underway...

Kevin: There has been an added stipulation to the match, any kaiju that interfears will be suspended for 1 year!

TITANOSAURUS vs. GABARA

World Championship

Titanosaurus and Gabara charge at each other, with their heads down. The two kaiju collide in a vicious double head butt and they go down, but they are soon back on their feet, it seems they were just testing each other's pain threashold. Gabara then charges Titanosaurus and bites down on his leg. Titanosaurus trumpets a roar of pain and begins punching Gabara in the head over and over again. Finally, Gabara lets go, but he grabs Titanosaurus's tail and tosses the aquatic kaiju to the ground. Gabara then leaps on top of Titanosaurus and begins shocking him with his electricity. Titanosaurus rithes in pain, but manages to grab a nearby lightpole and jam it into Gabara's right eye. Gabara roars in pain and falls off Titanosaurus, temporarily blinded in one eye due to the attack. Titanosaurus then regains his footing and creates hurrice force winds with his tail, knocking Gabara head over heals. Titanosaurus then runs over and quickly goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gabara kicks out and slams Titanosaurus in the head with a cemi-truck. Titanosaurus falls off Gabara, but quickly regains his footing and so does Gabara. Gabara charges the champion, hoping to take advantage, but Titanosaurus ducks, picks up Gabara on his back, and delivers a samoan drop to the toad-like kaiju. Gabara slowly gets to his feet as Titanosaurus recovers in a nearby corner. Both kaiju have used up a lot of energy in this battle. Finally, both kaiju muster enough energy to charge each other one last time, but Gabara leaps into the air and delivers a "Lou Thes Press" to Titanosaurus, knocking him flat on his back and Gabara begins shocking the aquatic dinosaur. Titanosaurus tries to resist the thousands of volts that are being pumped into him, but he can't and after 5 minutes, taps out.

Your winner by submission and new KWF, World Champion... Gabara!

Vinny: Gabara defeats Titanosaurus!

Rick: Gabara is celebrating in the ring, but here comes Godzilla...

Godzilla (translated by Cosmos): Gabara, I'll see you next month at Royal Rage, keep my title clean for me!

Vinny: Well, seems that a few matches are now set up for Royal Rage. Gabara vs. Godzilla for the KWF Championship, the Royal Rage elimination battle royal, Destroyah will defend his Monster Island title against Anguirus, and Magano will also defend his Planet X title for the first time!

Rick: We'll see you next month at Royal Rage!

Kevin: And from all of us here at the KWF, have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 18

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Royal Rage!

Rick: Hello, I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: and I'm Kevin Dutch...

Rick: It's 2001!

Kevin: Vinny is out sick, so it's just the two of us tonight Ricky...

Rick: Oh joy... anyway, it's finally time for Royal Rage again. The winner of the 30 kaiju battle royal will get a title shot at MonsterMania in March!

Kevin: But first it's time for the Monster Island Championship match!

DESTROYAH vs. ANGUIRUS

Monster Island Championship

Anguirus and Destroyah face off in the center of the ring. Destroyah attacks first with his micro-oxygen beam, but Anguirus leaps out of the way and head butts Destroyah in the gut, sending the huge kaiju toppling to the ground. Anguirus continues the assault by pounding Destroyah's chest with his forearms, sending greenish liquid spraying everywhere. Destroyah uses his wings to take to the sky and out of Anguirus's reach, then begins to bombard the quadraped kaiju with blast after blast of his micro-oxygen beam. Anguirus is hit several times and goes down. Destoroyah lands and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Anguirus kicks out and bites down on Destroyah's right arm. Destroyah screams in pain as Anguirus shakes his head back and forth, trying to rip the arm from it's socket. Finally, Destroyah grabs Anguirus around the throat with his tail and begins strangling him. Anguirus roars weakly as the choke hold begins to strangle the life out of him. However, Anguirus will not give up and begins pounding the back of Destroyah's head with his spiked tail, tearing into the exoskeleton of the huge kaiju. Destroyah finally lets go and takes off into the air again, but turns and divebombs straight for Anguirus. Anguirus sees this and leaps into the air back first, slamming into Destroyah's chest with his spiked carapace and shattering the exoskeleton in that area, sending gren liquid spraying everywhere. Destroyah goes down and Anguirus, now covered in green liquid, goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Monster Island Champion... Anguirus!

Kevin: Anguirus defeats Destroyah to become the new Monster Island Champion!

Rick: Geez, green crap everywhere, towel boy get me a towel!

Kevin: Well, let's get onto our next match...

Rick: Yuck, lousy Destroyah and his green crap...

BIOLLANTE vs. GUIRON

Biollante and Guiron stare at one another, trying to spot their opponents weak spots. Suddenly, Biollante sends out one of her vines to attack Guiron, but it is simply chopped off by Guiron's swordhead. Guiron then goes on the attack, lunging at Biollante and ripping at her vines with his sword head and jaws. Biollante roars in pain and fights back with her radioactive acidic sap spray, spraying it in Guiron's face and blinding the alien kaiju. Guiron staggers around blindly, trying to rub the sap from his eyes. Biollante then shoots two of her vines underground, beneath Guiron and attacks him with them. Guiron roars and squirms as the vines wrap around him and begin slamming him to the ground, but he comes up with a plan and severs the vines with his flying stars. Guiron then gets back on his feet and charges Biollante, who once again uses his acidic sap spray, trying to blind Guiron. This time, however, Guiron turns his head and his blade reflects the spray back at Biollante, blinding her! Biollante roars in anger as her own attack comes back at her. Guiron then lunges once again, this time feet first and delivers a drop kick to the energy sack of Biollante, sending hundreds of gallons of liquid spilling out of it. Biollante roars in extreme anger and begins whipping her vines wildly, slamming Guiron again and again. The alien kaiju tries to fight back, but is overpowered by the vines and goes down. Finally, Biollante wraps her vines around Guiron's entire body and squeezes as hard as she can, strangling the life out of Guiron. Guiron goes down and the Super X3 makes the 10 count.

Your winner by submission... Biollante!

Rick: Biollante chokes out Guiron and wins!

Kevin: Guiron is out and is being taken away.

Rick: Speaking of taking away, will someone please remove all these dead Biollante vines, they're making me sick!

Kevin: Just think of them as a big salad Rick.

Rick: BARF!

Kevin: Yuck... anyway, time for the war to end all wars!

Rick: Gaila vs. Sanda in a last kaiju standing match!

SANDA vs. GAILA

Last Kaiju Standing

Sanda and Gaila stare at each other in the ring, hatred burning in their eyes. Finally the tension is broken when Gaila leaps at Sanda, catching him and slamming him to the ground. Sanda manages to get back to his feet, but is slammed face down once again with a bulldog manuver by Gaila. Sanda gets to his feet once again as Gaila trys to his him, and puts the Green Gargantua in a head lock. Gaila fights against the hold with everything he's got, clawing and kicking at Sanda's hide, splitting him open in a few areas. Sanda finally releases the hold, only to grab a street light and slam it on Gaila's head, knocking him silly. Gaila staggers around for a few moments, but is floored with a clothesline from Sanda. Sanda gets up as the Super X2 makes the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... Gaila gets to his feet and bites down on Sanda's ankle. The Brown Gargantua screams in pain as blood oozes out of his leg and onto Gaila's yellow fangs. Sanda begins repeatedly punching Gaila in the head, hoping he will let go. After about 2 minutes, Gaila does let go, only to slam a car in Sanda's face, exploding the gas tank within and setting Sanda's hair on fire. Sanda runs and stumbles to the ground, crashing into a building in the process and breaking a few of the building's support beams. Gaila runs behind the building and pushes it on top of Sanda, buring him in the tons of rubble. Gaila stands on top of the fallen building/Sanda as the Super X2 makes the count once again. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Your winner by countout... Gaila!

Kevin: Sanda is crushed and Gaila picks up the win!

Rick: Here come King Kong and King Seesar, they're helping Sanda out of the rubble and carrying him away.

Kevin: Well, he'll be out for about a month, but now it's time for our next matchup.

Rick: It's time to see who will be our next Tag Team Champions!

GIGAN & MEGALON vs. VARAN & BARAGON

Tag Team Championship

Gigan and Baragon start off the match and grapple in the center of the ring. Gigan gets the upper hand with a hammerclaw to the back of the head on Baragon and the underground kaiju goes down. Gigan then bends down and picks up Baragon with his claws, but Baragon's tail slams Gigan's legs and he goes down with baragon on top of him in a pin. 1... Gigan quickly kicks out and Baragon blasts him in the face with his flame ray, sending the cyborg toppling to the ground once again and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gigan kicks out again, slashes Baragon in the face, runs over, and tags in Megalon. Baragon looks up at Megalon and snarls, blood trickling down his face from the gash Gigan gave him. Megalon looks down and spits a napalm bomb at Baragon, who leaps out of the way with his huge jump and tags in Varan. Varan enters he ring and quickly spears Megalon. Megalon goes down with Varan on top of him and then the Obake God begins mercilessly pounding on the face of Megalon. As the assault continues, Gigan runs into the ring and kicks Varan hard in the gut, knocking him down. Baragon then enters the ring and tackles Gigan, clawing at Gigan, but in the process gets sliced open by Gigan's buzzsaw. Suddenly, Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan run down to the ring and blast Megalon and Gigan with their radioactive heat ray and uranium heat beam, sending the two kaiju flying into the corner of the ring. Baragon and Varan get to their feet, look at Junior and Fire Rodan, but then turn their attention to the Tag Team Champions. Baragon and Varan begin pounding on Gigan and Megalon, then Junior and Fire Rodan join in the frenzy and beat them down too. The Moonlight SY3 calls for the bell as the four Carnosaur members continue their assault.

Winner by DQ and still KWF Tag Team Champions... Gigan and Megalon!

Kevin: Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan get Varan and Baragon disqualified, but they all gain a measure of revenge on the Tag Team Champions!

Rick: Ha, they'll be back, just you wait and see!

Kevin: Ooooooooooook...

Rick: What?

Kevin: Nothing, anyway... what's our next match?

Rick: Duh! The World Championship match...

Kevin: Oh ya, let's go to that...

Rick: Moron...

GABARA vs. GODZILLA

World Championship

Godzilla and Gabara glare at each other for about a minute before the tension is broken when Gabara lunges at Godzilla with a flying headbutt. Godzilla moves out of the way and punches Gabara in the back of the head, sending him face first into the ground. Godzilla laughs as Gabara spits out concrete and charges again, but this time manages to impale Godzilla in the stomach with his horn. Godzilla roars in anger and punches Gabara several times before the toad-like kaiju lets go. Gabara gets to his feet, and is met with a radioactive heat ray to the chest, sending him crashing to the ground. Godzilla then slams Gabara with his tail and prepares to blast him once again, but he is suddenly tripped by an unseen object and the King of the Monsters goes down. Gabara leaps on top of Godzilla and begins shocking him with his electricity. Godzilla fights back with his nuclear pulse, and sends Gabara flying into the air and he crashes to the ground, his hide smoking from the intense radioactivity. Godzilla goes for the pin, but is pulled off by another unseen object. Godzilla roars in anger, gets to his feet, and begins roaring at the Super X. While Godzilla yells at the Super X, Gabara gets back to his feet, runs, and drop kicks Godzilla in the back, knocking him over. Godzilla tries to get up, but orange tentacles with spear-like tips come up from the center of the ring and grab onto Godzilla's dorsal plates. Gabara goes for the pin as Godzilla stuggles against the tentacles, which aren't seen by the Super X. 1... 2... 3... Gabara's arm is raised in victory and Irys crawls out from under the ring, but the Super X still does not see him.

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF, World Champion... Gabara!

Kevin: Gabara and Irys cheat Godzilla out of the title!

Rick: Godzilla is really ticked, wait... he's grabbing the microphone!

Godzilla (translated by Cosmos): Gabara, you cheating wart filled piece of crap, your going to give me a title shot next month!

Gabara: Ha, you had your chance Godzilla, now I'm going to defend it against a worthy opponent!

Godzilla: I'll tell you what toad boy... you, me, and that cowardly tentacled friend of yours in a Triple Threat match for the title at No Mercey!

Gabara: Fine fine... but your going to regret it...

Godzilla: I think not...

Rick: Well that was fun... wait, Godzilla's got the Super X in his hand! He's crushing it!

Kevin: Lucky the Super X has been remodified so it is piloted by remote control like the Super X2.

Rick: Ya, but now let's go onto tonight's main event, the Royal Rage!

Kevin: Gorosaurus and King Ghidorah will start off the tournament!

ROYAL RAGE

Gorosaurus and King Ghidorah run into the ring and start going at it. King Ghidorah begins firing his anti-gravity beam at Gorosaurus, who manages to weave his way around them and head butts King Ghidorah in the chest. King Ghidorah roars angrily and bites into Gorosaurus's shoulders.

*Jiger has entered the ring*

Jiger enters the ring and hits King Ghidorah in the back with her saliva spears, implaing the three headed kaiju. King Ghidorah staggers backwards towards the edge of the ring and Gorosaurus nails him with a kangaroo kick, knocking him out of the ring and eliminating him. Jiger then fires her saliva spears at Gorosaurus, but the mutated dinosaur sees them, whips his tail around, and shatters the spears.

*Fire Rodan has entered the ring*

Fire Rodan enters the ring behind Jiger and blasts him with his uranium heat beam, frying the back of the quadraped kaiju. Jiger roars in pain and turns to face Fire Rodan, which was a mistake and Gorosaurus bites down on Jiger's tail. Jiger struggles as Gorosaurus lifts her into the air by her tail and begins swinging her around.

*Ebirah has entered the ring*

Ebirah enters the ring and clamps his pincher down on Gorosauru's left leg. Gorosaurus lets go of Jiger and sends her flying out of the ring, eliminating her. Gorosaurus then proceeds to stop on Ebirah's head again and again, trying to force him to release his grip. The crustacean kaiju finally does and Fire Rodan comes soaring down into the ring, but is grabbed by Ebirah. The momentum of Fire Rodan's flight speed carries both kaiju out of the ring and they crash into the city, both are eliminated.

*Manda and Gyaos have entered the ring*

Gorosaurus looks at Manda, and then turns his attention to Gyaos, who has begun firing his sonic beam at both kaiju. Gorosaurus his hit in the chest and roars in anger as blood spurts from the wound. Gyaos then comes soaring out of the sky and delivers a clothesline to Gorosaurus, knocking him out of the ring and eliminating him. However, Manda leaps into the air and grabs Gyaos's legs with his jaws.

*Rodan has entered the ring*

Gyaos struggles to shake loose Manda as the serpent kaiju climbs up Gyaos's back and coils around him. As Manda begins to constrict Gyaos, Rodan flys in and begins clawing at Gyaos's face with his talons. Finally, Gyaos crashes in the ring and is then pushed out by Rodan and Manda, eliminating him.

*Godzilla Junior has entered the ring*

Godzilla Junior enters the ring and looks at Rodan and Manda. The three kaiju just stare at one another for a while, but then position themselves around the ring, preparing for the next kaiju who enters.

*Minilla has entered the ring*

Minilla enters the ring and looks at the other kaiju, they still do not battle and Minilla joins them in the wait.

*Hedorah and Gezora have entered the ring*

As Hedorah and Gezora enter the ring, they are instantly attacked by the four kaiju lying in wait. Rodan pecks and rips at the eyes of Hedorah as Godzilla Junior hits him with blast after blast of his radioactive heat ray. Meanwhile, Minilla and Manda battle Gezora, who sprays Minilla with his icy mist and knocks him out of the ring. Manda then coils around Gezora's tentacles and trips him up, but unfortunately, both kaiju fall out of the ring and are eliminated.

*Titanosaurus has entered the ring*

Titanosaurus enters the ring as Hedorah staggers on the edge of the ring. Titanosaurus charges the living pollution with a head butt, but ends up with his head stuck inside Hedorah! Hedorah shoves Rodan to the ground and uses Titanosaurus as a weapon to hit Junior and knock him to the ground. Hedorah then releases Titanosaurus and hits him with his crimson eye beam.

*King Kong has entered the ring*

King Kong enters and begins pounding Godzilla Junior on the back. Junior tries to get up, but is knocked down time after time. Finally, Junior uses his tail and trips up the giant ape, sending him crashing to the ground and Junior begins slamming him with his tail. Meanwhile, Titanosaurus and Hedorah continue to go at it. Titanosaurus creates hurricane force winds and tries to knock Hedorah out of the ring, but they aren't strong enough. Rodan then flys overhead and creates a sonic boom, knocking Hedorah off his feet and out of the ring, eliminating him.

*King Seesar has entered the ring*

King Seesar runs in and tackles Junior, trying to keep him from Kong. Junior snarls at King Seesar, but then turns away, trusting the Azumi protector since he helped out his father years ago. However, Kong quickly jumps to his feet and onto Junior's back, slamming him in the head again and again. King Seesar tries to pull Kong off, but is kicked in the head for his troubles. King Seesar gets back to his feet with help from Rodan, and it appears he's had enough. He runs over and clotheslines Kong off of Junior's back. Kong roars in anger and charges King Seesar, who also charges, but leaps into the air ontop of Kong and delivers a huricanrana to the giant ape, slamming his head into the ground.

*Jet Jaguar and Frankenstein have entered the ring*

Jet Jaguar and Frankenstein look at each other and instantly begin going at it. Frankenstein rips at Jet Jaguar's metal hide, but doesn't do much damage. Titanosaurus runs in and bulldog's Frankenstein, slamming him to the ground and then Jet Jaguar and Titanosaurus begins stomping on Frankenstein. Frankenstein howls in pain as the kaiju continue their assault. Meanwhile, King Seesar lifts Kong over his head and tosses him out of the ring, eliminating him.

*Mechani-Kong has entered the ring*

Just as Kong is thrown out, his robotic counterpart comes in and grabs Godzilla Junior by his tail. He begins swinging him around, and Rodan tries to interfear, but his hit by Junior as Mechani-Kong lets him go and both kaiju fall out of the ring and are eliminated. Mechani-Kong runs over and attacks Jet Jaguar, who is still stomping of Frankenstein. The robot ape whips the robotic human around and tries to clothesline him, but Jet Jaguar shrinks down and escapes Mechani-Kong's grasp.

*Mothra has entered the ring*

Mothra enters the ring as Mechani-Kong searches for Jet Jaguar. Mothra clocks Mechani-Kong in the back of the head with her wing, causing sparks to shoot everywhere and Mechani-Kong goes down. Jet Jaguar grows back to his previous height and tosses Mechani-Kong out of the ring.

*Mogera and Kamakiras have entered the ring*

Mogera enters the ring and blasts Mothra with his plasma eye beams. Mothra dodges them and releases her reflective scales over Mogera as he tries to hit her again, but he is hit with his own beams. At the same time, Kamakiras runs over and hacks at Titanosaurus's legs with his mandibles, knocking the giant dinosaur over. As he gets up, however, Kamakiras and Frankenstein deliver a double clothesline to Titanosaurus and knock him out of the ring, eliminating him. Once they turn around though, they are met by King Seesar and Jet Jaguar, and the 4 kaiju begin a fierce battle as the next compedetor enters the ring.

*Kumonga has entered the ring*

Kumonga enters the ring and begins spraying his webbing at Mothra and Mogera, entangling them both. Mothra fights back with his antenna beams and hits Kumonga in the face, knocking him over. As King Seesar and Kamakiras fight, Kamakiras trips over Kumonga and falls out of the ring, eliminating himself. King Seesar then picks up the downed Kumonga, but isjabbed in the stomach by one of Kumonga's eight legs and falls out of the ring along with Kumonga, both are eliminated.

*Barugon has entered the ring*

Barugon enters the ring and blasts Mogera with his ice breath, freezing the robot solid. He then head butts Mogera in the stomach, shattering the robot and eliminating him. Mothra, who has finally gotten out of Kumonga's webbing, attacks Frankenstein while he and Jet Jaguar battle. Mothra hits him in the eyes with one of her six legs, temporarily blinding him and Jet Jaguar pushes him out of the ring.

*Zigra has entered the ring*

Zigra enters the ring and fires his paraylsis beam at Jet Jaguar, but it has no effect on robotics and Jet Jaguar punches the aquatic kaiju in the head. Mothra attacks Barugonwith hurricane winds, trying to send him flying, but the quadraped kaiju fires his rainbow beam, burning Mothra and knocking her down.

*Legion has entered the ring*

Legion enters the ring, but as he does, Zigra runs behind him, thinking Legion will protect him from Jet Jaguar. Legion, however, merely nails Zigra in the chest with one of his mandibles and sends him flying out of the ring.

*MechaGodzilla`74 has entered the ring*

MechaGodzilla`74 enters the ring and looks at his opponents. Seeing Legion as the biggest threat, he roars a challenge and opens fire with all his weapons, bombarding the alien insect with everything he's got. Legion's exoskeleton is shattered in many areas, leaving an opening for Jet Jaguar to run in and slam Legion. Legion roars in pain as MechaG`74 and Jet Jaguar toss him out of the ring. Meanwhile, Barugon is stomping on Mothra, trying to take out the peaceful moth. Jet Jaguar runs over and hits Barugon with a flying dropkick to get him off, but is hit with a revolving missile from MechaGodzilla as he does.

*Megaguirus has entered the ring*

Megaguirus enters the ring and attacks Barugon as MechaG`74 fires his eye beams at Jet Jaguar. Megaguirus stabs the smaller kaiju with her energy vaccume needle and drains away Barugon's power. The giant insect then shoves Barugon out of the ring, eliminating him. Megaguirus then proceeds to attack the downed Mothra as Jet Jaguar takes off into the air. Jet Jaguar flies at MechaGodzilla`74, but is dropped out of the sky by a revolving missile. Jet Jaguar lands hard, but is quickly back on his feet and delivers a series on punches and kicks to the slower MechaG`74. MechaGodzilla sees the as an opportunity, and hits Jet Jaguar with his chest beam, knocking Jet Jaguar into the air and out of the ring.

*Battra has entered the ring*

Battra enters the ring and instantly goes after Megaguirus, seeking revenge after last months defeat. Battra leans into Megaguirus with a series of prism eye beam blasts and then jams his three horns into Megaguirus's gut. Megaguirus screams in pain and Battra piledrives her into the ground. Megaguirus tries and tries to get up, but cannot and Battra finally tosses her out of the ring.

*MechaGodzilla`93 has entered the ring*

MechaGodzilla`93 enters the ring and nods at MechaGodzilla`74. both kaiju then begins firing their weapons at Mothra and Battra, who had just taken off into the air. The two insect kaiu dodge the attacks, and fire back with their prism beams and antenna beams. Both MechaGodzilla's are hit and MechaG`74 is knocked out of the ring, but MechaG`93's plasma grenade is charged up by the beams and he fires just as the next kaiju enters the ring.

*Dagarah has entered the ring*

Dargarah enters the ring and is hit by the plasma beam as Mothra and Battra move out of the way. Dagarah falls to the ground and is eliminated. Battra and Mothra then double team the recharging MechaGodzilla`93 and double clothesline him out of the ring, eliminating him. In the move though, Mothra and Battra's wings somehow get caught up and both kaiju spill out of the ring.

Your winner of the Royal Rage... Mothra and Battra!

Kevin: Mothra and Battra both hit the ground and the same time and both win the Royal Rage!

Rick: Another double win?!

Kevin: Looks that way Ricky, both Mothra and Battra will take on whoever is Champion at MonsterMania this March!

Rick: Ya, and don't call me Ricky!

Kevin: Well, that's all from the KWF, we'll see you next month at No Mercey!

Rick: Three matches are scheduled so far, Jet Jaguar vs. Gyaos for the Infant Island title, Rodan and SpaceGodzilla defend the Hardcore title against Gamera and Legion in a 4 corners match, and Godzilla vs. Gabara vs. Irys for the World Championship!

Kevin: Plus, a mystery opponent wishes to take on Gorosaurus and the new Monster Island Champion, Anguirus in a Handicap Match!

Rick: GOODNIGHT!


	19. Chapter 19

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and No Mercey!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, with 3 title matches plus many other great matches!

Vinny: That's for sure, and I'm glad to be back after being sick last month!

Rick: Heh, I heard you were puking up stuff that looked worse than Destroyah's green blood!

Vinny: Man, shut up!

Kevin: Now let's go to the match!

Rick: Hey, that's my line!

BARUGON vs. HEDORAH

Barugon and Hedorah square off in the center of the ring. Hedorah attacks first with his crimson eye beam, hitting Barugon in the left hind leg. Barugon roars in pain and lets loose with his rainbow beam, drying out some of Hedorah's sludge-flesh and temporarily stunning him. Barugon then charges Hedorah, jamming his horn into the Smog Monster's gut. Hedorah isn't affected at all as the horn goes right through him and he picks up Barugon and body slams him to the ground. Hedorah then covers Barugon and goes for the pin. 1... 2.. Barugon kicks out and blasts Hedorah with his freeze breath. Hedorah roars in surprise and falls back, his chest frozen by Barugon's icy breath. Barugon presses his advantage and continues to shower Hedorah with his freezing weapon. Finally, when the icy dust settles, Hedorah is frozen solid. Barugon roars in victory, knocks over Hedorah, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Barugon!

Vinny: Barugon defeats Hedorah!

Rick: Isn't that his first win here?

Vinny: I believe so, things could be looking up for Barugon!

Rick: I doubt it...

Kevin: Well, its time for the Infant Island Championship match up!

Rick: This outta be interesting...

JET JAGUAR vs. GYAOS

Infant Island Championship

Gyaos enters the ring and awaits Jet Jaguar's entrance. Finally, Jet Jaguar's music plays and he walks down to the ring, but before he gets there, Gyaos fires his sonic beam at Jet Jaguar. JJ dodges the beam, flys into the ring, and delivers a flying punch to the gut of Gyaos. Gyaos flys backwards and slams into the corner of the ring, the wind knocked out of him. Jet Jaguar then lands and lays into Gyaos with a few karate kicks to the head. Gyaos seems to be unconsious and Jet Jaguar goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gyaos kicks out and bites down on the hard metal of Jet Jaguar's shoulder. Jet Jaguar's shoulder sparks as the Shadow of Evil tears at the metal and Gyaos rips out a chunk of metal. Jet Jaguar falls back, but gets back to his feet and charges at Gyaos. Gyaos takes to the air and Jet Jaguar follows behind, grabbing Gyaos's foot. Gyaos retaliates and fires his sonic beam at Jet Jaguar, trying to his him in the head. However, Jet Jaguar performs a mid-air flip and kicks Gyaos hard in the back, sending the Shadow of Evil crashing to the ground. Jet Jaguar flys down and once again goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gyaos pushes up with his wings and rolls Jet Jaguar into a small package. Gyaos's uses the huge titanium ring ropes for leverage and the Super X3 doesn't see it as it makes the count. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Infant Island Champion... Gyaos!

Rick: Gyaos is the new Infant Island Champion!

Vinny: Jet Jaguar isn't to pleased, he just grabbed Gyaos and piledrived him into the concrete!

Kevin: Ouch...

Rick: Unsportsman-like conduct!

Vinny: Well, the Super X3 is dragging Gyaos away and Jet Jaguar just flew away.

Kevin: Well, let's get to the next match up.

Rick: After what happened at Royal Rage, these two couldn't wait to take each other on, but they were forced to team up with other kaiju.

KING KONG & MECHANI-KONG vs. KING SEESAR & KING GHIDORAH

King Kong and King Seesar start off the match in a vicious tie up. The two mammalian kaiju struggle back and forth until finally Kong gets the upper hand and suplexes King Seesar, slamming him hard on the ground. King Seesar tries to get up, but King Kong drop kicks him in the back of the head before he can and goes for the pin. 1... King Seesar kicks out and bites down on Kong's arm. Kong roars in pain and King Seesar suddenly lets go, only to deliver an Irish whip to Kong, throwing him into one of the corners of the ring. Kong is dizzy, but is able to drag himself over to his corner to tag in Mechani-Kong. King Seesar, only wanting to take on Kong, runs over and tags in King Ghidorah. Mechani-Kong flashes his hypnotic ray at King Ghidorah, but King Ghidorah ignores it and blasts Mechani-Kong with his anti-gravity beams, knocking the robot kaiju head over heels. King Ghidorah then moves in and begins stomping on Mechani-Kong, breaking him into pieces. King Kong tries to jump in and save his partner, but King Seesar grabs him and throws the giant ape into a building. As the building crashes down on Kong, King Ghidorah goes for the pin on Mechani-Kong. 1... 2... 3...

Your winners by pinfall... King Seesar & King Ghidorah!

Vinny: King Seesar and King Ghidorah win!

Rick: Man, wonder if they can find Kong under all that rubble.

Kevin: Let's hope not, I could do without that monkey.

Rick: Hey... the new guy does have an attitude... sort of.

Vinny: Well, let's get to the next match...

Rick: Hardcore time!

RODAN vs. SPACEGODZILLA vs. GAMERA vs. LEGION

Hardcore Championship

The match starts out with Rodan and Gamera double teaming both SpaceGodzilla and Legion. Gamera holds SpaceGodzilla while Rodan pecks at his chest with his beak and then Gamera slams SpaceGodzilla down to the ground. Just as Gamera turns around, Legion runs up and stabs him in the arms with his sharp mandibles. Gamera roars in anger and blasts Legion in the face with a plasma ball. Legion falls back and Gamera turns back to SpaceGodzilla, who is back on his feet. Rodan then comes soaring out of the sky and gives SpaceGodzilla a clothesline to the back of the head. SpaceGodzilla flies forward into Gamera, who grabs the space kaiju and gives him a samoan drop. Gamera goes for the pin, but Legion uses his laser whips to pull the Guardian of the Universe off of Gamera and the two massive beasts spill out of the ring. As Gamera and Legion battle outside of the ring, Rodan charges SpaceGodzilla, but the space kaiju uses his telekinesis, picks up a building, and drops it on Rodan. Rodan cackles in pain as he is buried in the rubble and disapears. SpaceGodzilla then blasts the building debree with blast of blast of his corona beam. SpaceGodzilla then stands on top of the rubble and goes for the pin. 1... 2... SpaceGodzilla is hit in the back by both Gamera's plasma ball and Legion's horn beam. SpaceGodzilla falls forward and one of his shoulder crystals is shattered. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain and turns to face his attackers, only to receive a rake to the eyes by Rodan who had just emerged from the debree. SpaceGodzilla falls back and Rodan goes for the pin. 1... SpaceGodzilla once again lifts Rodan with his telekinesis, but is tackled by Gamera and drops him. Legion then jabs both Gamera and Rodan with his laser whips and slams them to the ground. Legion holds them both down, but attacks only Gamera. As Legion attacks Gamera, he doesn't notice SpaceGodzilla get back to his feet and cover Rodan as he holds him down. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall, and now the only Hardcore Champion... SpaceGodzilla!

Kevin: SpaceGodzilla wins!

Rick: Finally, now we have only one Hardcore Champion.

Vinny: Let's go to the next match up, I'm tired...

Rick: Here, have some spam...

Vinny: We're not going to start that again are we!?

MECHA-KING GHIDORAH vs. BAGAN

Mecha-King Ghidorah and Bagan enter the ring and the battle begins instantly. MKG fires his anti-gravity beams and his triple beam at Bagan, who dodges the beams and slams into MKG with his shoulder. MKG flies back, but uses his wings to keep his balance and lands on his feet. MKG retaliates, leaps into the air, and stomps down on Bagan's head. Bagan goes down hard and gets up dizzily. MKG presses his attack and blasts Bagan with his triple beam. Bagan goes down again, but grabs a handfull of dirt and tosses it into MKG's six eyes, temporarily blinding him. Bagan then grabs MKG, delivers a fisherman's suplex, and goes for the pin. 1... 2... MKG kicks out and stabs Bagan in the gut with the metalic ends of his tails. Bagan roars in pain and punches MKG in his metalic chest. This proves to be a mistake as MKG fires his shock-anchor cables and begins electrocuting Bagan. Bagan battles against the millions of volts and tries to once again attack MKG. MKG then fires the machine hand and grabs Bagan around the stomach. Even more electricity is pumped into Bagan's body and MKG presses the attack with his triple beam and anti-gravity beams. Bagan's eyes begin to roll up into the back of his head, but before he goes unconsious, he blasts the machine hand with a heat ray and the blast causes a faulter in the electric current and a huge explosion results, flooring both Bagan and MKG. As the dust settles, both MKG and Bagan are down and the Moonlight SY-3 makes the count. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10...

Both kaiju are counted out, so the match results in a draw!

Rick: COUGH COUGH! The dust may of settled in the ring, but it sure hasn't out here!

Vinny: Yuck, dirt everywhere... anyway, now it's time for the Anguirus/Gorosaurus vs. ? matchup!

Kevin: Wait... here's an announcement...

Mystery Voice: 2 months ago, the kaiju Anguirus and Gorosaurus took me out, my body was damaged so badly I couldn't stay alive without help from machines. So I was forced to be given robotic implants, much like Mecha-King Ghidorah. But instead... I am MECHA-DEATH GHIDORAH! And my partner Dagarah and I are going to beat the hell out of you two!

MECHA-DEATH GHIDORAH & DAGARAH vs. ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS

Mecha-Death Ghidorah and Dagarah enter the ring, ready for a fight. Anguirus and Gorosaurus then walk out from the back, but walk to the ring slowly, eyeing the new Death Ghidorah. Mecha-Death Ghidorah suddenly attacks and fires his spiral beam at Anguirus, hitting the quadraped kaiju on his spiky carapace and breaking several spikes off. Anguirus roars in anger and charges into the ring, only to be bulldogged by Dagarah. Gorosaurus then enters and body slams Dagarah, but turns around and walks right into a spine buster by Mecha-Death Ghidorah. MDG then beats on Anguirus and Gorosaurus again and again with his metalic tail. Both kaiju are dazed and struggle back to their feet. MDG charges again, but Anguirus and Gorosaurus hit him with a double clothesline and go for the pin. 1... Dagarah pulls them off and bites into Anguirus's leg. Anguirus snarls and slams Dagarah in the head with his tail, forcing the aquatic kaiju to release his hold. Gorosaurus, meanwhile, is getting stomped on by Mecha-Death Ghidorah, who suddenly backs off and fires his full arsinal of missiles at Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus's eyes widen as the missiles soar towards him, but he is suddenly shoved out of the way by an unseen object. Then, Mecha-Death Ghidorah and Dagarah are suddenly floored and gasping for air. Gorosaurus and Anguirus look around and try to figure out what happened, and then Magano appears out of nowhere, he was using his mach 1 speed to aid his two friends. The Super X sees this and calls for the bell as Magano, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus begin stomping on Mecha-Death Ghidorah and Dagarah.

Your winners by disqualification... Mecha-Death Ghidorah & Dagarah!

Kevin: WOW! Death Ghidorah is back with a whole new look! If it wasn't for Magano, Gorosaurus and Anguirus could be pushing up daisies right now!

Vinny: I highly doubt it, Anguirus and Gorosaurus are survivers.

Rick: Ya, ya, ya... let's just get to the championship match, I can't wait to see this one!

Kevin: OK, Godzilla wanted his revenge last month and now he's gonna get it!

GABARA vs. GODZILLA vs. IRYS

World Championship

Godzillla enters the ring first and stares angrily at the entrance ramp, awaiting Gabara and Irys's arrival. Godzilla roars in anger and Gabara finally walks out, but as Godzilla stares a hole in Gabara, Irys attacks from behind with his speared tentacles. The tentacles imbead themselves into Godzilla's thick hide and Irys begins taking in some of Godzilla's energy, but Godzilla sends radioactive energy pulses through the tentacles, shocking Irys. Irys moans in pain, pulls out his tentacles, and collapses. Godzilla moves in for the kill, but before he can Gabara attacks from behind and bites down on Godzilla's neck. Godzilla struggles against Gabara and grabs his throat and begins to squeeze. Gabara tries to hold on, but cannot and releases Godzilla's throat. The King of the Monsters then chokeslams Gabara to the ground and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Irys pulls Godzilla off and uses the energy absorbed from Godzilla to blast him with 4 radioactive heat rays from his spears. Godzilla goes down and instantly both Irys and Gabara are on top of him, punching and choking him. Godzilla struggles against the two kaiju, and finally uses his nuclear pulse to send his two opponents flying through the air. Irys gets up and is a bit dazed, but manages to take off into the sky withhis membranes. Godzilla snarls and turns his attention to Gabara, but Gabara is already up and slams Godzilla in the head with a building. Godzilla goes down, but trips up Gabara with his tail and spears him. Godzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... Irys again pulls Godzilla off and jabs him with his spears. Godzilla's eyes suddenly begin to glow red and his entire body erupts with a surge of red radioactivity. Godzilla has had enough and his dorsal plates begin to glow as red-orange radioactive fire dances along them. Godzilla then lets loose with his super-charged radioactive heat ray and fries Irys's membrane-wings, sending the evil kaiju crashing to the ground. Godzilla then turns to Gabara and gives him a blast with his super-charged radioactive heat ray. Gabara collapses and his hide smolders from the blast. Godzilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by submission and new, KWF World Champion... Godzilla!

Kevin: Godzilla goes balistic and wins back the KWF Championship Belt!

Rick: Here comes the rest of the G-Pack, Carnosaur, and Magano to celebrate!

Vinny: Well, that's all for No-Mercey, we'll see you next month at MonsterMania! It'll be Godzilla vs. Mothra vs. Battra for the KWF Championship Belt, Gigan and Megalon vs. Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan for the Tag Team titles, Magano vs. Mecha-Death Ghidorah for the Planet X Championship, plus many other great matches and a Hell in a Hole matchup!

Rick: See you at MonsterMania!


	20. Chapter 20

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and, MonsterMania!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: and I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight!

Rick: That's right, every non-title match tonight has a special stipulation added to it!

Kevin: Plus a special matchup to see who will become the KWF Commissioner!

Vinny: Well, let's get this show on the road!

Kevin: Our first match tonight pits Mogera against Megaguirus, the special stipulation is that they both must remain in flight, during a thunderstorm!

Rick: Whoever falls and hits the ground first is the loser!

MOGERA vs. MEGAGUIRUS

Thunderstorm Flight Match

MOGERA and Megaguirus hover over the ring, and as soon as the bell sounds, the two flying kaiju attack each other. MOGERA fires his plasma beams at Megaguirus, but the insect kaiju dodges the beams and slams into MOGERA. MOGERA faulters in his flight, but remains in the air and stabs Megaguirus with his drill nose. Blood shoots out of Megaguirus's neck and she slashes MOGERA's arm right off. Sparks spray out of MOGERA's arm, but the robotic kaiju manages to stay in flight and fires his spiral grenade at Megaguirus. Megaguirus tries to evade it, but it hit's its target and Megaguirus spirals towards the ground. At the last second, Megaguirus pulls up and soars back into the sky, only to be hit with strike after strike of lightning. Megaguirus flys around in a daze, but this doesn't last long and MOGERA slams down on Megaguirus's back, feet first, sending Megaguirus crashing to the ground.

Your winner... MOGERA!

Vinny: Mogera, along with some help from the lightning, slams Megaguirus into the ground!

Rick: That wasn't pretty... Megaguirus will be out for a good month after that.

Vinny: More than likely, but now let's get onto the next match!

Rick: Ya, it's an underwater matchup that pits Varan vs. Manda

Kevin: Both kaiju requested this matchup, they want to see who's the better aquatic kaiju!

VARAN vs. MANDA

Underwater Match

Varan and Manda both shake hands before the match begins and then dive into the ocean. The bell sounds and the match begins. Manda attacked first, lunging at Varan and biting down on his wrist. Varan roared in pain and slashed Manda's head again and again with his claws, but Manda wouldn't let go. As Manda's fangs dug deeper into Varan's flesh, Varan grabbed the end of Manda's tail and began slamming the serpent against an underwater mountain. Manda finally released his grip after the fourth blow and swam between Varan's legs, knocking the aquatic kaiju down. Manda then tried to coil around the downed Varan, but the Obake God reacted to fast and upper cutted Manda in the jaw. Manda falls to the ocean floor and Varan goes for the pin. 1... 2... Manda kicks out, wraps his tail around Varan's gut, and delivers an underwater suplex to him. Varan goes down, but as Manda goes for the pin, he clocks him upside the head with his spiked tail. Manda fell back, but managed to slip away and Varan loses site of him. Suddenly, Manda comes out of no where and coils around Varan's chest, being careful to avoid the spines on his back. Varan struggles against the crushing coils, but falls and blacks out.

Your winner by submission... Manda!

Rick: Manda knocks out Varan for the win!

Vinny: Wait, Manda is helping Varan to the surface and both are now walking away together!

Kevin: Still a team...

Rick: I think I'm gonna puke...

Vinny: Oook...

Kevin: Anyway, it's time for the Planet X Championship match!

Rick: Mecha-Death Ghidorah challenged the champ to this match after Magano interfeared in his match last month.

MAGANO vs. MECHA-DEATH GHIDORAH

Planet X Championship

Magano and Mecha-Death Ghidorah both walk down to the ring and prepare to battle, but suddenly Dagarah comes down to the ring. Magano growls at Dagarah and Mecha-Death Ghidorah, but then Anguirus and Gorosaurus arrive at ringside at get in Dagarah's face as the match begins. Mecha-Death Ghidorah attacks first with his revolving missiles, hitting Magano square in the chest. Magano falls back, but suddenly lunges forward and rips into MDK's flesh with his arm gauntlets. MDK snarls as blood gushes from his flesh and his fires his heat balls at Magano. Magano dodges them and using his super speed, creates a dust storm and obscures MDK's vision. Mecha-Death Ghidorah, however, fans the dust away with his wings and rams into Magano, biting into his chest, arm, and leg with his three heads. Mecha-Death Ghidorah then slams Magano on the ground again and again. Magano roars in pain/anger and tries to squirm out of MDK's grip. Finally, Magano uses his tail spike and jams it into MDK's robotic neck. The neck shorts out and goes dead, releasing Magano's arm and allowing the Champion to use his arm gauntlets to slice his way to freedom. Magano then grabs Mehca-Death Ghidorah and delivers a huge piledriver, followed up by a blast of his lava beam. Magano then goes for the pin, but Dagarah runs into the ring! Gorosaurus jumps in and delivers a kangaroo kick to the face of Dagarah as a bloody Magano goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Planet X Champion... Magano!

Vinny: Dagarah tries to interfear, but Anguirus and Gorosaurus stop him!

Rick: Wait... Anguirus has Dagarah, what's going on!

Anguirus grabs Dagarah by the throat in a chokeslam-like hold, but then tosses the aquatic kaiju into the air and he is grabbed by Magano. Magano flies as fast as he can and throws Dagarah into a huge office building. Dagarah disapears in the rubble as the building goes down. Magano, Anguirus, and Gorosaurus then walk away laughing as Mecha-Death Ghidorah, sparking like crazy, limps over and starts to dig out his partner.

Kevin: Wow...

Rick: Well, before we start choking on the dust left from the building, let's announce the next match.

Vinny: It's a Hell in a Hole matchup!

Kevin: Whoever escapes the hole first will be the winner!

MECHAGODZILLA`93 vs. ORUGA

Hell in a Hole

Non-title Match

MechaGodzilla and Oruga both drop into the 500 meter hole and the battle begins. Oruga attacks first with his huge hands, slamming MechaGodzilla again and again. MechaGodzilla staggers with each blow, but remains of his feet and delivers a laser blast from his eyes to Oruga's face. Oruga roars in blinding pain and falls back, slamming into the side of the hole and causing a small avolanche of soil to fall on him. MechaGodzilla tries to use this to his advantage by blasting the side of the hole with his megabuster ray, causing even more soil to rain down on Oruga. Oruga finally recovers and leaps out of the dirt hill, clotheslining MechaGodzilla in the process. MechaGodzilla goes down, and Oruga tries to do a giant leap out of the hole. As Oruga jumps up, however, MechaGodzilla fires his right arm shock-anchor cable and it plunges into Oruga's leg. MechaGodzilla then begins to retract the cable and pulls Oruga back into the hole, slamming him down to the ground. Oruga roars in pain as MechaGodzilla begins to pump millions of volts of electricity into Oruga's body. Oruga struggles against the voltage and fires his plasma beam at MechaGodzilla, striking him in the gut, taking MechaGodzilla's plasma grenade cannon out. A shower of sparks spray out of MechaGodzilla's chest, but the robotic kaiju continues on, blasting Oruga dead on with his paralysis missiles and megabuster ray. Oruga goes down and regenerates as fast as he can, but MechaGodzilla is faster and he fires up his boosters and takes off out of the hole. However, MechaGodzilla unleashes all his offensive weapons on the side of the hole, causing a huge cave-in, burying Oruga in tons and tons of soil. MechaGodzilla then roars in triumph and flies out of the hole.

Your winner... MechaGodzilla`93!

Kevin: MechaGodzilla uses his boosters to fly out of the hole and buries Oruga in the process!

Rick: Well, lets see if this whole tag team issue can be resolved tonight...

Vinny: PLEASE!

GIGAN & MEGALON vs. GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN

Tag Team Championship

Fire Rodan and Megalong start off the match. Megalon spits napalm bomb after naplam bomb at Fire Rodan, who weaves and dodges the majority of them, but is eventually hit and goes down. Megalon moves in for the kill, but Fire Rodan blasts him in the legs with his uranium heat beam and Megalon also goes down. Fire Rodan is back on his feet with a few flaps of his enormous wings and rakes has talons across Megalon's back. Megalon shrieks in pain, but suddenly grabs Fire Rodan's legs and rolls him up into a small package. 1... 2... Fire Rodan kicks out and jams his beak into Megalon's left eye. Megalon falls back and Fire Rodan tags in Godzilla Junior. Junior leaps into the ring and delivers a huge flying elbow to Megalon and goes for the pin. 1... 2... Gigan rushes into the ring and slams Junior in the back of the head with his hammer claw, interupting the 3 count. Fire Rodan soars in, wraps his legs around Gigan's head, and delivers a hurricanrana to the cyborg kaiju. Gigan goes down, but Fire Rodan accidently slams his head on the ground as well and both kaiju are out. Meanwhile, Junior and Megalon are on their feet and battling tooth and claw. Megalon clobbers Junior upside his head with his drill hands and then slams him in the back. Junior isn't done yet and trips up Megalon with his tail and bites into Megalon's shoulder. Gigan and Fire Rodan have recovered outside of the ring and are begging for tags from their partners. Junior then picks up Megalon by his tail and tosses him into Gigan. Junior then taunts Gigan, who tags himself in and rushes at Junior with his buzzsaw activated. Junior dodges and blasts Gigan in the back with his radioactive heat ray. Gigan falls face first into the ground and Junior tags in Fire Rodan, who bombards Gigan with sonic booms from his wings. Gigan then tries to get up, but Fire Rodan soars down and jams his beak right into Gigan's abdomen. The mutated pteranodon then twists his beak in the wound, causing Gigan excrusiating pain. Megalon tries to interfear, but Junior fights him off. Gigan tries to resist the pain, but eventually taps out.

Your winners by submission and new, KWF Tag Team Champions... Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan!

Kevin: The "Brothers" regain their tag team titles!

Vinny: Well, looks like these four will finally go their seperate ways.

Rick: They'll be back!

Vinny: Whatever you say Rick, but now let's get to the next match.

Kevin: This match is to find out who will be the first KWF Commissioner!

Rick: These two kaiju were chosen due to their lack of matches in the federation, and because of their intelligance. The commissioner can be challenged to a matchup for the position, but there has to be a good reason.

ZIGRA vs. GEZORA

KWF Commissioner

Zigra and Gezora enter the ring and both seemed pumped for this match-up. Zigra attacks first with his paralysis beam, but Gezora evades the attack and trips up Zigra with his tentacles. Zigra goes down and Gezora begins whipping Zigra in the back with his tentacles. Zigra squawks in pain as Gezora continues his attack, but manages to escape and deliver a power bomb to the squid-like kaiju. Gezora gets back on his quickly, but staggers a bit, which is just enough of a distraction to allow Zigra to slash Gezora in the side, cutting into his flesh. However, Zigra didn't remember Gezora's blood is ice cold and the blood sprays in Zigra's face. Zigra goes down, his entire head frozen, and Gezora goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner and the first ever KWF Commissioner... Gezora!

Kevin: Gezora is the KWF Commissioner!

Vinny: Wait, it looks like the Commisioner has something to say!

Rick: Let's go to the Cosmos...

Gezora (translated by Cosmos): Thank you very much, and as your KWF Commissioner, I would like to announce my choices for Lt. Commissioners... Kameba and Ganime! Also, it seems to me the Triple Threat match for the World Championship tonight is a little boring. I think we should change it to a 2 out of 3 pinfalls matchup! Whoever is first to get 2 pinfalls wins the title!

Rick: Wow, Gezora is smarter than I thought!

Kevin: Looks like he'll make a great Commissioner!

Vinny: Well, let's get to the KWF Championship Match!

GODZILLA vs. BATTRA vs. MOTHRA

World Championship

2 out of 3 Pinfalls!

Mothra and Battra enter the ring first, awaiting the arrival of the champion. Finally, Godzilla emerges from Tokyo Bay, ready for a fight and roaring his challenge. Battra attacks first with his prism eye beams, hitting Godzilla in the chest, but Godzilla doesn't even flinch and nails Battra with his radioactive heat ray. Battra faulters in flight, but remains aloft as Mothra bulldogs Godzilla from behind, sending the King of the Monster toppling head over tail. Godzilla quickly gets back on his feet as Mothra soars down, but Godzilla takes a page from Gorosaurus's book and delivers a kangaroo kick to the head of Mothra. Mothra goes down hard and appears to be out as Battra attacks Godzilla from above. Godzilla turns to face Battra, but as he does, drapes his tail over Mothra in a pin. The Super X3 makes the count, 1... 2... 3... Godzilla scores the first pinfall and the match continues. Battra rips at Godzilla's face with his six legs, trying to blind the mutated dinosaur, but Godzilla grabs Battra by the throat and delivers a chokeslam to the Black Mothra. Godzilla the goes for the pin on Battra. 1... 2... Battra kicks out and using his wings, creaes a huge gust of wind that lifts Godzilla up and throws him into Tokyo Tower. Godzilla struggles to get up, but Battra runs over and makes a cover. Mothra also joins Battra and holds Godzilla down as Battra makes the pin. 1... 2... 3... Battra makes the second pinfall of the matchup and Godzilla is extremely mad. Godzilla unleashes his power with a nuclear pulse, sending both Mothra and Battra flying back and slamming into a building. Mothra suddenly emerges from the rubble and releases her reflective scales, Godzilla uses his radioactive heat ray, but his energy comes back at him. Battra also gets back up and fires his prism beams into the scales, also hitting Godzilla. Godzilla, however, is not going to fall for this plan and begins tunneling underground, throwing dirt into Mothra and Battra's faces. Within a minute, Godzilla is gone, leaving Mothra and Battra confused. Suddenly, the two flying kaiju realise that this is a triple threat match and begins fighting one another. Battra fires his prism eye beams and Mothra fires her anteanna rays. Both kaiju hit their marks and then engage in a grappling battle. Suddenly, Godzilla emerges from underground, grabs both Mothra and Battra, and DDTs them to the ground. Godzilla then begins slamming both insect kaiju with his tail again and again. Godzilla then goes for the pin. 1... 2... Mothra and Battra kick out, grabs Godzilla, and carry him high into the air. They then come soaring back towards the ground, dropping Godzilla and slamming him into the ground in a huge piledriver. The King of the Monsters seems to be out and Battra goes for the pin. 1... Mothra pulls Battra off and goes for the pin. 1... Battra pulls Mothra off and glares at her. The two insect kaiju begin battling once again, firing their rays at each other. As the two insect kaiju duke it out, Godzilla recovers, shaking the dirt from his body. Godzilla walks over and grabs Tokyo Tower like a baseball bat, sneaks up behind Mothra and Battra as they do battle, and then clocks them both with Tokyo Tower. Both kaiju go down, Godzilla's dorsal plates suddenly begin to glow, and red-orange radioactive fire dances along them as the King of the Monsters channels his energy. Godzilla is angry, and wants these two bugs to pay... Godzilla opens his jaws and blasts both Mothra and Battra with his super-charged radioactive heat ray. Godzilla then goes for the pin on his two opponents. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall and still, KWF World Champion... Godzilla!

Kevin: Godzilla retains his title!

Rick: Bad move there by Battra and Mothra, they should've kept double teaming Godzilla!

Vinny: Oh well, that's all for MonsterMania, we'll see you next month at Atomic Blast! No matches have been announced yet, but we can now leave that to the Commisioner!

Kevin: Don't expect to see Mothra or Battra there, they're being taken to the KWF special burn unit and will be out for a while.

Rick: GOODNIGHT!


	21. Chapter 21

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and, Atomic Blast!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Fukuoka!

Rick: That's right... and to kick off tonight's events, Gezora will be announcing some of tonight's match ups!

Vinny: Let's go to the Commissioner...

*Gezora enters, flanked by his Lt. Commissioners, Ganime and Kameba...

Gezora (translated by Cosmos): Greetings KWF Fans, my Lt. Commissioners and I would like to announce some of tonight's match ups. First, there will be a Monster Island Championship match that will pit Anguirus against Dagarah. SpaceGodzilla will take on Gamera for the Hardcore Championship and Gyaos and King Kong will go at it for the Infant Island Championship. There will be a World Championship match tonight, but you'll have to wait until then to so who the champ, Godzilla, will be battling…

Gezora is suddenly interrupted by the Space Invaders music. Zigra, Hedorah, and Megaguirus come down to the ring and begin beating down Gezora, Kameba, and Ganime. The 3 lesser kaiju battle back, but are eventually overpowered by the Space Invaders. Zigra then grabs Gezora and prepares to piledrive him into the ground, but suddenly, a new kaiju runs down to the ring and spears Zigra to the ground. The kaiju then blasts Hedorah and Megaguirus with his heat ray and begins helping Gezora to his feet, but is hit in the head from behind by Megaguirus. The new kaiju goes down and Hedorah creates a smoke screen, blinding everyone and the Space Invaders leave laughing. As the smoke clears, Gezora, Ganime, Kameba, and the new kaiju are all on their feet and Gezora has a microphone.

Gezora (translated by Cosmos): Thank you very much for helping us out with Zigra and the Space Invaders, as a reward for your bravery, I would like to appoint you as my personal bodyguard. Also, next month at Spring BREAK, I will grant you a match against 2 members of the Space Invaders. Would you like to say a few words?

Z2K (translated by Cosmos): Thank you Gezora. I am Z2K, I was created by humans to fight. Fighting is the reason I'm here, so I can test my skills against the greatest kaiju to ever walk the planet. Kaiju such as Godzilla, Destroyah, and King Ghidorah. One day I would like to battle them all, so look out! And while you're doing that make sure you do this too... if I am ever in the ring with you... do not underestimate me! If you take my advice then who knows... you might even beat me...

Kevin: Well that was interesting...

Rick: This Z2K guy seems kinda weird, wonder if he'll be able to handle himself next month against the Space Invaders?

Vinny: We'll have to wait until May, but now it's time for the Monster Island Championship match!

Kevin: Magano, Gorosaurus, and Mecha-Death Ghidorah have been banned from ringside. If any of them come out until the match is over, they will be fired!

ANGUIRUS vs. DAGARAH

Monster Island Championship

Anguirus and Dagarah go at it as soon as the bell sounds and rip into each other with tooth and claw. Dagarah takes the early advantage and delivers a huge suplex to Anguirus, but the Monster Island Champion gets back on his feet and nails Dagarah in the face with his tail. Dagarah goes down and Anguirus is on him instantly, like a vicious dog and begins tearing at the aquatic kaiju's flesh. Dagarah fights back with his beam, which sends Anguirus flying backwards and slamming into the concrete. Anguirus staggers to his feet, only to get nailed with a headbutt from Dagarah. Anguirus goes down again and Dagarah goes for the pin. 1… 2… Anguirus kicks out, grabs Dagarah's arm, and whips him into the corner of the ring. Anguirus then leaps into the air and hits Dagarah with a flying dropkick. Anguirus then continues to beat down Dagarah with his forearms and follows it up with a few tail shots. Anguirus then drags Dagarah into the center of the ring and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Dagarah kicks out and rakes the eyes of Anguirus. Anguirus roars in pain and falls back, leaving him wide open for an attack from Dagarah. Dagarah then charges at Anguirus, preparing to deliver a swinging DDT to the champion, but Anguirus's sight suddenly returns to him and he picks up Dagarah and slams him into the ground. Anguirus then drags Dagarah into the corner, walks back into the center of the ring, turns his back and prepares to nail Dagarah with his spiked carapace. However, as Anguirus leaps into the air, Dagarah regains consciousness and sprays Anguirus with his energy-draining starfish. Anguirus is covered with the suckers, but still slams into Dagarah and both kaiju spill outside of the ring. Anguirus tries to get to his feet, but the starfish drain his energy as fast as he can exert it. Meanwhile, Dagarah also tries to get up, but the many bleeding holes in his drain his energy and both kaiju collapse. The Super X2 makes the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

This match results in a double countout!

Vinny: Both kaiju knock each other out and are counted out!

Rick: That wasn't pretty... wait, both kaiju are back on their feet and walking away.

Vinny: Well, at least no after-match battle this time...

Rick: Ya, now let's get to the Hardcore title match, haven't seen a good Hardcore fight in a while.

SPACEGODZILLA vs. GAMERA

Hardcore Championship

SpaceGodzilla and Gamera square off in the center of the ring. SpaceGodzilla attacks first and tries to clothesline Gamera, but the Guardian of the Universe ducks and uppercuts SpaceGodzilla right in the jaw. SpaceGodzilla falls back, but regains his senses and blasts Gamera with his corona beam. Gamera gets hit, but ducks into his shell to avoid the brunt of the blast. SpaceGodzilla walks over and begins stomping on Gamera's shell, trying to smash the Guardian of the Universe. Suddenly, Gamera's jet propulsion fires up and Gamera takes off, tripping up SpaceGodzilla and sending the Hardcore Champion crashing to the ground. As SpaceGodzilla struggles to regain his footing, Gamera begins bombarding him with plasma balls. SpaceGodzilla takes several hits to the chest and one to the right shoulder crystal, shattering it. Gamera then lands and begins punching the Hardcore Champ again and again, as this happens, several giant crystals emerge from the ground. Gamera ignores the crystals and continues to pummel SpaceGodzilla, but suddenly the crystals break free from the ground and slam right into Gamera. Gamera stumbles backwards with every blow and blood begins gushing from Gamera's hide. SpaceGodzilla then extends his tail and jams it deep into Gamera's gut, the crystals on the tip of the tail plow through the Guardian of the Universe's shell and flesh. Gamera roars in pain as SpaceGodzilla lifts Gamera off the ground with his tail and slams him into the ground repeatedly. Gamera appears to be getting weak as blood gushes from the hole that SpaceGodzilla's tail made. Gamera then fires his plasma balls into the ground, causing a ton of dust and dirt to kick up and blind SpaceGodzilla and the referee. Suddenly, Rodan comes soaring through the dust with a giant crystal in his talons. Rodan then slams the crystal into SpaceGodzilla's head, knocking him down and nearly out. Rodan then picks SpaceGodzilla with his talons and slams him head first into the ground, knocking him completely out. Gamera then goes for the pin on SpaceGodzilla as the dust clears and the Moonlight SY-3 makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Hardcore Champion... Gamera!

Rick: Rodan interfears on Gamera's behalf!

Vinny: SpaceGodzilla is out cold, I wonder if he even realises what's happened!

Kevin: Wait... SpaceGodzilla is up, and he's snarling at Gamera and Rodan.

Rick: SpaceGodzilla just shook his head and is walking away!

Vinny: I guess SpaceG has had enough of the hardcore scene.

Kevin: Well, that's good I guess... Hey, what's that smell?

Rick: It wasn't me...

Vinny: I believe that is the odor of fish, Junior and Titanosaurus just walked out of the ocean to begin the next match...

GUIRON, GIGAN, & MEGALON vs. TITANOSAURUS, GODZILLA JUNIOR, & FIRE RODAN

The two kaiju teams get into their respective corners and the match begins with Gigan taking on Titanosaurus. The two kaiju tie up in the center of the ring, but Gigan takes the upper hand when his hammer claw hands rip into Titanosaurus's flesh. Titanosaurus roars in pain, but Gigan lifts the aquatic dinosaur into the air and jackhammer's him into the ground. Titanosaurus is dazed, but manages to get to his feet and headbutt Gigan in the side, sending the cyborg toppling to the ground. Titanosaurus runs over, tags in Junior, and Junior leaps off the top rope onto Gigan. Gigan goes down and Junior goes for the pin. 1… 2… Megalon breaks up the 3 count and is ushered back into his corner by the referee. While the referee is distracted, Fire Rodan and Titanosaurus run into the ring and join Junior in beating down Gigan. The three kaiju stomp again and again on his chest, but Gigan suddenly activates his buzzsaw and cuts deep into the feet of Titanosaurus and Junior. Fire Rodan helps Titanosaurus back into their corner while Junior slowly gets to his feet. Gigan clotheslines Junior and tags in Megalon. Megalon rushes Junior and jabs him with his drill hands, but Junior fights back and grabs Megalon by the leg with his tail. Megalon struggles, but Junior manages to lift him into the air and slam the insect kaiju to the ground. Megalon blasts Junior in the face with his horn beam and the young Godzilla goes down once again. Megalon hops over to his corner and tags in Guiron, who charges into the ring, lifts up Junior with his sword-head, and throws him into his corner. Fire Rodan blind tags in and as Guiron is about to stab Junior, the mutated pteranodon picks up Guiron in his talons and jams the four-legged kaiju into the ground head first. Guiron is stuck upside down with his sword head jammed into the ground. Fire Rodan begins pecking again and again at Guiron's stomach, but doesn't notice Guiron is beginning to fall forward. Suddenly, Guiron comes unstuck and falls on Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan cackles in surprise and Guiron grabs him and puts the mutated pteranodon in an abdominal stretch. Fire Rodan tries to fight it, but can't and is forced to tap out.

Your winners by submission... Guiron, Gigan, and Megalon!

Vinny: Guiron puts the stretch on Fire Rodan for the win!

Rick: Titanosaurus and Junior are helping Fire Rodan to the back.

Kevin: Yep...

Vinny: Well, not a lot of interesting stuff to say, so let's just get to the next match!

Kevin: OK!

GYAOS vs. KING KONG

Infant Island Championship

King Kong enters the ring first, awaiting the arrival of the champion. Finally, Gyaos is hear squawking over head. The champion then zooms out of the sky and fires his sonic beam at Kong. Kong ducks and weaves around the sonic beams, but is hit in the left leg by the last beam, cutting a big wound in his skin. Kong roars in pain as his wound oozes blood and then begins tossing boulders to Gyaos. Gyaos destroys the boulders with his sonic beam, but doesn't notice Kong, who suddenly leaps into the air and onto Gyaos's back. Gyaos can't hold the weight on his back and crashes headfirst into the ground. Before Gyaos can even get up, Kong drops a huge elbow on his from the top of Fukuoka Tower. Gyaos appears to be out and Kong goes for the pin. 1… 2… Gyaos kicks out and bites down on Kong's already wounded leg. Kong roars in pain/anger and puts Gyaos in a headlock. Gyaos lets go of Kong's leg and tries to get out of the headlock, but can't and begins to go unconscious. Gyaos's wings flail around, reaching for anything to take out Kong with. The Super X hovers over the two kaiju, watching Gyaos to see if he gives up, but the referee gets to close and Gyaos grabs it. Gyaos then smashes the Super X into Kong's head, forcing him to release the hold and Kong goes down. The bell then sounds ending the match in a DQ, but Gyaos doesn't stop and begins raking his talons across Kong's back, ripping him open. Kong suddenly rolls over, grabs Gyaos's right leg, and applies pressure with an ankle lock. Gyaos squawks in pain as the pressure is applied, and suddenly a loud snap is heard. Gyaos's foot is torn off by Kong! Kong roars in triumph, throws the foot into the ocean, and walks away.

Your winner by disqualification... King Kong!

Kevin: Someone should've told Gyaos that it's illegal to use the referee as a projectile object!

Vinny: Then again, someone should've told him not to piss of King Kong.

Rick: That was funny, nyuk nyuk nyuk...

Vinny: Who do you think you are? Curly from the Three Stooges?

Rick: Soitenly!

Vinny: Oh great, let's just get to the next match...

KAMAKIRAS vs. MINILLA

Kamakiras enters the ring first and paces back and forth, waiting for Minilla to come out. Minilla finally walks down to the ring, but slowly and hops in. Kamakiras instantly starts pummeling Minilla with his mandibles, but Minilla lays down on the ground and gets in the fetal position, trying to withstand the blows. Kamakiras continues the attack, but suddenly stops and stands quietly. Minilla looks up and slowly gets to his feet, but Minilla turns around and sees Kamakiras, who picks up the little kaiju and delivers a piledriver to him. Kamakiras goes for the pin. 1… 2… Minilla kicks out and bites down on Kamakiras's leg. Kamakiras screeches in surprise and stabs Minilla with his left mandible. Apparently Minilla has had enough, and he fires his smoke rings at Kamakiras. The insect kaiju dodges the smoke rings and trips him up with his legs. Minilla goes down and Kamakiras leaps on the ropes and bounces off, flying through the air and belly flopping on Minilla. Kamakiras goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Kamakiras!

Kevin: Well that was... predictable...

Rick: Why haven't they kicked Minilla out of the federation yet?

Vinny: Because he's close to Godzilla, and you don't want to make him mad.

Rick: Oh ya...

BIOLLANTE vs. IRYS

Biollante moves down to the ring and roots herself firmly into the ground as Irys approaches from the sky. Irys flies down and begins bombarding Biollante with its spear beams. Many of Biollante's vines are slices off, but Biollante fights back with even more vines. One of the vines manages to spit radioactive acidic sap spray into Irys's eyes and the tentacles kaiju goes down. Biollante tries to take advantage and begins whipping Irys with her vines, but Irys cuts the vines away from it and jams its left arm blade into Biollante's energy sack. Biollante roars in pain and releases Irys from her grip. Irys backs off and again fires its spear beams at Biollante. Biollante brings up a wall of vines to try and block the beams, and this works temporarily. Eventually the beams cut through the vines and Irys moves in for the kill. However, Biollante uproots herself and rushes forward, slamming into Irys and then jamming her sharp vines into Irys's body. Irys also jams its spear-tipped tentacles into Biollante, but Irys then begins absorbing Biollante's energy. Biollante struggles against the vines, but realizes it is useles and begins twisting her vines into Irys, causing more pain. Both kaiju roar in pain and suddenly both black out and fall on top of one another. The Moonlight SY-3 makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

This match results in a tie!

Kevin: Biollante and Irys pin each other!

Rick: They look a little tied up...

Kevin: Well, let's get to the KWF Championship Match, I'm pretty surprised to see Mothra back for another fight after what happened at MonsterMania!

Vinny: OK, if Baragon and Godzilla win, Godzilla will not have to defend his title next month at Spring BREAK, but if Mothra and King Ghidorah win, Godzilla must defend the title at Spring BREAK against an opponent who has yet to be named!

GODZILLA & BARAGON vs. KING GHIDORAH & MOTHRA

World Championship

Godzilla and Baragon walk down to the ring and wait for Mothra and King Ghidorah. Finally, the two kaiju fly to the ring and go into their corner as Godzilla snarls at Mothra, obviously annoyed with having to battle the big moth again. Godzilla and King Ghidorah start off the match. King Ghidorah fires his anti-gravity beams at Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters dodges them and he blasts King Ghidorah with his radioactive heat ray. King Ghidorah stumbles back, but remains on his feet as Godzilla charges. Godzilla slams into King Ghidorah and punches at his three heads. King Ghidorah fights back and knocks Godzilla down. Godzilla struggles back to his feet, but King Ghidorah begins jumping up and down on top of Godzilla. Godzilla roars in anger, grabs King Ghidorah's legs, and throws him to the ground. Godzilla gets back on his feet and begins slamming King Ghidorah again and again with his tail. King Ghidorah's middle head turns and blasts Godzilla's tail with an anti-gravity beam. Godzilla snarls and blasts the head with his radioactive heat ray, knocking it out cold. Godzilla then runs over and tags in Baragon. The two kaiju then double team King Ghidorah, Godzilla holds the three headed kaiju while Baragon lays into him with punch after punch. Mothra rushes over and tries to help King Ghidorah, but Godzilla grabs her and suplexes her out of the ring. As Godzilla and Mothra battle outside of the ring, Baragon and King Ghidorah go at it inside. Baragon leaps into the air and hits the downed King Ghidorah with a swanton bomb and goes for the pin. 1… 2… King Ghidorah kicks out and wraps his right head around Baragon's neck, strangling the burrowing kaiju. Baragon struggles against the pressure, but King Ghidorah keeps applying more and more. Baragon begins to black out, but continues to struggle. Finally, Baragon comes up with a plan and twists his body weight and causes King Ghidorah to lose his balance and topple to the ground. Baragon then does his 100 meter jump and drags King Ghidorah with him, slamming the huge kaiju to the ground. The hold is broken, but King Ghidorah is on top of Baragon in a pin. The Super X3 doesn't notice, however, because it is busy attending to the Godzilla and Mothra battle outside of the ring. Bagan then rushes down to the ring and grabs Baragon's legs and tail, holding him down so he can't squirm out from under King Ghidorah. Baragon struggles against Bagan's hold, even blasting the kaiju in the face several times with his heat ray while trapped under King Ghidorah. Finally, the Super X3 notices the pin, but doesn't notice Bagan and makes the count as Bagan holds down Baragon. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall... Mothra and King Ghidorah!

Kevin: Bagan costs Godzilla and Baragon the match!

Rick: Wait... now Bagan is attacking Godzilla!

Bagan floors Godzilla from behind with a spear-tackle. Godzilla goes down face first into the ground as Bagan begins to pummel the champion with his fists. Suddenly, Baragon comes running out of nowhere and headbutts Bagan as hard as he can, knocking the huge kaiju off Godzilla and sending him rolling. Godzilla and Bagan then get to their feet and Bagan points to Godzilla's title and laughs. Godzilla then roars a challenge and Bagan roars back in acceptance. Bagan then walks away as Godzilla snarls and Baragon looks on.

Vinny: Well, it looks like it's set, Godzilla will face Bagan for the KWF Championship belt at Spring BREAK! Also, Z2K will battle Megaguirus and Hedorah in a handicap match, Destroyah battles Oruga for the G-Force title, Gorosaurus and Jet Jaguar vs. MechaGodzilla 1974 and Barugon! Plus many more great match ups!

Kevin: See you next month at Spring BREAK!

Rick: GOODNIGHT!


	22. Chapter 22

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Spring BREAK!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Osaka!

Rick: Gezora and his Lt. Commissioners have taken this PPV off to look into the KWF's future, but they have already set up tonight's matches!

Vinny: Yep, so let's not waste anytime and get to the first match up!

FRANKENSTEIN vs. EBIRAH vs. KUMONGA

Frankenstein and Ebirah enter the ring and the battle begins without Kumonga. Frankenstein lays into the giant lobster with left and right hooks, but Ebirah grabs Frankenstein by the wrists and flings him across the ring. Frankenstein lands hard and charges Ebirah, but is knocked off his feet when Kumonga emerges from underground. Frankenstein snarls and jumps on the emerging Kumonga, who shakes violently trying to knock Frankenstein off. Finally, Frankenstein manages to pick up the giant spider and deliver a reverse power bomb. Kumonga screeches in pain and Frankenstein goes for the pin. 1… Ebirah interrupts the count with a dropkick to the back of Frankenstein. Frankenstein gets up and grabs Ebirah, but the giant lobster fights back and impales Frankenstein's arm. Frankenstein howls in pain, but grabs two of Ebirah's hind legs and gives him a helicopter ride. Finally, Frankenstein lets go and Ebirah goes sailing out of the ring and slams into a fishing dock. Frankenstein turns around, pleased with what he's done, but is suddenly hit with Kumonga's webbing. Frankenstein is completely entangled within minutes and Kumonga climbs on top of him, jamming each of his 8, sword-like legs into Frankenstein's body. Frankenstein howls in pain as Kumonga slams his legs in deeper until Frankenstein bangs his head on the ground to signal that he submits.

Your winner by submission… Kumonga!

Vinny: Kumonga forces Frankenstein to tap out!

Rick: Well that was fun, the lesser kaiju battles are so boring.

Vinny: You probably wouldn't think it was so boring if those "lesser kaiju" were ripping you apart.

PSHHHHHHH!

Rick: ACK! Dang spider sprayed me with his webbing!

Vinny: Hahaha, that'll teach you.

Rick: I'll get you for this Kumonga, WAHHHH!

Vinny: Hey Kevin, ever seen a grown man cry?

Kevin: Ugh, this is sad, let's just get to the next match…

Z2K vs. HEDORAH & MEGAGUIRUS

Handicap Match

Z2K enters the ring and jumps around, eagerly awaiting his first match. Hedorah and Megaguirus then fly down to the ring, accompanied by Zigra and the match begins. Megaguirus lets Hedorah attack first, thinking Z2K is gonna be a pushover, but Z2K unleashes his heat ray and blasts a hold straight through the Smog Monster, which also hits Megaguirus! Both Megaguirus and Hedorah snarl at Z2K and attack him, punching and beating him. Megaguirus then takes over and Irish whips Z2K into the corner and Hedorah hits him with a big splash. Megaguirus then jams his energy vaccume needle into Z2K and begins draining his energy, but Z2K wraps his tail around Megaguirus's neck and uses his tail slammer attack on Megaguirus. Megaguirus is knocked cold and Z2K goes for the pin. 1… 2… Hedorah breaks up the count and blasts Z2K with his corona eye beam. Z2K is knocked head over heels and slams into a block of houses. Hedorah then moves in for the kill, but Z2K is gone. Suddenly Z2K comes flying out of the sky and hits Hedorah with his Deadly Back Flip. Hedorah is out and Z2K goes for the pin. 1… 2… Zigra leaps into the ring and breaks up the count, but also starts beating on Z2K. The Moonlight Sy-3 calls for the bell, but Z2K fights back and takes Zigra down with a clothesline. Then, out of nowhere, SpaceGodzilla and King Ghidorah land in the ring and double team Z2K with a dominator and begin kicking him in the gut. Z2K is out and the Space Invaders celebrate as the match ends.

Your winner by disqualification... Z2K!

Kevin: Zigra and King Ghidorah attack Z2K and knock him cold!

Vinny: Zigra is sending a message to Gezora, he wants the Commissioner's position bad!

Rick: Well, from what I've heard Zigra and Gezora will go at it again next month for the Commissionership!

Kevin: That'll be interesting…

Vinny: Well, time for the G-Force Championship match!

Oruga vs. Destroyah

G-Force Championship

Oruga and Destroyah tie up in the middle of the ring, but Destroyah manages to lift Oruga and give him a German suplex. Oruga goes down, but is quickly back up and leaps into the air and comes down on top of Destroyah. Oruga slams Destroyah in the head with his huge hands, but Destroyah grabs Oruga by the throat with his tail and slams him to the ground several times. Finally Oruga is released from Destroyah's grip and the bulky kaiju goes for an early pin. 1… 2… Oruga kicks out with authority and blasts Oruga with his plasma beam, shattering part of Destroyah's exoskeleton and spraying green blood everywhere. Destroyah counter attacks with his micro-oxygen beam, ripping through Oruga's shoulder, but the space kaiju uses his regenerative powers to heal the wound instantly. Destroyah roars in anger and blasts Oruga again and again, but the space kaiju just keeps regenerating. Destroyah stomps on the ground in frustration and charges Oruga, impaling him with his horn. Oruga roars in pain, but begins absorbing Destroyah's cells through the horn. Destroyah roars in surprise and pulls the horn out, but then uses his laser horn to rip through Oruga's hide. Oruga falls back, but comes back and slams Destroyah with his huge hands. Destroyah goes down and Oruga jumps on him again and again, cracking the exoskeleton. Finally, Oruga leaps into the air and delivers a huge leg drop to Destroyah and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF G-Force Champion... Oruga!

Rick: How the heck did Oruga manage to beat Destroyah!?

Vinny: Better regenerative powers…

Kevin: Wait, Destroyah is saying something to Oruga…

Destroyah (translated by Cosmos): Congratulations Oruga, you beat me, but I have an offer to make you. I have recently been looking for a tag team partner so I can venture into the Tag Team Division and go after the titles. What do you say?

Oruga (translated by Cosmos): Your offer sounds interesting, and I accept it. Also, so I can completely focus on the tag team division, I will be putting my G-Force title up for grabs in a tournament next month at Inferno!

Vinny: Wow, a new tag team and a tournament next month at Inferno.

Kevin: Wonder who will be participating in it?

Rick: Ya, probably some more lesser kaiju.

Vinny: Well will discuss it later. Time for a mixed tag match that teams living/robotic kaiju!

MECHAGODZILLA`74 & BARUGON vs. GOROSAURUS & JET JAGUAR

Both teams enter the ring and the match will begin with Barugon and Gorosaurus. Barugon charges Gorosaurus and rams his horn into Gorosaurus's shin. Gorosaurus roars in pain and begins kicking Barugon in the head again and again. Barugon finally pulls his horn out, but sprays Gorosaurus in the face with his icy mist. Gorosaurus stumbles backwards, but regains his footing, leaps into the air, and hits the unsuspecting Barugon with a flying head butt. Barugon goes down, but fires his rainbow beam at Gorosaurus. The giant dinosaur dodges the beam and slams Barugon with his tail. Barugon falls back into his corner and tags in MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla charges Gorosaurus and fires his eye beams at the giant dinosaur, striking him in the shoulder. Gorosaurus snarls and tags in Jet Jaguar, who leaps into the ring and quickly clotheslines MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla goes down and Jet Jaguar goes for the pin. 1… MechaGodzilla kicks out and blasts Jet Jaguar with his chest beam. Jet Jaguar's hide sparks, but the man-made robot is quickly up and ready for more. MechaGodzilla gets up and fires his revolving missiles and eye beams at Jet Jaguar, but he takes to the sky and avoids them. As MechaGodzilla is distracted, Gorosaurus rushes into the ring and spears MechaGodzilla, knocking him into Osaka Bay. Barugon rushes Gorosaurus, but Jet Jaguar picks him up and tosses him into the bay as well. Barugon is weakened by the water and is unable to battle, but MechaGodzilla rises out of the bay and unleashes all his weapons on Gorosaurus and Jet Jaguar. Both kaiju go down, slam into Osaka stadium, and disapear in the smoke and flames. MechaGodzlla approaches the stadium and prepares to finish the job, but Gorosaurus and Jet Jaguar are gone. Suddenly Jet Jaguar appears out of nowhere and puts MechaGodzilla in a headlock. Gorosaurus then rushes out from behind Osaka castle and kangaroo kicks MechaGodzilla as Jet Jaguar holds him in the headlock. On the last kick, Gorosaurus breaks through the space titanium and crushes the inner mechanics of MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla sprays sparks everywhere and suddenly explodes, knocking both kaiju head over heels, but they soon arise. Gorosaurus is bloodied and Jet Jaguar is sparking everywhere, but they have won.

Your winners by TKO... Gorosaurus & Jet Jaguar!

Kevin: Wow…

Vinny: Jet Jaguar's arm got blown off in the blast, but he and Gorosaurus win!

Rick: I'm sure Goro Ibuki can fix him.

Kevin: Wonder is anyone can fix MechaGodzilla, he won't be back until at least July or even August.

Vinny: Probably, but now it's time for the Planet X Championship match.

Rick: Magano decided to have this match take place and even chose his opponents who he deemed "worthy to compete for the title"!

PLANET X CHAMPIONSHIP BATTLE ROYAL

Planet X Championship

Royal Rage Rules

The 8 participants in this match, Magano, Mecha-King Ghidorah, Manda, Varan, Mogera, King Seesar, Battra (larva), and Legion enter the ring and prepare for battle. The battle begins when Varan attacks Battra and attempts to drive his spines into the giant insect. Battra's exoskeleton, however, is to strong and the Black Mothra tosses Varan off. Mogera then joins in the frenzy and blasts Battra with his spiral grenades, sending him flying to the side of the ring, where Legion and King Seesar double team him and eliminate him from the match by tossing him over the top rope. Mecha-King Ghidorah then attacks Legion with his anti-gravity beams, but Legion fights back with his laser whips and grabs MKG with them. MKG is pulled to the ground and Legion prepares to fire his horn beam, but Manda wraps around his neck and constricts, trying to choke Legion and inadvertainly saves Mecha-King Ghidorah, who fires his machine hand and grabs Legion and hoists him into the air along with Manda. MKG then drops Legion out of the sky, eliminating him and Manda at the same time. As soon as MKG re-enters the ring, Magano, Varan, and King Seesar attack him with tooth and claw. The cyborg kaiju roars in pain as sparks shoot out of him with every blow until Mogera intervenes and blasts the three kaiju with his plasma beam eyes and maser cannon. Varan and Magano are knocked back, while King Seesar charges forward and reflects Mogera's eye beams back at him. Mogera staggers, until King Seesar leaps on his chest, knocking him over. King Seesar beats on Mogera until MKG blasts the Azumi Protector with his triple laser beam, knocking him to the ropes and Mogera uses his maser cannon to fire King Seesar out of the ring, eliminating him. Varan then attacks MKG as Magano goes after Mogera. Varan rips open part of MKG's chest armor and tears at the inner mechanics and his unexpectingly fires his triple-laser beam at Mogera, knocking the robot kaiju out of the ring. Magano turns, surprised by the attack, as does Varan. This is a mistake and MKG picks up Varan in his three sets of jaws and tosses him out of the ring. Magano then blasts MKG with his lava beam, severely burning MKG's mechanics and skin. MKG roars in pain and Magano runs around him at top speed, trying to confuse the kaiju and finally, when he thinks MKG is dizzy, climbs the ring post and prepares to deliver a drop kick to MKG. However, Mecha-King Ghidorah regains his senses in time and rams the ring post, knocking Magano out of the ring and eliminating him.

Your winner and new KWF, Planet X Champion... Mecha-King Ghidorah!

Kevin: MKG finally wins a title!

Vinny: Magano is congratulating MKG for a battle well fought and the new champ nods thankfully.

Rick: Dang sentimental kaiju, just start the next match already!

RODAN vs. GABARA

Hardcore Rules

Rodan enters the ring first and await the arrival of the former World Champion. Gabara finally comes out and charges down to the ring, but Rodan just stands there waiting. Once Gabara gets in the ring, Rodan flaps his wings hard and creates a huge sonic boom that knocks Gabara off his feet. Rodan runs over to take advantage, but Gabara puts a drop-toe hold on Rodan and the mutated pteranodon goes down. Gabara gets back to his feet and begins kicking Rodan in the spine. Rodan cackles in pain and Gabara puts a sleeper hold on Rodan. Rodan struggles to his feet, but Gabara still has the hold on. Gabara puts on the pressure as Rodan searches for a way out. Finally Rodan finds what he's looking for, a cement truck, and grabs it in his talons. Gabara doesn't notice, and is suddenly slammed in the face with it. Gabara releases the hold and staggers backwards, temporarily blinded in one eye. Rodan instantly takes to the air and creates sonic booms, knocking Gabara off his feet again and again. Finally, Gabara has had enough and leaps into the air on Rodan. Rodan falters in flight with the extra weight on him, but stays in the air. Gabara grabs Rodan's shoulders and begins electrocuting him. Rodan cackles in anger/pain and tries to shake off Gabara, but can't no matter how hard he tries. Rodan suddenly stops flapping his wings and drops out of the sky, but mer milliseconds before his hits the ground, he shifts so Gabara takes the full force of the blow when they hit the ground. Gabara is knocked completely unconscious and Rodan goes for the pin. 1… 2… The count is interrupted by a hand coming out of the ground and grabbing Rodan's leg! GINO (aka the Tristar Godzilla) pulls Rodan off the unconscious Gabara. Rodan gets to his feet immediately and gives GINO a look of pure hatred. Rodan takes to the sky and disappears in the clouds, but suddenly comes soaring out of the sky straight at GINO and head butts him in the gut. GINO goes flying 1,000 feet and slams into one of the buildings in the Osaka business district. The building topples right onto GINO and buries him. Rodan cackles with laughter and goes for the pin on Gabara once again. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall… Rodan!

Rick: HAHAHAHA, that stupid GINO is in this federation now!?

Kevin: Oh geez, Rodan didn't even need assistance to take out Gabara's new "friend."

Vinny: That's pretty sad, don't expect any wins for him.

Rick: I know, let's get GINO vs. Minilla for next month!

Kevin: I'll talk to Gezora about it, but now it's time for the World Championship match!

GODZILLA vs. BAGAN

World Championship

Bagan enters the ring first and eagerly awaits the KWF Champion's arrival. Finally, Godzilla's music hits and the King of the Monsters charges the ring, tackles Bagan, and pounds on him relentlessly. Bagan fights back by whipping Godzilla in the face with his tail and knocking the champ off. Bagan gets back to his feet and blasts Godzilla with his heat ray, but Godzilla takes the blast and attempts to tackle Bagan again, but the huge kaiju grabs Godzilla and gives him a back bodydrop. Godzilla goes down hard and Bagan goes for an early pin. 1… Godzilla kicks out by using his nuclear pulse and Bagan goes hurtling backwards, slamming into Osaka Castle. Godzilla gets back to his feet and blasts Bagan's hide again and again with his radioactive heat ray. Bagan attempts to regain his footing, but collapses and Godzilla goes for the pin. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out and bites into Godzilla's leg. Godzilla roars in pain and punches Bagan in the head again and again. Bagan finally lets go, only to blast the wound with his heat ray, sending chunks of Godzilla's flesh flying everywhere before the wound instantly regenerates. Godzilla's eyes then glow red with hatred and so do his dorsal plates. Godzilla then goes ballistic on Bagan, actually lifting him up and piledriving the enormous kaiju into the ground, sticking him in by his horn. Godzilla then hits Bagan again and again with his tail before delivering a flying kick, knocking Bagan down. Godzilla then goes for the pin once again. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out and Godzilla can't believe it. Godzilla prepares to blast Bagan with his super-charged radioactive heat ray, but Bagan attacks first with his energy stars and the weapons rain down on Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roars in pain and uses his nuclear pulse to rid himself of the energy stars. Godzilla then fires his super-charged radioactive heat ray at Bagan, but Bagan also fires his heat ray and the two weapons of destruction collide. Both kaiju keep firing their rays, a huge amount of energy building in the middle and finally a huge explosion occurs, knocking both Bagan and Godzilla down. Both kaiju are completely out, but suddenly a huge cloud of dust is kicked up and blinds the referee… it's Destroyah and Oruga! Their dragging Bagan on top of Godzilla and the Super X3 doesn't see it. As the dust settles, the Super X3 makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall and new KWF, World Champion... Bagan!

Kevin: HOLY CRAP!

Rick: Bagan is the new KWF World Champion!

Vinny: Here come the G-Pack and the Tag Team Champions to run off Bagan, Oruga, and Destroyah!

Kevin: Gamera is helping Godzilla up!

Vinny: Wait, Godzilla is saying something…

Godzilla (translated by Cosmos): You may have won the day Bagan, but you and your little sidekicks haven't won the war…

Vinny: Cryptic words from Godzilla, but that's it for Spring BREAK!

Rick: Not many matches have been set up yet for the June PPV, but you'll find out next month!

Kevin: See you next month at Inferno!

Rick: GOODNIGHT!


	23. Chapter 23

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and, Inferno!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Sapporo!

Rick: Gezora and his Lt. Commissioners have set up a few matches for tonight, and here they are via satellite from Sogellel Island!

Gezora: Alright, tonight the G-Force Title Tournament will take place. First round will be King Ghidorah vs. Baragon, King Kong vs. MechaGodzilla`93, Titanosaurus vs. Manda, and Varan vs. Viras. Z2K will be awarded for his match last month by getting a shot for the Hardcore title against Gamera, GINO faces Minilla, and Godzilla/Godzilla Junior/Fire Rodan will take on Bagan/Destroyah/Oruga for the World Championship and Tag Team Championship!

Vinny: What a night, let's get started!

BARAGON vs. KING GHIDORAH

G-Force Title Tournament Round 1

King Ghidorah attacks first with his anti-gravity beams, but Baragon dives between King Ghidorah's legs and burrows under ground, knocking the three-headed kaiju off his feet in the process. King G quickly regains his footing and looks around for Baragon. Suddenly, Baragon comes leaping out from underground and bulldog's King Ghidorah from behind. King G goes down once again and Baragon grabs the middle neck and pulls is backwards, trying to get King Ghidorah to submit, but the space kaiju's right and left heads blast Baragon in the face with their anti-gravity beams and Baragon falls back. King Ghidorah rises to his feet and kicks up hurricane winds with his wings, knocking Baragon head over heels into the corner of the ring and King Ghidorah charges, driving his knee into the subterranean kaiju's face. Baragon seems to be out and King Ghidorah goes for the pin. 1... 2... Baragon blasts King Ghidorah in the chest with his flame ray, searing the golden scale and King Ghidorah roars in pain. Baragon rolls out from underneath King G, leaps into the air, and delivers a huge elbow drop to King G's burned chest. Baragon then attempts to roll King Ghidorah up for the pin, but the space kaiju triple headbutts Baragon in the face, knocking him out. King Ghidorah then goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... King Ghidorah!

Vinny: King Ghidorah wins the first round match!

Rick: He'll take on the winner of the next match up in Round 2!

Kevin: Hey Rick, the next match has one of those lesser kaiju in it.

Rick: ARGH!

MECHAGODZILLA`93 vs. KING KONG

G-Force Title Tournament Round 1

King Kong looks at the larger MechaGodzilla and backs off a little, but quickly regains his composure and charges the robotic kaiju. MechaGodzilla fires his megabuster at the giant ape, but Kong dodges it and drops kicks MechaGodzilla in the chest. MechaG falls back a few steps, but remains on his feet and knees Kong in the face. Kong goes down, but is quickly up and spears MechaGodzilla to the ground. MechaG sparks as he hits the ground, but manages to fire two paralysis missiles into Kong's flesh. Kong staggers, fighting off the effects of the missiles as MechaGodzilla uses his boosters to fly into the air. Kong begins throwing boulders at MechaGodzilla, who uses his megabuster and eye beams to destroy them, sending rocks raining down on Kong. Kong goes into a frenzy and climbs the Sapporo click tower, swatting at MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla uses his megabuster and blasts the bottom of the tower, knocking it over and taking Kong with it. The tower lands on top of Kong, but hardly fazes the ape as adrenaline pumps through his system. MechaGodzilla's eyes glow brighter and fires his shock anchor cables. The cables plunge into Kong's flesh and blood sprays the streets of Sapporo. Kong roars in pain and attempts to drag MechaGodzilla back to the ground, but the robotic kaiju increases the power to his boosters and remains in the air. MechaGodzilla then unleashes the electricity in the shock anchor cables, zapping Kong with millions of volts. Kong struggles against the electricity, but goes down on his knees. Kong finally goes down and with his last ounce of strength, taps out.

Your winner by submission... MechaGodzilla`93!

Rick: HaHaHa! Lesser kaiju lost!

Vinny: Look Rick, Kumonga is behind you!

Rick: AHHHHH!

Kevin: Heh, um... Rick?

Vinny: Well, he's out cold and it's time for the next match!

TITANOSAURUS vs. MANDA

G-Force Title Tournament Round 1

Manda starts out the match by nodding at Titanosaurus in a show of friendship, but Titanosaurus doesn't return the nod and attacks Manda. Titanosaurus grabs Manda by the tail and whips him across the ring and into the corner. Titanosaurus charges Manda, but the sea serpent lunges at the aquatic dinosaur, coiling around his waste and legs, knocking him over. Manda then clamps down on his right arm, twisting and tearing his flesh. Titanosaurus roars in pain and grabs Manda by the neck and strangles him, forcing the sea serpent to release his grip and suplexes Manda to the ground. Manda is dizzy from the blow and Titanosaurus goes for the pin. 1... Manda quickly kicks out and rips into Titanosaurus's face with his little legs. The aquatic dinosaur roars in pain grabs Manda by the tail, and slams him again and again on the ground. Manda seems to be out and Titanosaurus goes for the pin once again. 1... 2... 3... Titanosaurus wins, but continues to beat on Manda, stomping on his head ad the Super X2 calls for the bell!

Your winner by pinfall... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Titanosaurs completely obliterates Manda!

Kevin: Here comes Baragon to try and get Titanosaurus away from Manda!

Rick: Titanosaurus turns and upper cuts Baragon square in the jaw!

Vinny: Baragon shakes it off, tackles Titanosaurus, and tosses him out of the ring!

Kevin: Well, looks like Titanosaurus is out of Carnosaur... wonder what set him off?

Rick: Oh well, let's get to the last match of round 1.

VARAN vs. VIRAS

G-Force Title Tournament Round 1

Viras attacks first with his tentacles, but Varan leaps into the air and glides overhead. Viras roars at Varan and attempts to grab him with his tentacles, but Varan instead grabs the tentacles and pulls Viras into the air. Viras struggles, but Varan won't let go and slams Viras down hard. Varan then glides down and prepares to finish the squid-like kaiju off, but Viras grabs his leg. Varan is pulled to the ground and Viras whips him again and again. Varan roars in pain, but suddenly whips his tail, slashing Viras across the face with his spines and Viras goes down. Varan then kicks Viras in the face a few times before finally going for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Varan!

Rick: Varan quickly takes out Viras and advances to the 2nd round.

Vinny: So...

Kevin: Um, let's just get to the next match for the Hardcore Championship!

GAMERA vs. Z2K

Hardcore Championship

Gamera and Z2K circle each other in the ring, trying to figure out the mode of attack they're going to use. Finally, Z2K attacks Gamera, but Gamera grabs Z2K in a headlock and DDT's him to the ground. Z2K gets back to his feet as Gamera charges, grabs Gamera's leg with his tail, and delivers his tail slammer to the Guardian of the Universe. Gamera goes down and gets up slowly, a little surprised Z2K managed to hit him that hard. The two kaiju then grapple with each other tooth and claw. Z2K rips at Gamera's hide with his teeth and Gamera rips into Z2K with his arm claws and tusks. Finally both kaiju back off, only to charge each other once again, but this time Gamera takes the upper hand and chops Z2K in the throat, knocking him down. Gamera then walks into Sapporo to grab what's left of the Sapporo clock tower to use it as a weapon, but while Gamera is away, the Space Invaders attack Z2K. Z2K gets smacked back and forth by King Ghidorah, Zigra, Megaguirus, SpaceGodzilla, and Hedorah as they take turns punching him. As all the members continue to beat on Z2K, they ignore Gamera who suddenly unleashes a barrage of plasma balls at them. Two of the plasma balls strike SpaceGodzilla and Hedorah in the back and the group turns and glares at Gamera. Zigra squawks at the group and they all go into an attack formation, but out of nowhere, Rodan, Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Magano appear next to Gamera. With the sides now even, the Space Invaders look at one another and fly away as Z2K gets to his feet. As Gamera and the rest of the G-pack watch the Space Invaders fly away, Z2K fires his heat ray at Gamera, striking the Guardian of the Universe in the back, knocking him forward. Gamera turns and moves with blinding speed, bashing Z2K over the head with the piece of the Sapporo clock tower he picked up. Z2K goes down and Gamera goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Hardcore Champion... Gamera!

Kevin: Gamera and the G-Pack help get rid of the Space Invaders, but the Guardian of the Universe takes out Z2K and retains the title!

Vinny: Wow, Gamera can really move.

Rick: A quick turtle, whoda thunk it...

Kevin: Anyway, time to start round 2 of the G-Force Title Tournament!

KING GHIDORAH vs. MECHAGODZILLA`93

G-Force Title Tournament Round 2

MechaGodzilla enters the ring first, and soon King Ghidorah comes out, the scales on his chest still seared from Baragon's flame ray. MechaGodzilla attacks first, punching King Ghidorah in his wounded chest again and again. King Ghidorah roars in pain, but counterattacks by wrapping his two tails around MechaGodzilla's legs and pulls the robot kaiju to the ground. King G then leaps into the air and jumps on MechaGodzilla several times, causing showers of sparks to shoot out of the robotic kaiju. MechaGodzilla blasts King Ghidorah with his eye beams, knocking the space kaiju off of him and also fires his megabuster ray, punching a hole in King G's left wing. King Ghidorah roars in pain and blasts MechaGodzilla with his anti-gravity beams, which charge MechaG's plasma grenade. MechaG fires the plasma grenade at King G, but the space kaiju evades the attack and takes to the air. MechaG follows and fires his megabuster ray and eye beams. King Ghidorah manages to evade them, but suddenly turns around and slams into MechaG. Both kaiju plummet to the ground and land on a row of condos, obliterating them and creating a huge cloud of dust/debree. As the dust settles, King Ghidorah's has his middle neck wrapped around MechaG, trying to pull his head off. MechaGodzilla sparks like crazy and his eye beams/megabuster go off line. MechaGodzilla then uses his plasma grenade, launching King G off him and sending the space kaiju crashing to the ground. MechaGodzilla then goes for the pin. 1… 2… King Ghidorah kicks out and bites down into MechaG's metallic shoulders, crushing his paralysis missile ports. King G then throws him to the ground and goes for the pin. 1… 2… MechaGodzilla fires his shock anchor cables into King Ghidorah's chest and begins electrifying the space kaiju, just like he did to Kong. King Ghidorah struggles against the volts and fires his anti-gravity beams at MechaG. MechaG then blasts King G with his plasma grenade, flooring King Ghidorah and knocking him completely out. MechaGodzilla then goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... MechaGodzilla`93!

Kevin: Robotic wins over biologic!

Rick: Hey science boy, shut your hole and let's just start the next match already!

Vinny: This match will be an underwater match at the request of Varan.

VARAN vs. TITANOSAURUS

G-Force Title Tournament Round 2

Underwater Match

Varan and Titanosaurus leap into the ocean and instantly begin battling. Varan is out for revenge after what Titanosaurus did to Manda and attacks the aquatic dinosaur with a frenzy of slashes with his claws and back spines. Varan then bites down on Titanosaurus's leg, but Titano punches Varan in the head several times and forces him to let go. Titanosaurus then swims in circles around Varan, creating a blinding cloud with his own blood. Varan then closes his eyes and relies on his hearing to listen for Titanosaurus. Suddenly, Titanosaurus charges Varan, but Varan hears his approach and grabs the unsuspecting Titanosaurus by the fins and whips him into an underwater mountain. Titanosaurus roars in pain and quickly gathers himself and creates a whirlpool with his tail fin, catching Varan in the heart of it and sucking him deep into the ocean. Titanosaurus roars in triumph and heads for the beach as Atragon makes the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… Varan suddenly comes shooting out of nowhere and headbutts Titanosaurus, sending him spiraling through the water near the beach. Varan then grabs Titanosaurus by the tail and throws him out of the ocean and onto the beach, into the waiting claws of Baragon and Manda! Baragon holds Titanosaurus while Manda whips him with his tail. Varan then emerges from the ocean and punches Titanosaurus in the gut. Baragon then flips Titanosaurus upside down in a piledriver position. Varan grabs one of Titano's legs and Manda grabs the other, and all three kaiju drive Titanosaurus into the ground with a huge spiked piledriver as Atragon calls for the bell.

Your winner by disqualification... Titanosaurus!

Kevin: WOW! Varan, Baragon, and Manda triple team Titanosaurus and give him one incredible spiked piledriver!

Vinny: Ouch, that's gotta hurt.

Rick: Wonder if he can make it in the final match of the tournament?

Vinny: Well, we'll have to wait and see, cause here comes the next match up!

MINILLA vs. GINO

Minilla runs to the ring full of confidense and jumps around as soon as he enters the ring. GINO's music, by the Wallflowers of course, plays and the mutated iguana walks to the ring. GINO attacks first with his tornado breath, but Minilla fights back with his smoke rings, choking and blinding GINO. Minilla then climbs the giant ring post and delivers a cross body drop to GINO. GINO goes down with Minilla on top and the count begins. 1... 2... GINO kicks out and throws mud into Minilla's eyes, blinding the little kaiju. GINO then gets to his feet and clotheslines Minilla, but trips on Minilla's tail and goes down. GINO lands on Minilla's tail and the Son of Godzilla's radioactive heat ray is triggered and he blasts GINO in the chest with it. GINO goes down, a huge wound in his chest and Minilla goes for the pin. 1... 2... 3...

Your winner by pinfall... Minilla!

Rick: HAHAHAHA, Minilla beat that worthless iguana!

Kevin: Now that was sad...

Rick: The best part is Gezora made that match up at my suggestion from last month's PPV.

Vinny: What's your point?

Rick: Um... My point is... SHUT UP!

Kevin: Time for the final match in the G-Force Title Tournament!

Vinny: I wonder how MechaGodzilla will do without his megabuster, eye beams, and paralysis missiles.

Kevin: Not to mention Titanosaurus's injuries after that spiked piledriver.

MECHAGODZILLA`93 vs. TITANOSAURUS

G-Force Title Tournament Round 3

MechaGodzilla and Titanosaurus face each other and suddenly, Titanosaurus attacks with his tail fin. Titanosaurus whips up hurricane winds, trying to knock MechaGodzilla off his feet, but the robot kaiju digs his feet into the ground and fights the wind. MechaGodzilla then rockets forward and gives Titanosaurus a flying headbutt, knocking the aquatic kaiju to the ground. MechaGodzilla, deprived of most of his offensive weapons, then rained blow after blow down on Titanosaurus's head, but Titanosaurus grabbed MechaG's leg and tore into the metallic armor. MechaG goes down and Titanosaurus gets back to his feet. Titanosaurus delivers several leg drops and a swift kick to the head of MechaG before going for the pin. 1… 2… MechaGodzilla kicks out, fires his shock anchor cables into Titanosaurus's arms, and begins pumping electricity into his body. Titanosaurus fights the electricity and lurches forward towards MechaGodzilla. MechaGodzilla tries to apply more electricity, but after being through two battles already, much of his energy is depleted and his wrists erupt into a shower of sparks. MechaGodzilla stumbles back as his shock anchors lose power and Titanosaurus leaps into the air. MechaGodzilla looks up and Titanosaurus nails MechaG with a hurricanrana, slamming the robot kaiju's head on the ground. MechaGodzilla sparks like crazy and Titanosaurus goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Titanosaurus!

Vinny: Titanosaurus is the new G-Force Champion!

Rick: Even after that beating he took at the hands of Carnosaur!

Kevin: Well, time for tonight's main event, a 6-kaiju tag team match for the World Championship and Tag Team Championships!

GODZILLA, GODZILLA JUNIOR, & FIRE RODAN vs. BAGAN, DESTROYAH, & ORUGA

World Championship and Tag Team Championship

As soon as the bell rings all six kaiju go at it. Godzilla hammers on Bagan as Junior/Fire Rodan go at it with Destroyah/Oruga. Finally, the Super X3 is able to get the kaiju into their respective corners and the match begins with Junior and Oruga. Junior grapples with Oruga, but the space kaiju's big claws overwhelm him and Junior is knocked to the ground. Oruga leaps into the air and tries to stomp on Junior, but the adolescent Godzilla blasts Oruga in the gut with his radioactive heat ray, sending Oruga flying off course and slamming into a row of buildings. Junior gets to his feet and approaches Oruga, only to be his with the kaiju's plasma beam. Junior goes flying back, but Godzilla catches him and in doing so, tags himself in. Godzilla charges Oruga, but the kaiju wants none of Godzilla and tags Bagan in. Bagan leaps into the ring and attacks Godzilla, punching him again and again, but the King of the Monsters fights back with punches of his own. Suddenly, Bagan stoops forward, grabs a handful of earth and throws it into Godzilla's eyes. Godzilla roars in anger as he is temporarily blinded, but Bagan suddenly lurches forward and rams his horn right through Godzilla's chest. Godzilla's eyes open wide and he growls low as the horn twists in his chest. Bagan laughs, thinking this match is over, but radioactive energy begins to crackle along Godzilla's dorsal plates and Godzilla sends a huge surge of energy into Bagan through his horn. Bagan flys backwards and slams down hard, but manages to limp over and tag in Destroyah. Destroyah roars a challenge to Godzilla and the King of the Monsters glares at him with hatred in his eyes and blood dripping from his mouth and healing chest. Godzilla surprisingly turns and tags in Fire Rodan who cackles in excitement and takes to the air, firing blast after blast of his uranium heat beam at Destroyah. Destroyah takes several direct hits and his exoskeleton cracks loudly with each blow, but the bulky kaiju returns fire with his micro-oxygen beam, but misses the much quicker Fire Rodan. Suddenly, Oruga leaps into the air and swats Fire Rodan out of the sky with his big claws. Fire Rodan hits the ground hard and tries to get up as Junior runs over and battles with Oruga. Destroyah roars in happiness and charges Fire Rodan, getting ready to squash the mutated pteranodon with a big splash, but trips and falls into the same underground shopping mall Godzilla did in 1991. Destroyah slams his head on the ground and is out. Godzilla runs into the ring as the Super X3 is distracted with Junior and Oruga and puts Fire Rodan on top of Destroyah in a pin. Godzilla roars at the Super X3, and the "referee" turns and begins to make the count. 1… 2… Titanosaurus comes out of nowhere and delivers a flying elbow to Fire Rodan, breaking up the count! The Super X3 tries to get Titanosaurus out of the ring, but he knocks it to the side and kicks Fire Rodan in the head. Godzilla walks over, grabs Titanosaurus by the neck, and throws him into the corner of the ring. Suddenly, Baragon, Varan, and Manda run down to the ring and aid Godzilla in beating down Titanosaurus, but Bagan and Oruga leap into the ring and all the kaiju go at it! The Super X3 looks at all the commotion and calls for the bell!

The match results in a double disqualification!

Kevin: HOLY CRAP!

Rick: Titanosaurus has joined Bagan's stable!?

Vinny: All the kaiju keep their titles due to the DQ, but this is pure havoc!

Rick: Godzilla and the entire Carnosaur stable are battling with Bagan's stable, The Monsters of Destruction!

Kevin: Well, we're starting to lose our transmission, but don't forget to check out July's PPV, Radioactive Rampage!

Vinny: That's right, no matches have been scheduled yet, but you can bet Godzilla and his allies will have something to say about what's going on tonight!

Rick: See you next month!

Kevin: GOODNIGHT!


	24. Chapter 24

Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Radioactive Rampage!

Vinny: Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

Rick: I'm Rick Moss...

Kevin: and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Nagoya!

Rick: Gezora and his Lt. Commissioners have set up a few matches for tonight and they are hear tonight!

Gezora (translated by Cosmos): Alright, first off I want to make a statement. Z2K has decided to leave the KWF due to the constant interference in his matches by the Space Invaders. He feels that he cannot advance in the KWF if he constantly has to watch his back and we would like to wish him luck in his future. However, the Space Invaders have new enemies now, that is why we've set up a match tonight that will pit Gamera, Magano, and Gorosaurus against Zigra, SpaceGodzilla, and Gigan. Kameba and Ganime will describe the rest of the matches.

Kameba (translated by Cosmos): We also have a handicap match sent up that will pit Baragon and Manda against Titanosaurus, Destroyah and Oruga will take on Mechani Kong and Mogera in a tag team match, and GINO will face off against Sanda.

Ganime (translated by Cosmos): We also have 3 title matches for you tonight. First off Anguirus will put his Monster Island title on the line against Hedorah and Irys. Mothra will take on Gyaos in the KWF's first ever Volcano Match for the Infant Island title, and by request of Godzilla, we have chosen the most deserving individual from each stable and have put them in a battle royal elimination match for the KWF World Championship tonight!

Vinny: What a night, let's get started!

GINO vs. SANDA

The matches begins and GINO lunges at Sanda, biting down on his right arm. The Brown Gargantua howls in pain and starts hammering GINO in the head with his fist again and again. GINO finally lets go and backs off in a daze, but charges again. Sanda is ready this time and grabs GINO and delivers a samoan drop to the mutated iguana. Sanda then begins stomping in GINO's chest again and again. GINO seems to be out and Sanda goes for the pin. 1… 2… GINO kicks out, wraps his tail around Sanda's leg, and pulls him off. Sanda struggles, but GINO hold on with his tail and slams the Brown Gargantua to the ground. Sanda howls in anger, springs to his feet, and tackles GINO. Sanda then grabs GINO's jaws and begins pulling them apart until a loud snap is heard and GINO's body goes limp. Sanda then goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Sanda!

Rick: GINO loses again, hahaha!

Vinny: Ya, we'll let you make fun of this lesser kaiju Rick…

Rick: YAY!

Kevin: Now that you've given the baby his bottle, let's get onto the next match…

Vinny: It's the Volcano match for the Infant Island title. To win you must drive you opponent into the lava, which is why this type of match is for flying kaiju only.

GYAOS vs. MOTHRA

Infant Island Championship - Volcano Match

Gyaos and Mothra circle in the sky above Mount Mihara, waiting for the match to begin. As soon as the bell sounds, the two kaiju attack each other. Mothra fires her antenna beams at Gyaos, but the Champion avoids them and slams Mothra in the head with his right wing. Mothra drops in altitude, but comes back and air tackles Gyaos, knocking him towards the crater. Gyaos stops just above the lava and fires his sonic beam again and again at Mothra, cutting into one of Mothra's six legs. Mothra then releases her reflecting scales, sending the beams back at Gyaos and cutting into his wings. Gyaos glares at Mothra and launches himself like a rocket at her, driving his flat head right into her abdomen. Mothra falls towards the crater, but just feet above the lava Mothra pulls up and takes to the sky, but the heat of the lava has burned her wings. Mothra soars back into the sky with her wings smoldering and air tackles Gyaos, biting into his left leg. Gyaos roars in anger and rakes Mothra's head with the talons on his right foot and cuts into her back with his sonic beam. Mothra screeches in pain, lets go of Gyaos, and goes into a tail spin towards the lava once again. Gyaos quickly flies down to 100 feet about the crater to watch Mothra fall to her death. Gyaos looks up and laughs as the Infant Island god spirals toward her doom, but she suddenly alters course and slams right into Gyaos, knocking him into the lava instead. Gyaos shrieks in agony as the lava burns him to ashes and Mothra is declared the winner.

Your winner and new, KWF Infant Island Champion... Mothra!

Rick: Anyone for roast Gyaos?

Kevin: Yuck… Well, shouldn't be too hard to find another Gyaos to replace him.

Vinny: Nah, there's thousands of those things out there.

Rick: Scary…

Vinny: Hey, Mothra is speaking.

Mothra (translated by Cosmos): Now that this title is with its rightful owner, I would like to announce the newest members of the Earth Alliance… Megalon and Biollante!

Megalon: Thank you Mothra, ever since 1973 I've played the bad guy, well no more. I have decided to go straight and what better place to do it that with the Earth Alliance.

Biollante: Thank you for allowing us into your stable

Vinny: Well, it looks like Megalon has turned good. Plus this is a good place for Biollante, since she really loves the Earth.

Rick: Weird…

Kevin: Anyway, time for the handicap match!

BARAGON & MANDA vs. TITANOSAURUS

Handicap Match

Baragon and Manda instantly lunge at Titanosaurus, eager for revenge after what went on at Inferno. Titanosaurus catches Manda and begins strangling him, but is instantly rammed by Baragon. Titanosaurus goes down and Baragon begins blasting him again and again with his flame ray. Baragon suddenly seizes fire and begins kicking Titanosaurus in the face and Manda scratches his eyes with his claws, but the G-Force Champion double kicks the two kaiju, knocking the them to the ground. Titanosaurus then starts kicking up dust with his tail fan, blinding Baragon and Manda. As Baragon and Manda rub the dust from their eyes, Titanosaurus charges, drop kicks Baragon, and begins slashing the subterranean kaiju in the face with his claws. Baragon tries to fight back, but he can't get Titanosaurus off of him. Suddenly, Manda leaps out of nowhere and bites down into Titanosaurus's neck. Titanosaurus instantly releases Baragon and tries to pry Manda off his throat. Blood gushes from the aquatic dinosaur's neck as Manda sinks him teeth in deeper as Titanosaurus pulls on him. Baragon then runs in and clotheslines Titanosaurus, sending the aquatic dinosaur toppling to the ground with Manda still attached. Baragon then grabs Titanosaurus's legs and pulls them backward, putting a ton of pressure on his spine. Meanwhile, Manda coils around Titanosaurus's chest, cutting off his air supply. Titanosaurus struggles and roars in pain, trying to fight the excruciating pain, but his body suddenly goes limp. The Super X2 uses its tractor beam to raise Titanosaurus's right arm three times to see if he is actually out and his arm falls to the ground each time. The Super X2 then calls for the bell.

Your winners by submission... Baragon and Manda!

Kevin: Baragon and Manda get their revenge!

Rick: That was a cool double submission hold!

Vinny: Now Manda is saying something…

Manda (translated by Cosmos): I would like to announce that I am officially joining the Carnosaur stable. I apologize to my friends in the Earth Alliance, but I feel that I belong here.

Kevin: Interesting, The Earth Allience gains 2 members and looses one in one night.

Vinny: Well, time for the 6 kaiju tag match.

GAMERA & GOROSAURUS & MAGANO vs. ZIGRA & SPACEGODZILLA & GIGAN

Gorosaurus and Zigra start off the match. Zigra quickly lunges at Gorosaurus and slices into his side with his head fin. Gorosaurus ignores the pain, turns, and bites down on Zigra's tail. Zigra squawks in pain and flails around wildly, trying to escape Gorosaurus's vice-like grip. Gorosaurus then begins slamming the space kaiju to the ground again and again, but Zigra manages to twist his body and jam his beak into Gorosaurus's shin. Gorosaurus quickly lets go and roars in pain/anger as Zigra tumbles to the ground. And as Zigra gets up, Gorosaurus rears up on his tail and delivers a huge kangaroo kick to the face of the leader of the Space Invaders. Zigra goes flying back into his corner and Gigan force-tags himself in. Gorosaurus taunts Gigan, who comes charging at the mutated dinosaur, but Gorosaurus traps him in a drop toe-hold. Both kaiju are quickly back to their feet, but Gorosaurus runs over and tags in Magano. Magano leaps into the ring and whips his tail at Gigan a few times, trying to intimidate him. Gigan rushes Magano and the two kaiju tie up. Gigan takes the upper hand with his hammer claws and slashes Magano's hands. Magano ignores the pain and continues to grapple with Gigan as blood trickles from his hands. Magano kicks Gigan in the gut to break up the tie up and rakes Gigan across the face with his arm gauntlets. Gigan falls back and rushes Magano once again. Magano prepares for another grapple, but at the last second Gigan activates his buzzsaw chest and cross body checks Magano, knocking him to the ground and imbedding his buzzsaw in Magano's flesh. Magano roars in pain and struggles against Gigan as his blood sprays everywhere. Gamera quickly leaps into the ring and bites down on the back of Gigan's neck. Gigan screeches in pain as Gamera sinks his teeth in, but suddenly lets go and lifts Gigan into the air and drops him on his knee in a huge back breaker. SpaceGodzilla tries to run in, but the Super X stops him as Gamera helps Magano to the G-Pack corner and turns to face Gigan, who has managed to get to his corner and tag in SpaceGodzilla. Gamera and SpaceGodzilla stare each other down and Gamera suddenly brings his hind legs in and uses his jet propulsion to launch himself forward and hits SpaceGodzilla with a huge tackle. SpaceGodzilla goes down and is nearly knocked unconscious, but manages to use his telekinesis to toss Gamera out of the sky and slam him to the ground outside the ring. Suddenly, Megaguirus and King Ghidorah come out of nowhere and begin beating the crap out of the Guardian of the Universe as Zigra distracts the referee. Finally, Zigra returns to his corner and King Ghidorah/Megaguirus fly away after knocking Gamera completely out. Magano and Gorosaurus rush over to check on Gamera as the Super X begins the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Your winners by countout... Zigra, SpaceGodzilla, and Gigan!

Kevin: The other Space Invaders keep Gamera out of the ring and Zigra, SpaceGodzilla, and Gigan win by count out!

Vinny: How cheap…

Rick: Just like your girlfriend right Vinny? Heh

Vinny: Well… while you watch the next match for the Monster Island title I'm gonna beat the crap out of Rick!

Rick: OUCH!

Kevin: Hey, Zigra is saying something now… The kaiju are talkative tonight!

Zigra (translated by Cosmos): Now that I have defeated you G-Pack fools, I want a rematch for the KWF Commissionership next month at Kaiju Survivor Series! Gezora, I'll see you there!

ANGUIRUS vs. HEDORAH vs. IRYS

Monster Island Championship

The match begins and all three kaiju just stand there and stare at each other. Finally the tension is broken when Irys's tentacles shoot out and stab both Anguirus and Hedorah in the arms. Anguirus roars in pain and pulls on the tentacles that is in his flesh, but Hedorah isn't injured as the tentacle passes right through his sludge and he attacks Irys with his crimson eye beam. The beam severs a couple of Irys's tentacles and Hedorah charges forward, slamming into Irys and covering the tentacled kaiju with his sludge. As Hedorah beats on Irys, Anguirus attacks from behind and jumps on both kaiju, clawing and biting at whatever comes into his reach. Pieces of Hedorah fly everywhere and Irys receives several bite wounds to the chest and arms. As Anguirus continues his attack, Irys uses his arm blades and plunges them into Anguirus's soft underbelly. The Monster Island Champion roars in pain and leaps into the air, getting the blades out of his stomach, turns in mid air, and falls back to the ground with his spikey carapace slamming right into Irys. Blood gushes from Irys's wounds and Anguirus goes for the pin. 1… 2… Hedorah pulls Anguirus off Irys. Anguirus turns to face Hedorah, but receives a sludge bomb to the face. Anguirus is temporarily blinded by the sludge and Hedorah begins hitting the Champion again and again with his arms. Anguirus goes down and Hedorah goes for the pin. 1… Anguirus quickly kicks out and punches right through Hedorah's nearly liquid hide. Anguirus struggles against the Smog Monster's flesh and finally manages to break free. Anguirus then starts ripping at Hedorah's flesh, spreading it everywhere. Anguirus is attacking so quickly Hedorah can't pull his sludge flesh back together and bits of the Smog Monster are spread out all over Nagoya. Anguirus roars in triumph, but Irys's tentacles suddenly grab his arms and legs and Irys pulls Anguirus to the ground. Anguirus struggles against the tentacles and manages to rip his left arm free, but Irys brings up more tentacles and begins blasting Anguirus with his tentacle beams. Anguirus takes a direct shot to the head and falls to the ground unconscious, but before he does he manages to slam Irys in the head with his tail, knocking him to the ground. Both kaiju are down and the Moonlight SY-3 begins the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Wait, Irys is dragging himself over to Anguirus. He's got one arm over the champ for the pin! 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Monster Island Champion... Irys!

Kevin: Hey… Irys won a title!

Rick: Oh really, I couldn't see the match through my black eye!

Vinny: Heh

Kevin: Time for the next match.

Vinny: It's Destroyah and Oruga's first actual tag team match.

DESTROYAH & ORUGA vs. MOGERA & MECHANI-KONG

The match begins with Mechani-Kong and Oruga. Oruga attacks with his giant hands, smacking Mechani-Kong back and forth. Sparks shoot out of the robotic ape, but he counter attacks with a flash grenade, blinding Oruga. Mechani-Kong then hits Oruga with several chops to the chest, knocking the space kaiju backwards. Finally, Mechani-Kong lands a big kick to the gut of Oruga, knocking him down. Mechani-Kong then grabs Oruga's head and slams it on the ground again and again. Destroyah tries to rush into the ring and help his partner, but the Super X3 fires its freeze ray at Destroyah, sending him back into his corner. Mechani-Kong then looks into Oruga's eyes and uses his hypnotic rays, hypnotizing Oruga. Mechani-Kong then walks over and tags in Mogera as Oruga staggers to his feet. Oruga also walks over to his corner, but attacks Destroyah! Oruga bites and claws at Destroyah and eventually both kaiju topple out of the ring. Outside the ring, Oruga continues his attack, but Destroyah lands a stiff punch right onto Oruga's jaw. Oruga goes down and shakes his head, wondering what just happened. Destroyah then helps his partner to his feet and is tagged in, but Mechani-Kong leaps off the ring post and double clotheslines both Oruga and Destroyah. Oruga and Mechani-Kong battle outside the ring and Destroyah manages to crawl back into it, only to be hit by Mogera's plasma eye beams. Destroyah's exoskeleton cracks, but he gets to his feet and hits Mogera with his micro-oxygen beam, ripping the robotic kaiju's arm right off! Mogera topples to the ground, but is still functional and fires his maser cannon and plasma eye beams at Destroyah, ripping into his exoskeleton once again. Destroyah takes to the air as Mogera continues to fire his beams, but Destroyah gets out of their reach and suddenly comes dropping out of the sky and slamming into Mogera feet first, crushing the robotic kaiju. Destroyah then goes for the pin. 1… 2… Mechani-Kong heat butts Destroyah interrupting the count, but Oruga blasts him in the back with his plasma beam, knocking him out of the ring and into the Nagoya business district, slamming into dozens of buildings. Destroyah then goes for the pin on Mogera once again. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall... Destroyah and Oruga!

Vinny: Destroyah and Oruga are a pretty good team!

Rick: They'll win the tag team titles some day!

Kevin: Well, time for tonight's main event, one member from each stable was chosen for this match! Godzilla, surprisingly, decided not to participate…

Vinny: You can eliminate your opponent by pin, submission, or by tossing him over the top cable (rope) of the ring.

Rick: Let's go to the match!

BAGAN vs. KING SEESAR vs. RODAN vs. VARAN vs. MECHAGODZILLA`74 vs. KING GHIDORAH

World Championship Battle Royal Elimination Match

All six kaiju enter the ring and a battle explodes as soon as the bell rings. Rodan, Varan, King Seesar, and MechaGodzilla all attack Bagan and King Ghidorah, laying into them with tooth, claw, and in MechaGodzilla's case, space titanium. Rodan and Varan are all over King Ghidorah and the three headed dragon is reeling at the ropes, but suddenly comes back and clotheslines both Rodan and Varan with his necks! King Ghidorah then beats on them both with his two tails, but Varan turns over and King Ghidorah's right tail impales itself onto Varan's back spines. King Ghidorah cackles in pain and Varan charges and tries to knock King Ghidorah out of the ring, but King Ghidorah's right and left heads sink their teeth into Varan's shoulders and he throws Varan out of the ring, eliminating him. King Ghidorah then turns around to rejoin the battle, only to have Rodan jam his beak right into King Ghidorah's middle head and the two tie up. Meanwhile, MechaGodzilla`74 and King Seesar battle with Bagan. MechaGodzilla screeches a challenge at Bagan and unleashes all his weapons on the leader of the Monsters of Destruction. Bagan goes down and King Seesar is instantly on him, punching and kicking the enormous kaiju right in the face. King Seesar then goes for the pin. 1… Bagan powers out of the pin and throws King Seesar across the ring. Bagan then gets to his feet and fires his heat ray at King Seesar, but the Azumi Protector rolls out of the way and MechaGodzilla runs in and jams his hand into Bagan's mouth. Bagan roars in surprise and grabs MechaG by the throat. The robotic kaiju doesn't even flinch and fires his revolving missiles straight into Bagan's throat! However, at the same time Bagan fires his heat ray again and an explosion occurs in Bagan's mouth. Both kaiju fall to the ground. Sparks spray out of MechaGodzilla's arm where his hand uses to be and blood gushes out of Bagan's mouth. King Seesar runs over to capitalize, drops a big elbow onto Bagan's chest, and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out and rakes the eyes of King Seesar. King Seesar roars in pain and falls down, but Bagan and MechaGodzilla are slowly getting to their feet. MechaG fires his eye beams and they strike Bagan right in the chest. Bagan staggers back, but remains on his feet. The World Champ then looks at MechaGodzilla, roars in anger, and charges the robotic kaiju. MechaG tries to get out of the way, but Bagan wraps him arms around the robotic kaiju in a huge bear hug and begins to squeeze as hard as he can. MechaGodzilla shrieks as his body begins to shoot out sparks everywhere. Bagan falls down to the mat and continues to apply pressure and MechaG finally taps out and is eliminated. Bagan gets up, satisfied with what he has done, only to be hit with a hurricanrana by King Seesar. Bagan is down, spitting up blood and King Seesar starts kicking him in the head. Bagan fires his heat ray into King Seesar's face, but it is absorbed and fired right back at him by King Seesar's eyes. King Seesar then goes for the pin. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out! Bagan grabs King Seesar by the throat and manages to stand up by using King Seesar to pull himself up. Bagan then walks over to the ropes and prepares to chokeslam King Seesar out of the ring, but King Seesar kicks Bagan in the gut and breaks free. Bagan collapses onto the ground, worn out from his battle. King Seesar thinks about going for the pin, but decides against it and runs over to join Rodan. Rodan and King Ghidorah are still going at it. Blood oozes from Rodan's wings when King Ghidorah struck him with his anti-gravity beams and King Ghidorah bleeds from his faces and necks where Rodan has stabbed him with his beak. Both kaiju are worn out, but still grappling. King Seesar runs over and bulldogs Ghidorah, slamming his three faces into the ground. Rodan and King Seesar then pick up King Ghidorah and double suplex him to the ground. They then pick the three headed dragon up once again and place him against the ropes. King Seesar charges King Ghidorah and prepares to cross body him out of the ring, but King Ghidorah wraps his heads around King Seesar and both kaiju reel at the edge of the ropes. Rodan flaps his wings, creating hurricane force winds, which send both King Ghidorah and King Seesar toppling out of the ring, and both are eliminated. Rodan stumbles a bit, worn out from the battle and Bagan gets to his feet. Both kaiju stare at each other, but suddenly Godzilla's music plays and the King of the Monsters walks down to the ring. Bagan turns to Godzilla and both kaiju start talking trash to each other. The Super X flies over and breaks up the verbal battle, but when Bagan turns around Rodan is gone. The Super X looks around and decided to start the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… Rodan suddenly comes soaring out of the sky and hits Bagan with the super spear, driving his shoulder and wing right into Bagan's gut. Bagan goes down and starts spitting out blood like crazy, Rodan is also affected by the blow, but gets on top of Bagan and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out! Rodan cackles in anger and slams Bagan in the head with his beak and goes for the pin once again. The Super X begins the pinfall count, but doesn't notice Godzilla holding Bagan's legs. Bagan tries to kick out, but cannot. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF World Champion… Rodan!

Kevin: HOLY CRAP!

Rick: Rodan wins the title after Godzilla holds down Bagan's legs so he couldn't kick out!

Vinny: Bagan is irate! He's ripping up skyscrapers and tossing them at Godzilla and Rodan, but they easily evade them and walk away laughing.

Rick: Wait… here comes Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Gamera, and Magano to congratulate Rodan, but here come the Monsters of Destruction and the Space Invaders!

Vinny: Uh oh…

Rick: Now here comes Carnosaur! G-Pack/Carnosaur and The Space Invaders/Monsters of Destruction are just staring each other down!

Kevin: Well, we're gonna get the heck outta here before something happens, but don't forget to check out August's PPV, Kaiju Survivor Series!

Vinny: The entire PPV will be 8 teams of 4 kaiju each, battling it out until just one team is left! Plus a World Championship match up and a match for the KWF Commissionership!

Rick: See you next month… if we survive!

Kevin: GOODNIGHT!


	25. Chapter 25

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Kaiju Survivor Series!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from a deserted island in the south pacific!

 **Vinny:** This area was chosen because with so many kaiju battling tonight, they would've caused to much damage on the Japanese mainland!

 **Rick:** Well tonight is the Kaiju Survivor series, where 8 teams of 4 kaiju go at in 7 matches until just one team is left and they are declared the winner!

 **Vinny:** The battles will be battle royals and a winner will be declared when a member of that kaiju's team makes a member of the opposing team submit or pins them.

 **Kevin:** Plus we have a match for the KWF World Championship and the KWF Commissionership.

 **Rick:** Hold it... What happened to Summer Smash?

 **Kevin:** It appears that the man in charge decided to replace it with the Kaiju Survivor Series, but it will return next year!

 **Rick:** Oh...

 **Vinny:** Anyway, kaiju were chosen for each team by drawing a name out of the Tokyo Baseball stadium and each team gave themselves a team name. Now here's what the table for the matches looks like…

 **The Dinosaur Force**

Anguirus, Godzilla Junior, Gorosaurus, and Varan

 **VS**

 **The UFOs**

Death Ghidorah, Gigan, Hedorah, and King Ghidorah

 **Earth's Protectors**

Battra, Gamera, Mothra, and Super MechaGodzilla

 **VS**

 **The Plague**

Destroyah, Gyaos, Legion, and Megaguirus

 **Demolition Crew**

Baragon, Irys, Magano, and Megalon

 **VS**

 **The G-Cells**

Biollante, Godzilla, Oruga, and SpaceGodzilla

 **Mecha Mayhem**

Jet Jaguar, MechaGodzilla`74, Mecha-King Ghidorah, and Mogera

 **VS**

 **The Lesser Kaiju**

GINO, Kamakiras, King Kong, and Kumonga

 **Vinny:** Well, that's the table, now let's get to it!

 **THE DINOSAUR FORCE vs. THE UFOs**

Kaiju Survivor Series Quarter-Finals

Both teams hit the ring at the same time and glare at one another. Finally, the tension is broken when Varan whips out his tail and knocks Gigan to the ground. This action sends everyone charging into battle. King Ghidorah attacks Anguirus, Godzilla Junior blasts Hedorah with his radioactive heat ray, and Gorosaurus and Death Ghidorah tie up. Anguirus tries to clothesline Ghidorah, but the three-headed monster blasts his arm with a anti-gravity beam and Anguirus falls back. King Ghidorah then leaps into the air and comes down hard on Anguirus. Anguirus bellows in pain as King Ghidorah repeats this attack again and again as blood begins to trickle from Anguirus's mouth. King Ghidorah soars higher in the air and prepares to deliver the final blow, but Anguirus flips over and leaps into the air as King Ghidorah comes down, imbedding his spikes into King Ghidorah's legs and tails. Both kaiju go down and lie on the ground, breathing heavily. Meanwhile, Varan and Godzilla Junior duke it out with Gigan and Hedorah. Hedorah fires his crimson eye beams at Junior, who takes the hit, but still charges forward and tackles Hedorah. Gigan runs over and hits Junior in the head with his hammer-claw hands, but Varan slashes the space kaiju with his claws. Gigan goes down, but trips up Varan and he goes down as well. The four kaiju then go at it tooth and claw on the ground, you can't even tell who's attacking who. Hedorah suddenly escapes from the frenzy and begins oozing out sludge, covering Junior, Varan, and even Gigan. The three kaiju struggle in the sludge, but Hedorah pulls Gigan out and the two kaiju beat on the two members of Dinosaur Force. Suddenly, Death Ghidorah comes flying out of nowhere and slams into both Gigan and Hedorah, knocking them down. Gigan and Hedorah roar in surprise and start smacking Death Ghidorah in the heads, but when the dust clears Gorosaurus appears, he had just kangaroo kicked Death Ghidorah right into Gigan and Hedorah to save Junior and Varan! Hedorah and Gigan push Death Ghidorah off of them and charge Gorosaurus. Gorosaurus knocks Gigan to the ground with a headbutt, but Hedorah slams him with his sludge bombs. Hedorah continues his attack, but Junior blasts him with his radioactive heat ray from behind. Hedorah wails in pain and turns to face Junior, only to be kangaroo kicked by Gorosaurus. Hedorah flies forward and Junior grabs him and delivers a Samoan drop to the Smog Monster and goes for the pin. 1… 2… King Ghidorah flies out of the sky and breaks up the count by stomping down right on Junior's spine. Junior roars in pain and rolls off Hedorah. King Ghidorah then uses his anti-gravity beams to back Gorosaurus and Varan away and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Anguirus spears King Ghidorah from behind and both kaiju tumble out of the ring. Gorosaurus joins Anguirus in the attack as Varan tries to dig himself out of Hedorah's sludge. However, he doesn't notice Gigan who is creeping over to Junior and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall... The UFOs!

 **Rick:** The UFOs win!

 **Vinny:** It was a close match though…

 **Rick:** Ya ya ya…

 **Kevin:** Let's just get onto the next match.

 **EARTH'S PROTECTORS vs. THE PLAGUE**

Kaiju Survivor Series Quarter-Finals

Earth's Protectors enter the ring and await the other team. Finally, they come flying out of the sky and land in the ring. Earth's Protectors instantly attack them. Gamera goes after Legion, Battra attacks Gyaos, Mothra and Megaguirus go at it, and Super MechaGodzilla fires his megabuster ray at Destroyah. Battra and Mothra battle above the ring with their winged adversaries. The Mothra and Battra fire their beams at Gyaos and Megaguirus. One of Battra's prism beams collides with one of Gyaos's sonic beams and a huge explosion occurs, knocking all four kaiju out of the sky. When the smoke clears, Mothra, Battra, and Gyaos are all getting back to their feet, but Megaguirus is gone. Suddenly, Megaguirus comes zooming overhead, his high frequency flight creating huge shock waves beneath him and knocking Mothra and Battra back down. Meanwhile, Gamera and Super MechaGodzilla battle with Destroyah and Legion. Destroyah fires his micro-oxygen ray at Super MechaG, but the robotic kaiju's protective coating absorbs the energy and his fires his plasma grenade, blasting Destroyah's left arm off! Destroyah roars in pain and disappears in a cloud of micro-oxygen as Gamera and Legion rumble into the area. Gamera and Legion go at it tooth and claw. Legion gets the upper hand and jams its mandibles into Gamera's flesh. Gamera roars in pain and struggles against the sharp weapons. Legion then begins to power up its horn beam, preparing to take out Gamera once and for all. However, Super MechaGodzilla fires his shock anchor cables and then plunge into Legion's back. SMG them begins pumping millions of volts of electricity as Legion howls in pain. Gamera breaks free and blasts Legion in the face with several plasma balls and Legion goes down. Gamera then gets on top of Legion and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Legion kicks out and Gyaos and Destroyah come out of nowhere and dropkick Super MechaGodzilla and Gamera away. The two teams regroup on either side of the ring and prepare for the final assault. Suddenly, Destroyah disappears once again in a cloud of micro-oxygen, morphing into many crab-stage Destroyah's and Legion's chest opens up and expels hundred of Soldier Legion. Gyaos and Megaguirus lift their heads high into the air and screech loudly. The skies rumble and gradually turn dark as hundreds of smaller Gyaos and Meganura come from every corner of the Earth. Earth's Protectors look at each other with a look of surprise and get into battle stances as the smaller creatures attack. The Soldier Legion attack Gamera, covering the Guardian of the Universe and knocking him over. The Crab Destroyah's crawl onto Super MechaGodzilla and begin blasting him with their micro-oxygen beams, but the robotic kaiju activates his boosters and the vibrations from them knock all the Crab Destroyah's off. SMG then fires his eye lasers at them as they scatter all over the place. The small Gyaos attack Battra, who fends them off with prism beam after prism beam and Mothra uses her reflecting scales to battle the Meganura. The Moonlight SY-3 looks at all the chaos and decides to disqualify The Plauge!

Your winners by disqualification... Earth's Protectors!

 **Rick:** Dang, the Plague lost, that was a really cool group name too and very appropriate.

 **Vinny:** You would think that wouldn't you Rick, since you are a plague.

 **Rick:** Sticks and stones Vinny, sticks and stones.

 **Vinny:** OK then… *SLAM*

 **Rick:** OUCH!

 **Kevin:** Next match!

 **DEMOLITION CREW vs. THE G-CELLS**

Kaiju Survivor Series Quarter-Finals

The match begins and the Demolition Crew just stands there, looking at the opposing team. Suddenly, SpaceGodzilla and Oruga lunge at them and take out Magano and Irys with spears. Baragon and Megalon turn and start slamming the space kaiju on their backs, but Godzilla and Biollante just stand back and watch. Magano and Irys kick SpaceGodzilla and Oruga off them and the Demolition Crew regroups. SpaceGodzilla turns and snarls at Godzilla and Biollante, letting them know he was ticked about their actions. Then, as SpaceGodzilla and Oruga turn to attack the Demolition Crew again, Godzilla and Biollante attack them from behind! Godzilla slams Oruga in the back with his tail and Biollante slams SpaceGodzilla to the ground with her vines. The two space kaiju turn and roar in anger at their attackers, but Godzilla and Biollante continue to beat on them. Godzilla blasts Oruga with his radioactive heat ray and Biollante sprays SpaceGodzilla in the face with her radioactive acidic sap. The Demolition Crew leaps into action and joins Godzilla and Biollante in beating the crap out of SpaceGodzilla and Oruga. Magano, Biollante, and Megalon beat on SpaceGodzilla while Godzilla, Irys, and Baragon beat on Oruga. The six kaiju give SpaceGodzilla and Oruga countless double team moves… double backdrops, spiked piledrivers, even huge powerbombs. Finally, Irys wraps his tentacles around Oruga, choking him out and Magano puts a figure four leg lock on SpaceGodzilla. The two space kaiju struggle against the submission moves, but after a few minutes they black out from the pain and the Demolition Crew wins!

Your winners by submission... Demolition Crew!

 **Kevin:** The Demolition Crew win after Godzilla and Biollante turn on their own team!

 **Vinny:** They don't care…

 **Rick:** Obviously.

 **Vinny:** Well, now its time for the last match of the Quarter-Finals!

 **MECHA MAYHEM vs. THE LESSER KAIJU**

Kaiju Survivor Series Quarter-Finals

As soon as the match starts, all the kaiju in Mecha Mayhem get into battle stances. All the robot kaiju ready their weapons, and GINO of the lesser kaiju runs out of the ring! Kong, Kamakiras, and Kumonga roar and hiss at GINO to get back in the ring, but he doesn't listen and cowers behind a hill. Mogera looks at the hill and releases his spiral grenades, blowing the hill to smithereens and GINO is launched back several hundred feet. The other members of The Lesser Kaiju give up and attack Mecha Mayhem. Kong tries to take down Mecha-King Ghidorah, but the cyborg kaiju merely grabs the giant ape around the arms and legs with the capture cables and begins shocking him. Kumonga tries to break MKG's hold on Kong, but MechaGodzilla grabs the spider and scoop slams him to the mat. Kamakiras also tries to interfear, but Jet Jaguar grabs him and tosses him out of the ring. Kong tries to resist the electricity, but is eventually forced to tap out.

Your winners by submission… Mecha Mayhem!

 **Rick:** Wow, like we couldn't pick the winner for that match…

 **Vinny:** Hey look… Kong, Kumonga, and Kamakiras are now beating the crap out of GINO.

 **Rick:** Geez, now that is just sad.

 **Kevin:** Well, lets move away from the pathetic GINO and get to the Semi-Finals!

 **THE UFOS vs. EARTH'S PROTECTORS**

Kaiju Survivor Series Semi-Finals

Before the match, Earth's Protectors huddle together and try to set up a strategy, but before they get very far The UFOs attack! Gamera and Battra square off with Death Ghidorah and Hedorah while Super MechaGodzilla and Mothra go at it with King Ghidorah and Gigan. Gamera and Death Ghidorah grapple, trying to get the upper hand on one another. Finally, Death Ghidorah clamps onto Gamera's shoulders with his left and right heads and throws him into the air. Gamera quickly pulls in his head, legs, arms, and tail as he sails through the sky. As he comes down to the ground, Death Ghidorah rears back on his hind legs and kicks Gamera's shell with his front legs, sending the Guardian of the Universe crashing into the ground. Death Ghidorah moves in and begins blasting Gamera's shell with his flame thrower rays and suddenly the giant turtle's jet propulsion activates and he comes zooming forward, plowing into Death Ghidorah and knocking him flat on his back. Gamera emerges from his shell and begins pummeling Death Ghidorah in the heads with his fists. Meanwhile, Battra and Hedorah battle it out. Battra hovers above the Smog Monster and barrages him with prism beams. Hedorah quickly morphs into his flying form and takes off after Battra, and an aerial dog fight begins. Hedorah chases Battra high into the sky, firing his crimson eye beams at the Black Mothra. Suddenly, Hedorah stops his attack and disappears into the clouds. Battra turns and bellows with confusion, but Hedorah emerges from the clouds and blasts Battra in the face with his sulfuric acid mist. Battra is instantly knocked out by the mist and falls to Earth, toppling on top of Mothra and Gigan who were in battle. Mothra is knocked out and Gigan falls back. Gigan gets back up and starts slamming Battra and Mothra with his hammer claw hands. The pain awakens the two flying kaiju and they hit Gigan in the face with their prism eye beams and antennae rays. Gigan screeches in pain and topples to the ground. Mothra and Battra get up and subdue Gigan with Mothra's energy reflecting scales. Slowly, the clanking of titanium steal fills the air and Super MechaGodzilla and King Ghidorah are seen locked in combat. King Ghidorah bites and kicks SMG's metallic hide, but it doesn't do much good as the robotic kaiju comes back with a few punches and finally fires his shock anchor cables into King Ghidorah's wings. King Ghidorah roars in pain as electricity pours into his body and he begins firing his anti-gravity beams at Super MechaGodzilla. SMG charges his plasma grenade, but King Ghidorah spins around and hits it with one of his two tails, knocking the cannon out of order. SMG snarls a robotic snarl and pumps more electricity into King Ghidorah. He then fires his laser eye beams and megabuster at the three-headed dragon. King Ghidorah continues to fire his anti-gravity beam with his middle head and pulls the shock anchor cables out of his flesh with his left and right heads. King Ghidorah then tosses the cables back at SMG and they clang against Super MechaGodzilla's chest. Suddenly, the two teams shove each other into opposite sides of the ring so they can regroup. After a brief pause, The UFOs suddenly charge forward and clothesline all four members of Earth's Protectors out of the ring. The four kaiju try to get up, but they are attacked from behind by some members of the Monsters of Destruction and the Space Invaders, all lead by Zigra! The monsters beat on Earth's Protectors as The UFOs distract the Super X3. Zigra then fires a short blast of his paralysis beam at the four kaiju, freezing them on the spot. The Super X3 finally gets around The UFOs, sees Earth's Protectors outside the ring, and begins the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Your winners by count out... The UFOs!

 **Kevin:** Zigra and the Space Invaders cost Gamera another match!

 **Rick:** The paralysis beam is wearing off and Earth's Protectors are firing all their beams at Zigra and the other kaiju, but they dodge them and flee.

 **Kevin:** Wow, Gamera looks the most pissed of them all!

 **Vinny:** If I were Zigra, I wouldn't be getting Gamera mad at me.

 **Kevin:** Think that goes for everyone in the KWF.

 **Rick:** I could take him…

 **Vinny and Kevin:** SHUT UP!

 **DEMOLITION CREW vs. MECHA MAYHEM**

Kaiju Survivor Series Semi-Finals

The two teams shake hands before the match begins in a show of good sportsmanship. Then the bell sounds and the match begins. Irys and MechaGodzilla trade laser blasts, Jet Jaguar and Megalon go at it old school (like in 1973), Mogera fires his plasma beam eyes at Baragon, and Magano tries to hurricanrana Mecha-King Ghidorah, but is slammed to the ground. Magano gets the wind knocked out of him, but manages to trip up MKG with his tail and knock him to the ground. Magano quickly leaps onto MKG's back and starts bending back his left neck to try and make him submit. MKG roars in pain and his right head comes around, bites into Magano's wrist, and flings him away. MKG rises to his feet and launches the machine hand. Magano dodges the weapon and severs the electronic wires on it that electrocutes MKG's victims with his arm gauntlets. Sparks fly everywhere as MKG retracts the machine hand and the cyborg kaiju tackles Magano to the ground and they go at it with tooth and claw. At the same time, Irys and MechaGodzilla are doing the same thing, MechaGodzilla fires his revolving missiles and they rip some of Irys's tentacles off. Irys moans in pain and extends his arm blades and they blow through MechaGodzilla's shoulder and gut, disarming his chest cannon and right arm revolving missiles. MechaGodzilla screeches and blasts the ground in front of Iryts with his toe missiles, causing the ground to explode and a blinding dust cloud to arise. Irys tries to blow the dust away with his tentacle membranes, but it is too late as MechaGodzilla hits him with a flying headbutt. Meanwhile, Jet Jaguar and Megalon trade blows. Jet Jaguar kicks Megalon in the head and hits him again and again with vicious karate chops, staggering the Seatopian Protector. However, Megalon recovers quickly and pounds on Jet Jaguar with his drill hands, but Jet Jaguar grabs Megalon's head and put him in a headlock, choking him out. Megalon struggles and spits out a napalm bomb, hitting Jet Jaguar on the foot and knocking him off his feet. Megalon the blasts Jet Jaguar with lightning bolts from his horn, but Jet Jaguar charges forward and delivers a running suplex. An explosion rings out and the ground explodes where Baragon once stood, but as the dust clears, Baragon is gone and all that is left is a gapping hole. Mogera raises his robotic arms in victory, but Baragon springs out of the ground behind him and bulldogs him to the ground. Mogera sparks as he crashes to the ground and Baragon rains blow after blow onto Mogera. The lower half of Mogera has taken the most damage and he decides to split into Land Mogera and Star Falcon. As they separate, Baragon snarls, a bit confused by this action. Land Mogera suddenly turns and blasts Baragon's legs with plasma beams. Baragon roars in pain and pounces on Land Mogera, ripping at it with his teeth. Star Falcon then attacks from above, hitting Baragon's back with beam after beam, but Baragon continues his attack on Land Mogera. Star Falcon decided to move in for a closer attack, which proves to be a mistake as Baragon quickly turns and hits it head on with his flame ray. Star Falcon crashes to the ground and Baragon goes for the pin of Land Mogera. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall... Demolition Crew!

 **Vinny:** Demolition Crew advances to the final round!

 **Rick:** The UFOs will defeat them!

 **Kevin:** We'll see about that, now let's get to tonight's match for the KWF Commissionership!

 **GEZORA vs. ZIGRA**

KWF Commissionership

Zigra attacks Gezora with his razor sharp fins to start off the match. Gezora dodges one fin, but is sliced open by the second and icy mist sprays from the wound. The mist hits the tip of Zigra's right fin and freezes it solid. Zigra squawks in anger and slaps Gezora back and forth with his fins, but the Commissioner fights back with his tentacles, knocking Zigra to the ground. Zigra goes down hard, but suddenly tackles Gezora's supporting tentacles, knocking the giant squid to the ground. Zigra then leaps on top of Gezora and hits and kicks at Gezora's head. Gezora screeches in pain tries to shield himself with some of his tentacles, but reaches up and clotheslines Zigra with another. Zigra squawks in anger and first his paralysis beam at Gezora, paralyzing the Commissioner on the spot. Zigra goes for the pin, but Super MechaGodzilla suddenly flys to the ring and begins roaring at the Super X, distracting the mechanical referee. Zigra gets up to protest, but is grabbed from behind and is given a reverse DDT by Gamera! Gamera then grabs Gezora and pulls him on top of Zigra for a pin! The Guardian of the Universe then runs out of the ring and Super MechaGodzilla leaves the ring as well. The Super X sees the pin and makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Commissioner… Gezora!

 **Kevin:** Gamera costs Zigra his chance at being Commissioner!

 **Rick:** Wow, Zigra is really mad. Gamera on the other hand is laughing his head off.

 **Vinny:** Turnabout is fair play, now let's see what team will be the sole survivor of the Kaiju Survivor Series.

 **THE UFOS vs. DEMOLITION CREW**

Kaiju Survivor Series Finals

After only a short break, the two teams enter the ring and are visibly worn out from their previous matches. Both teams rest for a minute, but they finally attack each other. Gigan attacks Baragon, Irys goes after Death Ghidorah, King Ghidorah battles Magano, and Megalon and Hedorah tie up. Gigan slams Baragon again and again with his hammer claws, knocking the subterranean kaiju to the ground. Baragon roars in defiance, but Gigan continues the attack and activates his buzzsaw chest. Baragon hears the weapon start and when Gigan strikes him again, he grabs the hammer claw and shoves it into the buzzsaw, sending a shower of greenish blood everywhere. Gigan shrieks in pain and topples to the ground, his left hammer claw nearly severed. Gigan takes one look at the claw, decides he has had enough, and flys high above the ring where Baragon can't get him. Baragon fires his flame ray into the sky several times, but Gigan dodges the beam and remains above the ring. Meanwhile, Irys and Megano battle Death Ghidorah and King Ghidorah. The two Ghidorahs bombard Magano and Irys with beams from all of their jaws. The two members of Demolition Crew separate, Irys taking to the sky and Magano using his super speed to maneuver around the Ghidorah's on the ground. Irys uses his tentacle lasers to tear holes in King Ghidorah's wings. The three-headed dragon roars in anger and takes flight after Irys, only to be hit from behind by Magano's lava beam. King Ghidorah slams back to the ground and Magano moves in to finish the job, but Death Ghidorah grabs him from behind and reverse suplexes him. Magano roars in pain as he slams into the ground, but the Earth suddenly cracks open and both Magano and Death Ghidorah plunge underground! It seems Baragon has been tunneling! Irys and King Ghidorah don't notice as the battle, neither do Megalon or Hedorah. Hedorah hits Megalon with sludge bombs until the Seatopian protector topples over. Hedorah then leaps on top of him and starts hitting him with his sludge hands and begins covering him with toxic sludge. Megalon roars in anger and blasts Hedorah again and again with lightning bolts from his horn. Hedorah bellows and tries to continue his attack, but Megalon puts his drill hands together, shoves them into Hedorah's body, and spins them, sending pieces of Hedorah's flesh flying everywhere. Hedorah goes down and Megalon bombards the Smog Monster with napalm bombs and lightning bolts until pieces of Hedorah are scattered everywhere! Megalon then goes for the pin on the many pieces of Hedorah. 1… 2… Gigan comes down and attempts to deliver a huge leg drop to Megalon to break up the count, but Baragon performs his 100-meter jump and slams nasal horn first into Gigan, knocking him away. 3… As the matchup ends, the hole Magano and Death Ghidorah fell into glows bright red and Death Ghidorah's flies out, but suddenly loses consciousness and slams into the ground. Magano then leaps out of the hole and roars in triumph!

Your winners by pinfall and winners of the Kaiju Survivor Series... Demolition Crew!

 **Vinny:** Demolition Crew wins!

 **Rick:** Crap! Now I owe one of the guys in the back 50 bucks.

 **Kevin:** Gambling is a nasty habit Rick.

 **Rick:** Who asked you?

 **Kevin:** Every member of the Demolition Crew gets one title shot for whatever title they want, whenever they want for winning the Kaiju Survivor Series!

 **Vinny:** Well, now its time for the KWF World Championship match, but Rodan's opponent hasn't even been named yet!

 **Kevin:** Now what? Well there's my answer, Rodan's music just started!

 **Rodan** (translated by Cosmos): Well, well, well, look who's the new champion of the KWF. Now I bet everyone in the back is wondering who my opponent is. Well I'll tell you what, the first person from the back who comes out at make a challenge will be my opponent. Anyone is welcome to challenge me, except any member of The Monsters of Destruction!

*Gabara's music plays*

 **Gabara** (translated by Cosmos): I'm making the challenge, are you tough enough to take me on?

 **Rodan** : I've done it before and I'll do it again!

 **RODAN vs. GABARA**

World Championship

Gabara bellows and charges Rodan, but the champion flaps his wings a knocks Gabara down with a hurricane force wind. Rodan cackles happily and whips up some more hurricane force winds, knocking Gabara completely out of the ring. Gabara bellows in anger and gets back into the ring, but Rodan is gone. Gabara looks around and the Super X2 begins the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Rodan soars out of the sky and creates a sonic bomb, knocking Gabara down hard. Rodan then lands and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Gabara kicks out, grabs Rodan's shoulders, and begins shocking him with his electricity. Rodan cackles in pain and struggles against Gabara, trying to get the dream monster to release his grip. However, Gabara holds on tight and continues to shock the KWF Champion. Rodan then goes for a desperation move and jams his beak right into Gabara's neck and begins to tear the flesh wide open. Gabara quickly releases Rodan and the champion drop kicks the challenger away. Gabara's neck gushes blood as he tries to regroup and come back with another attack. Rodan, however, has other plans and he takes to the air. The champion then flies low over the ring and rakes his chest claws across the top of Gabara's head, ripping his flesh and knocking him to the ground. Rodan then goes for the pin. 1… 2… Bagan grabs Rodan by the legs and drags him out of the ring. Rodan cackles angrily at Bagan and kicks at him with his talons, but the evil kaiju turns and bring his huge tail down on Rodan again and again. Bagan then picks up Rodan and prepares to give him a running power slam, but Godzilla runs down to the ring, grabs Bagan by the throat, and chokeslams him! Godzilla helps Rodan to his feet, but Gabara is up and he dive out of the ring and takes out both Godzilla and Rodan. Bagan gets back to his feet as well and Bagan and Gabara begin stomping Godzilla and Rodan. Godzilla and Rodan struggle to get up and finally Godzilla uses his radioactive heat ray and blasts both kaiju right in the face, sending then crashing to the ground. Godzilla and Rodan get up and Rodan uses his hurricane force winds to send Gabara and Bagan tumbling away from the ring. Godzilla and Rodan get back into the ring, but Gabara and Bagan run into the ring and the four kaiju begin to battle once again. The Super X2, who has been trying to break all this up, finally gives up and throws the match out.

This match results in a double disqualification!

 **Vinny:** Bagan and Godzilla interfere and the match is thrown out!

 **Rick:** Rodan keeps the title, but Bagan and Gabara are still going at it with Godzilla and Rodan!

 **Vinny:** Not again…

 **Kevin:** Godzilla and Rodan double clothesline both kaiju out of the ring, but they are back on their feet and now the four kaiju are talking trash to each other!

 **Vinny:** It looks like Gabara has joined the Monsters of Destruction!

 **Rick:** Well, we're gonna get the heck outta here, second PPV in a row we've had to run for our lives!

 **Vinny:** The next PPV will be Meltdown! The only matches that have been scheduled are SpaceGodzilla vs. Biollante, Destroyah/Oruga vs. Godzilla Junior/Fire Rodan for the Tag Team Championship, and Godzilla/Rodan/Anguirus vs. Bagan/Gabara/Titanosaurus in a buried alive match! The other matches will be announced at the PPV by our commissioner!

 **Rick:** See you next month... Hey, did you guys realise that this was the KWF's 2nd birthday?

 **Kevin:** Hey... cool!

 **Vinny:** Well, Happy 2nd Birthday KWF! Now we gotta get outta here!

 **Kevin:** GOODNIGHT!


	26. Chapter 26

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Meltdown!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Hong Kong!

 **Vinny:** It's a big show tonight, including the first ever KWF Buried Alive match!

 **Rick:** Many kaiju are still worn out from last month's survivor series, so a lot of them aren't here. The winners of the Survivor Series haven't issued their statements about what titles they're going after, but I'm sure we'll find out next month!

 **Kevin:** However, before we get started, we have some superstar news to report. Dagarah, Minilla, Viras, and Jiger have all been released by the KWF. We wish them luck in their futures.

 **Vinny:** Well anyway, let's get going with tonight's matches. Gezora, Ganime, and Kameba are on vacation for this PPV, so we will announce the matches as we go along.

 **Kevin:** First up is Sanda vs. Guiron!

 **SANDA vs. GUIRON**

Sanda attacks Guiron first, tackling his legs and taking him down. Sanda then gets to his feet and begins kicking Guiron in the face. Guiron snarls and bites Sanda's leg. The Brown Gargantua bellows and puts Guiron in a headlock, forcing him to let go of his leg. Sanda then lifts Guiron up by his head and falls forward, delivering a huge reverse suplex to the Terran watchdog. Guiron roars in pain as his face is driven into the ground and fires his steel stars, ripping into Sanda's legs. Sanda roars in pain and topples to the ground, trying to pull the stars out his legs. Guiron gets to his feet and attacks the downed Gargantua, biting and clawing at his chest and face. Sanda fights back and rips at Guiron's flesh with his claws, but Guiron raises his head and slams it straight down on Sanda's head, seemingly knocking him out. Guiron goes for the pin. 1… 2… Sanda kicks out and shoves the stars in his legs into Guiron's gut. Guiron roars in pain and falls, blood gushing from his abdomen. Sanda gets up slowly, pulls the stars from his legs, and tosses them aside. Sanda then picks up Guiron by the throat and chokeslams him for good measure and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Guiron kicks out and slices Sanda across the head with his blade, causing blood to gush into his eyes, temporarily blinding him. The Brow Gargantua roars in anger and rubs his eyes, trying to get the blood out so he can see. While Sanda is preoccupied with this, Guiron bounces off the cables, cross body slams Sanda, and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Guiron!

 **Rick:** Wow, look at all the blood…

 **Vinny:** Ya, both kaiju look kinda woosy, but they'll be fine.

 **Rick:** Bloody Mary anyone?

 **Kevin:** Yuck… Let's just get onto the next match.

 **KUMONGA & KAMAKIRAS vs. GINO**

Handicap Match

Kamakiras and Kumonga leap into the ring, pacing back and forth, still very angry about there early loss last month at the Survivor Series. GINO finally comes out and waits outside of the ring, he won't get in! Kumonga hisses at GINO and sprays his webbing at him, GINO runs to avoid the spray, but Kamakiras leaps out of the ring and clotheslines GINO. Kamakiras then picks up the mutated iguana and throws him into the ring. Kumonga begins stabbing GINO with his eight sword-like legs. GINO roars in pain as the legs penetrate his weak hide. Kamakiras also joins in, jamming his mandibles into GINO's flesh. GINO struggles and tried using his tornado breath against the insect kaiju, but it doesn't work. Kumonga suddenly rears up on all eight legs and slams his body down hard onto GINO, in a sort of big splash maneuver and goes for the pin. 1… 2… GINO kicks out and bites one of Kumonga's legs. Kumonga hisses at GINO and sprays webbing in his eyes. GINO falls back and Kamakiras starts hammering the mutated iguana in the head with his mandibles, busting GINO wide open. Kamakiras then lifts GINO up, delivers a reverse neckbreaker, and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by total blowout... Kumonga and Kamakiras!

 **Rick:** GINO loses again, why is he even in the KWF?

 **Vinny:** I guess it's something for him to do since his movie career is now in the toilet.

 **Rick:** His movie career has alaways been in the toilet...

 **Vinny:** True, true…

 **Kevin:** Next match!

 **KING SEESAR & MANDA vs. MECHANI-KONG & GYAOS**

The two kaiju teams enter the ring and the match begins with King Seesar and Gyaos. Gyaos attacks first with his sonic beam, but King Seesar catches the beam in his eyes and reflects it back at the Shadow of Evil, slicing into his left wing. Gyaos shrieks in surprise and charges forward, battering King Seesar with his wings. King Seesar fights back with tooth and claw, but Gyaos lands a direct hit on King Seesar's head, knocking him down. Gyaos then begins raking King Seesar's face with his talons, cutting deep into the Azumi Protector's shaggy skin. King Seesar roars in pain and bites down on Gyaos's foot, dragging him down to the ground too. King Seesar then begins slamming Gyaos's head on the ground again and again as the Shadow of Evil squawks in protest. Finally, King Seesar stops his assault and picks up Gyaos, only to slam him to the ground again with a belly-to-belly suplex. King Seesar then walks over and tags in Manda. Manda slithers into the ring and clamps his jaws on Gyaos's neck. Gyaos roars in pain, gets to his feet, and takes off into the sky with Manda in tow. Manda squirms from side to side, trying to wrap his body around Gyaos and constrict him, but the Shadow of Evil is flying to erratically. Finally, Gyaos looks down and fires his sonic beam at Manda, cutting into the lower half of his body. Manda snarls in pain, releases his grip, and falls back toward the ground. King Seesar leaps into the ring and catches Manda before he hits the ground, only to run into a clothesline from Mechani-Kong. Both Manda and King Seesar hit the ground hard. Gyaos lands and gets in Mechani-Kong's face about getting into the ring without him tagging him in. Mechani-Kong glares at Gyaos and slaps him hard on the back, force-tagging himself in. Gyaos's eyes glow with hatred and he reluctantly steps out of the ring. Mechani-Kong turns, but neither Manda nor King Seesar is in site. The robotic kaiju continues to scan the area, but is suddenly hit from behind by a flying head butt by King Seesar. Mechani-Kong goes down hard and Manda is instantly on top of him, wrapping his long body around him. Showers of sparks spray from Mechani-Kong's hide as Manda constricts him, forcing his shoulders down on the ground in a pin. 1… 2… Mechani-Kong lifts himself up and activates his hypnotic ray, catching Manda's eye and putting him into a trance. Mechani-Kong then pulls Manda off of him and goes for the pin. King Seesar gets into the ring and tries to interfere, but Gyaos flies in and kicks him hard in the face, knocking him out of the ring. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by submission... Mechani-Kong and Gyaos!

 **Kevin:** Mechani-Kong and Gyaos pick up the victory, but it didn't look like Gyaos was too happy with Mechani-Kong taking over.

 **Vinny:** Looks that way… Hey, Mechani-Kong is helping Manda and King Seesar up, but here comes Gyaos…

 **Gyaos** : Mechani-Kong, that was my match! I could've easily taken out Manda and King Seesar by myself, but you had to get involved! I challenge you to a match next month at King of Ogasawara Island! Any match you want!

 **Mechani-Kong** : Any match huh? How about we make it a Lumberjack Match, with King Seesar and Manda outside the ring?

 **Gyaos** : Fine with me, just be prepared to lose!

 **Rick:** That should be an interesting match.

 **Vinny:** Yep, but now its time for a hardcore grudge match between Godzilla's clones.

 **Rick:** I should be cloned…

 **Vinny:** Ya, that's all the world needs… more people with IQs less than their shoe size.

 **Rick:** SHADDAP!

 **BIOLLANTE vs. SPACEGODZILLA**

Hardcore Match

Biollante attacks first with her vines, biting down on SpaceGodzilla's wrists and legs. SpaceGodzilla roars in anger and blasts the vines with his corona beam, severing them and he charges Biollante, slamming her in the face with his fists. Biollante bellows and bites down on SpaceGodzilla's left wrist, causing the space kaiju to wince in pain. SpaceGodzilla uses his corona beam once again and blasts Biollante in the head with it, but Biollante won't release her grip. SpaceGodzilla then whips his tail around and stabs Biollante in the throat with the crystals on the end of it. Biollante roars in pain and releases her grip on the space kaiju's hand. SpaceGodzilla falls back, rubbing his wrist, then morphs into his flying form and takes to the sky. The space kaiju then begins bombarding Biollante with corona beams, ripping away at the mutated kaiju's flesh. Biollante tries to counterattack with her radioactive acidic sap spray, but SpaceGodzilla used his energy reflector and sent it back at her. Biollante is knocked back and looks up just in time to see SpaceGodzilla flying low and slamming into her. Biollante goes down and SpaceGodzilla, still in his flying form, goes for the pin. 1… 2… Biollante brings her head up in one swift motion and sends SpaceGodzilla flying through the air and crashing to the ground. SpaceGodzilla hits hard and returns to his normal form before getting back to his feet. Biollante then uproots herself, charges SpaceGodzilla, and knocks him to the ground with her on top of him. SpaceGodzilla cries out in pain as Biollante's enormous weight starts crushing him. Suddenly, the ground quakes and large crystals come up from underground, piercing Biollante's underbelly and knocking her off SpaceGodzilla. The space kaiju then raises the crystals completely out of the ground and sends them flying towards Biollante. Biollante uses her vines and radioactive acidic sap spray to destroy most of the crystals, but a few make direct hits on her, cutting deep into her flesh. SpaceGodzilla suddenly stops the assault and begins using his telekinesis, creating a gravity tornado and trying to lift Biollante into the air. Biollante is consumed by the gravity tornado, but doesn't move more than 20 feet off the ground. SpaceGodzilla strains, trying to lift her higher, but he cannot and drops Biollante back to the ground. Biollante sees the space kaiju is worn out and charges forward again, knocking SpaceGodzilla down and spitting radioactive acidic sap into his face. Biollante then raises herself up and comes down hard on SpaceGodzilla once again, going for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall… Biollante!

 **Rick:** Biollante wins after SpaceGodzilla tires himself out.

 **Vinny:** Biollante is quite a load to lift…

 **Rick:** Just like your girl frie…

 **Vinny:** If you finish that sentence you'll be eating your next meal through a straw…

 **Rick:** Uh… heh… next match.

 **Kevin:** It's a Thunderstorm match, the kaiju will battle in the midst of a Thunderstorm and the first one to fall to the ground loses.

 **MEGAGUIRUS vs. SUPER MECHAGODZILLA**

Thunderstorm Match

Super MechaGodzilla and Megaguirus both hover in the midst of a thunderstorm, waiting for the bell to begin the match. Finally, the bell rings and both kaiju attack each other. Super MechaGodzilla fires his eye beams and megabuster ray at Megaguirus, but the mutated dragon fly dodges the and soars at SMG with great speed, colliding head first with the robotic kaiju's metallic chest. SMG is knocked back, but remains in the sky and turned his boosters on full blast, charging Megaguirus. Megaguirus once again dodges the attack, but Super MechaGodzilla quickly turned around and opened fire with his eye beams, megabuster, and Garuda's lasers. Megaguirus is hit right in the gut and falls toward the ground with SMG in hot pursuit, but suddenly Megaguirus careens back up into the sky, smacking SMG in the head with her tail and knocking the robotic kaiju's eye lasers out of order. Sparks spray from SMG's head, but the robotic kaiju still hovers in the sky, lightning crackling all around him. Megaguirus screeched and attacked SMG, slamming him with her pinchers and biting his metallic hide. Super MechaGodzilla roared and fired his shock anchor cables, penetrating Megaguirus's flesh and began pumping electricity into the mutant dragonfly. Megaguirus shrieked in pain and jammed his energy vacuum needle into SMG's chest, but found she couldn't drain energy from an artificial life form. Megaguirus struggled against SMG's shock anchor cables and using her pinchers severed the cables. SMG roared in anger and fired paralysis missiles at Megaguirus, hoping to knock her out. Megaguirus took a couple hits, but energy began coursing through her body and she fired an energy ball. The energy ball collided with SMG and thanks to his armor coating, it was absorbed and charged up the plasma grenade. SMG's stomach pod opened and he fired the plasma grenade at Megaguirus, colliding with the mutant dragonfly's wing and punching a huge hole in it. Megaguirus dropped from the sky, but suddenly her wings began to beat more and more until they were a blur to Super MechaGodzilla. Megaguirus then soared up past SMG at incredible speed, with no apparent effects. Suddenly, SMG began to spark like crazy, his systems being damaged by Megaguirus's high frequency flight. Megaguirus then soared by SMG again, this time hitting him with her pinchers and SMG fell to the ground, slamming hard and creating a huge cloud of dust as Megaguirus roared in victory.

Your winner... Megaguirus!

 **Kevin:** Super MechaGodzilla goes down and Megaguirus wins!

 **Rick:** Hey, here comes King Ghidorah!

 **King Ghidorah** (translated by Cosmos): Alright, last month my team was defeated in the final round of the Survivor Series tournament. I for one think this is crap, the Demolition Crew had to have cheated to defeat us! However, since none of them are here tonight, I want revenge on one member from each team we defeated before the final round, including a third kaiju representing the Demolition Crew! Any kaiju will do!

*Varan's music plays, and is then quickly followed by Battra's*

 **Varan** : We accept your challenge King Ghidorah, but we have a surprise for your third opponent!

*New music echoes through out the area and Yonggary steps up behind Varan and Battra*

 **Yonggary** : Welcome to your worst nightmare Ghidorah, cause Yonggary has come to the KWF!

 **King Ghidorah** : Bring it on!

 **Kevin:** Well, this is going to be a handicap match and a debut match for Yonggary!

 **Rick:** This is also a debut for our newest referee, the Gryphon from GXM!

 **Vinny:** Let's go to ringside!

 **KING GHIDORAH vs. VARAN, BATTRA, and YONGGARY**

All four kaiju get into the ring at the same time and the match begins. Varan attacks King Ghidorah first, but the three-headed dragon triple head butts him away. Battra then rushes Ghidorah, blasting him with his prism eye beams, creating small clouds of dust and blocking King Ghidorah's vision. This is just enough of a distraction for Yonggary to charge in and spear King Ghidorah to the ground. Yonggary remains on top of Ghidorah and punches at his heads, but the heads fight back, biting at Yonggary and firing anti-gravity beams at him. The Korean Monster takes a hit to the head and falls of King Ghidorah, who quickly gets back to his feet, only to be attacked by Varan. Varan slashes at the space kaiju's necks and wings with his claws, cutting deep into the golden flesh. King Ghidorah roars in pain and with his left and right heads, reaches down and bites deep into Varan's shoulders. Varan roars as blood trickles from his shoulders and Ghidorah prepares to throw him, but Battra flies over and grabs Ghidorah's middle head, digging his feet into his flesh. Ghidorah roars in anger, but doesn't release Varan. Instead, he takes off into the sky with both kaiju in tow. Once he is as far up as he can go, Ghidorah releases Varan and the Obake God plummets to the ground, but before he hits the ground he opens his skin membranes and glides safely to the ground. Meanwhile in the sky, Battra and Ghidorah battle. Ghidorah blasts Battra again and again, but the Black Mothra still won't let go of his middle head. Finally, King Ghidorah turns over and falls to the ground, landing on top of Battra. Battra howls in pain as Ghidorah's weight comes down on him. Ghidorah gets back to his feet just as Yonggary charges him, but the space kaiju begins flapping his wings and knocks Yonggary back with hurricane force winds. Yonggary falls back, but Ghidorah continues the winds. Varan gets in front of Yonggary to shield him from the winds, Yonggary leaps into the air, and fires three quick fire balls at Ghidorah, slamming into all of his heads. Ghidorah topples back and Varan charges, drop kicking the space kaiju to the ground. Yonggary, Battra, and Varan then grab each head in their hands and slam them to the ground. King Ghidorah bellows in pain and then goes silent. Yonggary then starts talking to Varan and Battra, formulating a plan. Yonggary lifts Varan up on his shoulders and Battra picks up the downed King Ghidorah. The Black Mothra carries King Ghidorah up to Varan and the Obake God grabs him by his three heads. Both Yonggary and Varan then fall to the ground, delivering a huge superplex to Ghidorah. Battra flies down and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall... Varan, Battra, and Yonggary!

 **Vinny:** King Ghidorah loses after that huge superplex!

 **Rick:** I feel bad for him, bad guys never get a break…

 **Kevin:** Oh well, let's get onto the Gamera vs. Zigra match!

 **GAMERA vs. ZIGRA**

Underwater Match

Gamera and Zigra bellow at each other underwater, these kaiju are the worst of enemies and they can't wait to tear into each other. As soon as Atragon sounds the bell, they both shoot through the water and slam into each other, clawing and biting one another. Gamera gets the upper hand and sinks his tusks into Zigra's left flipper, causing him to squawk in pain. Zigra uses his other flipper and hacks on Gamera's head, slicing into the Guardian of the Universe's scalp. Gamera lets go of Zigra and knocks him back with his tail. Zigra falls back, but corrects himself and comes back at Gamera, slicing him across his shell. Gamera snarls and fires a plasma ball at Zigra, but the space kaiju dodges it and blasts the ground in front of Gamera with his paralysis beam, sending a large cloud of bubbles toward the surface and blocking Gamera's vision. The Guardian of the Universe struggles to see, but Zigra suddenly plows into him head-first. Gamera goes down and slams his head on a rock, knocking him dizzy. Zigra hovers over Gamera and starts firing his paralysis beam again and again, but Gamera pulls in his head and feet, avoiding the ray. Zigra then swims down and picks up Gamera's shell, preparing to throw it, but Gamera's head pops out and he sinks his teeth into Zigra's side. Zigra squawks in pain and drops Gamera, who activates his jet propulsion and rockets forward, slamming into Zigra. Zigra goes down hard and Gamera goes for the pin. 1… 2… Zigra kicks out and jams his beak into Gamera's left eye, breaking the count. Gamera roars in pain and holds his face in his hands as Zigra swims out, then turns around in preparation for an attack. Zigra then shoots forward, preparing to spear Gamera right through his chest. However, Gamera quickly recovers, turns, and blasts Zigra point blank with a plasma ball, sending the space kaiju crashing into an underwater cliff. Zigra moans in pain and Gamera fires two more plasma balls, hitting the top of the cliff and sending boulders and rocks crashing down on Zigra. Gamera then swims over and stands on top of the rocks, going for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall… Gamera!

 **Kevin:** Gamera gets his revenge on Zigra!

 **Rick:** Wonder if he'll be at next month's PPV? He's pretty beat up…

 **Vinny:** Serves him right.

 **Kevin:** Well, time for the lesser kaiju to get another match, Frankenstein vs. Barugon!

 **FRANKENSTEIN vs. BARUGON**

As soon as the bell sounds, Barugon attempts to tackle Frankenstein, but the human-like kaiju leaps into the air and comes down on his back. Barugon slams hard into the ground as Frankenstein begins biting and kicking at the quadruped kaiju's head. Barugon roars in pain and uses his tail to knock Frankenstein off of him. Both kaiju turn and face each other, snarling and glaring. Finally, Barugon attacks, but this time with his tongue, wrapping it around Frankenstein's leg and taking him down. Barugon then uses his freeze mist and showers Frankenstein with it. The human-like kaiju roars in pain as the icy cold mist freezes his skin. Frankenstein looks around and sees a nearby big rig truck. As the mist continues to freeze his skin, Frankenstein grabs the truck and slams it against Barugon's tongue. Barugon roars in pain and his tongue goes limp. Frankenstein gets to his feet, grabs the tongue, lifts Barugon into the air by it, and slams the quadruped kaiju to the ground again and again. Barugon is seemingly unconscious and Frankenstein goes for the pin. 1… 2… Barugon kicks out and stabs Frankenstein in the gut with his nasal horn. Frankenstein screams in pain and tries to pull the horn out, but Barugon continues to twist it deeper until he suddenly throws his head back and Frankenstein flies into the air and again comes down on top of Barugon. Barugon charges toward a nearby building, planning to stop short and send Frankenstein flying into it, but Frankenstein regains his senses and shoves Barugon's head down, crashing it into the ground and instantly knocking him out. However, Barugon goes flying head over heels and Frankenstein still slams into the building, knocking him out as well. The Super X flies over and begins the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

This match results in a tie due to a double count out!

 **Vinny:** That was interesting, they knocked each other out.

 **Kevin:** Ya, but now it's time for the KWF Tag Team Championship match.

 **GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. DESTROYAH & ORUGA**

Tag Team Championship

Destroyah and Oruga's music plays and the two kaiju walk down to the ring, acting pretty confident in their ability to win. Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan then come down to the ring, showing off their championship belts. As soon as the Champions enter the ring, the challengers attack them. Destroyah knocks Junior back into a corner and Oruga leaps high into the air, taking down Fire Rodan. After a few moments of this, the Super X3 finally manages to get the monsters into their corners and Godzilla Junior/Destroyah will start off the match. Destroyah attacks first, firing his micro-oxygen ray at Junior again and again. Junior dodges most of the rays, but is hit by a couple and goes down, but is quickly back to his feet. Destroyah takes to the sky and hovers for a moment, then dives down and grabs Junior by the throat and drags him up into the air. Junior struggles against Destroyah's grip, he knows what the crustacean kaiju has in store for him. Finally, Junior manages to wrap his tail around Destroyah's leg just as he lets go of his throat and hangs on. Destroyah bellows in surprise as Junior swings himself up onto the crustacean kaiju's back. Destroyah faulted in flight and began to fall towards the ground, but managed to regain altitude just before hitting the ground. However, Junior's small dorsal plates began to glow and he blasted Destroyah in the back with his radioactive heat ray, sending Destroyah crashing to the ground. Destroyah cries out in pain and Junior leaps off of him before going for the pin. 1… 2… Destroyah kicks out and tries to cut Junior in two with his laser horn, but Junior rolls out of the way and tries to tag in Fire Rodan, but Destroyah grabs Junior's leg with his tail and drags him back to the center of the ring. Destroyah then tags in Oruga, who leaps into the right and hits Junior with a double axe handle slam. Junior roars in pain and bites down on Oruga's left hand. Oruga snarls and begins charging up his plasma beam, but Junior uses his tail to trip Oruga up and the beam fires harmlessly into space. Junior quickly gets to his feet and kicks Oruga in the head before running over and tagging in Fire Rodan. Fire Rodan cackles and takes to the air, bombarding Oruga with his uranium heat beam. Oruga takes a few direct hits, but regenerates his wounds quickly and leaps into the air, trying to swat Fire Rodan out of the sky, but Fire Rodan evades him and grabs the space kaiju in his talons. Oruga continues to swat at Fire Rodan, who merely lets go of Oruga and sends him crashing to the ground. Fire Rodan cackles in vicotry, but Destroyah fires his micro-oxygen ray at him, knocking the mutated pteranodon out of the sky. Fire Rodan crashes to the ground next to Oruga and the two kaiju just lie there, breathing heavily. Junior yells at Destroyah for cheating and fires his radioactive heat ray at him, knocking the crustacean kaiju out of the ring. Finally, Oruga starts moving and drapes his left arm over Fire Rodan for the pin. 1… 2… Fire Rodan rolls over and pins Oruga. 1… 2… Oruga rolls over and pins Fire Rodan, using the ring cables for leverage! Junior tries to get into the ring, but Destroyah grabs him from behind and powerbombs him to the ground. The Super X3 does see Oruga using the cables and makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners by pinfall and new, KWF Tag Team Champions... Destroyah and Oruga!

 **Vinny:** Destroyah and Oruga are the new Tag Team Champions!

 **Rick:** Woohoo! Bad guys won, break out the champagne!

 **Kevin:** Ya, but they cheated as all bad guys do…

 **Rick:** What's your point?

 **Kevin:** Anyway, now it's time for the first ever KWF Buried Alive match.

 **Vinny:** Only one member of the opposing team has to be buried for the other team to declare victory.

 **Kevin:** This match has nothing to do with the World Championship, it's all about the fact that these two teams of kaiju despise each other!

 **GODZILLA, RODAN, & ANGUIRUS vs. BAGAN, GABARA, & TITANOSAURUS **

Buried Alive Match

Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus enter downtown Hong Kong, where a large grave awaits for the Buried Alive match. The members of G-Pack pace back and forth, awaiting the arrival of their opponents. Finally, Bagan, Titanosaurus, and Gabara enter and rush the members of G-Pack. Gabara tackles Anguirus, Titanosaurus snaps his jaws at Rodan, and Bagan fires his heat ray at Godzilla. Godzilla takes the ray in the chest, but doesn't even flinch. Instead he counterattacks with his radioactive heat ray and hits Bagan right in the face. Bagan bellows in pain and charges Godzilla, slicing into his arm with his horn, but Godzilla battles back and bites into Bagan's shoulder. As Godzilla and Bagan battle tooth and claw, Anguirus knocks over Gabara with a spear to his legs. Gabara roars in pain as he falls forward onto Anguirus's tail, impaling himself on some of the spikes, but Gabara grabs the tail the starts electrocuting Anguirus. The quadruped kaiju roars in pain is the electricity is pumped into him. Gabara then lifts Anguirus into the air and tosses him into the grave, hoping for an early victory. Gabara scoops up a huge load of dirt in his arms and prepares to dump it into the hole, but Anguirus suddenly springs backwards from the hole and slams into Gabara with his spikey carapace. Gabara goes down, and trips up Titanosaurus who is battling Rodan. The winged terror cackles with satisfaction as Titanosaurus's head slams into the hard concrete. Rodan's celebrating is short lived, however, as Titanosaurus sits up and bites down onto his right wing. Rodan cackles in anger and begins raking his face with his talons. Titanosaurus lets go and uppercuts Rodan in the gut, knocking him down. Rodan breaths hard as he lies on the ground and Titanosaurus advances on him, but before he can get there, Bagan crashes into him and both kaiju slam into a sky scraper and it crashes down on them. Godzilla roars and calls Rodan and Anguirus to him. The three kaiju regroups and form a plan, but as they break Bagan's energy stars rain down on them, exploding against their flesh and knocking them all down. Bagan emerges from the rubble and begins bombarding the G-Pack with his heat ray. Anguirus and Rodan are knocked back further and Bagan grabs Godzilla by the throat, lifting the King of the Monsters off the ground. Bagan looks Godzilla dead in the eye and then chokeslams him into the grave. Bagan looks back at Anguirus and Rodan, who are battling Gabara, before dropping dirt into the hole on top of Godzilla. Godzilla fights to keep from being buried and suddenly begins to glow with blue-white radioactive energy. Godzilla then uses his nuclear pulse, blasting the dirt away from him and blinding Bagan with the soil. Bagan rubs his eyes to try and get the dirt out, but is suddenly hit from behind by Gabara! Rodan and Anguirus tossed the now unconsious kaiju into the leader of the Monsters of Destruction, who is now fighting to keep from falling into the grave. Meanwhile, Godzilla has climbed out of the grave and walks up behind Bagan. Godzilla growls low, grabs Bagan's head, and hits him with a reverse DDT. A loud thud echoes throughout the area as Bagan's skull slams into the pavement, but Godzilla quickly picks him up and calls Rodan and Anguirus over. Godzilla walks back and taunts the woozy Bagan as Anguirus sneaks up behind him. Godzilla then charges Bagan and shoves him back, Bagan tries to catch himself, but falls over Anguirus and into the grave. Godzilla and Anguirus then keep Titanosaurus and Gabara at bay while Rodan creates hurricane winds with his winds, burying Bagan quickly and winning the match.

Your winners… Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus!

 **Vinny:** What a match! Godzilla pushes Bagan over Anguirus into the grave and Rodan buries him by kicking up dirt with his hurricane winds!

 **Rick:** Gabara and Titanosaurus are trying to dig out Bagan while Godzilla, Rodan, and Anguirus walk away.

 **Vinny:** Well, time to sign off…

 **Kevin:** Next month is King of Ogasawara Island… who will be the King this year!?

 **Vinny:** The entire PPV will be devoted to the tournament, except a World Championship match, an Infant Island Championship match, and the Mechani-Kong vs. Gyaos Lumberjack Match!

 **Rick:** Well, we'll see you next month!

 **Kevin:** GOODNIGHT!


	27. Chapter 27

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and King of Ogasawara Island 2001!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Sendai!

 **Vinny:** It's once again time for the King of Ogasawara Island tournament, but we have another announcement to make…

 **Rick:** That's right Vinny, on September 11, 2001 the United States of American was deliberately attacked by a terrorist organization. This KWF PPV is dedicated to the many men, women, and children who had their lives taken from then in those attacks.

 **Kevin:** Our prayers go out to the families of the deceased, but now the show must go on. Here's the set up for tonight's tournament…

 **Jet Jaguar vs. GINO**

 **Mogera vs. Yonggary**

 **MechaGodzilla`74 vs. Megaguirus**

 **Legion vs. Gigan**

 **Vinny:** Alright, let's get to the first match!

 **JET JAGUAR vs. GINO**

First Round

GINO walks to the ring slowly as Jet Jaguar awaits his arrival, resting against one of the turnbuckles. GINO enters the ring and roars at Jet Jaguar, who still remains leaning against the turnbuckle. GINO snorts and charges Jet Jaguar, but at the last second the robotic kaiju moves out of the way and GINO slams headfirst into the titanium that is the corner of the ring. GINO roars in pain and grasps his head in his hands, trying to rub the pain away. However, more pain is on the way as Jet Jaguar begins to assault the mutated iguana with karate kicks and punches. GINO goes down and Jet Jaguar climbs the turnbuckle, preparing to deliver a frog splash to his opponent, but GINO uses his tail and snakes it up, grabbing Jet Jaguar's leg and slamming him to the ground. As soon as Jet Jaguar hits the ground, GINO pounces on him, clawing and biting at his metallic hide. Jet Jaguar's metallic hide sparks, but he soon mounts a counterattack, grabs GINO's arm, and spins over, tossing the mutated iguana across the ring with an arm drag. Jet Jaguar gets up and starts kicking GINO in the head, increasing the pain in the creature's skull. GINO roars in pain and tries to blow Jet Jaguar away with his tornado breath, but Jet Jaguar doesn't even move an inch. Jet Jaguar shakes his head, picks up GINO, and military presses him to the ground. The robotic kaiju the walks away, returning to the turnbuckle he was resting against earlier. GINO slowly gets up, still holding his head and looking at Jet Jaguar. GINO tries to charge, but his head is pounding and he collapses on the ground. Jet Jaguar looks like he has had enough and rushes forward, grabbing GINO's ankle, and putting him in an ankle lock. GINO roars and squirms in pain, trying to get Jet Jaguar off of him. However, the robotic kaiju won't let go and GINO is forced to tap out. Jet Jaguar is announced as the winner, but still doesn't stop applying pressure to GINO's ankle and suddenly a loud snap echoes across the city of Sendai. GINO shrieks in pain and holds his ankle, which is now twisted completely around. Jet Jaguar raises his arms in victory as GINO continues to writhe in pain.

Your winner by submission... Jet Jaguar!

 **Rick:** GINO should just quit the KWF, look how easy his ankle snapped…

 **Vinny:** I agree with you there Rick, but it looks like he'll be out for a while with that broken ankle.

 **Rick:** YAY!

 **Kevin:** Let's go to the next match.

 **MOGERA vs. YONGGARY**

First Round

As the match begins Mogera opens fire on Yonggary with his maser cannon and plasma beam eyes, striking Yonggary and knocking him to the ground. Yonggary rolls over, gets on all fours and spears Mogera, knocking the robotic kaiju back, but he remains on his feet and bends down, drilling Yonggary in the back with his nose drill. Yonggary roars in pain as blood trickles from his back and he punches Mogera in the gut, forcing him to stop drilling. The Korean monster grabs Mogera's left arm and whips him into the corner of the ring. Mogera's back hits the titanium corner hard, but he recovers quick and fires one of his spiral grenade missiles, but Yonggary dodges it and spins around, smacking Mogera right in the face with his tail. Sparks spray from Mogera's neck, but the robotic kaiju remains on his feet and charges forward, only to have Yonggary leap into the air and drop kick him to the ground. Mogera sparks once again, but suddenly activates his boosters and launches himself forward, hitting Yonggarry with a flying headbutt. Yonggary goes down and Mogera fires his other spiral grenade missile at him. The Korean monster leaps out of the way once again and gets in Mogera's face, biting into the robotic kaiju's neck. Mogera struggles, but Yonggary won't release his grip. Mogera's systems begin to go offline and he realizes he is in trouble. Mogera opens his cone-hands and clamps them down on Yonggary's shoulders. Mogera then activates his boosters and both he and Yonggary rocket into the sky until the robotic kaiju's boosters suddenly deactivate due to the weight overload. Both kaiju then plummet to the ground, slamming into it hard, causing Mogera's systems to fail and Yonggary to get the wind knocked out of him. After a few minutes, as Mogera lies on the ground with systems failure, Yonggary recovers and slowly gets to his feet. The Korean monster then picks up Mogera, lifting him high over his head and drops him to the ground. Mogera's eyes then cease to glow as his reactor shuts down and Yonggary goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Yonggary!

 **Kevin:** Wow, that Yonggary drop is hell…

 **Vinny:** Mogera is completely offline, someone better get out here to get him.

 **Rick:** Here comes MechaGodzilla`93 and Mecha-King Ghidorah to drag Mogera away…

 **Vinny:** Now that the ring is cleared, let's go to the third match.

 **MECHAGODZILLA`74 vs. MEGAGUIRUS**

First Round

MechaGodzilla`74 and Megaguirus both glare at each other in the ring, waiting to see who would make the first move. Finally, MechaGodzilla fires his eye beams at Megaguirus, but the mutated dragon fly evades them and soars at MG with great speed, but moves at the last second and flies behind MG faster than he can react. Megaguirus roars and nails the robotic kaiju in the back of the head with her tail. MechaGodzilla falls forward, but remains on his feet, turns, and fires his revolving missiles at Megaguirus. The mutated dragonfly evades most of the deadly weapons, but two collide with her exoskeleton and knock her to the ground. MechaGodzilla presses his advantage and activates his chest beam, nailing Megaguirus in the head and back. Megaguirus roars in pain, but suddenly zooms forward, colliding with MechaGodzilla's legs and knocking him to the ground. The robotic kaiju clangs as he hits the ground, but he suddenly activates his boosters and takes to the sky. MechaGodzilla chases Megaguirus, firing his eye beams. Megaguirus takes a hit to the back, but remains in flight. MechaGodzilla lands on the ground and watches Megaguirus in the sky, his systems becoming intoned with Megaguirus flight pattern. MechaGodzilla roars and unleashes all his weapons upon Megaguirus, striking her again and again until she plummets from the sky and crashes to the ground. MechaGodzilla walks over and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Megaguirus kicks out with surprising strength, hurtling MG across the ring. Megaguirus takes to the sky and roars at MechaGodzilla, who slowly gets to his feet, sparking slightly and roars back at Megaguirus. The mutated dragonfly's wings suddenly begin to shimmer with energy and she releases an energy ball at Megaguirus. MechaGodzilla's head suddenly starts spinning and his force field comes up, absorbing the energy ball. Megaguirus roars in anger and attacks MG, but as soon as her pinchers touch the force field, a great pain shoots up them and Megaguirus topples to the ground again. MechaGodzilla roars as he continues to hold up his force field. Megaguirus looks up at the robotic kaiju and a small smirk crosses her face. Her wings begin to beat faster and faster, until they are a blur to the naked eye. MechaGodzilla begins to spark everywhere, his systems being damaged by Megaguirus's high frequency flight. MechaGodzilla's force field comes down and Megaguirus quickly attacks him, wrapping her tail around his left leg and pulling it out from under him, sending the robotic kaiju slamming to the ground. Megaguirus then flies over and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Megaguirus!

 **Kevin:** Megaguirus takes out another mecha, those wings are dangerous!

 **Vinny:** Oh ya, Godzilla even had trouble with Megaguirus for a while when they battled last year.

 **Rick:** Megaguirus wouldn't give me trouble, I'd kick his butt real quick!

 **Vinny:** OK Rick, why don't you go try it…

 **Rick:** I would, but I've got this hangnail and…

 **Vinny:** Stop now before you embarrass yourself any further…

 **Rick:** SHUT YOUR HOLE!

 **LEGION vs. GIGAN**

First Round

As the match begins, Gigan hovers over the ring, looking for Legion who has not yet arrived. Gigan starts to get tired and decides to land, but as soon as he does, Legion emerges from underground and hits Gigan with his horn, knocking the cyborg kaiju to the ground. Gigan gets back to his feet and begins grappling with Legion. Legion opens his horn and prepares to fire his concussion beam, Gigan sees this and dodges the beam, sending it into the ground and cutting a big trench in the Earth. Legion roars and prepares to fire another blast, but Gigan comes out of the sky and hits Legion with a flying shoulder block, sending Legion crashing to the ground. Legion screeches in pain and releases his Soldier Legion to attack Gigan. The cyborg kaiju squawks in surprise and flys higher, trying to evade the Soldier Legion, but they keep right on his tail. Gigan flies around the buildings of Sendai, losing some as the crash into buildings, but ultimately he cannot evade them. Suddenly, Gigan turns around and flies forward as fast as he can, crossing his hammer-claw hands over his face and activating his buzzsaw chest. Gigan blazes through the swarm, cutting a hold in it as his hammer-claw hands shatter the Soldier Legion's thin exoskeletons and his buzzsaw slices dozens of them in half. However, Gigan continues to be chased by the remainder of the swarm, who suddenly disapear. Gigan looks around confused to the swarm's sudden disappearance, when suddenly Legion's hind mandibles shoot up into the air, catching Gigan's shoulders and knocking the cyborg kaiju to the ground. Gigan shrieks in pain as he slams to the ground, Legion standing over him, and prepares to bring his front mandibles down on him. Gigan swings his hammer-claw hands into the air to stop the mandibles, which they do. Gigan digs his feet into the ground and pushes against Legion, getting to his feet. Gigan then pulls his head back and thrusts it forward, cracking his skull against Legion's head and stunning the space kaiju. While Legion is stunned by the blow, Gigan activates his buzzsaw chest again and slices into Legion's exoskeleton, sending a shower of blood spraying out. Legion screeches and whips his head forward, nailing Gigan across his torso with his horn and sending him crashing to the ground. Legion's horn then opens and glows red, releasing the laser whips from within. The whips wiggle around wildly, but then come together and lash out, going right through Gigan's body. Gigan shrieks in pain as the laser whips cut deep into his flesh. Legion screeches with satisfaction and retracts the laser whips as Gigan tries to get up. Legion suddenly rears up on his mandibles and comes crashing down on Gigan for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall… Legion!

 **Kevin:** Legion squashes Gigan!

 **Vinny:** Ouch…

 **Rick:** Uh huh…

 **Vinny:** Rick, what are you doing now?

 **Rick:** Drawing an American flag.

 **Kevin:** Well that's very patriotic Rick…

 **Vinny:** Rick, you do know the flag as 13 stripes don't you?

 **Rick:** Dangit…

 **Kevin:** Well at least you tried… *rolls eyes*

 **Vinny:** Next match…

 **MOTHRA vs. KING KONG vs. EBIRAH**

Infant Island Championship

King Kong and Ebirah enter the ring and await the arrival of the champion. Mothra's music plays and the Infant Island Champion flies down to ringside. King Kong attacks Mothra first as the match starts, battering the champ with his arms. Ebirah also charges forward, grabbing both Kong and Mothra with his pinchers and tossing Mothra out of the ring and slamming Kong to the ground. As Mothra gets to her feet on the outside, Kong is also to his feet and charges at Ebirah, who tries to jab the giant ape with his pinchers, but Kong ducks and baseball slides into Ebirah's gut, knocking the crustacean kaiju back against the cables of the ring. Kong pounds his chest and advances on Ebirah, but is suddenly hit from behind by Mothra's antenna rays. Kong falls forward, but remains on his feet and turns to face the champ. Mothra screeches and flaps her wings, trying to blow Kong and Ebirah back with hurricane force winds, but Kong climbs on top of Ebirah and leaps into the air, coming down on Mothra and slamming her to the ground. As Kong beats on the downed Mothra, Ebirah gets up and joins in, clubbing the champ with his pinchers. While Ebirah attacks, Kong makes the mistake of getting in front of Mothra and she blasts his shins with her antenna rays, knocking him down and scorching his hair. Kong howls in pain and holds his smoldering shins as Ebirah clamps down on Mothra's neck and piledrives her to the ground. Ebirah goes for the pin. 1… 2… Kong breaks up the count and clotheslines Ebirah. The giant ape then lifts both Ebirah and Mothra up by their necks and prepares to double chokeslam them. Suddenly, Frankenstein rushes down to the ring and takes Kong down from behind with a bulldog. Kong lets go of Mothra and Ebirah and they stagger backwards to opposite corners of the ring. Frankenstein howls and super kicks Kong square in the jaw, knocking him out of the ring and he leaps out after the giant ape. While Kong is distracted with battling Frankenstein outside of the ring, Ebirah and Mothra glare at each other from opposite corners of the ring. The two kaiju then charge each other and Mothra fires her antenna rays, but at the last second Ebirah leaps up and over the beams and collides head-first with Mothra. A loud crack is heard as the kaiju's exoskeleton's collide and they both are knocked unconsious, landing with Ebirah's left pincher draped over Mothra and Mothra's right wing draped over Ebirah. The Moonlight SY-3 makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

Your winners and new KWF, Infant Island Champions... Mothra and Ebirah?!

 **Kevin:** Mothra and Ebirah are now co-holders of the Infant Island Title!

 **Rick:** Not again!

 **Vinny:** Well, let's go to the Mike and the Cosmos who are interviewing the new Tag Team Champions…

 **INTERVIEW WITH THE TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS**

 **Mike:** I'm here with the new KWF Tag Team Champions, Destroyah and Oruga! How does it feel to be at the top of the tag team mountain?

 **Destroyah (translated by Cosmos):** We told everyone that we were coming after the Tag Team Championship, but no one took us seriously. Now we own these titles and no one will ever take them from us!

 **Oruga (translated by Cosmos):** And that's the truth!

 **Mike:** Sounds like there's no stopping you two.

 **Oruga:** You'd better believe it! *SLAM*

*Anguirus and Gorosaurus attack the Tag Team Champions from behind, slamming them in the head with high-tension towers. Gorosaurus then rears back on his tail and kangaroo kicks them in the back, knocking both kaiju to the ground and Anguirus starts speaking.*

 **Anguirus:** Gorosaurus and I would like to announce our return to the Tag Team division!

 **Gorosaurus:** We propose a triple threat Tag Team Championship match next month at Turkey Day Massacre! Do you two agree?

*Gorosaurus steps on the back of Destroyah's neck and presses down hard, putting the crustacean kaiju in extreme pain.*

 **Destroyah:** Alright Alright! You've got it! Now get off my neck you fricken dinosaur!

*Destroyah lashes out with his tail at Gorosaurus, but he jumps back and avoids it. Anguirus bellows, kicks Oruga in the side, and leaps back with Gorosaurus. The two kaiju then walk away, leaving the Tag Team Champs fuming mad!*

 **Kevin:** Wow, a triple threat Tag Team Championship match next month.

 **Rick:** Can't wait for that, but now it's time for the second round of the King of Ogasawara Island tournament!

 **Vinny:** Let's go to ringside!

 **JET JAGUAR vs. YONGGARY**

Second Round

Jet Jaguar rushes at Yonggary, hoping to take an early advantage with a spear, but Yonggary suddenly leaps forward and rams his shoulder into Jet Jaguar's chest, sending the him flying head over heels. As the robotic kaiju rises, Yonggary charges again, spinning around at the last second and smacking Jet Jaguar with his tail, knocking him to the ground once again. Yonggary smirks, thinking this is too easy and leaps into the air, but this time Jet Jaguar manages to roll out of the way, coming up behind Yonggary and grabbing his tail as he lands on the ground. Yonggary roars in surprise as Jet Jaguar pulls him off his feet and zooms into the air with the Korean kaiju in tow. Jet Jaguar then lets go of Yonggary as he tosses him higher into the air, but then he soars up, grabs Yonggary's head in his legs, and hits him with a mid-air hurricanrana, sending Yonggary plummeting toward the ground even faster. Yonggary hits the ground with a loud thud and dust rises over the area. Jet Jaguar flies down and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Yonggary kicks out and punches Jet Jaguar in the face. Jet Jaguar falls off Yonggary as sparks spray from his face and Yonggary rises, holding his ribs. Yonggary walks over and starts slamming Jet Jaguar's head to the ground, sending more sparks flying, but the robotic kaiju activates his eye lights and they shine brightly in Yonggary's face, blinding him. Yonggary falls back, holding his eyes and Jet Jaguar gets to his feet and begins kicking at the Korean monster's injured ribs. Yonggary roars in pain with each blow, but lashes out with his tail and trips up Jet Jaguar. The robotic kaiju doesn't go down, but takes to the sky and lands 250 meters away. Jet Jaguar glares at Yonggary, who slowly rises and fires three fireballs at Jet Jaguar, missing. The fire balls slam into the ground, ripping up dirt and tossing it into the air. Jet Jaguar activates his eye lights again, trying to see through the blinding soil, but before the dust settles, Yonggary bursts through the cloud and grabs Jet Jaguar's head, giving him a running DDT and cracking his titanium skull on the ground. Showers of sparks spray from Jet Jaguar's skull as Yonggary goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall... Yonggary!

 **Vinny:** Yonggary advances to the final round of the tournament!

 **Rick:** Wow, and this is only his second PPV!

 **Kevin:** Lucky kaiju, but now let's find out who his opponent will be!

 **MEGAGUIRUS vs. LEGION**

Second Round

Megaguirus and Legion both hover over the ring, roaring menacingly at one another. Finally, Megaguirus charges and attacks Legion with her pinchers, snapping them at the space kaiju's eyes. Legion roars and with one swift movement, slams his horn into Megaguirus's face and sends her crashing to the ground. Legion lands next to the downed mutated dragonfly and starts slamming her with his mandibles. Megaguirus roars in pain and bites down on of them, forcing Legion to back off. Legion quickly opens his horn and fires a concussion beam at Megaguirus, but misses as the mutated dragonfly zooms into the sky. Legion fires another concussion beam, but again misses as Megaguirus soars away at incredible speed, comes up behind Legion, and jams his energy vaccume needle into the back of his exoskeleton. Legion roars in pain as his energy is drained from him and tries to reach behind to get at Megaguirus, but can't reach. Suddenly, Legion takes to the sky and rolls over, slamming Megaguirus to the ground. Legion rolls off Megaguirus and turns to face her, but instantly receives an energy ball to the face from the mutated dragonfly. Legion roars in pain and rubs his face on the ground, trying to relieve the pain from the blast. Megaguirus gets back to the sky and hovers overhead with his needle ready, but Legion begins tossing larger mounds of dirt aside and disappears as he tunnels underground. Megaguirus flies over the area, trying to locate Legion and take him out, but the space kaiju is no where to be found. Suddenly, the Earth begins to rumble behind Megaguirus and she turns to face the noise, but Legion pops out of the ground behind the mutated dragonfly and releases his laser whips, cutting deep into Megaguirus's exoskeleton. Megaguirus roars in pain and crashes to the ground, her wings still beating incredibly fast and she sends herself zooming into a skyscraper, crashing into it and sending the building crashing down on her. Legion advances on Megaguirus, who pops out of the rubble and suddenly roars. A few seconds go by and a loud buzzing is heard off in the distance. Megaguirus's swarm of loyal Meganura suddenly appears over the city of Sendai and head straight for Legion. As the swarm of Meganura heads for Legion, the space kaiju braces himself in a defensive posture, looking like he's going to take the blow. However, Legion's horn suddenly opens up and red energy whips emerge, lashing out at all the Meganura and cutting through them like a knife through hot butter. Megaguirus roars in surprise as her swarm is destroyed and charges forward with incredible speed, but Legion sees the attack coming and fires his concussion beam, ripping through Megaguirus's energy vaccume needle tail. Megaguirus roars in pain as the force of the blast knocks her out of the ring. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

Your winner by countout… Legion!

 **Kevin:** Legion wins the battle of the swarms!

 **Rick:** It's gonna be Yonggary vs. Legion in the final round. My money is on Legion!

 **Vinny:** I'll take that bet Rick!

 **Rick:** You've got it, $50.

 **Vinny:** Your on!

 **Kevin:** Well let's leave these gambling addicts and get to the Lumberjack match!

 **MECHANI-KONG vs. GYAOS**

Lumberjack Match

Mechani-Kong enters the ring first, followed by both King Seesar and Manda who take their positions on either side of the ring. Mechani-Kong paces back and forth as he awaits Gyaos, who finally arrives and fires his sonic beam at the robotic ape. Mechani-Kong dodges the beam, roars, and pounds his chest demanding that Gyaos land so they can start the match. Gyaos roars and lands on the turnbuckle, firing his sonic beam once again. Mechani-Kong activates his hypnosis beam and tries to hypnotize Gyaos, but the Shadow of Evil looks away and takes to the sky, trying to escape. Mechani-Kong leaps into the air and grabs Gyaos's left wing, tossing him to the outside of the ring. King Seesar and Manda are instantly on him, biting and clawing at his flesh. Gyaos manages to knock King Seesar back and fire his sonic beam, but the Azumi Protector catches it in his eyes and sends the beam back, cutting into Gyaos's neck. Gyaos roars in pain and tries to get back into the ring, but Manda catches his lets and pulls him back down to the ground. As King Seesar and Manda beat on Gyaos, Mechani-Kong climbs the turnbuckle and orders his allies out of the way as he executes a 450 splash on Gyaos. Gyaos groans in pain, but so does Mechani-Kong, looks like he hurt himself in executing the move. Manda and King Seesar help Mechani-Kong to his feet as Gyaos gets up and suddenly streaks back into the sky and blasts Mechani-Kong with his sonic beam as the robotic ape enters the ring. Mechani-Kong roars as the beam cuts through his metallic hide and goes down. Gyaos presses his advantage and fires another sonic beam at Mechani-Kong, but the robotic ape was waiting for this and he rips a grenade off his waist and hurls it at Gyaos, using the Shadow of Evil's beam to cut through it and cause it to explode. Gyaos is rocket by the explosion and falls to the ground, landing hard on his back. Mechani-Kong walks over and picks up Gyaos, but suddenly grabs his head and drops down, giving Gyaos a huge jawbreaker. Gyaos goes down again and Mechani-Kong goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall… Mechani-Kong!

 **Vinny:** Wow, King Seesar, Manda, and Mechani-Kong beat the hell out of Gyaos!

 **Rick:** We should have more Lumberjack matches, that was cool!

 **Vinny:** Ya, but not it's time to see who will be the King of Ogasawara Island!

 **Rick:** LEGION!

 **Vinny:** YONGGARY!

 **Kevin:** SHUT UP!

 **YONGGARY vs. LEGION**

Final Round

Yonggary and Legion walks down to the ring to their individual music, both visibly tired from their previous tournament battles. However, as soon as the bell sounds they forget about their aches and pains and charge forward, striking each other as hard as they can. Eventually, Yonggary succumbs and goes down, allowing Legion to take advantage and unleash his laser whips, slicing into the Korean kaiju's flesh. Yonggary drops to his knees as the pain wracks his body. Legion prepares to take advantage and fires up his concussion beam, but Yonggary suddenly bolts forward and knocks Legion's legs out from under him. Legion goes down and Yonggary is instantly on top of him and begins pounding the crap out of him. As Yonggary's attack continues, Legion's chest opens and hundreds of Soldier Legion pour out, latching onto Yonggary and ripping into his flesh with their mandibles. Yonggary roars in pain and collapses, allowing Legion time to get to his feet and regroup. Legion roars in satifaction as his Soldier Legion rip into Yonggary, but suddenly fire balls erupt from Yonggary's jaws, tearing into the little creatures on his chest. Yonggary then swats at the ones on his chest with his hands, smashing them. Legion then calls the rest of the Soldier Legion back into the chest and charges forward, slamming Yonggary's ribs with his horn. Yonggary roars and collapses to the ground in pain once again, clutching his ribs. Legion advances and pounds on the Korean kaiju with his mandibles, but suddenly Yonggary fires his fire balls, cutting into Legion's mandibles and ripping them to shreds. Legion howls in pain and backs away, only to receive even more fire balls to the chest as Yonggary rises to his feet. As Legion reels from the fire balls to the chest, Yonggary summons up all the strength he has and leaps forward, landing a huge chop to Legion's chest and causing the space kaiju to double over in pain. Yonggary then grabs Legion around his head and prepares to hit the space kaiju with a spinning neck breaker, but suddenly a beam comes out of the night sky and strikes the ground several hundred meters away. The Gryphon turns to check out what's happening, but as soon as the referee does, King Ghidorah comes out of no where and comes down with both feet right on Yonggary's skull, knocking the Korean kaiju out cold. Yonggary goes down and King Ghidorah flies away just as the Gryphon turns its attention back to the ring. Legion then crawls over and climbs on top of Yonggary for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

Your winner by pinfall and the 2001 King of Ogasawara Island… Legion!

 **Vinny:** King Ghidorah knocks Yonggary out and Legion picks up the win and the crown!

 **Rick:** Woohoo! $50!

 **Vinny:** ACK! Dang you King Ghidorah!

 **Rick:** Hehehe, money, money, money…

 **Kevin:** Anyway, now it's time for the first ever KWF World Championship match.

 **Vinny:** That's right, Rodan's opponent will be Megalon. That was his requested match for being one of the kaiju who one the Kaiju Survivor Series!

 **Kevin:** The ring will be surrounded by members of the G-Pack and Carnosaur to ensure that this match is a fair fight!

 **RODAN vs. MEGALON**

World Championship

Rodan and Megalon walk to the ring together accompanied by the members of G-Pack and Carnosaur who take their positions around the ring. The Champion and Challenger enter the ring and shake hands before the match begins. As the bell sounds, the two kaiju tie up with Megalon taking the upper hand and slamming Rodan to the ground. Megalon fires a napalm bomb, but Rodan rolls out of the way and leaps to his feet. The Seatopian God roars and charges Rodan, but the mutated pteranodon doesn't move and suddenly flaps his wings hard, creating a sonic boom that knocks Megalon off his feet. Rodan rushes over to take advantage, but Megalon lunges forward, putting his drill hands together and slamming Rodan as hard as he can. A loud crack echoes through the city as Rodan's hard chest takes the blow and the mutated pteranodon goes down. Megalon gets back to his feet and begins kicking Rodan in his wounded chest. Rodan cackles in pain and Megalon picks up Rodan in a bear hug, putting more pressure on Rodan's chest. Rodan cackles in pain again as he struggles against the hold. Rodan rakes his mind trying to think of a way to get out of the hold, and finally he comes up with something. Rodan goes completely limp and the Super X2 uses its tractor beam to raise Rodan's arm and it drops down. The referee repeats the tactic and again the Champion's arm drops and the Super X2 begins to do it a third time, but Rodan's arm doesn't drop. The champion cackles and thrusts his head back, jamming his horns into Megalon's right shoulder. The Seatopian God shrieks in pain and drops Rodan, who falls to his knees clutching his chest. Megalon tends to his injured shoulder as Rodan rises to his feet and gets ready to attack. Rodan takes to the air and flies at Megalon in an obvious spear tactic, Megalon sees this and prepares himself, but Rodan suddenly shifts in flight and high kicks Megalon right in the face. Megalon goes down and fires his lightning beam wildly, hitting one of Rodan's wings and forcing him to land. Rodan checks his injured wing to assess the damage and then turns his attention back to Megalon, but suddenly a loud explosion rocks the area and Bagan appears 300 yards away. Godzilla, Gamera, Magano, and the rest of the kaiju around the ring turn their attention towards the evil monster, but this proves to be a distraction as all the available members of The Monsters of Destruction and The Space Invaders come from behind and attack them. Hedorah leaps into the ring and clotheslines Rodan, knocking the champ out of the ring, leaving Megalon alone in the ring and the Super X2 begins the countout. Outside, the four stables battle back and forth until finally the G-Pack and Carnosaur force the Space Invaders and Monster of Destruction to retreat back to Bagan's position as the Super X2 finishes the countout.

Your winner by countout… Megalon! However, still KWF World Champion… Rodan!

 **Vinny:** Despite the protection around the ring, The Monsters of Destruction and the Space Invaders still manage to interfere!

 **Rick:** Rodan is saying something…

 **Rodan (translated by Cosmos):** Alright Bagan, since you think your such a big shot we're gonna have a four corners elimination match next month at the Turkey Day Massacre! You, me, Megalon, and another deserving individual. Someone who had this title stolen from him so long ago… Someone like… GODZILLA!

 **Bagan (translated by Cosmos):** That's fine with me big bird! I've had tough fights before and this will be no problem!

 **Rodan (translated by Cosmos):** Good! Now as for the referee, you should have thrown out the match instead of just counting me out. Next month there's gonna be a referee battle! The Super X2 vs. The Super X3!

 **Vinny:** Well it's confirmed, Four Corners Elimination match for the KWF World Championship, Super X2 vs. Super X3, and a Triple Threat match for the KWF Tag Team Titles next month at Turkey Day Massacre!

 **Kevin:** Plus Magano and Baragon will announce who they want to battle for a title due to their win at the Kaiju Survivor Series! I can't wait!

 **Rick:** Well, we'll see you next month! Oh, and one more thing…

 **Vinny, Rick, and Kevin:** GOD BLESS AMERICA!


	28. Chapter 28

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Royal Rage!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Hiroshima!

 **Vinny:** Well, here we are once again at the Royal Rage tournament! We apologize for our schedule change, but it was necessary to meet to owner's needs.

 **Vinny:** Commissioner Gezora and his Lt. Commissioners Kameba and Ganime wanted us to say that they hope you all had a Happy Holliday season!

 **Rick:** Well anyway, the Cosmos and Mike are with the 2001 King of Ogasawara Island… Legion!

 **Mike:** Well Legion, first off congratulations on becoming the winner of the King of Ogasawara Island tournament. How does it feel?

 **Legion (translated by Cosmos):** How does it feel? It feels great to be at the top of this mountain we call the KWF! Tonight, I will destroy my opponents and become the KWF World Champion! Interview over!

 **Kevin:** Well that was quick, now let's get to our first match!

 **Vinny:** Its Frankenstein vs. Sanda in a skyscraper match, whoever climbs the structure and reaches the top first is the winner and will earn a shot at the Planet X title at Monster Mania!

 **FRANKENSTEIN vs. SANDA**

 **Skyscraper Match**

Frankenstein and Sanda enter the ring surrounding the skyscraper and gaze up at the giant structure before turning their attention toward one another. Frankenstin turns his head and makes eye contact with Sanda, who snarls at the giant human. Frankenstein returns the growl and lunges at Sanda, spearing him to the ground and quickly leaping away. Sanda gets the wind knocked out of him, but is quickly back on his feet and roars before charging at Frankenstein. Frankenstein tries to dodge the gargantua, but Sanda grabs him by the wrist before he can move and whips him into the corner of the ring. Frankenstein's spine slams into the giant turnbuckle and grunts in pain. Sanda charges once again, planning to spear Frankenstein into the turnbuckle, but the giant human leaps away at the last second and Sanda slams into the turnbuckle, knocking himself silly. Frankenstein howls in satisfaction, turns his attention to the skyscraper, and begins to climb it. Frankenstein only gets about 200 feet up before Sanda revives and notices him. The Brown Gargantua leaps into the air, grabbing Frankenstein's legs, ripping him off the skyscraper, and slamming him face first into the ground. Frankenstein roars in pain and picks himself up, blood trickling from his nose and onto his teeth, staining them and ugly red. The man-made creature then notices Sanda standing over him and takes out his legs with one swift kick. Sanda goes down and Frankenstein is instantly on him, biting and clawing at the Brown Gargantua's hairy hide. Sanda does the same and soon both kaiju and covered in their own blood before Sanda finally clocks Frankenstein in the jaw with a stiff punch, knocking the giant human off of him. Sanda slowly gets to his feet and gazes up the skyscraper before beginning his assent. Frankenstein soon revives and sees his opponent reaching the top and quickly scrambles up the skyscraper, trying to catch up. Right before Sanda reaches the top, Frankenstein grabs his ankle and drags him down, nearly tossing him off the tower, but Sanda holds on tight and kicks at Frankenstein's head. Frankenstein dodges the foot several times before finally taking a direct hit and he plummets towards the ground. Sanda looks down and smiles before turning and continuing his climb, but out of nowhere Frankenstein appears next to Sanda, puts his hand on Sanda's throat, and chokeslams the Brown Gargantua all the way down to the mat several hundred feet below. Frankenstein then climbs to the top of the skyscraper and roars in victory.

 **Your winner... Frankenstein!**

 **Rick:** Frankenstein wins!

 **Vinny:** Well, lets get that tower out of the ring and get to the next match!

 **HEDORAH vs. BIOLLANTE**

Hedorah enters the ring first and awaits the arrival of Biollante. Finally, Biollante's golden spores rain down from the sky and merge to form into the plant kaiju. Hedorah roars in surprise at Biollante's entrance and cocks his head with curiosity. This gives Biollante enough time to mount an attack, and she sends two of he vines zooming toward The Smog Monster, spraying him in the face with their radioactive acidic sap spray. Hedorah roars and staggers backward, blinded by the spray and Biollante advances, slamming the Smog Monster with more vines with minimal effect to his sludgy hide. Biollante snarls and opens her massive jaws, spraying more radioactive acidic sap spray onto Hedorah. Hedorah squeals in pain as the spray slowly starts to dehydrate him. Hedorah bellows and quickly changes into his flying form and takes to the air, flying over Biollante and raining sulfuric acid mist down on her. Biollante roars in pain and grasps her throat with some of her vines, trying to breathe. While Biollante is down, Hedorah lands and changes back into his upright form, watching Biollante as she slowly recovers. After Biollante regains her senses, Hedorah attacks once again, flinging a huge glob of acidic mud at Biollante. The plant kaiju reacts quickly, however, and knocks the mud out of the sky with one of her vines. Biollante then uproots herself and charges Hedorah, who fires his crimson eye beams at her, cutting into the plant kaiju's energy sack. Biollante bellows in pain and retaliated by sending out all her vines, penetrating through and spraying acidic sap spray on Hedorah's hide. Hedorah roars in pain and changes into his flying form once again, taking to the sky and raining crimson eye beams down on Biollante. Biollante roars in pain and frustration, trying to use her vines to protect herself. Hedorah laughs and continues his assault, but doesn't pay attention to what's in front of him and crashes into two of Biollante's vines and falling to the ground with a loud thud. Hedorah snarls and slowly gets up, transforming once again into his upright form. He watches Biollante, who is trying to regroup herself for another attack, but before she can do that, Hedorah cuts into her energy sack with his crimson eye beams once again. Biollante bellows in pain as steam rises from her glowing energy sack and Hedorah flings a piece of acidic mud at the plant kaiju, which hits her right in the open energy sack and it suddenly stops glowing. Biollante lets out a low moan and her head droops down. Hedorah moves in to finish what he started, but Biollante's body suddenly begins to disintegrate into golden spores and she quickly disappears into the sky, leaving Hedorah alone in the middle of the ring. The Moonlight SY-3 begins the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

 **Your winner by countout... Hedorah!**

 **Kevin:** Hedorah wilts Biollante and forces her to retreat!

 **Vinny:** That'll make anyone lose their appetite, I just hope we can retain ours for our lunches we packed for the PPV!

 **Rick:** *Munch Munch*

 **Vinny:** GET AWAY FROM MY LUNCH! *SLAM!*

 **Rick:** OUCH!

 **Vinny:** Anyway, Baragon announced earlier today that he wanted his title shot to be for the G-Force title against Titanosaurus! So let's go to ringside!

 **TITANOSAURUS vs. BARAGON**

 **G-Force Championship**

The Champion and the challenger both enter the ring and attack one another as soon as the bell sounds. Titanosaurus, remembering what he and Manda did to him a while back, viciously rips into Baragon's neck with his teeth and claws, opening a wound in the side of his neck. Baragon hits Titanosaurus hard in the gut to stun him, then he leaps away to regroup himself. The two kaiju glare at each other for a few moments, then Baragon feels the back of his neck with one of his forepaws. He then draws his forepaw back and looks at the red blood trickling down. Baragon then looks back at Titanosaurus, roars with rage, and charges the aquatic dinosaur. Titanosaurus tries to dodge the attack, but Baragon is too quick and he clamps his jaws down on the G-Force Champion's left wrist. Titanosaurus bellows in pain and starts punching the burrowing kaiju in the head, but Baragon will not release his grip. Titanosaurus starts kneeing Baragon in the gut and picks him up, hitting him with a sunset flip, forcing him to release the champion's wrist. While Baragon is down, Titanosaurus rushes over and kicks the downed Baragon hard in the chest, sending him flying and crashing into a building, sending a shower of dust and rubble everywhere. Titanosaurus walks over and begins picking away at the rubble, trying to find Baragon so he can pin him, but once he reaches the ground, all that is there is a giant gapping hole. Titanosaurus snarls and looks around, trying to locate where the burrowing kaiju will surface. After a few moments, Titanosaurus bellows at the Super X to begin the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Baragon bursts out of the ground and lunges at Titanosaurus, bulldogging him and slamming his face into the ground. Titanosaurus tries to battle back, but Baragon overpowers him and rips into his flesh with his nasal horn. Titanosaurus is down and Baragon goes for the pin. 1… 2… Titanosaurus kicks out and throws some mud in Baragon's eyes, temporarily blinding him. Titanosaurus laughs and gets to his feet, walks over to Baragon, picks him up, and power slams him to the ground. Baragon roars in pain as he hits the ground, but will not stay down and reacts to the move by biting down on Titanosaurus's right leg and pulling Titanosaurus's legs out from underneath him. Titanosaurus goes down, but slaps Baragon in the face with his fan-tail and scrambles away quickly. Once Titanosaurus is a fare distance away, he turns and taunts his downed foe. Baragon snarls and charges Titanosaurus, but the aquatic dinosaur turns to the side and begins waving his fan-tail back and forth, creating hurricane winds and knocking Baragon back. Titanosaurus bellows in seeming victory as Baragon's head slams into the concrete ground and his body goes limp. Titanosaurus walks over and looks and his former ally and grunts with satisfaction before kneeling down to go for the pin. Suddenly, with incredible speed, Baragon raises his head and snaps his jaws around Titanosaurus's head. Titanosaurus roars in surprise and starts hitting Baragon in his already weakened gut, forcing the burrowing kaiju to release his grip. The Baragon gets to his feet, digs his feet into the ground, and fires an intense blast of his flame ray right at Titanosaurus's head, hitting his target dead on. Titanosaurus flies backwards and hits the ground, his head charred and smoldering, only to have Baragon use his 100-meter leap and land on top of him. Baragon then looks down at Titanosaurus with hate in his eyes before plunging his nasal horn into Titanosaurus's chest, twisting it around and causing the aquatic dinosaur intense pain. Titanosaurus tries to withstand it, but eventually collapses due to the pain and Baragon is announced as the winner as he pulls his nasal horn from the former champion's chest.

 **Your winner by submission and new, KWF G-Force Champion... Baragon!**

 **Kevin:** Baragon wins the G-Force title!

 **Vinny:** All his hard work at the Survivor Series paid off, but now it's time for a tornado tag team match!

 **Rick:** The members of Mecha Mayhem have been very upset with Megaguirus shorting out their circuits, so Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mechani-Kong have decided to do something about it!

 **MECHA-KING GHIDORAH & MECHANI-KONG vs. MEGAGUIRUS & GYAOS**

Mecha-King Ghidorah and Mechani-Kong glare at their enemies, particularly Megaguirus, who has taken out many of their teammates. Megaguirus and Gyaos both hover in the corner and glare right back at their robotic foes, waiting for someone to make the first move. Gyaos squawks loudly and Mecha-King Ghidorah turns his middle head towards him and fires a triple laser beam. Gyaos squawks and goes down, steam rising from his chest. Megaguirus watches Gyaos fall and turns her attention back toward MKG and Mechani-Kong, seemingly smiling at them. The giant dragonfly then begins beating her wings faster and faster, hoping to take out he enemies quickly with his high-frequency flight. Mechani-Kong, however, sees this and whips a grenade from his belt at Megaguirus and it explodes right in front of her, knocking her to the ground. While MKG and Mechani-Kong are preoccupied with Megaguirus, Gyaos revives and flies silently toward Mechani-Kong from behind. Once the Shadow of Evil reaches his foe, he extends his legs and slashes at the robot's metallic face with his talons before flying higher into the sky. Mechani-Kong roars and glares up at Gyaos, who is out of range of his hypnotic ray. MKG taps Mechani-Kong on his shoulder and grunts at him. The robotic ape nods his head and they both get into battle positions facing their respective foes. Suddenly, MKG takes to the skies after Gyaos and Mechani-Kong charges at Megaguirus. MKG trails the fleeing Gyaos, firing his anti-gravity beams and his triple laser beam at the Shadow of Evil. Gyaos manages to elude most of the beams, but is finally struck in the back with the full force of all three beams and plummets to the ground, crashing into an apartment complex as MKG hovers over him. Meanwhile, Mechani-Kong and Megaguirus battle with fist and claw. Megaguirus grasps onto the robotic ape's shoulders with her pinchers and begins to squeeze down, slowly crushing the metal on his hide. Mechani-Kong struggles against her grip, but suddenly activates his hypnotic ray and it catches Megaguirus's eye, putting her into a trance long enough for Mechani-Kong to escape her grip. As she regains her senses, Mechani-Kong grabs Megaguirus by the wings and slams her down to the ground, breaking one of her six legs in the process. Megaguirus shrieks in pain and tries to activate her high-frequency flight, but Mechani-Kong leaps onto her back and holds her down so she can't fly away. Back to MKG, he is still hovering over Gyaos, who has yet to move since crashing into the apartment complex. MKG flies down to investigate further, but as soon as he lands, Gyaos lunges forth and begins ripping and slicing into MKG's hide with tooth and talon. MKG roars in pain at the attack, but quickly releases his Godzilla Capture Cables and they grabs onto Gyaos's legs and wings, shocking him with millions of volts of electricity. Gyaos squawks in pain, but continues to claws at MKG with his talons. MKG has finally had enough and he releases the Machine Hand, clamping it down on Gyaos's waist, adding more volts to the attack. Gyaos struggles as the electricity flows through him and MKG activates his boosters, taking to the sky with Gyaos in tow. MKG flies back to the ring to join his tag team partner and lands. MKG roars with pleasure as he sees Megaguirus down and Mechani-Kong great him with a metallic roar. Suddenly, their joyous moment is destroyed as Gyaos uses his sonic beam to sever the Godzilla Capture Cables and the Machine Hand, sending showers of sparks everywhere. Mechani-Kong gets up to help his partner, but forgets about Megaguirus underneath him and she takes to the skies, knocking Mechani-Kong down. Megaguirus and Gyaos both hover over their robotic foes, getting ready to finish them off. Megaguirus smirks again and charging up a large energy ball and blasting them both with it, sending them flying backwards into the turnbuckle, nearly breaking it. Megaguirus then begins flapping her wings faster and faster, preparing to destroy their circuits with high-frequency waves. Gyaos also begins to charge up his sonic beam. Suddenly, Super MechaGodzilla and MechaGodzilla`74 soar down to the ring and hit Gyaos and Megaguirus from behind, interrupting their attacks and knocking them to the ground. Megaguirus turns to fight back, but both MechaGodzillas unleash all their weapons on their hated foe, taking Megaguirus out. Gyaos squawks in objection, but one quick glare from Super MechaGodzilla gets him the message and the Shadow of Evil flies off in retreat. The MechaGodzilla's then walk over and help their downed allies up before the Gryphon announces the winners.

 **Your winners by disqualification… Megaguirus and Gyaos!**

 **Kevin:** Super MechaGodzilla and MechaGodzilla`74 cause MKG and Mechani-Kong a DQ, but get revenge on Megaguirus!

 **Vinny:** Ouch… Megaguirus is in bad shape, she'll be out for a while.

 **Vinny:** That's better, now it's time for Magano's title shot for the Hardcore title!

 **Kevin:** Even though he's battling his teammate Gamera, the two have agreed that there will be no hard feelings and that they will put on a great match for the fans!

 **GAMERA vs. MAGANO**

 **Hardcore Championship**

Gamera and Magano both enter the ring at the same time and shake hands before the match begins. As soon as the bell sounds, their good gestures change to battle stances as they prepare to battle. Gamera attacks first, letting loose a volley of plasma balls. Magano sees the plasma balls and using his speed, leaps out of the way. Magano roars and takes to the air, hovering over Gamera and firing his lava beam at him. Gamera takes a shot in the right arm, scalding his scaly flesh before quickly retreating into his shell. Magano continues to bombard the Guardian of the Universe with his lava beam until he suddenly activates his jet purpulsion and rockets forth towards Magano, slamming into the winged kaiju's gut. Magano roars in pain as he holds his stomach, but remains in flight. Gamera then sticks his head and arms out of his shell and bellows at Magano before flying at him, biting down on his left wrist, and with one quick motion of his head, tosses him to the ground. Magano crashes into a gas station and a loud explosion occurs, enveloping him in fire as Gamera lands nearby. Suddenly, Magano emerges from the fire, his eyes glowing red with anger. Gamera lets loose with a plasma ball, which Magano dodges with ease. Gamera fires another plasma ball and again it is dodged. The Guardian of the Universe snarls, figures third times a charm, and fires yet another plasma ball. Suddenly, Magano begins flapping his wings incredible fast, whipping up dust and crumbling buildings with hurricane force winds. The plasma ball slows and suddenly reverses direction, heading back toward Gamera. Gamera roars in surprise, as the plasma ball slams right into his chest, knocking him through a huge apartment complex. Magano walks over and prepares to take advantage, but with one quick motion, Gamera slashes Magano's leg with his elbow claws, knocking him down. Gamera leaps on top of Magano and rips into him with tooth and claw. Magano roars and struggles to get to his feet, retaliating against Gamera with his fists. Gamera suddenly head butts Magano right in the skull, seemingly knocking him out and the giant turtle goes for the pin. 1… 2… Magano kicks out and thrusts his tail spike right through Gamera's left leg. Gamera howls in pain and drops to the ground as blood gushes from the wound. Magano twists his tail spike around in Gamera's leg, increasing the pain before pulling it out. The Guardian of the Universe roars in pain and slowly rises to his feet, grabbing a bill board and tossing it at Magano, hitting him in the arm gauntlets. As the bill board explodes against his arm, Gamera suddenly fires a volley of plasma balls at Magano, who smiles and begins dodging them. Magano runs around at mach 1, eluding all the plasma balls and slowly wearing Gamera out as he uses up his energy. Suddenly, the Guardian of the Universe stops to catch his breath. This is what Magano has been waiting for and he charges forward, but Gamera releases one last plasma ball, hitting the ground in front of Magano and sending him into the sky. Gamera squints his eyes looking for Magano as the smoke from his attack obscures his vision. Suddenly, Magano lunges forth from the smoke and drop kicks Gamera right in the head, knocking the unsuspecting kaiju silly. Gamera staggers around, trying to regain his senses, but Magano uses his speed and rushes Gamera, landing a stiff punch to the side of the giant turtle's head. Gamera's expression suddenly turns blank and he goes down. Magano goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF Hardcore Champion... Magano!**

 **Vinny:** Magano's agility is too much for Gamera and he takes the Guardian's title!

 **Rick:** Look… Magano is helping Gamera up, how sweet… BLECK!

 **Kevin:** Oh just shut up and let's get to the next matchup!

 **Vinny:** That's fine by me, because it's the triple threat tornado Tag Team Championship match!

 **Kevin:** Lot of Tornado Tag Team matches tonight…

 **Rick:** Hey, the third team hasn't even been announced!

 **Vinny:** Just wait… it's gonna be a surprise!

 **DESTROYAH & ORUGA vs. ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS vs. BATTRA & VARAN**

 **Tag Team Championship**

Anguirus, Gorosaurus, Varan, and Battra all enter the ring and await the arrival of the Tag Team Champions. Finally, Destroyah and Oruga's music hits and they walk down to the ring, glaring at their opponents for a few moments until they finally get into the ring and the bell sounds. The teams of Anguirus/Gorosaurus and Varan/Battra look at each other and nod their heads, but suddenly advance toward each other as Destroyah/Oruga look at each other in confusion. Anguirus lunges at Battra and Varan lunges at Gorosaurus, but Battra/Gorosaurus grab them and toss them back first at Destroyah/Oruga. Varan and Anguirus back spikes plunge into the flesh of the unsuspecting Tag Team Champions and they topple out of the ring. Anguirus/Varan leap back into the ring laughing along with Gorosaurus and Battra while the champs slowly get to their feet. As they rise, Destroyah and Oruga fires their micro-oxygen ray/plasma beam at their foes, but all for kaiju swiftly dodge them. Destroyah and Oruga, acting out of frustration, leap into the ring and attack the two teams with tooth and claw. Anguirus and Gorosaurus hold their own against Destroyah, but Varan and Battra begin to fall back from Oruga's attack. Suddenly, a radioactive heat ray and uranium heat beat slam into the spines of the Tag Team Champions and they roar in pain. As they turn to find out the origin of those beams, Godzilla Junior leaps off the top turnbuckle and takes out Destroyah with a flying tail whip and Fire Rodan soars in and hits Oruga with a super spear. Junior and Fire Rodan then quickly leap off the champions and join their friends on the other side of the ring. All six kaiju glare at the Tag Team Champions, slowly rising up and snarling. Once they get to their feet, the six kaiju attack them. Anguirus, Gorosaurus, and Godzilla Junior go to work on Destroyah while Battra, Varan, and Fire Rodan beat down Oruga. Destroyah and Oruga are then tossed out of the ring and the Moonlight SY-3 throws the match out.

 **This match results in a triple disqualification!**

 **Kevin:** The entire battle gets out of hand after Junior and Fire Rodan interfere and the match is thrown out!

 **Vinny:** Destroyah and Oruga are pissed as they retreat with their titles, but the other six kaiju are laughing!

 **Rick:** Oh, they'll get their revenge next month!

 **Kevin:** Sure sure, now let's get to the grudge match between Yonggary and King Ghidorah!

 **KING GHIDORAH vs. YONGGARY**

 **Grudge Match**

Yonggary arrives in the ring first, pacing back and forth, obviously ready to take on the kaiju who cost him the chance to be King of Ogasawara Island. Finally, King Ghidorah appears and walks down towards the ring, but apparently to slowly for Yonggary's liking and the Korean kaiju leaps out of the ring and charges the three-headed dragon. This surprises King Ghidorah and he can't react before Yonggary reaches him and begins biting and clawing at his hide. King Ghidorah roars and fights back, lining up all three of his necks and pushing forward, launching Yonggary back into the base of the ring, slamming his spine against it. King Ghidorah snickers with all three heads and charges Yonggary, but the Korean kaiju ducks and grabs King Ghidorah's middle neck. The three-headed dragon roars in surprise and bench presses him over his head before tossing him into the ring. King Ghidorah lands with a loud bang and Yonggary climbs up to the top of the titanium turnbuckle. Suddenly, Yonggary leaps from the turnbuckle and hits King Ghidorah with a huge leg drop and goes for the pin. 1… 2… King Ghidorah power kicks out, sending Yonggary flying across the ring. Yonggary grunts as he hits the ground and King Ghidorah rises to his feet, firing his anti-gravity beams at the downed kaiju. Yonggary takes a few direct hits, but finally gets to his feet and returns fire with his fireballs. King Ghidorah, however, dodges the fireballs and begins beating his wings very fast, creating hurricane wings and sending Yonggary toppling head over heels. The space kaiju then takes to the air and soars over to the downed Yonggary, sinking all three sets of teeth into his flesh and lifting the Korean kaiju into the air. Finally, when King Ghidorah reaches a height of 500 meters, he releases Yonggary from his jaws, sending the Korean kaiju plummeting toward the ground. King Ghidorah roars with glee as he sees Yonggary's body slam into the concrete ground below, but Yonggary is not so easily defeated. Yonggary quickly gets up and launches a barrage of fireballs at King ghidorah, so many that the space kaiju cannot dodge them all. He takes several hits to the wings and he falls to earth, and Yonggary is instantly on him. Yonggary leaps in King Ghidorah's back and beats on his with both fists, causing the three-headed dragon great pain. King Ghidorah roars as his spine his hit again and again until Yonggary suddenly gets up, only to grab King Ghidorah's three necks, pick him up, and suplexes him to the ground. King Ghidorah roars in pain as Yonggary rises up and begins stomping on his gut. Suddenly, one of King Ghidorah's two tails lashes out and trips up Yonggary, knocking him down and with one beat of his wings, King Ghidorah rises up and lands on Yonggary's chest with both feet. The Korean kaiju bellows in pain as the space kaiju continues to stand on his chest, forcing all his weight down on him for the pin. 1… 2… Yonggary kicks out and sinks his teeth into King Ghidorah's golden flesh. The three-headed monster roars in pain and lands a swift kick on Yonggary's face. Blood begins to ooze out of Yonggary's mouth as King Ghidorah stands over him, but he manages to fire off one more fireball, hitting King Ghidorah's right head. As his right head winces in pain, King Ghidorah's middle and left heads blast Yonggary's face and chest with anti-gravity beams, knocking him unconscious. King Ghidorah roars in victory and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by TKO… King Ghidorah!**

 **Vinny:** King Ghidorah takes out Yonggary once again!

 **Rick:** Wow, Yonggary is gonna be pissed when he wakes up…

 **Vinny:** Ya, but now it's time for the first ever referee match!

 **SUPER X2 vs. SUPER X3**

Super X2 and Super X3 hover above the ring, awaiting the sound of the bell. Finally, the bell sounds and the weapons of mankind attack one another. Super X3 fires its freeze ray at the Super X2, but SX2 dodges the beam and unleashes a barrage of missiles. SX3 takes a couple direct hits, but remains in the air and charges toward the Super X2. Super X3 slams into the underside on Super X2's hull, sending sparks flying, but the X2 turns and fires cadmium missiles, rocking the SX3 and causing it to falter in flight and start falling towards the ground. Before it does, however, it turns and fires freeze missiles, they collide with the Super X2 and both war machines go down, hitting the Earth with a loud clang that echoes across Hiroshima. Super X3 comes back online first, its engines rumbling loudly. Super X2 also comes online, but not before the SX3 fires its freeze ray once again, but the SX2 springs into the air with the aid of its boosters. The SX3 takes to the skies in hot pursuit, firing missiles at the SX2. The SX2 then pulls a u-turn and launches several missiles, missing the SX3 as it speeds in front of the SX2 to avoid the missiles. The Super X3 then quickly turns and fires his freeze ray at point blank range, sending a mist cloud around the two airships, but suddenly drops from the sky and crashes to the ground. As the mist clears from the blast, the Super X2 is seen with its reflective mirror open. It reflected the freeze beam back at the SX3 and froze it! Super X2 flies down and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall… Super X2!**

 **Vinny:** Super X2 reflects the freeze ray back at the Super X3 and knocks if out of the sky!

 **Rick:** Wow, I though Super X3 would've won with its advanced weaponry…

 **Vinny:** Too bad your brain isn't advanced…

 **Rick:** Grrr…

 **Kevin:** Anyway, now it's time for the first ever KWF World Championship match.

 **Vinny:** This should be good…

 **RODAN vs. LEGION vs. BAGAN vs. GODZILLA**

 **World Championship**

As the match begins, Godzilla and Rodan walk to one corner of the ring, Bagan into another, and Legion to yet another. Godzilla eyes Bagan while Rodan watches Legion, who are pacing in their corners. Suddenly, Legion charges at Rodan, hitting the mutated pteranodon in the head with his horn while Godzilla and Bagan continue to just glare at each other. Rodan cackles in pain and stumbles backwards, but quickly regains his senses and leaps forward at Legion, slamming his beak into the space kaiju's face. Legion falls back with each blow, but then opens his horn and prepares to fire his concussion beam. Rodan sees this and quickly takes to the air as the beam discharges underneath him. Legion shrieks with anger as Rodan dodges blast after blast of the beam with his aerial agility. After a while, Legion loses sight of the champion in the dark clouds. Legion shrugs and turns to Godzilla and Bagan, but as he does, Rodan appears in front of him and spits right in the space kaiju's face. Legion shrieks with rage and fires his concussion beam once again, but Rodan flys up out of the way and the beam strikes Bagan in the knees. Bagan bellows in surprise as the beam knocks him to the ground with a loud bang. Bagan crawls back to his feet as Rodan rejoins Godzilla at his side and Legion turns to face the two kaiju, but Bagan grabs Legion by his rear mandibles, lifts him into the air, and slams him down hard into the pavement below. Legion squeals and turns to face Bagan, hitting him and slicing the huge kaiju's flesh with his mandibles. While Bagan and Legion are battling one another, Godzilla and Rodan nod at each other and they join the battle. Godzilla charges at Bagan and runs into him full force, using all his weight to send Bagan flying. Godzilla then advances on Bagan, turns around, and brings his tail down on the evil kaiju again and again. Bagan roars in anger/pain and struggles against Godzilla's powerful tail. Finally, Bagan sees an opportunity and grabs Godzilla by the tail on the next blow, throwing the King of the Monsters off balance and sending him toppling to the ground. Godzilla grunts low as he hits the ground and quickly tries to stand, but Bagan is up and lays into the Monster King with stomps. Godzilla roars in pain with each blow, but suddenly his whole body begins to glow with blue-white radioactive energy. Bagan knows what's coming and tries to escape, but cannot and it send flying when Godzilla discharges his nuclear pulse. Bagan crashes near Rodan and Legion, who are still going at it tooth and claw. Legion gets the upper hand, however, opening his horn and clamping it down on Rodan's neck, choking the champion. Rodan's cackles low, struggling to breathe against the mighty insect kaiju. Suddenly, Godzilla's radioactive heat ray blasts through Legion's horn, severing it at the base and releasing Rodan. Godzilla then fires his heat ray two more times, blasting Legion in the side and throat. Legion squeals in pain and falls back, only to be hit by a sonic boom from Rodan, who he taken to the skies without notice, but is suddenly blasted out of the sky by a white beam. Rodan slams into an office building and lifts his head to see Bagan, still smoldering from Godzilla's nuclear pulse, standing over him with an evil sneer on his face. Rodan cackles defiantly and with his right wing, throws dirt in Bagan's face. Bagan roars in anger, temporarily blinded by the soil and enraged that any kaiju would do such a thing to him. Godzilla then rushes over and super kicks Bagan from behind, knocking him head over heels and seemingly out cold. Godzilla and Rodan then leap back into the ring and prepare to end the match, but Legion is back up and sends out his laser whips, penetrating both Godzilla and Rodan's hides. The two kaiju roar in pain as the whips sear their internal organs. Finally, Legion retracts the whips and Godzilla/Rodan fall to their knees, relieved that the pain has stopped. Legion then shrieks with rage and charges the downed kaiju, only to have Godzilla pick up Rodan and toss him at Legion with his wings outstretched, nearly decapitating Legion with a huge clothesline, which took a lot out of Rodan as well. Rodan breathes heavily, leaning against a turnbuckle as Legion, totally out-of-it from the huge blow, rises to his feet in the center of the ring. Godzilla then bellows at Rodan and the Champion cackles back in agreement. Suddenly, while Legion is dazed, Godzilla grabs him by the pinchers and tosses him into the ropes, sending the space kaiju flying back at Godzilla and Rodan, who lift him into the air and hit him with a… 3D!? Legion goes out like a like a light and Godzilla goes for the pin, but Bagan, who has revived from the super kick, reaches under the bottom rope and drags Godzilla off Legion. Rodan sees this, rushes over, and slams his beak down on Bagan's wrist, ripping into the flesh and bone. Bagan roars in pain, letting go of Godzilla, who pins Legion once again. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF World Champion... Godzilla!**

 **Vinny:** Godzilla wins back the title!

 **Rick:** Unbelievable! Wait… Legion has recovered and has something to say…

 **Legion:** Godzilla, even though I lost tonight, I still want another shot at the KWF World Championship in March at Monstermania!

 **Godzilla:** Very well, you can have your shot, but I'm only granting you this second shot because I doubt you'll ever get another shot at the title if I don't.

 **Legion:** You'll regret it… I assure you!

 **Kevin:** OK… well anyway, it's time for tonight's Royal Rage tournament!

 **Vinny:** Starting off will be Gyaos and MechaGodzilla`74!

 **Rick:** Is that the same Gyaos from earlier tonight?

 **Vinny:** Yep, he said he felt well enough to compete once again so here we go…

 **ROYAL RAGE**

Gyaos and MechaGodzilla`74 fly down to the ring and land, taking a moment to gather themselves before attacking one another. MechaGodzilla fires his eye beams at Gyaos, who dodges them and fires his sonic beam, cutting into MechaGodzilla's neck, sending a shower of sparks flying from the cut. MechaGodzilla screeches and aims his right hand at Gyaos, preparing to fire his revolving missiles, but suddenly whips his hand does and activates his boosters. MechaGodzilla launches forward and body slams Gyaos to the ground.

 ***Barugon has entered the ring***

Barugon climbs into the ring and watches MechaGodzilla and Gyaos fight for a few moments before bellowing and firing his icy mist at them. MechaGodzilla quickly turns his head 180 degrees and uses his eye beams to melt the mist intended for him, but Gyaos wasn't so lucky. The mist strikes his right wing, freezing it solid. Gyaos squawks in pain and gets to his feet while MechaGodzilla goes after Barugon. Barugon tries to charge MechaG, but is knocked back by the robotic kaiju's chest ray.

 ***Fire Rodan has entered the ring***

Fire Rodan flies to the ring, unnoticed by Gyaos and blasts his frozen wing with his uranium heat beam, shattering it to pieces. Gyaos roars in pain and turns to face Fire Rodan, who easily swoops down, grabs Gyaos in his talons, and tosses him out of the ring, eliminating him. Fire Rodan then turns his attention to MechaGodzilla and Barugon, who are still fighting. MechaGodzilla prepares to fire his revolving missiles again, but Barugon lashes out with his tongue, wrapping it around MechaG's legs and pulling him to the ground.

 ***SpaceGodzilla has entered the ring***

SpaceGodzilla enters the ring and grabs Barugon by his outstretched tongue, crushing it in his grasp. Barugon bellows in pain and lets go of MechaGodzilla before SpaceGodzilla lifts him up by his tongue and whips the mutated kaiju around before letting go and sending Barugon flying out of the ring, eliminating him. SpaceGodzilla then turns his attention to MechaGodzilla, who is now gone. The space kaiju grunts in confusion and he scans the area, trying to find the robotic kaiju. Suddenly, both MechaGodzilla and Fire Rodan burst through low clouds and soar toward SpaceGodzilla, blasting him with their uranium heat beam and eye beams/revolving missiles. Explosions rock SpaceGodzilla's body and he goes down as the next kaiju enters the ring.

 ***Manda has entered the ring***

Manda slithers into the ring and looks at the downed SpaceGodzilla before advancing towards him and coiling around his right shoulder crystal. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain as Manda puts on the pressure and tries to lift the Guardian of Mu with his telekinesis, but MechaGodzilla blasts him in the face with his revolving missiles, distracting him. Finally, Manda puts on enough pressure and the shoulder crystal bursts with an explosion of energy. Manda is knocked back, but manages to stay in the ring as SpaceGodzilla rises and attacks him. The space kaiju lets loose with his corona beam, blasting Manda up onto the top of the turnbuckle and moves in for the kill, but Fire Rodan flys in from behind and lands on his back, pecking furiously at the back of his head. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain with each blow and struggles to get Fire Rodan off and finally does as he lifts his tail and stabs Fire Rodan in the back with the crystals on the end of it. The mutated pteranodon cackles in pain as the crystals penetrate his flesh. SpaceGodzilla when spins around, knocking Fire Rodan off his tail and out of the ring, eliminating him.

 ***Mothra has entered the ring***

Mothra enters the ring and instantly flies to attack SpaceGodzilla, but accidently hits MechaGodzilla with her wings, knocking the robotic kaiju to the ground. MechaGodzilla gets up and screeches with rage, Mothra tries to explain herself, but MechaGodzilla won't listen and fires all his weapons at the giant moth, but she flies up, dodging the attack, which instead hits SpaceGodzilla, knocking him back and out of the ring. MechaGodzilla roars in frustration and fires his eye beams at Mothra, but she releases her reflective scales and reflects the energy back at the robotic kaiju. MechaGodzilla staggers backward as his own beam strikes him as the next kaiju comes down to the ring.

 ***Ebirah has entered the ring***

Mothra screeches to great the co-owner of her title, but Ebirah hisses at Mothra and surprisingly leaps into the air, grasping Mothra with his pinchers and power bombing her to the ground. Mothra screeches in pain as Ebirah's attack cracks her exoskeleton and the crustacean kaiju begins pummeling her with his pinchers. Mothra manages to work up an antenna blast, which knocks Ebirah back, but MechaGodzilla revives and picks up Mothra by her head. Mothra struggles to free herself, but cannot and MechaGodzilla chokeslams her out of the ring.

 ***Zigra has entered the ring***

Zigra enters the ring and looks around at his foes. MechaGodzilla and Manda instantly snarl and narrow their eyes at the aquatic kaiju, Ebirah slowly gets to his feet and eyes Zigra warily. Zigra squawks at the three kaiju, only to ensue a charge and the alien dictator quickly leaps out of the ring, eliminating himself.

 ***King Seesar and Guiron have entered the ring***

King Seesar leaps into the ring and joins the other kaiju, but Guiron is much more wary of them. He knows he's only gonna get one shot here, cause these kaiju will take him out the first chance they get. Suddenly, Guiron charges into the ring, lowers his sword and wedges it underneath Ebirah. Ebirah hisses in confusion, only to give Guiron the time he needed and tosses the crustacean kaiju up and out of the ring, eliminating him. However, as soon as Guiron turns around, King Seesar and MechaGodzilla lift him into the air and throw him out of the ring, sending him crashing into a local park.

 ***Gaila has entered the ring***

Gaila rushes to the ring and begins pounding on King Seesar, furious that there is yet another mammalian kaiju in the KWF, he believes he should be the only one. Gaila rips into King Seesar's hide, sending blood and tufts of hair flying everywhere. King Seesar bellows in pain and roars at MechaGodzilla, the robotic kaiju responds and fires his eye beams at King Seesar's eyes, and the Protector of the Azumi Royal Family reflects them into Gaila's face and the Green Gargantua flies off him and slams into MechaGodzilla. The force of the blow is just enough to knock the robotic kaiju out of the ring and bounce Gaila right back at King Seesar. MechaGodzilla screeches with rage from outside the ring and blasts Gaila right in the butt with his eye lasers before heading back up the ramp. Gaila howls in pain as the next kaiju heads down to the ring.

 ***King Kong has entered the ring***

King Kong enters and eyes his opponents. Gaila, still smoking from the eye beam attacks, sees Kong and goes berserk… another mammalian kaiju! Gaila charges Kong, but Manda quickly coils around his legs and he trips, slamming his face into the ground. Kong laughs and picks up Gaila, not paying to Manda who is still coiled around his legs, and throws them both out of the ring. King Seesar gets to his feet and roars at Kong, who roars back and beats his chest with his hands, trying to show King Seesar who's boss. King Seesar shakes his head and sticks his tongue out at Kong as the next kaiju comes down.

 ***Godzilla Junior has entered the ring***

Godzilla Junior enters the ring and bellows out a challenge, but is cry goes unanswered as King Kong and King Seesar charge each other. Kong and King Seesar tie up, wrestling for the upper hand and finally Kong gets it, flipping King Seesar on his stomach and putting him in the ankle lock. King Seesar roars in pain as pressure is applied to his ankle. Junior snarls at seeing his friend put in such pain and whips around, slamming Kong in the head with his tail and knocking the giant ape head over heels. Junior then lifts Kong to the top of the turnbuckle and calls King Seesar over. The Azumi Protector limps over and Junior lifts him up on his shoulders. King Seesar then grabs Kong off the turnbuckle and both Godzilla Junior and King Seesar fall back, slamming Kong into the ground with a tremendous two-story superplex. Kong goes out like a light and King Seesar throws him out of the ring, eliminating him.

 ***Jet Jaguar has entered the ring***

Jet Jaguar flies down to the ring and lands next to King Seesar and Godzilla Junior. Both kaiju welcome him to the match with nods and them pace back and forth, waiting for the next kaiju to enter the ring.

 ***Irys and Super MechaGodzilla have entered the ring***

Irys and Super MechaGodzilla fly down to the ring and look at the other kaiju. King Seesar starts to advance on Irys, but Jet Jaguar holds him back and shakes his head. They need as many allies as they can, they will fight once their other foes are eliminated.

 ***Bagan has entered the ring***

 **Kevin:** Bagan? How'd he get in the Royal Rage?

 **Vinny:** He probably took out whoever was supposed to be in the Rage and took his place!

 **Rick:** Is nothing sacred…

 **Vinny:** Oh shut up…

Bagan bellows loudly, shaking the very earth, which the other kaiju are standing on. Bagan's body then begins to glow and energy stars rain down on the five kaiju. After the star shower ends, King Seesar rushes to attack Bagan, but the massive kaiju merely backhands him, knocking the Azumi Protector out of the ring. Bagan then faces the rest of the kaiju and sneers at them. This is all Super MechaGodzilla and Irys can take and they both attack Bagan. Irys hits Bagan with his spear beams and SMG discharges his megabuster and eye beams on Bagan's hide. Bagan falls back towards the ring cables as the next two kaiju enter the ring.

 ***Kumonga and Kamakiras have entered the ring***

Kumonga and Kamakiras eneter the king and leap on Bagan's back, stabbing and biting the massive kaiju's flesh. Bagan roars in pain as the four kaiju attack him, but he comes up with an idea. Bagan lashes out with his tail, taking down Super MechaGodzilla, but Irys dodges it and moves back to Junior and Jet Jaguar. Bagan then reaches back and grabs Kamakiras by the throat and tosses the lightweight kaiju out of the ring, eliminating him. Kumonga hisses at Bagan for eliminating his friend and jams his poison needle into Bagan's neck. Bagan roars in pain as the venom is injected into his body, but the dose was too light and only makes him slightly disoriented. Irys takes advantage of this and attacks with his arm blades, plunging them into Bagan's shoulders. Bagan roars in pain as Irys begins to drain his energy, but also drains Kumonga's poison along with the energy, making Irys groggy. Bagan smirks as the poison is transferred to Irys and grabs Irys's arm blades, ripping them out of his flesh. Bagan then tosses Irys out of the ring, eliminating him.

 ***Megalon has entered the ring***

Megalon enters the ring and fires napalm bombs at Bagan's feet, forcing him to back up to the turnbuckle, but he slams into it harder than necessary and knocks Kumonga off his back and out of the ring. Bagan then uses his white hot heat ray to force all four kaiju into one corner. He then charges up his ray again, but the other four kaiju have a plan. Bagan fires his beam and SMG leaps forward, taking the full force of it and absorbing it into his plasma grenade. SMG discharges the plasma grenade and it slams into Bagan's gut, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla Junior, Jet Jaguar, and Megalon then leap on top of him and begin beating him down. Megalon slams his drill hands into Bagan's face, Junior blasts Bagan's spine with his radioactive heat ray, and Jet Jaguar lays into him with karate kicks and chops. Bagan bellows in pain as the attacks continue and the next kaiju enters the ring.

 ***Gigan has entered the ring***

Gigan enters the ring and instantly attacks Megalon, angered that his former friend has turned good. Gigan slams Megalon's face with his hammer-claw hands, forcing the Guardian of Seatopia to the ground. Megalon shrieks in pain and fires his lightning ray at Gian's knees, taking him down and Megalon tunnels underground to take advantage. However, with Megalon not attacking Bagan's head, the massive kaiju is able to regain his senses and form an attack. Bagan lashes out with his tail and knocks Jet Jaguar out of the ring and takes down Junior. He then gets to his feet and attacks Super MechaGodzilla with his most powerful weapon, his weight. Bagan slams into SMG full force, sending the robotic kaiju flying back into the cables and bouning back at Bagan, whole bends down and monkey flips him, sending SMG flying through the air and slamming into the ground, spraying sparks everywhere as the next kaiju comes down to the ring.

 ***Death Ghidorah has entered the ring***

As Death Ghidorah enters the ring, Bagan turns and bellows at him, warning the quadruped kaiju to stay out of his way and he goes back to work on SMG, who is surprisingly back on his feet. SMG lands a stiff punch on his jaw, knocking him back and nearly over the top cable thanks to Junior kneeling behind him. Bagan roars and kicks Junior hard in the side, sending him flying and landing on the top cable, teetering over it. Gigan sees an opportunity and rushes over, shoving Junior out of the ring, eliminating him. However, as soon as he does, Megalon surfaces behind him and cold cocks him with his drill hands, knocking him out of the ring, but Gigan grabs Megalon with his hammer-claw hands and drags him along for the ride and both are eliminated.

 ***GINO has entered the ring***

GINO enters the ring, but is instantly knocked back out by Death Ghidorah's energy balls. Death Ghidorah then turns his attention back to Bagan, firing more energy balls onto his back. Jet Jaguar also leaps up and kicks Bagan hard in the back, sending jolts of pain up the massive kaiju's spine. Bagan turns to attack them, but is again hit in the back, this time by SMG's shock-anchor cables. SMG roars and begins pumping millions of volts of electricity into Bagan's body, causing the massive kaiju intense pain. However, he still is able to muster up an energy star attack, taking the three kaiju by surprise and knocking them out of the ring, but SMG's cables hold onto Bagan's flesh and keep him from hitting the ground. SMG pulls himself back into the ring, nearly tearing his shock anchors out of Bagan's flesh as the next kaiju enters the ring.

 ***Mogera has entered the ring***

Super MechaGodzilla roars to greet his teammate and tells him to attack. Mogera complies and blasts Bagan in the chest with his spiral grenade missiles. Bagan bellows in pain as the missiles rip into his flesh, but he suddenly grabs the shock anchor cables, ripping them out of his flesh, and tosses Super MechaGodzilla into Mogera. Metal clangs loudly against metal and sparks fly as the two robotic kaiju slam into each other and fall out of the ring. They are eliminated and Bagan bellows in victory, but suddenly music plays and four more kaiju walk down to the ring.

 ***Dagarah, Jiger, Minilla, and Viras have entered the ring***

The four, unemployed kaiju leap in the ring and confront Bagan, attacking him with everything they've got. Bagan, already tired and badly injured by SMG and Mogera, narrows his eyes and snarls at the smaller kaiju, annoyed by their attempt to beat him. Bagan's mouth begins to glow and mere seconds later he lets loose with his white hot heat ray, blasting all four kaiju out of the ring and eliminating them. Bagan then roars and slowly raises his arms in victory, still feeling the injuries that have been inflicted upon him tonight.

 **Your winner of the Royal Rage... Bagan!**

 **Vinny:** Bagan obliterates the other kaiju and wins the match!

 **Rick:** Unbelievable! Bagan will make a great World Champion once he regains the title at Monstermania!

 **Kevin:** Oh shut up…

 **Vinny:** Well, that's all for Royal Rage, we'll see you in two months at Monstermania!

 **Kevin:** No matches other than the World Championship match have been confirmed yet, but Irys will put his Monster Island title on the line! Plus, we'll here from the co-holders of the Infant Island title, Mothra and Ebirah!

 **Rick:** Hey… we're getting a call from the Commissioner, put it on the big screen…

 **Gezora:** Well… I can't say I approve of the actions taken by Bagan to get his shot at the KWF Championship Belt again, but there's nothing I can do now. However, a plain old triple threat match sounds boring, so I think I'll add a special stipulation to the match… The problem is I can't decide what stipulation to use… Volcano Match? Hell in a Hole Match? I have no clue. So here's what I'm gonna do. Have an idea for a match stipulation? Send it along with a description of that match type to kaijuhq ! One match type will be randomly chosen and used for the stipulation!

 **Kevin:** Well, with that said, we'll see you next month at Monstermania!

 **Vinny:** GOOD NIGHT!


	29. Chapter 29

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the KWF and Monstermania!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from where else… Tokyo!

 **Vinny:** Well, its time once again for Monstermania! We hope this year's will be the best yet!

 **Kevin:** We sure do Vinny, and here to help us kick off our company's biggest event of the year, here's Commissioner Gezora and his Lt. Commissioners Kameba and Ganime!

 **Gezora (translated by Cosmos):** Greetings KWF fans, we just wanted to come out here tonight to let you all know that we have returned from our vacation and are ready to get back to work! Enjoy tonight's show!

 **Kevin:** Well that was short and sweet, now let's get to our first match!

 **Vinny:** Now its time for the first match of the evening!

 **Rick:** Since Gaila wants to be the only mammalian kaiju in the KWF, the Commissioner thought it was only appropriate for him to take it up with two other mammalian kaiju… in the Hell Hole!

 **GAILA vs. KING KONG & KING SEESAR**

 **Handicap Hell in a Hole Match**

Both King Kong and King Seesar leap into the 500 meter deep Hell Hole at the same time and await their opponent. After a few moments, Gaila's music plays and the Green Gargantua leaps into the hole, roaring and waving his arms in a threatening manner. Gaila attacks first, shoving King Seesar into the side of the Hell Hole and begins ripping at the Azumi Protector's chest with his claws. Suddenly, Kong grabs Gaila's shoulders from behind and tosses Gaila to the other side of the hole, sending him face first into the ground. Kong then glances at King Seesar before turning his attention back to Gaila and charges. Gaila sees this and leaps forward, using both his, and Kong's momentum against the giant ape and floors him with a spear. Gaila then quickly gets to his feet and begins scrambling up the side of the hole, trying to win the match. However, King Seesar has recovered and rushes over, grabbing Gaila's legs and whipping the Green Gargantua back to the ground. King Seesar then grabs Gaila's left arm and twists it, trying to make him submit, but Gaila reverses the move and does the exact same thing to King Seesar. The Azumi Protector roars in pain as his arm is twisted, but Kong suddenly revives and clotheslines Gaila, knocking the Green Gargantua back and slamming into the side of the hole and causing a small avalanche of dirt to fall on him. Kong then leaps into the air and drop kicks Gaila in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and King Seesar grabs him by the throat. Gaila, however, hits the Azumi protector with a low blow and bites into his arm. King Seesar bellows in pain and in turn, bites into Gaila's neck. The Green Gargantua howls in pain as blood gushes from the wound and Kong finally breaks the bite-fest up by putting Gaila in a chokehold. King Seesar then begins punching Gaila in the chest, causing the Green Gargantua extreme pain, and then both Kong and King Seesar whip Gaila into the wall, but the Green Gargantua leaps off the wall and double clotheslines both King Seesar and King Kong. Kong and King Seesar both roar in anger and go down as Gaila stands over them laughing. Suddenly, both kaiju extend their arms up and grab Gaila by the throat, pulling themselves up. Once they are up, however, they don't let go and double chokeslam the Green Gargantua, knocking him completely out. The together they climb out of the Hell Hole, winning the match.

 **Your winners... King Kong and King Seesar!**

 **Kevin:** King Kong and King Seesar teach Gaila a lesson and escape the Hell Hole first!

 **Vinny:** What a great match, but now it's time for two former partners to go one-on-one with each other!

 **MEGALON vs. GIGAN**

Megalon and Gigan enter the ring, clanging their unusual hands together in threatening manners towards one another. Megalon and Gigan keep this up, glaring and growling at each other for a few moments until finally, Megalon attacks with his lightning beam from his horn. Gigan squawks in pain and as the beam strikes his chest and prepares for a counterattack, but Megalon suddenly launches himself forward, his drill hands extended and spinning. Gigan tries to move out of the way, but it is too late and Megalon slams into Gigan, digging into the cyborg kaiju's flesh with his drill hands. Gigan shrieks as Megalon continues his attack, yellowish blood oozing from his wound. Gigan then attacks with his hammer-claw hands, slamming Megalon's head over and over until the Seatopian kaiju finally stops his attack. Megalon staggers away from the blows as Gigan recuperates. Megalon quickly regains his senses and fires a napalm bomb at Gigan, hitting the cyborg kaiju's legs. Gigan, his legs smoldering, takes to the air and flies over Megalon. Megalon fires his lightning beam again and again at the cyborg kaiju, but misses every time. Megalon finally grazes Gigan with the final blast of his lightning beam, but suddenly the cyborg kaiju turns around and flies straight at Megalon, activating his buzzsaw chest and cutting deep into Megalon's shoulder, knocking him down. Megalon bellows in pain as he hits the ground, blood gushing from his shoulder. Gigan then lands on Megalon and begins slapping him around with his hammer-claw hands, cutting into the Seatopian kaiju's hide. Megalon growls and manages to block one of Gigan'' hammer-claws with his drill hands and fires a napalm bomb to scare the cyborg kaiju off of him. Megalon too leaps out of the way as the napalm bomb explodes and he stands there, glaring at Gigan. Suddenly, the Seatopian kaiju charges forward, horn-down at Gigan. However, just as Megalon reaches Gigan, the cyborg kaiju leans to the side and catches Megalon in mid-flight, holding the Seatopian kaiju over his head. Gigan then puts Megalon in the "pain rack", a submission hold in which the kaiju holds his opponent over his head and pulls down on the legs and head, causing extreme pain in the spine. Megalon shrieks in pain and tries to get out of the hold, but cannot and after a few minutes is forced to tap out.

 **Your winner by submission... Gigan!**

 **Vinny:** Gigan forces Megalon to tap!

 **Rick:** Heh… who needs pest control when Gigan's around?

 **Kevin:** Ya… that was funny… NOT!

 **Rick:** Shaddap…

 **Kevin:** Whatever…

 **Vinny:** Well back to the show… It's time for the Planet X Championship match up!

 **MECHA-KING GHIDORAH vs. FRANKENSTEIN**

 **Planet X Championship**

The Planet X Champion, Mecha-King Ghidorah leaps into the ring, proudly displaying his title belt around his metallic neck. Frankenstein then comes out and snarls at MKG, wary of the kaiju's enormous size. As soon as the bell rings, Frankenstein charges forward, punching and kicking at MKG's metallic gut. MKG looks down at Frankenstein with a look of curiosity on his face for a few moments before kicking him in the face and knocking him back into the turnbuckle. Frankenstein grunts as his spine slams again the turnbuckle, but gets back on his feet and runs at MKG, only to be knocked back by hurricane-force winds. Mecha-King Ghidorah then picks up the overgrown human in his jaws and slams him to the ground. MKG then starts slamming Frankenstein with his two tails, stabbing him with the metallic tips of the tails. Frankenstein bellows in pain as the tails cut and bruise his flesh and struggles to resist the pain, eventually managing to turn over and bite one of the tails. MKG's biological heads quickly turn around and blast Frankenstein with anti-gravity beams, scorching his flesh and knocking him back. MKG then unexpectedly backs off and allows Frankenstein to get to his feet, but as soon as he does, Frankenstein leaps out of the ring and begins walking away. MKG snarls and blasts the ground in front of Frankenstein with his triple-laser beam, but Frankenstein still continues to walk away. Mecha-King Ghidorah then bellows with rage and fires his Godzilla Capture Cables, latching them onto Frankenstein's wrists and ankles. Frankenstein roars in pain as the electricity begins to flow through his body and MKG retracts the cables, pulling Frankenstein back into the ring. MKG then releases the Machine Hand, grabbing onto Frankenstein's waist and shooting more electricity into his body. After a few moments, Frankenstein's body goes limp and MKG blasts him with his triple-laser beam for good measure before going for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by total blow out and still, KWF Planet X Champion... Mecha-King Ghidorah!**

 **Kevin:** Wow… didn't see that one coming…

 **Vinny:** Frankenstein got run over fast!

 **Rick:** Well that was a waste of time… let's go to Mike and the Cosmos who are interviewing the Infant Island Champions, Mothra and Ebirah!

 **INTERVIEW WITH THE INFANT ISLAND CHAMPIONS**

 **Mike:** Well, myself and the Cosmos are here with the co-holders of KWF Infant Island Championship, Mothra and Ebirah! Now last month at the Royal Rage, Ebirah viciously attacked Mothra with no provocation, what's up Ebirah?

 **Ebirah (translated by Cosmos):** I don't want to have anything to do with that overgrown moth in any way, shape, or form. She's such a goody six-shoes and thinks she's all that because she's been in so many films.

 **Mothra (translated by Cosmos):** You're just jealous you stupid shrimp!

 **Mike:** Wow, doesn't look like you two are going to be solving your problems anytime soon, so how will this effect the Infant Island title?

 **Ebirah:** Next in two month's at Spring BREAK, I want a one-on-one match with the bug over there for the title. Whoever wins is the one, true Infant Island Champion.

 **Mothra:** Sounds good to me! *SLAM*

 **Mike:** It's Varan!

*Varan attacks Mothra from behind, bulldogging her to the ground and begins kicking her and slamming her with his tail. Ebirah quickly joins in and both kaiju work over Mothra, beating her viciously until the Super X2 and Moonlight SY-3 come out and separate the three kaiju.*

 **Mike:** Varan, what is the meaning of this? Why are you attacking Mothra?

 **Varan (translated by Cosmos):** That lousy moth stole my spot in Godzilla's last film! King Ghidorah stole Anguirus's spot, but he doesn't mind too much because he's been in so many films. However, I've only been in two! This moth is so overused it makes me sick, and I'm not gonna take it anymore! I'm going to ensure that she never stars in another Godzilla film ever again!

 **Ebirah:** Hey Varan, want to be the special guest referee for the Infant Island Championship match next month?

 **Varan:** You've got yourself a referee Ebirah!

*Ebirah and Varan then stomp on Mothra one last time before walking away.*

 **Kevin:** Wow… we'll have an Infant Island Championship match at Spring BREAK to decide who is the true II champ… with Varan as the special guest referee!

 **Rick:** My money is on Ebirah.

 **Vinny:** Well let's not start this gambling again, so lets go to our next match!

 **Kevin:** It's the first ever Hurricane Winds Match! There is no fighting, both kaiju simply stand in the middle of a deserted island and flap their wings as fast as they can, one at a time. Whoever is blown off the island first loses.

 **Rick:** Sounds like a real snoozer...

 **Vinny:** Oh shut up and watch the match!

 **RODAN vs. KING GHIDORAH**

 **Most Powerful Winds Match**

Rodan and King Ghidorah stand face to face times 3, exchanging some words before the contest starts. Rodan goes first, flapping his wings as fast as he can and knocking King Ghidorah back several hundred yards before his time is up. King Ghidorah then takes his turn, flapping his wings and actually manages to knock Rodan off his feet and back even further. Rodan gets up and shakes himself off before taking his turn. Sweat beads off the mutated pteranodon's head as he pumps his wings as hard as he can, but suddenly notices a massive object running up behind King Ghidorah. Yonggary rushes behind the space kaiju and crouches behind him as Rodan's winds blow him back. King Ghidorah roars in surprise as he trips over Yonggary and sprawls heads over tails into the ocean.

 **Your winner… Rodan!**

 **Vinny:** Rodan wins after some interference by Yonggary, but Rodan doesn't seem to happy with what just happened. He's cackling something at Yonggary, now he's flying away, and so is King Ghidorah.

 **Rick:** Geez, why doesn't Yonggary just leave King Ghidorah alone?

 **Vinny:** Doesn't like him I guess.

 **Kevin:** Kinda like you and I Rick.

 **Rick:** Shaddap…

 **Vinny:** Well now for something completely different…

 **Kevin:** That's right, KWF's Hardcore Champion, Magano, has been pretty busy this last month with competing in both the KWF and the MWF! That's right, Magano has lent his talents to the Monster Wrestling Federation that is owned and operated by Tomzilla.

 **Vinny:** Yep, Magano's creator allowed him join the MWF for a while, but his copyright is still enforced. Any use of Magano somewhere besides this site or the MWF will needless to say be in trouble.

 **Rick:** Well, now that all the legal information is out of the way, let's show you Magano's debut in the MWF! Weeks before his debut though, he was popping up in other matches and swallowing them up in molten lava!

 **MAGANO's MWF DEBUT**

 **KaijuHQ:** Alright, well now for the next match, I've requested eric's kaiju (Ancient Baragon, Guardian Mothra, and Guardian Ghidorah) go down to the lava field.

 **Iguanoman:** Why?

 **KaijuHQ:** Oh you'll see…

Ancient Baragon, Guardian Mothra, and Guardian Ghidorah enter the lava field wearily, looking around because they suspect something bad is going to happen to them.

 **KaijuHQ:** Alright, I've requested that you three come down here tonight so that you may face the newest member of the MWF… MAGANO!

 **Magano vs. Ancient Baragon, Guardian Mothra, & Guardian Ghidorah**

Ancient Baragon, Guardian Mothra, and Guardian Ghidorah look around the lava field, jumping nervously whenever a nearby volcano erupts. Suddenly, Magano bursts forth from a nearby volcano and grabs Guardian Mothra before disappearing back into the crater. Ancient Baragon and Guardian Ghidorah shriek in surprise and fire their beams at the spot where Magano took Guardian Mothra, but he is nowhere to be found and the beams explode harmlessly on the side of the volcano. The two kaiju then stand back to back, scanning the area for Magano, but are suddenly slammed in the face with a pair of wings, knocking them down. Ancient Baragon and Guardian Ghidorah are dazed for a moment, but then get to their feet and see Magano… snarling and holding a wing of Guardian Mothra in each hand. Magano bellows and tosses the wings down, then holds his hand out and motions for Ancient Baragon and Guardian Ghidorah to bring it on. Ancient Baragon charges, but Magano grabs him and uses the momentum to slam the weak kaiju to the ground before he begins slicing into his flesh with his arm gauntlets. Ancient Baragon roars in pain as his flesh is ripped apart, but Guardian Ghidorah blasts Magano the back with his beams, trying to get him off of his partner. Magano snarls as the beams strike his back harmlessly, but this greatly annoys the KWF Hardcore Champion. Magano takes to the skies, raining blast after blast of his lava beam down on Guardian Ghidorah, scalding and burning his flesh beyond recognition. Magano then soars down at unbelievable speed with his arm gauntlets extending, decapitating each of Guardian Ghidorah's three heads in the blink of an eye. Magano lands and looks back at Guardian Ghidorah as his headless body topples to the ground and turns his attention back to Ancient Baragon, who charges at Magano and bites down on his left kneecap. Magano roars and reaches down, grabbing Ancient Baragon by the back of his neck and lifts him up. Ancient Baragon continues snapping, but Magano laughs and thrusts his tail forward, jamming it right into Ancient Baragon's throat. Ancient Baragon begins spitting up blood and soon dies, leaving Magano alone on the lava field. Magano roars in triumph and dives into the nearest volcanic crater.

 **Tomzilla:** Wow… Magano made short work of those three losers… very impressive!

 **Vinny:** Wow… well, Magano will be back next month for Spring BREAK. He will also continue to work for the MWF, man he's gonna be rich!

 **Rick:** If I had that kinda money I could buy some…

 **Kevin:** Let me guess… food?

 **Rick:** Hey… that's not funny!

 **Kevin:** I thought it was…

 **Vinny:** Alright kids… shut up and let's get to tonight's Tag Team Championship match!

 **Rick:** OK… tonight's match will be a strap match! Anguirus will be attached to Destroyah and Gorosaurus will be attached to Oruga by a 200-meter long strap made of flexible space titanium. Whichever team touches all four ring posts first will be declared the winner, and both members of the tag team have to touch all four corners!

 **DESTROYAH & ORUGA vs. ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS**

 **Tag Team Championship Strap Match**

The challengers for the tag team titles walk out to the ring and leap in, awaiting the arrival of the champions. Their wait isn't a long one as Destroyah and Oruga rush down to the ring and get right in Anguirus and Gorosaurus's faces. Both teams talk heavy smack back and forth for a few moments before the Super X grabs the straps and locks Anguirus to Destroyah and Gorosaurus to Oruga, then calls for the bell. The match begins and Gorosaurus/Oruga start it off. Oruga nails Gorosaurus right in the head with his big hands and knocks him to the ground with a head butt. Oruga then goes for an elbow drop, but Gorosaurus rolls out of the way and lunges at the first ring post, touching it. Oruga snarls and fires his plasma beam at Gorosaurus, who moves out of the way and charges, biting down on Oruga's neck. The space kaiju roars in pain as Gorosaurus puts the squeeze on his neck moves toward his partner, trying to tag in Anguirus/Destroyah. Gorosaurus pulls back, tearing Oruga's flesh and begins to kick the space kaiju in the gut. Oruga winces with every blow, but suddenly leaps into the air and does a flip, throwing Gorosaurus to the ground and he tags in Destroyah/Anguirus. Destroyah/Anguirus enter the ring and square off, Destroyah hitting the spiky kaiju first with his micro-oxygen ray. Anguirus bellows in shock as the ray strikes his carapace, but he quickly lunges forward and digs his horn into Destroyah's ankle. The crustacean kaiju shrieks in pain and beats on Anguirus with his tail, busting Anguirus's head open. Anguirus snarls as his own blood runs into his eyes and charges Destroyah, but at the last second runs right by him, stretching the strap to its maximum length. As Anguirus stretches the strap, Destroyah takes the opportunity to touch one of the ring posts, but suddenly the strap whips back and Anguirus slams into Destroyah back first, impaling him with his spiky carapace. Destroyah crashes to the ground, blood oozing out of his severely cracked exoskeleton. Anguirus quickly gets up and runs over to touch two more ring posts, one more to go and Anguirus/Gorosaurus win! Anguirus moves to touch the fourth, but Destroyah pulls back on the strap, pulling Anguirus in and grabs the mutated ankylosaurus's throat, tossing him into the side of a turnbuckle. Destroyah then runs toward Anguirus and slams his knee into his face. While Anguirus is dazed, Destroyah touches his team's second ring post and charges up his laser horn. A few moments later, the crustacean kaiju unleashes his deadly weapon, but Anguirus rolls out of the way and kicks Destroyah in the head, knocking him down. Anguirus then leaps on Destroyah's back and starts ripping at the back of his head with tooth and claw. Destroyah roars in pain and snaps his wings back, sandwiching Anguirus between them. The mutated ankylosaurus quickly leaps back and stretches the strap to tag in Gorosaurus/Oruga. The two kaiju get back in the ring and Gorosaurus instantly kangaroo kicks Oruga, knocking him back into the turnbuckle. Gorosaurus then begins stomping Oruga in the gut, but the space kaiju reaches up and grabs Gorosaurus's head, slamming it into the post. Gorosaurus's head bounces off the post and he staggers around and Oruga touches the third ring post for his team and then goes for the fourth, but Gorosaurus regains his senses and pulls Oruga back with the strap. Once Oruga gets close enough to Gorosaurus, the mutated dinosaur bites into his left arm. Oruga shrieks in pain and fires his plasma beam at Gorosaurus, just barely missing him and burning his back. Gorosaurus snarls and leaps into the air, confusing Oruga for a moment, but then the space kaiju receives a kangaroo kick right to the face, nearly knocking him out. Gorosaurus moves for the fourth and final ring post, but Gabara suddenly runs down to the ring and charges at the mutated dinosaur. However, Anguirus notices it and shoves Destroyah into the ring, right into Gabara's path. Gabara hits Destroyah with a spear and Gorosaurus touches the final turnbuckle, winning the match!

 **Your winners and new, KWF Tag Team Champions... Anguirus and Gorosaurus!**

 **Kevin:** Anguirus and Gorosaurus regain the Tag Team titles!

 **Rick:** Destroyah and Oruga are irate! They can't believe Gabara cost them their titles and look like they are about to attack him!

 **Vinny:** Huh? Gabara said something to them and they stopped!

 **Kevin:** Weird, now their laughing and walking away together…

 **Vinny:** Creepy… Well, let's get to tonight's Monster Island title battle!

 **IRYS vs. FIRE RODAN**

 **Monster Island Championship**

Irys enters the ring first, raising his Monster Island title high over his head before setting it down and waiting for Fire Rodan. After a few moments, a loud cackle echoes across the area and Fire Rodan appears in the sky, swooping down and landing right in front of Irys. Fire Rodan and Iris talk smack back and forth for a bit before Fire Rodan makes the first move and hits Irys in the head with his right wing. Irys falls back, but the tentacled kaiju quickly takes to the sky and prepares to retaliate. Irys circles above Fire Rodan for a few moments before firing sonic beams from his tentacle spears, slicing into Fire Rodan's flesh. Fire Rodan cackles in pain and prepares to take off after Irys, but he suddenly lands in front of the mutated pteranodon. Fire Rodan glares at Irys with rage in his eyes and takes off right at the tentacled kaiju, but Irys uses his arm spears to knock Fire Rodan away and then attacks with his tentacles. Fire Rodan flies higher to avoid the tentacles and then begins raining down his uranium heat beam on Irys, blasting him several times. Irys takes two direct hits and goes down, giving Fire Rodan a chance to go for the pin. 1… 2… Irys kicks out, but Fire Rodan bites down on Irys's right arm and digs his talons into the tentacled kaiju's flesh at the same time, cutting deep into his flesh. Irys howls in pain and raises his tentacle spears, pointing them at Fire Rodan and charging them up. Iris then unleashes his sonic beams and they rip into the mutated pteranodon's hide once again, sending Fire Rodan flying back against the ring cables. While Fire Rodan is dazed, Irys gets to his feet and wraps his tentacles around Fire Rodan. Just then, the mutated pteranodon revives and begins struggling against the tentacles. Irys does his best to hold the feisty kaiju, but Fire Rodan's horns suddenly begin to glow and he rips through a few of the tentacles with his uranium heat beam. Irys howls in pain, but manages to suplex Fire Rodan to the ground and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Fire Rodan kicks out and jams his beak in Irys's face, stunning the tentacled kaiju long enough for Fire Rodan to get back into the sky. While Fire Rodan circles in the air above, Irys gets to his feet and struggles to regain his composure. Fire Rodan sees his opening and suicide dives right towards Irys, planning to take him out with one hit. However, Irys gets his bearing back at the last second and thrusts his arm spears forward, jamming them into Fire Rodan's gut. The momentum of Fire Rodan's flight knocks both kaiju over, but the spear stay stuck in the mutated pteranodon's gut and Irys begins to drain his energy. Fire Rodan cackles in pain and tries to fire his uranium heat beam, but Irys's energy drain stops it in his throat. Finally, Fire Rodan can't take the pain anymore and is forced to submit.

 **Your winner by submission and still KWF Monster Island Champion… Irys!**

 **Vinny:** Irys holds onto his title!

 **Rick:** I have to admit, that was a pretty cool match.

 **Vinny:** Yep, but now its time to see who the #1 contender for the KWF Championship will be at the next KWF PPV!

 **Kevin:** That's right Vinny, Kameba and Ganime came up with this idea last month. Four kaiju will battle in a tournament, one battle right after another to determine the #1 contender!

 **SPACEGODZILLA vs. HEDORAH**

 **#1 Contendership Tournament**

SpaceGodzilla enters the ring first from the sky and erects a small crystal fortress as he awaits Hedorah's arrival. Finally, SpaceGodzilla spots Hedorah, slowly walking towards the space kaiju. SpaceGodzilla roars a challenge at Hedorah before firing his corona beam at him, punching a hole right through the Smog Monster. Hedorah cocks his head in curiosity as he stares at SpaceGodzilla, sludge now covering the hole the corona beam made. SpaceGodzilla snarls and fires his corona beam again, but Hedorah quickly morphs into his flying form and avoids the beam. Hedorah then soars toward SpaceGodzilla, firing his crimson eye beam, which takes a chunk out of SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal. Then Hedorah passes right over the space kaiju, using his sulfiric acid mist to burn SpaceGodzilla's flesh. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain and turns to face Hedorah, who is banking to make another pass over the space kaiju, but SpaceGodzilla quickly transforms into his own flying form and takes to the air. Both kaiju fly directly at one another until SpaceGodzilla lets loose with his corona beam, blasting Hedorah in the side and causing him to falter in flight, sending him crashing into Tokyo Tower. The structure crumbles as the massive Smog Monster hits it, sending dust and debris flying into the air. SpaceGodzilla lands nearby and stares at the spot where Hedorah went down. Suddenly, a large chunk of sludge flies out of the debris and slams into SpaceGodzilla's chest, burning it with its acidity. SpaceGodzilla roars in pain and begins brushing the sludge off of himself as Hedorah emerges from the rubble. Hedorah sees this as an opportunity and quickly charges forward, using a cross-body slam to take SpaceGodzilla down and Hedorah goes for the pin. 1… 2… SpaceGodzilla kicks out and lifts Hedorah into the air with his tenekinesis. Hedorah bellows as he tries to break free from SpaceGodzilla's power, but then starts spinning around faster and faster. Hedorah shrieks in pain as the force of the powerful spinning begins to tear his body apart. Globs of sludge fly everywhere, splattering against buildings and smashing small houses. Finally, when Hedorah's body has disappeared, SpaceGodzilla stops using his telekinetic powers. SpaceGodzilla looks around and roars in triumph as the Super X3 makes the count out. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… 8… 9… 10…

 **Your winner by countout… SpaceGodzilla!**

 **MECHAGODZILLA`93 vs. GAMERA**

 **#1 Contendership Tournament**

Gamera enters downtown Tokyo first, looking over the area after SpaceGodzilla and Hedorah's previous battle. Gamera squints his face in disgust as he steps in a steaming pile of Hedorah sludge and wipes it off on a nearby building. Suddenly, Gamera is hit from behind by a powerful blast from MechaGodzilla's mega buster ray, sending the giant turtle slamming face first into the ground. Gamera gets up and turns to face the robotic kaiju, but receives a swift kick in the mouth. Gamera goes down again, but quickly gets up again, holding his jaw. MechaGodzilla screeches at Gamera and fires his eye beams at Gamera, striking him in the chest and knocking him back. MechaGodzilla then fires his mega buster ray once again, ripping into Gamera's right arm and slamming him into a building. Gamera snarls and fires three plasma balls at MechaGodzilla, but each impact is absorbed by the robotic kaiju's NT-20 armor plating. Gamera bellows with frustration and prepares to charge MechaGodzilla, but the robotic kaiju fires his plasma grenade and the giant turtle quickly drops to the ground. The grenade zooms just slightly over his shell and rips into a couple skyscrapers, exploding them instantly. Gamera then lunges forward, ripping into MechaGodzilla's gut with his elbow spikes. MechaGodzilla is rocked by the attack, but remains on his feet and elbows Gamera in the head, knocking the Guardian of the Universe on his back. MechaGodzilla then fires his paralysis missiles, which deflect harmlessly off Gamera's shell as he pulls himself into it. MechaGodzilla screeches and fires his shock anchor cables into Gamera's shell, breaking through and electrocuting the Guardian of the Universe with millions of volts of electricity. Gamera bellows with pain inside his shell as he is electrocuted, but suddenly activates his jet propulsion and takes off into the sky, with MechaGodzilla in tow with his trapped shock anchor cables. MechaGodzilla shrieks as Gamera suddenly stops in mid-flight and reaches out with his arms and head, grabbing onto MechaGodzilla's metallic hide. The robotic kaiju struggles against Gamera, but the Guardian of the Universe will not let go and both kaiju begin to plummet toward the ground. MechaGodzilla tries to activate his boosters, but the extra weight of Gamera is too much and the boosters overheat. Then, both kaiju crash into the streets below with a loud bang and the earth trembles under their weight. As the dust settles, the Super X3 sees Gamera pinning MechaGodzilla and makes the count as showers of sparks spray out of the robotic kaiju. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall… Gamera!**

 **SPACEGODZILLA vs. GAMERA**

 **#1 Contendership Match**

Gamera bellows in triumph after defeating MechaGodzilla and looks around for SpaceGodzilla, who is recharging himself with his crystals nearby. Gamera roars again and advances towards SpaceGodzilla. The space kaiju grunts to acknowledge the Guardian of the Universe's presence, but does little more as he continues to concentrate on recharging himself. Finally, Gamera has had enough and charges SpaceGodzilla, who unearths two crystals and sends them hurtling at Gamera, colliding against the giant turtle's shell. However, Gamera ignores the impacts and continues his charge toward SpaceGodzilla. SpaceGodzilla snarls in anger and blasts the Guardian of the Universe in the shell with his corona beam, but Gamera won't stop! SpaceGodzilla tries one last corona beam, this time striking Gamera in the face and knocking the giant turtle back. Gamera roars in pain and rubs his face, trying to ease the searing pain. However, Gamera suddenly activates his jet propulsion and rockets forward, spearing SpaceGodzilla and sending him crashing into his own crystals, shattering them instantly as the space kaiju goes down. As SpaceGodzilla struggles to get back to his feet, Gamera flies overhead and waits to attack. SpaceGodzilla finally rises using his telekinesis, but just as he does Gamera slams into him again, this time in the jaw, knocking SpaceGodzilla silly. Gamera, still flying around, soars down and grabs SpaceGodzilla, pulling him into the sky and tossing him back down, sending him crashing into a gas station and a huge explosion ensues. SpaceGodzilla is enveloped in flames as Gamera lands nearby, eyeing the area where the space kaiju went down. However, SpaceGodzilla will not go down so easily and rises from the flames as they lick at his flesh. Gamera roars in frustration and fires a plasma ball at SpaceGodzilla, but SpaceGodzilla brings up his energy-reflecting shield and sends the plasma ball flying back at Gamera, striking him in the shoulder. Gamera hisses at SpaceGodzilla and charges, closing in on the space kaiju and the two begin to grapple with one another. Both kaiju rip into each other with tooth and claw, neither one gaining the upper hand. Gamera slashes SpaceGodzilla across his chest with his elbow spikes and SpaceGodzilla tears into Gamera's throat with his tail spikes. Realizing this is going no where, both kaiju back off and try to regroup, until finally Gamera charges again and bites down on SpaceGodzilla's right arm. The space kaiju bellows in pain and begins punching the Guardian of the Universe in the head, trying to force him to let go. Gamera grunts in satisfaction, but his eyes suddenly widen as his mouth begins to open. SpaceGodzilla bellows as his telekinesis forces Gamera's jaws open. The space kaiju then picks up the stunned Gamera and piledrives him into the concrete ground below before blasting him in the face with his corona beam for good measure and going for the pin. 1… 2… Gamera flips SpaceGodzilla over and pins him. 1… 2… SpaceGodzilla flips Gamera over and pins him, but uses his tail for added leverage. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and #1 Contender for the KWF World Championship… SpaceGodzilla!**

 **Vinny:** Well, after two grueling matches in a row for those two, SpaceGodzilla comes out on top and will take on whoever the KWF Champion may be at Spring BREAK in two months.

 **Rick:** Finally SpaceGodzilla gets a shot at the title! He's my favorite kaiju you know…

 **Kevin:** Why?

 **Rick:** Not sure… he just appeals to me.

 **Kevin:** Oooooook…

 **Vinny:** Well anyway, it's time for the KWF Championship match up!

 **Kevin:** Here comes Gezora to announce the match stipulation!

 **Gezora (translated by Cosmos):** Well fans, I have made the decision on the stipulation for tonight's main event! The stipulation will be this… The match will be a Iron Kaiju Match, in which the kaiju with the most pinfalls/submissions at the end of a certain amount of time wins. However, that is not the end of the stipulation, the match will take place in the Volcano Match Ring over Mount Mihara! The three contenders for the title will be surrounded by lava! However, if a kaiju falls into the lava, they are not eliminated! No one is allowed to interfere in the match, and if they do they will be suspended for 4 months!

 **Vinny:** WOW! Let's go to ringside!

 **GODZILLA vs. LEGION vs. BAGAN**

 **World Championship**

Iron Kaiju Match in the Volcano Match Ring!

The three kaiju meet in the center of the ring, molten lava boiling around them in the crater of Mount Mihara. All three kaiju glare at one another for a few moments, until Bagan breaks the silence, bellowing a challenge at Godzilla. The King of the Monsters roars back with a challenge of his own and both kaiju begin to power up their beams. Legion watches this for a few moments, but quickly tires of it and takes to the air, surprising Godzilla and Bagan, causing them to turn their attention toward Legion and discharge their heat rays. The rays slam into Legion and the insect kaiju crashes back to the ground. Bagan sees this and shoves Godzilla aside, nearly sending him crashing into the molten lava around the ring. Bagan goes for the pin on the injured Legion. 1… 2… 3… Bagan scores the first pinfall of the match, but Godzilla quickly runs over and lunges at Bagan. Godzilla slams into Bagan hard with his shoulder, taking him down and Godzilla begins battering him with his tail. Bagan bellows with pain, but grabs Godzilla by the tail and whips him hard, throwing him into the lava surrounding the ring! As Godzilla disappears, Bagan turns his attention back to Legion, but the insect kaiju surprises him and jams two of his mandibles into Bagan's shoulders, sending blood gushing out of the wounds. Bagan snarls and punches Legion in the face, trying to knock him off, but Legion holds his ground, digging the mandibles deeper into Bagan's flesh. Legion then powers up his concussion beam and blasts Bagan at point blank range, sending the massive kaiju toppling head over heels. Legion then quickly scrambles over and goes for the pin on Bagan. 1… 2… Bagan kicks out and grabs Legion by the throat, using the insect kaiju to pull himself up and then proceeds to chokeslam. Bagan goes for the pin. 1… 2… Legion kicks out and unleashes his laser whips, sending them straight through Bagan's flesh and burning his internal organs. Bagan collapses as the pain increases, but Legion continues his attack, ultimately forcing Bagan to tap out, giving Legion a win! Legion howls in triumph, but is suddenly his in the face with a radioactive heat ray, knocking him to the ground. Godzilla bellows with rage and emerges from the lava surrounding the ring, his hide smoldering as it hits the cool air. Godzilla charges at Legion, body slamming him with all his weight. Godzilla then leaps on top of Legion and starts ripping into the insect kaiju with his claws, making huge gouges in his strange flesh. Legion shrieks in pain and tries to fight back, but Godzilla overpowers him and starts choking him out. While Godzilla is busy with Legion, Bagan revives and staggers to his feet, noticing Godzilla and Legion after a few seconds. Bagan bellows a challenge and charges at Godzilla, but the King of the Monsters doesn't even acknowledge the massive kaiju's presence and continues to beat on Legion. Suddenly, when Bagan is just about to jam his horn into Godzilla's back, the Monster King's body lights up with blue-white radioactive energy and he discharges his nuclear pulse, knocking Bagan back and also injuring Legion. Godzilla then goes for the pin on the insect kaiju. 1… 2… 3… Godzilla scores a pinfall, each kaiju now has a win. Godzilla gets up and stomps on Legion a few times for good measure before turning his attention back to Bagan, but the massive kaiju surprises Godzilla and clotheslines him to the ground. Godzilla roars in pain as the back of his head slams against the ground and Bagan unleashes his energy stars. The stars collide against Godzilla's hide, causing the Monster King extreme pain and Bagan goes for the pin. 1… Godzilla kicks out and bites down on Bagan's already injured left shoulder, ripping the flesh even more. Bagan bellows in pain and knees Godzilla in the gut, forcing him to release his grip, but Godzilla quickly blasts him in the face with his radioactive heat ray, knocking him down. Godzilla snarls and slams Bagan in the head with his tail to make sure he's down and out, but the massive kaiju surprisingly springs to his feet and charges at Godzilla, but Godzilla charges as well and executes his flying kick, taking Bagan down for the count. Godzilla then goes for the pin on Bagan. 1… 2… Legion breaks the count and Godzilla lashes out with his tail, tripping Legion and knocking him to the ground. Godzilla then begins powering up his radioactive heat ray, but is suddenly hit from behind by the newly revived Bagan, stunning him. Bagan and Legion then stand on either side of Godzilla as the Monster King tries to regain his senses. Both kaiju then let loose with their beams, catching Godzilla in the middle and a huge explosion results. Godzilla topples to the ground, his hide smoldering and Legion goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3… Legion gets up and prepares to attack Godzilla again, but the bell sounds, time is up! Legion has two pins and both Godzilla and Bagan have only one!

 **Your winner and new, KWF World Champion... Legion!**

 **Vinny:** Legion wins the title after he and Bagan double team Godzilla!

 **Rick:** Unbelievable! Wait… what's that on the big screen!?

 **Rick:** Its Gezora, Kameba, and Ganime, their out cold.. Surrounded by members of the Monsters of Destruction and the Space Invaders! Zigra is standing in the foreground…

 **Zigra:** HAHAHA! First of all, I would like to welcome Legion to the Space Invaders, and now for all kaiju/fans of the KWF… You fools, you thought I had given up on my pursuit of the KWF Commissionership did you? Well you were wrong… dead wrong! I was merely biding my time, coming up with the perfect plan! I suggested my plan the KWF's current commissioner, but he refused… so I had my fellow heels beat the hell out of him and force him to sign this contract! It reads… "At the 2002 Spring BREAK PPV, there will be a 12 kaiju elimination match up! The KWF's Best vs. The Best kaiju of the Space Invaders/Monsters of Destruction. If the KWF wins, I will give up on my pursuit of the KWF Commissionership and three members of each stable in my team will be suspended for two PPVs. However, if I win, I will assume Commissionership in the KWF and the KWF will become an unimaginable hell for all kaiju who get in my way!" GOODNIGHT!

 **Vinny:** Uh oh… we could be in trouble now!

 **Kevin:** Who will be picked for team KWF and team Zigra?

 **Rick:** Well, we'll have to wait until next month to find out, so until Spring BREAK…

 **Vinny, Rick, and Kevin:** GOODNIGHT!


	30. Chapter 30

**The KWF welcomes you to the BIGGEST event of the summer… Destroy All Monsters 2K2!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** I'm Rick Moss...

 **Kevin:** and I'm Kevin Dutch... We've got a great show for all of you fans tonight, and we're coming to you live from Tokyo Tower in Tokyo, Japan!

 **Vinny:** That's right, we, the broadcasting team of the KWF, are here at Tokyo Tower, high above this great city, which will once again host the KWF's event!

 **Kevin:** This will be a great show! Although it will also be the last KWF PPV for quite a while, that's why we want to make it the best yet! Now on a side-note, we would like to thank the MWF for helping us set up this spectacular show for all of you fans tonight! Especially Tomzilla and Andrew the Monster Island CEO! You will find a link to their site in the Kaiju HeadQuarters link section!

 **Rick:** That's right Kevin, so… Hey! We're getting a transmission from the business section of Tokyo! It's Gezora!

 **Gezora (translated by Cosmos):** Greetings KWF fans, as you know at the last PPV, Zigra and his cowardly associates beat myself and my Lt. Commissioners down and forced us to sign for tonight's main event. Well I am here to say that Kameba, Ganime, and myself are just fine, and that we will not lose to the likes of Zigra. We are also ready to announce the members we have chosen for Team KWF! Lt. Commissioners…

 **Ganime:** Leading off Team KWF will be none other than the King of the Monsters himself, Godzilla. Followed by the Guardian of the Universe, Gamera, and the ferocious spiked kaiju, Anguirus!

 **Kameba:** Next is the terror of the skies himself, Rodan and the very kaiju who nearly killed Godzilla all those years ago, Super MechaGodzilla!

 **Gezora:** And the sixth member of team KWF will be me, Gezora! I challenge you to actually take part in the match you initiated Zigra! I await your response!

 **Kevin:** Wow! Godzilla, Gamera, Anguirus, Rodan, Super MechaGodzilla, and Gezora are Team KWF!

 **Vinny:** Now we just have to wait and see who the members of Team Zigra are!

 **Rick:** Well we'll just have to wait and see, but now it's time for tonight's first match between Gyaos, Jiger, and Guiron!

 **GYAOS vs. JIGER vs. GUIRON**

Gyaos tore through the air, cutting straight through clouds on his way down to the ring, screaming out his battle cry as he landed in the ring. Gyaos looked around and sniffed the air, he could smell the very flesh of his opponents and began to grow hungry when a roar suddenly caught the Shadow of Evil's attention. Gyaos cocked his head to the right and saw Guiron replying to his battle cry with one of his own, challenging Gyaos. Guiron snarled and bobbed his head up and down, displaying his deadly sword-head, the space kaiju was ready to fight. Guiron bellowed once again and began to charge towards Gyaos, but suddenly another roar was heard, interrupting Guiron's charge. Jiger leapt into the ring and came down right in front of Guiron, stomping her feet and bellowing once again, right in Guiron's face. This didn't go over very well the the space kaiju and he swung his sword-head in a sideways motion, knocking Jiger to the side. Guiron then followed up his attack and tried to bring his sword-head straight down on Jiger, trying to cut her in half! However, Jiger quickly dodged the attack and shot a solid saliva spear straight into Guiron's right shoulder, bringing a howl of pain from the space kaiju. Guiron screamed again as more saliva spears were shot into his body, the pain blinding him so much he couldn't even prepare to make a counter attack. As the blood flowed from his wounds, Guiron began to feel weak as Jiger advanced on him, preparing to inject him with her virus, but suddenly, the back of Jiger's neck was cut clean open as a yellow beam cut straight across it, sending a torrent of blood flying everywhere!

Gyaos stood still, perched on the ring's space-titanium turnbuckle, his mouth closing as a yellow light disappeared within his throat. Jiger lay injured on the ground before him, twitching from the pain, as did Guiron, but he was slowly getting up, pulling the saliva spears from his body with his jaws. Guiron roared and slowly approached Gyaos, growling deep within his throat. When the space kaiju got within a few hundred meters of Gyaos, he stopped and released his shruiken stars, sending them flying at the surprised kaiju and cutting deep into his wings. The Shadow of Evil screamed in pain and looked at Guiron with hatred in his eyes, then began sucking in air, a throaty hum filling the air. Seconds later, Gyaos opened his jaws and unleashed his sonic beam once again, cutting Guiron's back and front legs, knocking him to the ground. Guiron crashed to the ground, his own blood flowing everywhere... he knew he was in trouble and that he had to act fast, he knew he had to take out Gyaos before he could be attacked again. With a sudden burst of energy, Guiron leapt to his feet and roared, springing forward and biting into Gyaos' left leg, pulling him from the turnbuckle and shaking his head back and forth like a dog, trying to rip his leg clean off! Gyaos screamed in pain and began to beat Guiron in the head with his wings, trying like mad to get the space kaiju off of him, but he wouldn't let go! Suddenly, a large form flew through the air and landed on both kaiju, surprising them and forcing Guiron to release his hold on Gyaos, Jiger had revived. Jiger attacked both kaiju, sending a volley of her saliva spears at them and cutting into their hides with her horns, she was more vicious than ever! However, as she continued her blind rage, Jiger failed to notice Gyaos charging up his main weapon. Moments later, the Shadow of Evil unleashed his sonic beam, but Jiger ducked and the beam caught Guiron right in the face. His sword-head deflected the beam and it struck Jiger in the foot, but the force of the beam was so strong it knocked Guiron back, causing him to slam his head against the turnbuckle and get knocked out cold.

Jiger fell back on her injured foot, but Gyaos took to the sky and landed on Guiron in a pin. 1… 2… Jiger charged Gyaos and rammed her horns into his spine, ripping through his flesh. Gyaos roared in pain and whipped around, clocking Jiger upside her head with his wing, sending her crashing to the ground. Gyaos then took to the sky and hovered over Jiger, ripping into her flesh with his talons. Jiger bellowed in pain as the attack ripped her gut to ribbons, but suddenly thrust her head forward and clamped her jaws down on Gyaos' right foot. The Shadow of Evil screamed again, he was tired of this fight and wanted to end it now. Gyaos summoned up all his strength and began to ascend into the sky, with Jiger in tow! The two kaiju climbed higher and higher into the atmosphere, but Jiger still wouldn't release her grip. Finally, Gyaos decided to make the same painful sacrifice that he made to Gamera and with one quick blast of his sonic beam, severed his own foot and sent Jiger crashing to the ground, on top of Guiron! Gyaos then flew down, blood gushing from his stump and went for the pin on both kaiju! 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall... Gyaos!**

 **Kevin:** Gyaos wins the triple threat match!

 **Vinny:** What a vicious match that was…

 **Rick:** No more vicious than…

 **Vinny:** Don't even say it spam boy!

 **Kevin:** Anyway… here comes tonight's first special stipulation match! Mogera vs. Battra in a Thunderstorm Flight match up!

 **MOGERA vs. BATTRA**

 **Thunderstorm Flight Match**

Mogera flew over the Sea of Japan, scanning the area for his opponent as lightning flashed and thunder cracked even higher in the atmosphere. Minutes passed, and still no sign of the flying kaiju Mogera would do battle with in this match up. The robotic kaiju scanned the area one last time and then began to turn and head back to the mainland, but something came up in the corner of his scanner, causing warning sirens to sound within his metallic form, finally, the Black Mothra had come. Then, turning his immense form in the stormy sky, the robotic kaiju faced the approaching Battra. Mogera moaned out his mechanical roar, a challenge to his opponent, who was getting closer by the millisecond. Mogera raised his cone-tipped arms in attack position, but Battra was too quick for the human-controlled machine, firing his prism beams from his eyes and striking Mogera in the shoulders. Sparks sprayed out from the points where the beams struck, but Mogera remained aloft and retaliated against the Black Mothra, firing plasma beams from his eyes at him. Battra took a direct hit to the face, knocking him out of the sky and sent tumbling toward the sea below. However, at the last second, the Black Mothra flapped his wings and arched his back, soaring back into the sky and colliding head-on with Mogera, biting and ripping at his metallic hide. Sparks once again sprayed from Mogera's body as Battra continued his assault, but the robotic kaiju fought back, activating his drill nose and shoving it deep within Battra's thorax, sending greenish blood spraying everywhere. Battra bellowed in pain, but did not back off as the two kaiju grappled in mid-air. Not even the lightning that flashed all around the two kaiju, even striking them at some points, could stop them. Then, without warning, Mogera's chest opened and his maser cannon emerged, but the Black Mothra didn't notice in his fury. Mogera then moaned out his battle cry and discharged the weapon, blasting Battra at point-blank range and knocking him back several thousand meters, but the Black Mothra remained in the air. Battra circled in the skies, away from Mogera, his hide smoking from the explosion of the beam against his hide. Battra then turned and bellowed at Mogera, his eyes glowing with bright, purple energy. Mogera roared back and opened his cone-hands, revealing his spiral grenade missiles. Both kaiju then fired their weapons at the same time, but Battra managed to dodge the spiral grenades and strike Mogera with his prism beams, cutting the robotic kaiju's left arm off! Sparks flew like mad out of the stump where his arm once was, several systems were now damaged from the battle and the robotic kaiju was in deep trouble. It was do or die time now, and Mogera decided it was time to take Battra out once and for all. Mogera activated his excelleration thrusters and took off at incredible speed, heading straight for Battra. The Black Mothra bellowed and also charged, not to be outdone by some man-made monster. An aerial game of chicken then ensued, both kaiju flying on a collision course with one another at incredible speed. The two monsters got closer and closer, then at the last second, both veered off course, but the saw-like fin on Mogera's back caught Battra's left wing, cutting it deeply. Battra bellowed in pain, and with speed not known capable by this kaiju, spun around in mid flight and took off after Mogera, blasting the robotic kaiju's thrusters with his prism beams. Warning lights went off inside Mogera once again, this time signaling failure in the thrusters and advising an immediate landing. However, the robotic kaiju was in the middle of the Sea of Japan, there wasn't land for miles and miles. However, Battra didn't care one bit and with one final blast of his prism beams, disabled Mogera's thrusters, sending the robotic kaiju spiraling downward and ultimately crashing into the Sea of Japan. It didn't take long thereafter for the heavy robot kaiju to sink beneath the waves and disappear out of site. Battra flew over the area where Mogera went down and began bellowing in triumph as the Gryphon signaled the end of the match.

 **Your winner... Battra!**

 **Rick:** Battra defeats Mogera! They're gonna have to fish him out pretty soon though…

 **Vinny:** True, but now it's time for our next match! After last month's defeat, Megalon wanted revenge against Gigan, so he went out looking for a partner.

 **Kevin:** However, everyone Megalon asked was already booked in a match up tonight, but suddenly the Guardian of Seatopia received a visit from an unexpected acceptor to his partner search… Jet Jaguar!

 **Rick:** So now Megalon and Jet Jaguar will team up against Gigan and Hedorah in a Tornado Tag match! However, the match will take place in the Shibuya district of Tokyo instead of in the ring!

 **MEGALON & JET JAGUAR vs. GIGAN & HEDORAH**

The Super X2 hovered over the Shibuya district, awaiting the combatants for this huge tag team match… the wait was not a long one. Suddenly, a titanic, twirling drill burst through the Earth's crust, pushing aside dirt, rock, and concrete. A shrill roar then pierced the air and Megalon crawled out from the hole in the ground. The Seatopian God shook himself off, sending a waterfall of dirt cascading down his body. Megalon turned, and saw his partner. Jet Jaguar, the heroic, size-changing robot extended his hand in a gesture of partnership. Megalon extended his drill-bit hand, and Jet Jaguar shook it. The two were ready for battle. Suddenly, out of the night sky, the cyborg kaiju Gigan swooped down silently, unbeknownst to either Jet Jaguar or Megalon. Then, with a metallic battle cry, the bird-like monster rammed Jet Jaguar in the back, sending the robot crashing to the ground. However, before Megalon could react to the sneak attack, a mucky, acidic glob of sludge splattered on the giant cockroach's face, burning his flesh. Megalon bellowed in pain and tried to brush away the sludge, but succeeded in only spreading the vile acid more. Hedorah slithered out from behind a nearby skyscraper and towards Gigan, standing alongside his partner. The two creatures gave their respective battle cries, and launched full-bore into the attack.

While Hedorah rushed towards Megalon, Gigan chose to test his might against Jet Jaguar. Gigan gave the fallen Jet Jaguar a swift kick, sending the robotic kaiju into a nearby structure. As debris cascaded down Jet Jaguar, Gigan rushed forward, eager to sink his claws into the robot's metal skin. Jet Jaguar fumbled around, looking for a piece of debris to use as a weapon. His fingers closed around one, just in the nick of time. Gigan roared and raised his arm, ready to strike. Jet Jaguar thrust the jagged piece of concrete into Gigan's belly, bringing a grating howl of pain, as well as a good deal of blood. Jet Jaguar got to his feet and kicked the injured Gigan in the face, sending the cyborg stumbling back, clutching his stomach in pain. A karate chop to the neck brought another scream, as did a punch to the eye. Gigan simultaneously swung both of his claws from either side, and Jet Jaguar caught them. The two struggled, and began to grapple.

Meanwhile, Hedorah was dealing Megalon a horrendous thrashing. As hard as he tried, Megalon could simply not find a way to injure the Smog Monster. Megalon thrust a drill-bit claw completely through Hedorah's thick, tar-like chest, bursting through the Smog Monster's back. Hedorah barely seemed to notice, retaliating with crimson beams from his eyes. The beams tore into Megalon's chest, tearing bits of flesh from the insect-monster's body. In desperation, Megalon blasted Hedorah with his lightening horn, again to no avail. Megalon ripped his claw free from Hedorah's chest and began to run, fleeing from his invincible foe. However, before Hedorah could give chase, Jet Jaguar flipped away from his battle with Gigan, landing directly in front of the Smog Monster. Immediately, Jet Jaguar lashed out with his fist, landing a punch on Hedorah's face, scattering the Smog Monster's sludge-like head. The ravaged form of Megalon then stood before Gigan, breathing in short, ragged gasps. Gigan gave a wicked cackle, realizing the severity of his former friend's condition. Megalon would be very easy to defeat, plus this would be a great opportunity to show up Megalon once again, just like he did at Monstermania when he defeated him. Gigan roared and hurled his body towards Megalon, slamming into the insect monster and sending him crashing to the ground. Gigan let out a scream of rage and drove his claw into Megalon's chest, puncturing it with ease. Gigan ripped his claw free from the bloody, gaping wound, and then aimed for his next target, Megalon's neck and flung his claw forward. However, at the last second Megalon brought up his drill-bit hands in a cross and deflected the claw, then blasted Gigan in the face with his lightening horn. Gigan screamed in pain and fell to the ground, temporarily blinded by the attack and Megalon went to work, slamming the cyborg kaiju's body again and again with his drill-bit hands. Megalon then took a few steps back and began bombarding Gigan with napalm bombs, the cyborg kaiju was now in very deep trouble. At the same time, Jet Jaguar leapt away from Hedorah and took a defensive position. The robot hero stepped back, ready for an attack from the Smog Monster as Hedorah slithered around him. Suddenly, Hedorah lunged forth at Jet Jaguar, eager to get a piece of the metallic hero, but Jet Jaguar leapt into the air, avoiding the attack and hovered above Hedorah. Jet Jaguar then came up with a plan and flew over to Megalon, who was still overwhelming Gigan. The robotic kaiju called out to Megalon from the air and the Seatopian God replied by spitting two napalm bombs up at Jet Jaguar. Jet Jaguar caught the explosives in his hands and quickly flew back to Hedorah, for he knew he had little time before the bombs exploded. Jet Jaguar then reached the Smog Monster and threw the napalm bombs as hard as he could, imbedding them in Hedorah's head and chest. The Smog Monster growled and prepared to fire his crimson eye beams at the robotic kaiju, but suddenly two huge explosions rocked Hedorah's body, ripping through it and scattering it all across Shibuya, bits of sludge cascading down like rain. It would take Hedorah a long time before he could pull his body together again. Now with Hedorah out of the battle, Jet Jaguar turned to face Gigan, but found there was no need to attack, for Megalon had the cyborg kaiju right where he wanted him. Jet Jaguar flew to Megalon's side, watching him bombard Gigan with napalm bombs. Megalon suddenly stopped his attack and looked at Jet Jaguar, nodding to him. Jet Jaguar understood and rushed in, attacking Gigan with a barrage of kicks and low punches before retreating back to Megalon's side. Both Megalon and Jet Jaguar then merely stared down at the basically defeated Gigan, a menacing look on both their faces. Gigan looked up and screamed in both rage and defeat, knowing what they would do to him if he didn't do what they wanted. Then, with a swift motion, Gigan raised his right arm into the air and began slamming his arm on the ground in a forced submission!

 **Your winners by submission... Megalon & Jet Jaguar!**

 **Vinny:** Megalon and Jet Jaguar force Gigan to tap out before Hedorah can get himself back together!

 **Rick:** Wow… Gigan's pretty pissed, he's on his feet and attacking every building in site!

 **Kevin:** Jeez… well anyway, its now time for tonight's first championship match!

 **Rick:** It's Mothra vs. Ebirah for the Infant Island title! However, the deity kaiju is gonna have her work cut out for her because Varan is the special guest referee!

 **MOTHRA vs. EBIRAH**

 **Infant Island Championship**

 **Special Guest Referee: Varan**

The ocean next to the ring bubbles and churns, then parts open as Ebirah emerges from the murky depths of the pacific ocean and walks into the ring, clanging his pinchers together. A few moments later, a sharp screech echoes across the sky and off the ocean surface as Mothra made her decent down to the ring from the sky. The deity kaiju flew over the ring a few times before stopping and hovering over Ebirah, taunting the giant lobster. Ebirah shrieked in anger and prepared to leap up and attack, but a shadow suddenly descended upon both combatants from high above. Both kaiju looked up and saw the special guest referee, Varan, gliding down from the sky, the Infant Island title wrapped around his scaly waist. Varan landed in the ring in between the two kaiju and raised the belt high above his head, then tossed it to the side and called for the bell so the match could begin. Mothra circled above Ebirah for a few moments, then fires her antenna rays at him, scalding the exoskeleton of the giant lobster. Ebirah hissed at the deity kaiju's assault and quickly scrambled forward, trying to avoid the barrage of antenna rays. However, Mothra was suddenly hit by something, something powerful enough to knock her out of the sky and send her crashing down into Ebirah's waiting pinchers. As soon as Mothra struck the ground, Ebirah pounced, slamming her with his large pincher and stabbing her thorax with his pointy pincher. Mothra screeched in pain and began flapping her wings, trying to get away from the giant lobster, but Ebirah would not let up. Surprisingly, Varan gets between the two kaiju and forced Ebirah to back off, causing the crustacean kaiju to hiss with rage and get in Varan's face while Mothra recovers and slowly gets to her six feet. Varan and Ebirah continue to argue for a few moments, but then, out of no where Varan's tail lashed out, wrapping around Mothra's abdomen. Seconds later, the special referee pulled his tail forward, constricted it and impaling Mothra's abdomen with the sharp spines on his tail. Mothra screeched in immense pain and fell to the ground, blood gushing from her abdomen. Ebirah and Varan stared at the downed moth for a few moments, then Ebirah ran over and went for the pin. 1… 2… Mothra kicks out! Mothra screeches and uses her last ounce of strength to slap both Varan and Ebirah with her wings, knocking them both down. Then, Mothra collapses back to the ground, her last ounce of strength spent. Ebirah and Varan get up a few seconds later, a little dazed by the blow, but then they see the unconscious Mothra before them and Varan motions for Ebirah to go for the pin again. Ebirah obeys and goes for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and only, Infant Island Champion… Ebirah!**

 **Vinny:** As we thought… Varan aids Ebirah and he becomes the only Infant Island Champion!

 **Kevin:** But wait… Varan is attacking Ebirah, he just nailed him with his own title and is standing over the giant lobster!

 **Varan (translated by Cosmos):** That's just a taste of what you'll get next month Ebirah! Now that I have ensured that you are the new Infant Island champion, it'll be easy to take it from you at the next KWF PPV! Prepare to lose your title shrimp!

 **Rick:** Wow… Varan is one sneaky kaiju! I think I just found my new favorite monster!

 **Kevin:** I'll bet… Hey! We're getting a transmission! It's Zigra!

 **Zigra (translated by Cosmos):** Bravo… Bravo… Bravo Gezora! That was a very inspiring speech you gave there Mr. Commissioner, but now its time for you and your Lt. Commissioners to wake up and see the light! My team of kaiju will easily defeat your team, for I easily predicted you would use the likes of Godzilla, Gamera, Anguirus, Rodan, and Super MechaGodzilla. So now let me tell you my invincible team of monsters…

Starting off the team will be the leader of the Monsters of Destruction… Bagan! Next will be the three-headed space kaiju of destruction… King Ghidorah! Up next are the former tag team champions… Destroyah and Oruga! Next we have the fastest kaiju in recorded history… Megaguirus. Finally, I will accept your challenge and become part of the team that wages war against your pathetic team KWF, Zigra will compete and destroy you just for the fun of it! Keep that commissionership warm for me!

 **Vinny:** Oh man… Bagan, King Ghidorah, Destroyah, Oruga, Megaguirus, and Zigra… this is gonna be one tough battle for Team KWF!

 **Kevin:** Well, we'll have to wait and see what happens, but now its time for tonight's underwater match!

 **TITANOSAURUS vs. GODZILLA JUNIOR**

 **Underwater Match**

Titanosaurus and Godzilla Junior both dive into Tokyo Bay and glare at one another, snarling and stomping their feet, kicking up large amount of mud in the underwater domain of Tokyo Bay. Suddenly, Atragon appeared from behind a large, undersea mountain and send out an electronic pulse, signaling the beginning of the match. Both monsters, being in their element, begin to circle around each other, looking for the best point of attack. Suddenly, Godzilla Junior breaks the stalemate by firing his radioactive heat ray at Titanosaurus, striking him in the chest and knocking the aquatic dinosaur back, his armored skin searing from the attack. Titanosaurus bellows in pain, bubbles rising from his mouth and retaliates by swishing his fantail back and launches himself forward, lunging straight at the mutated dinosaur and biting into his left arm. Junior roars in pain and begins pounding on Titanosaurus' skull with his right hand to no avail, Titanosaurus' jaws would not open. Junior snarled as his own blood began to fill the water around the two kaiju, but suddenly Godzilla Junior lowered his head and bit down on the back of Titanosaurus' neck and shaking his head back and forth, tearing the flesh. The aquatic dinosaur quickly releases his grip, but now Godzilla Junior's jaws won't open, but suddenly the smaller kaiju throws his entire body to one side, tossing Titanosaurus into an underwater mountain and the aquatic dinosaur's back slams into it. Junior bellows in satisfaction as Titanosaurus' body slams into the ground after hitting the mountain and advances on him, but the aquatic dinosaur quickly tosses mud in Junior's eyes, temporarily blinding the mutated dinosaur. Titanosaurus then leaps forward, taking Junior down with a shoulder to the gut and then starts kicking him while he's down. Titanosaurus trumpets out a victory roar and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Junior kicks out and punches Titanosaurus right in the mouth! However, this doesn't set well with the aquatic dinosaur and he grabs Godzilla Junior by the throat lifting him up and punches the young monster again and again with his free hand, injuring his gut. Junior lets out a muffled roar of pain, but the Titanosaurus tosses him up, causing Junior's back to break the surface of the ocean before he begins to descend once again, but as he does, Titanosaurus winds up his fist and lands a huge uppercut to Junior's jaw, sending a mist of blood through the water and knocking him toward the surface once again. Junior grunts in pain as the tactic is repeated two more times, nearly breaking the young monster's jaw, but when Titanosaurus tried the move a third time, Junior came up with an idea.

When Godzilla Junior got just within punching rage, he quickly reached down and grabbed Titanosaurs' hand with both of his hands and actually shoved the fist into his mouth! Titanosaurus snarled, curious as to what the young kaiju was up to, but to the aquatic dinosaur's horror, he soon found out. Suddenly, Godzilla Junior's small dorsal plates began to glow with radioactive fire and he quickly discharged his radioactive heat ray onto Titanosaurus' hand! Titanosaurus screamed in pain, pulling his injured hand from Junior's mouth and looking at it, it was now black and badly mangled, but still attached! As Titanosaurus tended to his hand, Junior swam behind him and prepared to attack, quickly lunging at the aquatic dinosaur from behind, but the aquatic dinosaur sensed it and quickly moved out of the way and Junior crashed into the ground. Titanosaurus then growled and began waving his fantail back and forth very fast, creating a whirlpool! Junior roared in surprise as the whirlpool became stronger and stronger, eventually starting to suck the mutated dinosaur into it! Junior fought with all the energy he had, eventually having to resort to digging his claws into the soft, underwater soil to try and get away, but soon it was too late and Junior was sucked into the whirlpool, spinning around faster and faster as it intensified and as Titanosaurus bellowed in seeming victory. Junior was in trouble and he knew it, Titanosaurus could send this whirlpool floating away and Junior would be counted out, but the young kaiju wasn't going to allow this to happen. Suddenly, Godzilla Junior's dorsal plates began to glow again and he discharged his heat ray, but didn't stop, the ray spinning around and around with the whirlpool and catching Titanosaurus in the chest, knocking him back and stunning him and stopping the whirlpool. While the ray stunned Titanosaurus, Junior snaked his tail out of the disappearing whirlpool and on the final spin, Junior's tail wrapped around the aquatic dinosaur's match and Junior, with all his strength, whipping Titanosaurus through the water, sending him crashing head-first into the underwater mountain, knocking him out cold. Godzilla Junior then swam over and went for the cover on Titanosaurus as Atragon made the three-count. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall… Godzilla Junior!**

 **Vinny:** Godzilla Junior defeats Titanosaurus!

 **Rick:** That was the best underwater match since Varan vs. Manda!

 **Vinny:** Very true… I'm surprised you can remember back that far Rick!

 **Kevin:** Me too…

 **Rick:** Shaddap…

 **Vinny:** Well now for tonight's Hardcore Championship match! Magano has returned from the MWF and he's ready for a fierce battle!

 **Rick:** It's Magano vs. Gabara!

 **MAGANO vs. GABARA**

 **Hardcore Championship Volcano Match**

Steam rises from the crater of Mt. Mihara as the camera zooms in on the ring in the center of the crater, surrounded by molten lava. The ring even contains a few weapons, such as boulders, building debris, and trees. Suddenly, a loud, dog-like roar shakes the very walls of the volcano and Gabara emerges on the side of the crater. The sky-blue kaiju pauses to survey the area for a moment before leaping off the crater and landing in the ring, sending huge geysers of lava splashing hundreds of feet into the air. Gabara bellows again and picks up a nearby tree, swinging it wildly and awaiting his opponent. A few moments later, a huge surge of molten lava blasts forth from the side of the crater, rocking the ring violently and nearly knocking Gabara into the lava. The dream monster roars in shock as he braces his feet in order to steady himself and looks around, holding the tree in his hands like a baseball bat. Suddenly, the tree is struck by a blinding light and is vaporized, surprising Gabara. Gabara snarls and looks to the sky, seeing the Hardcore Champion hovering over the ring, his mouth still smoldering from the lava beam he just expelled from his jaws to vaporize the tree. The Super X3 flies over to Magano and orders him down, this match will have no flight since one of the two kaiju cannot fly. Magano grunts in reply and lands in the ring, only to have Gabara instantly launch himself forward in a spear attack. Gabara slams into Magano head-on, sending the champion crashing to the ground. With Magano down, Gabara attacked viciously, ripping into Magano's hide with his claws and then clamping his jaws down on Magano's right arm. Magano was surprised by this sudden attack, but would not stay down long. Magano bellowed with rage and summoning up all his strength, he brought his left arm forward and slashed his arm gauntlets across Gabara's chest, cutting deep into the dream monster's hide. Gabara roared in pain, releasing Magano's right arm and giving the lava beast a chance to battle back. Magano then brought his legs up to his chest and kicked out, nailing Gabara in his already injured chest and sending him flying back, nearly knocking the dream monster into the lava.

A few moments later, Magano rose to his feet and bellowed out a challenge to his opponent. Gabara roared back and got to his feet as well, blood oozing from the wound in his chest. Magano, however, failed to see the boulder the dream monster held in his hand and he tossed it at the champion. The lava beast whinced in pain as the boulder collided with his shoulder and Gabara charged, but Magano quickly fired off a volley of lava beams, scalding the challenger's hide wherever they struck his skin. Gabara fell back, his high-pitched bellow a testament to the burning pain he was experiencing. With the pain of the lava beams distracting his foe, the lava beast charged at Gabara and within seconds was laying into Gabara with a series of punches and kicks. Gabara bellowed in pain once again, Magano was really taking it to him this time as his warty, blue form was being ravaged by blow upon blow.

Gabara knew he had to act fast and as Magano continued his attack, Gabara quickly reached out with his arms and grabbed Magano around the waist and shoved the champion to the ground. Then, Gabara's horns on the crown of his head began to glow and millions of volts of electricity began to pour into Magano's body. Sparks and streams of electric energy were visible as they rocked Magano's form with excruciating pain, making it hard for the creature to even think. Magano looked around for something, anything for him to use against the beast that was trying to take his hardcore title away from him. He saw the trees, boulders, and building rubble, but none of those would work he thought. Then he thought of something and quickly lashed out with his tail, jamming the spike on the tip right into Gabara's neck, ripping through the flesh and muscle. Incredible pain shot through the dream monster's body and he began screaming in great pain. As the spike dug deeper into the flesh, blood began to drip out of the wound like lava from a volcano. While the pain of the spike in his neck distracted Gabara, Magano slowly rose to his feet, still feeling the effects of the electricity. The lava beast then grunted at Gabara before grabbing the dream monster and lifting him over his head. Magano then withdrew his tail spike from the neck of Gabara, sending a rush of blood spilling down to the ring and the champion tossed Gabara through the air and right to the end of the ring. Gabara shook his head, trying to regain his senses and ignore the pain inflicted upon him by his foe. Meanwhile, Magano was growing ever closer to the downed Gabara, but when his was only 100 meters from the dream monster, a big glob of lava hit him in the eyes, temporarily blinding him. Gabara then got to his feet, his hand visibly smoldering from picking up the lava he through at Magano. The dream monster then bellowed a loud challenge that rocked the walls of the volcano and charged at the champion. However, Magano's eyes suddenly snapped open and he glared at the charging Gabara. The dream monster saw this and tried to turn tail and escape, but it was too late. Magano began beating his wings faster and faster, creating hurricane force winds that caught Gabara and threw him right back to the edge of the ring, where the dream monster managed to dig his claws into the ground and hold tight. Magano continued to beat his wings, but Gabara held his position. Suddenly, Magano's mouth once again began to steam and smoulder as he then let loose with a lava beam that slammed into Gabara's chest, knocking the dream monster back into the lava and winning the match!

 **Your winner and still KWF Hardcore Champion... Magano!**

 **Vinny:** Magano wins a hard-fought battle! Hey, Super X3 is using its tractor beam to pull Gabara out of the lava…

 **Rick:** Wow… he's smoldering and his warty skin is charred black!

 **Kevin:** Making you hungry Rick?

 **Rick:** Oh ya… I mean… NO! Shut up Kevin!

 **Kevin:** Heh

 **Vinny:** Anyway, let's get to the next match!

 **MECHANI-KONG vs. GINO**

Mechani-Kong looked around, scanning the area as he entered the ring, his metallic body clanging as he turned his head back and forth. Suddenly, the robotic felt a rumble around his feet and a few seconds later, GINO burst forth from underground, bellowing his roar at Mechani-Kong and whipping his back and forth in a threatening manner. Mechani-Kong cocked his head slightly, looking GINO over before releasing his own metallic roar, challenging the weakling kaiju to attack him first. GINO grunted and eyed his opponent, but then made the first move. GINO leaned back on his powerful hind legs and leapt forward, jaws wide open and bit down hard on Mechani-Kong's thigh, sending a clanging sound echoing through the air followed by a loud bellow of pain, but it didn't come from Mechani-Kong. GINO fell to his knees and grasped his mouth in his clawed hands, he had broken several teeth bitting Mechani-Kong's metallic hide! Mechani-Kong looked down and watched the mutated iguana with curiosity, wondering how stupid this creature could be. Moments later, GINO shook his head and thrust his head into the leg, knocking Mechani-Kong off balance, but he remained on he feet after falling several steps back. Recovering from he near fall, Mechani-Kong looked down at GINO again, this time with anger blazing in his glowing eyes. The robotic ape bellowed in anger and picking up GINO by the tail, began slamming him against the ground again and again, dazing the mutated iguana. Mechani-Kong then let go of GINO and watched him stagger around for a few moments before grabbing a grenade off his waist and tossing it at the weaker kaiju, exploding it against his side and ripping into GINO's form. After the smoke cleared a few minutes later, GINO's injured body was seen lying on the ground, blood gushing from his side and some of his ribs now visible. Mechani-Kong roared in pleasure at seeing the damage he had done, but GINO wasn't ready to quit just yet. Growling, GINO slowly got to his feet and retaliated against Mechani-Kong by tackling his legs, knocking them out from under the robot ape and sending him crashing to the ground. GINO then crawled on top of Mechani-Kong in a pin. 1… Mechani-Kong kicks out and activated his hypnosis beam, hypnotizing GINO and forcing him to get off of him and stand a few hundred meters away. GINO did what he was told in his hypnotized state as Mechani-Kong got to his feet and looked at the mutated iguana once again. Moechani-Kong then commanded GINO to come to him and the mutated iguana complied, only to be nailed right in the face with a stiff punch from Mechani-Kong, instantly laying GINO out and knocking him out of his hypnotic state. GINO grunted, totally disoriented from the shot to the head and crawled around on the ground. Mechani-Kong saw this and decided it was time to end this fight. Reaching down, the robotic ape grasped the exposed ribs of GINO and began to pull on them, causing the mutated iguana unbelievable pain. Mechani-Kong kept pulling and pulling, nearly ripping the ribs right out of GINO's chest until he finally tapped out, submitting to Mechani-Kong!

 **Your winner by submission... Mechani-Kong!**

 **Kevin:** Mechani-Kong beats GINO… didn't see that one coming.

 **Rick:** So is GINO gonna quit anytime soon, all he does is get his butt kicked around here.

 **Vinny:** Well I guess he's gotta make money some how, since his movie career is obviously in the toilet.

 **Rick:** I suppose…

 **Kevin:** True, true… but now its time for tonight's Hell in a Hole match!

 **GOROSAURUS vs. YONGGARY**

 **Hell in a Hole**

Gorosaurus enters the area first with his tag team belt around his waist. The mutated dinosaur pauses, sniffs the air, and grunts before finally leaping into the 500-meter deep hell hole. Moments later, Yonggary walks down to the hell hole and bellows proudly before leaping into the hole with Gorosaurus, who roars back as the match begins. As soon as Yonggary hears the bell, the Korean kaiju launches off a series of fireballs at Gorosaurus. The mutated dinosaur manages to dodge most of them, but is struck by the final two and is knocked back. Yonggary paused for a moment and smiled, enjoying his handy work before continuing to fire more fireballs at his opponent. Gorosaurus snarled, he was tired of these flaming balls that kept stinging his hide, so he came up with a plan. The mutated dinosaur began dodging the fireballs at incredible speed, no one knew that this kaiju could move this fast. As Gorosaurus dodged the fireballs, he moved closer and closer to Yonggary until he was close enough to attack. Gorosaurus suddenly lunged forward, head-butting the Korean kaiju right in the gut and knocking him to the ground. Gorosaurus then began kicking Yonggary in the face again and again, trying to render his opponent unconscious. Soon blood started trickling from the nose of Yonggary after a series of stiff kicks to the face and the Korean kaiju's body went limp. Gorosaurus growled at his fallen opponent and then turned his attention to the side of the hell hole and began jumping, trying to reach the top so he could get out and win. While he was doing this, however, he failed to see Yonggary slowly get to his feet and approach Gorosaurus from behind. Then, on Gorosaurus' next jump to try and escape the hole, Yonggary reached out, grabbed him by the tail, and yanked him down, sending him crashing head-first into the ground. Gorosaurus grunted, but didn't move after that, Yonggary snarled and sniffed Gorosaurus for a moment, but that's all the mutated dinosaur needed.

Gorosaurus' eyes quickly snapped open and with a large execution of force, kangaroo kicked Yonggary while still on the ground, slamming the Korean kaiju into the south wall of the hell hole and causing a small cave in. Gorosaurus then walked over and clamped his jaws around the back of Yonggary's head, putting tons of pressure on it and trying to crush his skull. Yonggary bellowed in pain and struggled to get Gorosaurus off of him, elbowing him several times in the gut until the mutated dinosaur finally let go. Yonggary then grabbed Gorosaurus by the throat and threw him all the way across the hell hole, causing him to land hard on his back. With Gorosaurus down, Yonggary stood to his full 120 meters, charged the downed Gorosaurus, and landed a huge dropkick to his face, sending the mutated dinosaur flying back into the side of the hole. Blood dripped from Gorosaurus' mouth as he lay against the side of the hell hole, his head aching from the attack. Yonggary slowly approached Gorosaurus, but suddenly leapt over the downed kaiju and began scaling the wall, trying to escape and win the match. However, Gorosaurus lashed out with his tail and snaked it around Yonggary's left leg, pulling the kaiju back down into the opposite side of the hole with a loud crash. After a few moments, both kaiju slowly got to their feet, breathing heavily and grunting with pain before their eyes met. Gorosaurus and Yonggary glared at one another, exhaustion and anger evident in both of their expressions. Suddenly, both kaiju charged each other at the same time, ready to finish this battle once and for all as they met in the middle. Gorosaurus reared back on its tail and kicked forward in a flying kangaroo kick, but at the same time Yonggary launched himself forward shoulder-first. Gorosaurus and Yonggary both connected on their attack, but the force that both kaiju were using was so strong that they both were send flying back into the sides of the hell hole, causing a massive tremor. The whole area was rocked by the tremor, then suddenly the walls of the hell hole began to crumble, dirt and debris rained down on both kaiju as they roared in surprise and were quickly buried under the black earth. Dust and flying dirt blinded the Super X, making it unable to see anything. The mechanical referee then activated its scanners, trying to find signs of life. At first there was nothing, but then the loose soil that filled the hell hole began to move, then two sets of claws reached out from underneath the soil and pulled their bodies up. Gorosaurus and Yonggary then emerged from the hole at the same time, shaking the dirt off their massive forms. The Super X then called for the bell, signifying that this match ended in a draw.

 **This match ends in a draw!**

 **Kevin:** Cough cough… damn dust… cough!

 **Rick:** Well, cough… neither Gorosaurus or Yonggary win, cough…

 **Vinny:** Yep, cough… but now its time to get on with the Planet X Championship match… before we get asphyxiated!

 **MECHA-KING GHIDORAH vs. BIOLLANTE**

 **Planet X Championship**

Mecha-King Ghidorah's digital roar echoed through the sky as he hovered over the ring and prepared to land. However, just as the cyborg kaiju landed, he was confronted by the challenger to his title, Biollante, her fearsome jaws dripping with acidic sap. Although Mecha-King Ghidorah towered over the plant kaiju, Biollante had more mass on her side, both monsters realizing this as they stared one another down, awaiting the bell. Suddenly, the bell rang and the two behemoths charged, Mecha-King Ghidorah's cybernetic middle head firing a triple laser beam, which quickly laid waste to several of Biollante's vines, which were poised to attack. Biollante roared in pain as her vines were sliced to ribbons, but quickly retaliated against the champion, leaning her body forward, opening her jaws, and releasing her radioactive acidic sap spray. The acidic sap sprayed all over Mecha-King Ghidorah's organic/cybernetic skin, totally coating the champion. This caused the metallic armor to begin melting and the skin to smolder as the sap severely burned his golden scales. Mecha-King Ghidorah bellowed in pain and began to flap his mighty metallic wings, taking to the air and flying high in the sky above his opponent. Biollante starred up at the 3-headed monster and attempted to capture the champion with her vines, but Mecha-King Ghidorah released his gravity beams, which quickly destroyed most of the vines reaching out for him. However, one of the vines wrapped itself around Mecha-King Ghidorah's legs, pulling him down toward the ground until the champion was only inches away from Biollante;s mouth. Biollante's dagger-like teeth then clamped down onto Mecha-King Ghidorah's metallic center head. The middle head bellowed in pain as Biollante's jaws put pressure on it, and although the organic heads were biting Biollante's snout, the plant kaiju would not let go. Biollante's jaw-vines also joined in the battle, biting and spitting acidic sap on Mecha-King Ghidorah's hide again and again. Suddenly, a loud cracking noise was heard as Biollante snapped the metallic head right off with her jaws and tossed it to the side, sparks spraying from the stump where it once was attached. Biollante glared at the severed neck for a few moments then turned her attention back to the champion, who was on the ground writhing in pain from the last attack have having trouble controlling his robotic parts now that the robotic head was gone. Biollante narrowed her dark eyes at the downed Mecha-King Ghidorah and the earth underneath her suddenly began to shake violently as she uprooted herself from the ground, increasing her height. Biollante then released a loud bellow and did the unthinkable… the plant monster pushed herself into the air with her roots and jumped onto Mecha-King Ghidorah, slamming the cyborg kaiju hard onto the ground. The entire area shook from the impact and kicked up a lot of dust and debris. When the dust finally settled a few minutes later, Biollante's massive form could be seen on top of the champion, crushing him into submission. Mecha-King Ghidorah tried to hold out, but the pain of 220,000 tons on his body was far too much for him to bear and he was forced to tap out.

 **Your winner by submission and new, KWF Planet X Champion… Biollante!**

 **Vinny:** Amazing! Biollante actually jumped! Crushing MKG and winning the Planet X Championship Belt!

 **Rick:** Wow… that was incredible!

 **Kevin:** You know what would be really incredible Rick? If you could actually jump!

 **Rick:** That's it! You're going down skinny boy! ARGH!

 **Kevin:** OW! Get off me… OUCH!

 **Vinny:** Ugh… well, while the kids fight, please enjoy our next match.

 **BARUGON vs. FIRE RODAN vs. FRANKENSTEIN vs. KAMAKIRAS vs. MANDA vs. KUMONGA**

 **Royal Rage Match**

Five of the six kaiju in the match entered the ring at the same time, growling and bellowing out challenges to every other kaiju in the ring. Suddenly a large shadow fell over all five kaiju, who looked up to see Fire Rodan in the sky above, staring down at them with uranium energy crackling across his horns. Barugon, unimpressed by this display of power, snarled and fired his rainbow ray at Fire Rodan, but the mutated pteranodon easily dodged the beam with his incredible aerial agility and fired off a blast of his uranium heat beam at Barugon. The beam struck Barugon right in the face, knocking him back into the space-titanium ring cables and nearly out of the ring. Fire Rodan cackled in surprise that his beam didn't eliminate the quadruped kaiju, but vowed he would not fail again as he belched out another beam. This time the beam struck Barugon in the chest, knocking him out of the ring and eliminating him as the other kaiju looked on, but then began to battle one another!

Kamakiras and Frankenstein start going at it first, while the other three kaiju duke it out. Kamakiras began his attack by flying around Frankenstein, hitting the monster with his mandibles every chance he got. Frankenstein screamed in pain with each blow, he wasn't fast enough to keep up with the giant mantis and his skin was being covered in deep cuts and welts. Finally, Frankenstein saw an attack option and the next time Kamakiras flew by, Frankenstein kicked out, slamming his foot right into Kamakiras' thorax. The giant mantis fell headfirst into the ground, nearly being knocked unconscious, but instantly Frankenstein was on him, ripping away at his exoskeleton with tooth and nail. Kamakiras screeched in pain and using all his strength, rammed his sharp mandibles into Frankenstein's chest, cutting his skin deeply and knocking him back. Kamakiras quickly got to his feet and advanced on Frankenstein, but suddenly a huge spray of webbing arched up and over the giant mantis' body, some sticking to his face, but most of it landing on Frankenstein. The human-like kaiju growled as the sticky webbing rained down on him while Kamakiras staggered around, trying to remove the webbing from his face, but Kumonga would not halt his attack, that is… until Manda slithered over and began to coil his 120 meter long body around the giant spider. Kumonga hissed in anger and bent his legs back, trying to stab the serpent kaiju with his eight, sword-like legs. While Kumonga and Manda battled it out, Frankenstein managed to pull himself up from the webbing, but not entirely free himself from it. Ignoring the sticky webbing on his skin, Frankenstein then grabbed Kumonga by two of his legs and swung both him and Manda around and slammed the two kaiju into Kamakiras, knocking the giant mantis out of the ring and eliminating him from the match. Frankenstein grunted in satisfaction and then turned his attention back to Kumonga, only so see both Kumonga and Manda snarling at him and then lunge at him! Kumonga sprays his webbing right in Frankenstein's face, temporarily blinding him long enough for Manda to attack, lunging forward and sinking his fangs into Frankenstein's neck. Frankenstein tried to scream in pain, but couldn't do to Manda's jaws crushing his larynx as the serpent wrapped his long body around the human-like monster. The God of Mu then tightens his coils, constricting around Frankenstein and choking the life out of him. The struggled in vain against the powerful serpent, even managing to grab Manda's head and attempt to pry his jaws apart, but a quick jab from Kumonga's poison needle put a stop to that. Frankenstein struggling began to slowly stop, becoming sluggish until his eyes eventually glazed over as his body gave out and went into a coma from the coils of Manda and Kumonga's poison. Manda then began to uncoil himself from Frankenstein, but suddenly felt himself whisked into the air along with Frankenstein!

Manda hissed at Fire Rodan, the serpent kaiju knew his intent, he was going to drop both kaiju out of the ring and eliminate them both! Manda, however, would not let this happen and just as Fire Rodan released Frankenstein from his talons, Manda thrust his entire body forward, and quickly wrapping himself around Fire Rodan's left leg. The mutated pteranodon cackled in anger and tried to push Manda off with his other leg, but the serpentine kaiju was too fast and quickly slithered his way up to Fire Rodan's neck, clamping down on the back of it with his jaws so Fire Rodan couldn't get to him. Fire Rodan cackled in pain and flew faster, performing aerial dives and spins, trying everything he could to get Manda off of him, but he couldn't. Tiring, Fire Rodan decided to land in the ring so he couldn't be eliminated, but was instantly attacked by Kumonga. The giant spider attacked Fire Rodan head on, spitting webbing at him and rearing up on his eight legs, matching Fire Rodan's height and trying to stab him in the face with his poison stinger. However, Fire Rodan, with Manda still clamped down on the back of his neck, ignored the pain and fought back, thrusting his beak forward and slamming it against Kumonga's face since it could not be penetrated by the stinger. Fire Rodan's beak cut flesh and poked eyeballs, but Kumonga would not halt his attack, nearly forcing Fire Rodan to fall on his back. However, as Kumonga pushed Fire Rodan back, the mutated pteranodon came up with a plan and actually fell down on his back and Manda, allowing Kumonga to crawl on top on him! Kumonga hissed with pleasure and moved in for the kill with his poison stinger, but suddenly Fire Rodan's horns crackled with uranium energy and the mutated pteranodon unleashed his uranium heat beam right on Kumonga's thorax, the force of the beam launching the giant spider straight into the air. Kumonga hissed as his body flew into the air and began to plummet back down to the ground, straight toward Fire Rodan, who refused to move. However, at the last instant, Fire Rodan leapt up and flapped his wings incredibly fast, whipping up hurricane winds that catch Kumonga before he hits the ground, sending the giant spider flying out of the ring and eliminating him. Fire Rodan cackled in triumph, but suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck as Manda dug his fangs in deeper, sending spurts of blood down Fire Rodan's neck. The mutated pternodon cackled and tried to turn to attack, but he couldn't move and shifting his eyes to the side, he saw why. Manda had wrapped his tail around the turnbuckle, anchoring Fire Rodan to the ring. Fire Rodan cackled in anger and tried to take to the sky, but it was too late. Using every bit of strength he had, Manda pulled Fire Rodan by the neck, actually picking the mutated pteranodon up and whipping him out of the ring, sending him crashing into the pavement outside the ring while still anchored to the turnbuckle! Manda then opened his jaws, releasing Fire Rodan and pulled himself back into the ring by his tail, rearing up on it and hissing in triumph!

 **Your winner… Manda!**

 **Vinny:** Well, Manda defeats all of his opponents to win the royal rage match! Now that was unexpected… and incredible!

 **Rick & Kevin:** ARGH! I'll get you… OUCH! Get out… OWIE!

 **Kevin:** Well as you can see, my associates are still going at it, but don't worry, G-Force security is coming to restrain them during the next match! Which is for both the Monster Island Championship and G-Force Championship!

 **IRYS & BARAGON vs. MECHAGODZILLA`74 & DEATH GHIDORAH**

 **Tornado Tag Match**

 **Monster Island Championship & G-Force Championship**

Irys and Baragon enter downtown Tokyo first, raising their titles above their heads and bellowing out their distinctive roars. This is the first time these two have teamed up since the Kaiju Survivor Series. Moments later, MechaGodzilla and Death Ghidorah burst through some low clouds in the sky and hover over their opponents before flying down to the streets below, landing hard and causing the entire area to shake. Irys and Baragon looked at one another and then at their opponents before beginning to wade through the buildings toward the challengers to their titles. MechaGodzilla saw this first and fired the laser beams from his eyes, blasting through a few buildings and impacting against Irys's chest. Irys moaned in pain and fell backwards from the attack, slamming into the side of a nearby skyscraper, but remaining on his feet. Irys quickly regained his composure and began charging up her spear beams, but suddenly Death Ghidorah came charging towards the Monster Island Champion, his three sets of jaws open wide and ready for attack. However, out of no where Baragon rushed in and tackled Death Ghidorah from the side, sending both kaiju crashing through several apartment complexes before finally coming to rest on a nearby factory. Baragon bellowed in rage and bit down hard on Death Ghidorah's left neck while also digging his claws into Death Ghidorah's chest. The challenger bellowed in pain as Baragon ripped through his flesh, but retaliated by clamping his middle and right head's jaws down on Baragon's right arm and the back of his neck. However, neither kaiju would let go of the other, and were soon covered in blood as they rolled around the streets of downtown Tokyo.

Meanwhile, MechaGodzilla and Irys were engaged in a fierce beam battle. Iris fires spear beam after spear beam at the robotic kaiju, striking him in the neck and abdomen and causing sparks to spray everywhere. MechaGodzilla screeched in anger, this wasn't getting him anywhere and these spear beams were tearing up his space titanium hide. MechaGodzilla then devised a plan in his mechanical brain and acted on it quickly, firing his revolving missiles in front of Irys, causing an explosion and obscuring the Monster Island champ's vision. MechaGodzilla then activated his boosters and rocketed forward at the champion with incredible speed, tackling Irys to the ground. Now on top of the champion, MechaGodzilla unleashed his chest beam on Irys, burning his flesh severely. Irys moaned in pain and anger, this kaiju was getting close to take his title from him, but he would not allow it! Irys' tentacles suddenly sprang to life, wrapping around and stabbing through MechaGodzilla's space titanium armor. Sparks sprayed everywhere as the speared tentacles impaled his metallic body, MechaGodzilla was now in big trouble. But on the other side of town, the war between Baragon and Death Ghidorah waged on. After minutes of ripping into each other with their teeth and claws, they had finally disengaged and were now waging a beam battle, Death Ghidorah fired his energy beams at Baragon, and the G-Force Champion retaliated with his flame ray. Both kaiju struck each other several times and were beginning to tire, but a crucial point in the match suddenly came. After Death Ghidorah fired off a volley of energy beams, Baragon popped his head up and prepared to fire his flame ray again, but Death Ghidorah quickly fired off one more energy beam, striking Baragon in the face and flooring him to the ground. The quadruped kaiju cracked the back of his skull on the pavement and his whole head was consumed with massive amounts of intense pain, but one thing in his head was stronger than the pain, the will to retain his title. Death Ghidorah was approaching and Baragon knew he had to act fast. Ignoring the pain, Baragon flipped over and began to tunnel faster than he ever had before, submerging underground in a matter of seconds and disappearing completely. Death Ghidorah then arrived where Baragon had gone down, but all he saw was a large hole and tons of loose soil all around. The challenger growled, Baragon had retreated to save his title, but suddenly the challenger was proven very wrong. Geysers of dirt and soil erupted all over the combatants, even MechaGodzilla and Irys stopped battling, taking notice of the strange occurrence going on around them. A few moments later, the geysers completed a full circle around the three kaiju and Baragon exploded out of the ground, just as the earth in the circle he created collapsed, sucking in MechaGodzilla, Death Ghidorah, and Irys along with them. Dust and soil shot into the sky as cries of anger and pain erupted from the sinkhole, Baragon watching the whole thing from the edge of the hole. Then, a loud rumble was heard and MechaGodzilla took to the sky, with Irys in tow thanks to the spear tentacles, which had penetrated his metallic hide. Both kaiju rose high into the sky, punching and kicking each other the whole way. After a few moments of this, MechaGodzilla's boosters suddenly began to sputter and give out due to the extra weight, the robotic kaiju was going down! Both kaiju then dropped out of the sky and as Baragon watched, plummeted into the sinkhole once again, with MechaGodzilla on top of Irys in a pin! Baragon saw this and charged into the hole, trying to break up the pin, but Death Ghidorah fired an energy beam at the quadruped kaiju, surprising him and knocking him back out of the hole. The Super X2 then made the pinfall count. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winners by pinfall… MechaGodzilla 1974 & Death Ghidorah! New KWF Monsters Island Champion… MechaGodzilla 1974, but still G-Force Champion… Baragon!**

 **Vinny:** MechaGodzilla wins the Monster Island title, but Baragon manages to hold onto his title!

 **Rick & Kevin:** Vinny… let us out of these ropes, we'll behave!

 **Vinny:** I think not guys, G-Force told me to keep the both of you tied up until the main event.

 **Rick & Kevin:** But…

 **Vinny:** Hey, no buts… they said if you guys get out of line I can shock you with this cattle prod they gave me!

 **Rick & Kevin:** WHAT!?

 **Vinny:** Shut up! ZAP!

 **Rick & Kevin:** OUCH!

 **Vinny:** Well, while I have some fun, you all enjoy the Skyscraper match, coming up next! ZAP!

 **KING KONG vs. KING SEESAR vs. SANDA**

 **Skyscraper Match**

 **Special Enforcer: Gaila**

All three mammalian monster combatants, plus Gaila, the matches special enforcer, stared at one another, waiting for someone to make the first move as the match began. Suddenly, with a loud thrash, King Kong quickly ran towards Sanda, slamming into the Brown Gargantua with his shoulder and knocking him off his feet. Sanda crashed down into the side of the skyscraper, the impact causing it to shudder and shake. King Kong quickly was all over Sanda, slamming his fists into Sanda's face again and again, totally overpowering him. Suddenly, sharp claws sliced into King Kong's back, and quickly the giant ape felt a rush of intense pain and his own blood begin to stream down his back. King Kong quickly turned, only to receive a punch in the face from King Seesar. King Seesar then picked up King Kong, lifting him high in the air and slammed the giant ape into the ground. King Seesar's canine-like teeth then clamped down on Kong's throat and he began to thrash back and forth. King Kong roared in pain, his throat being torn to shreds in King Seesar's jaws, but the giant ape wouldn't be defeated so easily. Kong stretched his right arm way back and slung it forward, slamming his fist into King Seesar's right temple, temporarily stunning the beast and forcing him to release his grip on Kong's throat. King Seesar fell on his side, grasping his head in pain as King Kong stood over him got to his feet and stood over the Azumi Protector.

Suddenly, Sanda run up behind Kong and applied a "Half Nelson" type hold to him. King Kong struggled to move, but it was no use, Sanda's hold held firm on Kong, becoming too much for the mighty ape to counter. Then suddenly, Sanda lifted King Kong into the air and slammed him head first into the ground, the force of the impact knocking the wind out of and stunning the giant ape. As Sanda rose to his feet from taking down Kong, King Seesar crouched down, poised to attack the Brown Gargantua, but then out of nowhere, Gaila closelined King Seesar from behind, sending him crashing face-first into the ground. Gaila then proceeded to stomp King Seesar's face again and again with his feet before kneeling down to ripping at King Seesar's throat and face with his teeth and claws. Sanda then walked over to his fellow gargantua and told him to get off of King Seesar. The Green Gargantua did so, but then stood right in Sanda's face, the two gargantuas staring into one another's eyes. Then, after a few tense moments, Gaila finally stepped aside, allowing Sanda to get at King Seesar. Sanda grunted at Gaila then reached down and lifted King Seesar to his feet, then did a gigantic power bomb to the Azumi Protector! King Seesar's back collided with the ground and caused the Earth all around them to shake at the same time. Suddenly, King Kong began to move and lashed out at Sanda, biting him in the ankle, but Sanda kicked the giant ape right across the face and knocked him away. The Brown Gargantua then grunted at Gaila and the Green Gargantua understood, nodding in response. Sanda then began to climb up the skyscraper as Gaila attacked Kong, battling back and forth with the giant ape as Sanda neared the top of the skyscraper. After a few minutes, Sanda finally reached the top of the skyscraper and was declared the winner of the match!

 **Your winner… Sanda, The Brown Gargantua!**

 **Vinny:** Well, it looks like Sanda and Gaila are back together as a team again, maybe they'll go for the Tag Team titles some day…

 **Rick:** Ya, maybe…

 **Kevin:** Yes, that would be great!

 **Vinny:** Now you see how much better it is when you two get along?

 **Rick:** Ya, it's easy to get along when you're tied up and being threatened with a cattle prod!

 **Kevin:** You idiot! ARGH!

 **Vinny:** ZAP! Hahaha, well we've got tonight's KWF World Championship match coming up next, let's go to ringside! Hey wait a second, something's going on…

 **Zigra (translated by Cosmos):** Alright SpaceGodzilla, you may be a very powerful addition to the Space Invaders, but I expect you to throw the match tonight! You hear me? Legion had better retain his KWF Championship belt or else you are out of the Space Invaders and I will make it my mission to make you're life a living hell once I defeat Team KWF and take over this federation!

 **SpaceGodzilla (translated by Cosmos):** Now you listen here you power-hungry little anchovy! I'll do what I have to in my match tonight and I will not be intimidated by a little pip-squeak like you! Now, I have to go down to the ring, out of my way!

 **Zigra (translated by Cosmos):** You better not win SpaceGodzilla… You hear me!?

 **Vinny:** Oh man… what's gonna happen in this match!?

 **LEGION vs. SPACEGODZILLA**

 **World Championship**

SpaceGodzilla storms down to the ring and enters it, his ear-splitting roar slicing through the air and his eyes burning with hatred. A few moments later, a loud buzz envelops the sky and Legion flies down to the ring, the KWF Championship title around his thorax. The champion lands hard in the ring and shrieks his roar at SpaceGodzilla, letting the space kaiju know he means business before taking off his belt and getting into an attack stance. SpaceGodzilla too prepared for battle, flexing his muscles and gnashing his teeth, his crystal dorsal plates also glowed with cosmic energy. A few moments later the bell sounded and Legion's still-beating wings launched him off like a bullet straight at SpaceGodzilla, but the space kaiju was ready and opened his jaws, releasing his spiral corona beam straight at Legion. However, Legion anticipated this and quickly veered to it's right, avoiding the beam and quickly dove at SpaceGodzilla. With his spear-like mandibles extended, the champ slammed his mandibles into the challenger's head, smacking it back and forth. SpaceGodzilla bellowed in anger and blinked his eyes, his vision now being obscured by his own blood running into his eyes. Suddenly, SpaceGodzilla's crystal dorsal plates once again spark with cosmic energy and his lets loose with his corona beam again, this time hitting its target. Legion shrieked in pain as the beam burned his exoskeleton, sending smoke and sparks from his hide into the sky. Legion, knowing he was now in trouble, quickly threw dust into the space kaiju's eyes and swinging around, the insect kaiju flew a few hundred meters away, trying to place some distance between himself and the challenger.

SpaceGodzilla quickly rubbed the dust, which had mixed with his own blood, from his eyes and stared at the champion for a few moments. These few moments were all the champion needed, as his head horn split open and he fired his concussion beam at SpaceGodzilla, but the challenger stood his ground as the beam struck the space kaiju in the chest and caused a huge explosion. Legion screeched with pleasure as the explosion rocked the area and enveloped SpaceGodzilla, but the celebration was quickly cut short as the smoke cleared and the challenger was still standing, with his energy-reflecting shield up! SpaceGodzilla roared a challenge to Legion and motioned for the champion to "just bring it". Legion quickly complied and charged forward, but was suddenly stopped in his tracks, every muscle in his body frozen. Legion tried in vain to move his body, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape, SpaceGodzilla was using his telekinesis! The challenger then motioned his head forward and Legion was thrown against the titanium ring ropes, in turn throwing the champ back at SpaceGodzilla, who quickly lashed out with his tail and jammed it deep into Legion's gut, surprising the champ. Legion shrieked in pain and stared at SpaceGodzilla blankly for a few moments, but then opened his horn, this time releasing his laser whips, which rip all the way through SpaceGodzilla's body. SpaceGodzilla grunts as the whips sear his internal organs, but retaliates with his corona beam point-blank into Legion's face, cutting off the laser whips and knocking the champion out cold. SpaceGodzilla sees his opportunity and shoves Legion to the ground, going for the pin, but a loud squawk his heard and Zigra rushes down towards the ring. SpaceGodzilla doesn't even look as the aquatic kaiju charges, he merely closes his eyes and uses his telekinesis once again, stopping Zigra in his tracks. The Moonlight SY-3 looks at Zigra, then back at the two combatants before making the count. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and new, KWF World Champion… SpaceGodzilla!**

 **Vinny:** SpaceGodzilla defies Zigra and defeats Legion to win the World title!

 **Rick:** Unbelievable! What's will happen next?

 **Kevin:** I'll tell you what! It's time for tonight's main event! Time to see who will hold control of the KWF! The match will be a no disqualification battle royal elimination match in the city of Tokyo, the only way your team can win is by being the last one who has not been eliminated! And the only way you can be eliminated is to be pinned!

 **Rick:** It's also time for you to let us out of these ropes Vinny!

 **Vinny:** Ya, ya, ya… There, you're out!

 **Kevin:** Thank you Vinny, now let's go to tonight's main event!

 **Rick:** Ow! You gave me a rope burn!

 **Vinny & Kevin:** SHUT UP RICK!

 **TEAM KWF vs. TEAM ZIGRA**

 **Battle For The KWF**

The lights in Tokyo suddenly went dark and three loud bellows echo across the great city as Godzilla emerges from Tokyo Bay with Gezora and Anguirus right behind him. Then, high in the sky three equally tremendous roars are heard and Gamera, Rodan, and Super MechaGodzilla break through the clouds above the other three members of their team, landing on the shoreline and joining Godzilla, Anguirus, and Gezora. All six members of Team KWF were now together and ready for battle, awaiting their opponents' arrival as they advanced further into Tokyo. The wait was not along one and soon beams of energy rained down on Team KWF from the sky, striking the ground in front of them and as all six members looked to the sky, they spotted Destroyah, Megaguirus, and King Ghidorah flying overhead, bellowing with laughter. Team KWF looked at one another and then back at the air-born kaiju, preparing to make a counterattack, but suddenly the ocean began to bubble and churn as Zigra, Bagan, and Oruga leapt out to join there team members, this was going to be a vicious battle, and Zigra sneered with confidence. Suddenly, the bell rang and the battle began, each kaiju sizing the other up and trying to figure out who they wanted to battle. It doesn't take long, however, as each member of Team Zigra suddenly attacks a member of Team KWF. Oruga goes after Anguirus, Bagan attacks Super MechaGodzilla, Megaguirus flies at Rodan, King Ghidorah attacks Gamera, and Destroyah battles Godzilla, leaving Gezora and Zigra staring at each other with hate in their eyes. Finally, after a few tense moments, the two monsters attack one another, going at it with tentacle and fin.

Destroyah bellowed his ear-shattering shriek and attacked Godzilla from above, raining down micro-oxygen rays upon the King of the Monsters. Godzilla roared in pain as the rays struck him from all sides, but he would not go down, much to Destroyah's frustration. Then, Godzilla's dorsal plates began to glow with radioactive fire and he quickly expelled two blasts of his radioactive heat ray, striking Destroyah in the wings and forcing the crustacean kaiju to land. Godzilla snarled and prepared to fire off another round of his heat ray, but Destroyah quickly lashed out with his tail and slammed it into Godzilla's gut, knocking the Monster King back. Destroyah's horn then shimmered with energy and he fired another blast of his micro-oxygen ray at Godzilla, which sparked and detonated, against his skin. Godzilla roared in pain and looked up just in time to see Destroyah standing over him, his powerhorn glowing brightly, Godzilla knew what was coming next. Destroyah sneered wickedly and then thrust his head forward, attacking Godzilla with his laser horn, but at the last second, Godzilla reached up and grabbed Destroyah by the throat, stopping the attack as he strangled the crustacean kaiju, nearly breaking his neck! As Godzilla and Destroyah battled, another war waged nearby.

Rodan and Megaguirus waged war high above Tokyo, both monsters using all their aerial tricks and agility to try and overwhelm each other. Megaguirus buzzed around Rodan with incredible speed, but Rodan somehow knew where the insect kaiju was at all times, and suddenly, whipped around in mid-flight and nailed Megaguirus right in the head, knocking him out of the sky. As Megaguirus fell from the sky, Rodan flew over and landed on top of a nearby skyscraper, cackling in satisfaction as his foe slammed into the ground and causing a large explosion in the streets below. After a few moments of rest, Rodan took off from his perch and circled over the spot where Megaguirus landed, looking down at the flames and smoke, seeing the insect kaiju lying on his back, still flapping his wings, which seemed to be glowing. Rodan cackled in surprise and tried to veer off, but it was too late and Megaguirus discharged his energy ball, which slammed into the mutated pteranodon and sent him crashing into the very skyscraper he was perched on just moments ago. The skyscraper instantly exploded with the impact and crumbled as Rodan hit the ground, seeing this, Megaguirus instantly took to the air and hovered over Rodan's seemingly unconscious body. Megaguirus screeched in satisfaction, happy to see no sign of Rodan amidst the rubble of the skyscraper, except for the small of his back. Megaguirus smiled and extended his energy-vaccume needle, preparing to jam it into Rodan's back and suck the life-energy out of him. However, the rubble on top of Rodan suddenly buckled and flew everywhere as the mutated pteranodon suddenly sprang from the debris and flew up, grabbing Megaguirus's tail in his right talon while attacking him head on with his wings and beak. Megaguirus screeched in surprise and battled back with his pinchers and teeth, both kaiju locked in battle above the city, but the extra weight of the other eventually took its toll and both fell from the sky and slammed into the ground below. However, neither kaiju stopped fighting and began rolling around the streets, still locked in combat as a metallic roar pierced the sky from across the city.

Super MechaGodzilla is knocked back by Bagan's energy stars, rocking the robotic kaiju and sending sparks flying, but the energy of the stars is absorbed by SMG's NT-20 heat shield and charges the plasma grenade. Bagan's horns then begin to glow and he fires off a blast of his heat ray, but Super MechaGodzilla ducks, dodging the beam and fires the plasma grenade, striking Bagan in the chest and knocking him back into an apartment complex. As the building crumbles at his feet, Bagan roars in anger and charges Super MechaGodzilla, knocking him to the ground and begins to punch SMG's robotic hide, denting it in several places, but Super MechaGodzilla reacts quickly, extending his arms and firing his shock-anchor cables straight into Bagan's gut. Blood splatters onto SMG's metallic chest, as Bagan bellows in pain, then begins to pump millions of volts of electricity into Bagan's massive form, rocking it with intense pain. Bagan fights the pain and slowly gets to his feet, actually grabbing the shock-anchor bcables and dragging Super MechaGodzilla up as well! Bagan then bellows with rage and rips the cables from his gut, sending a torrent of blood raining down on the ground. Bagan then throws the cables back at SMG and they clang against his hide, but then Bagan charges at SMG head-first, slamming into thew robotic kaiju and imbedding his horns in his chest. Sparks fly like mad from Super MechaGodzilla's chest, several systems being damaged by the blow, but Bagan actually manages to lift SMG up, still attatched to his horns, and tosses him through the air, sending the gigantic robot crashing into Gamera, who is battling King Ghidorah!

Tag Titles Gamera roared in surprise as the massive form of Super MechaGodzilla came crashing down on him from out of nowhere, both kaiju tumbling and crashing into a nearby car dealership. Gamera and SMG looked at each other for a few moments and roared back and forth, communicating with one another before turning their attention back to their opponents. King Ghidorah's three heads each roared with confusion as to where Super MechaGodzilla came from, but then the middle one saw Bagan coming toward him. King Ghidorah's middle head roared at him and Bagan returned the bellow, soon joining King Ghidorah's side and surprisingly slapping his right head. King Ghidorah snarled at Bagan, glaring at him with all six eyes, which gave Gamera and Super MechaGodzilla a chance to attack. Gamera inhaled deeply and spat forth three plasma balls and Super MechaGodzilla discharged his megabuster ray, both energy weapons colliding into the chests of both King Ghidorah and Bagan, scorching their flesh and knocking them back. King Ghidorah was the first to retaliate, flapping his wings incredibly fast and whipping up hurricane force winds, trying to blow both kaiju away. However, Gamera and SMG fought against the winds and inched their way closer to King Ghidorah, but the three-headed monster suddenly belched forth his anti-gravity beams, striking the feet of both kaiju and knocking them back. King Ghidorah was then about to advance on the fallen kaiju, but Bagan suddenly charged forward, right in front of him and attacked first, beating on SMG with his tail, temporatily damaging his boosters, and blasting Gamera with his heat ray. However, the Guardian of the Universe suddenly pulled all of his appendages into his shell and activated his jet propulsion, rocketing forward and slamming into Bagan's already injured gut, knocking the massive kaiju on his back. Gamera then emerged from his shell once again and leapt on top of Bagan, clamping his jaws down on Bagan's throat. Bagan let out a muffled bellow of pain as Gamera's jaws began to crush his esophagus, but suddenly King Ghidorah came up from behind the two kaiju and almost reluctantly, slammed both of his tails down on Gamera's head, forcing him to release his hold. Gamera roared in pain/anger and turned toward King Ghidorah, only to receive an anti-gravity beam to the face, which knocked him back and Bagan quickly rolled him up for the pin. 1… 2… Gamera kicks out and fires a plasma ball at Bagan, but the massive kaiju managed to move to the side quick and dodge it, then went for the pin once again. 1… 2… Gamera kicks out and Bagan bellows at King Ghidorah, who comes over as Bagan makes a third pin, but this time King Ghidorah leapt on top of both kaiju, putting too much presure on Gamera for the Guardian of the Universe to kick out. 1… 2… 3… Gamera is eliminated from the match! King Ghidorah and Bagan then got to their feet and began to bellow back and forth at one another, then Bagan suddenly shoved King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah bellowed in rage and was about to retaliate when Super MechaGodzilla suddenly attacked with all his weapons minus the plasma grenade, sending both kaiju crashing to the ground. Super MechaGodzilla then roared his metallic roar and advanced as the two kaiju slowly got to their feet.

Anguirus' body suddenly slams back-first into the pavement, flipping over and landing hard on his stomach thanks to another one of Oruga's plasma beams. Oruga bellows in satisfaction, Anguirus will soon pay for taking his tag title away from him and Destroyah when Zigra takes over, but now Oruga will dish out his own punishment. However, this attitude toward this battle clouds his mind just long enough for Anguirus to regather his senses. Anguirus then leaps up and charges, but Oruga suddenly leaps into the air, landing behind the mutated ankylosaurus. Anguirus roars in anger and turns around, but as he does, Oruga bites his spiked tail and starts to drain his energy! Anguirus roars in pain as Oruga sucks away his life-energy and actually starts to grow little spikes on his body, but Anguirus won't allow someone to become him. Anguirus bellows and with a burst of energy, whips his tail to the side, sending Oruga flying and crashing into Haneda Airport, and a huge explosion occurs, sending a giant ball of flame into the sky. Anguirus snarls and lowers his body to the ground, eyeing the airport and watching for any movement. Suddenly, a shadowy form walks out from the flames and Oruga emerges, his hide smoking from the blaze. Anguirus growls and stays low, trying to hide within the buildings of Tokyo, and it seems to work as Oruga comes lumbering by, giving Anguirus a chance to attack. Anguirus bellows and leaps out from his hiding spot, flying through the air and biting into Oruga's left arm, tearing the flesh. Oruga roar in pain and begins slamming his huge right hand into Anguirus's head, trying to force him off, which he finally does and then head butts the mutated ankylosaurus, sending Anguirus falling back, but quickly returns to his feet and glares at Oruga. Suddenly, Anguirus looks down at the ground and begins to tunnel, completely disappearing within a few seconds. Oruga growls and looks around, trying to find any signs of Anguirus, and suddenly a geyser of dirt shoots skyward about 200 meters away. Oruga fires his plasma beam and hits the spot where the geyser went up, but other than creating a huge crater in the ground, nothing happened. Another geyser of dirt shot then up 100 meters away on the other side of Oruga and the space kaiju again fired his plasma beam to no avail. This happened about three more times over the next few minutes and Oruga began to get tired from using up his plasma energy beam. This is what Anguirus was hoping for and suddenly, the mutated kaiju sprang up from underground right in front of Oruga, back first! Anguirus' spikes on his carapace slammed into Oruga, impaling his chest and knocking the space kaiju flap on his back in a pin. 1… 2… 3… Oruga has been eliminated! Anguirus bellows triumphantly and tunnels underground once again, going off to attack another member of Team Zigra.

Meanwhile, Gezora and Zigra are still going at it, and have the scars to prove it. Zigra beats on Gezora with his fins and the KWF Commissioner comes back with his tentacles, shoving the aquatic kaiju back. Both monster breath heavily, tired from their long battle, but suddenly, squawking with rage, Zigra charges Gezora. The giant squid snarls and charges as well, but at the last second, Zigra drops onto his belly and extends his fins, sliding into Gezora and knocking him on his face. Zigra then turns as Gezora tries to get to his feet, but the alien dictator will have none of that as he fires his paralysis beam, but Gezora quickly rolls out of the way and stands up. Zigra squawks in anger at the resilience of the Commissioner and charges once again, but Gezora doesn't move. Zigra then gets mere feet from the Commissioner and Gezora lashes out with two of his tentacles, wrapping them around Zigra's throat and using his own momentum against him, slams Zigra to the ground. Gezora then gets down and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Zigra kicks out and blasts Gezora with his paralysis beam, temporarily paralyzing the Commissioner! Gezora grunts, realizing he can't move and Zigra easily pushes him on his back. Zigra then laughs as he goes for the pin. 1… 2…

Suddenly, incredible pain envelops Zigra's body as he is knocked off Gezora before the three count, along with the form of another one of his teammates, Megaguirus! Zigra squawks in rage, why did Megaguirus slam into him, but the answer to his question soon came as Rodan soared overhead, creating a sonic boom that send both Megaguirus and Zigra flying and crashing into the ground, the aquatic kaiju slamming his head into a boulder and being knocked out. Rodan cackles in satisfaction and moves in for another low attack, but this proved to be a mistake as Megaguirus quickly flips and threw his tail into the air, thrusting the energy-vaccume needle straight into Rodan's chest! Rodan cackles in pain and drops to the ground, struggling with the insect kaiju, who still managed to drain his energy, even while upside down! Time was growing short and Rodan began to weaken, he knew he had to do something fast and he quickly leapt into the air, stretching out his legs and grasping Megaguirus' tail with his talons, pulling it and ripping the needle from his chest and then quickly took to the air and turned, facing Megaguirus. Megaguirus flipped over and quickly took to the air as well, flying straight at Rodan and charging up his energy ball. Rodan saw this, but didn't veer off course, still heading straight for Megaguirus. Both monsters continued to fly toward one another, neither veering off course, then, Megaguirus fired off the enrgy ball, sending it straight at Rodan, but he still didn't move. Then, at the last second, Rodan flew up and over the energy ball and Megaguirus, sending a huge sonic boom down upon him, but also accidentally hits the energy ball with the sonic boom as well, detonating it! Both Rodan and Megaguirus are sent tumbling through the air and crash to the ground with a violent thud, creating a massive crater where they landed, both knocked unconscious with their wings draped over one another in a pin! 1… 2… 3… Both Rodan and Megaguirus have been eliminated from the match! Suddenly, a loud squawk is heard and Zigra rises, blood trickling from his head. The aquatic kaiju then shook his head, regaining his senses and heads for Gezora, who is still paralyzed, or so Zigra thinks, for as Zigra goes for the pin once again, six of Gezora's eight tentacles lash out and wrap around Zigra. Gezora then lifts both himself and Zigra up and body slams Zigra into the ground, totally taking the alien dictator by surprise and stunning him! Gezora then goes for the pin! 1… 2… 3… Zigra has been eliminated! Zigra, enraged by what just happened, tries to attack Gezora, but the revived Rodan suddenly stands and cackles at Zigra, warning him. Zigra snarls and glares at Rodan, then back at Gezora before walking away and diving back into Tokyo Bay. Gezora then surprisingly falls on his side, appearing to be tired out from his battle with Zigra and just lays there, resting up before attacking the other kaiju of Team Zigra.

In Tokyo's business district, Godzilla and Destroyah continued to wage war, the district showing evidence of this with toppled buildings and blood soaked streets. Godzilla and Destroyah stared into one another's eyes with pure hatred and snarling at one another! Finally, the tension is broken when both kaiju charge one another, Godzilla thrusting his fist through Destroyah's exoskeleton when they met, blood gushing from his gut. Destroyah shrieked in pain and suddenly blasted Godzilla in the face with his micro-oxygen ray, and knocked Godzilla to the ground, his face searing with pain. Destroyah shrieked again and took to the sky, wrapping his tail around Godzilla's throat and dragging the King of the Monsters across the city, finally stopping once he reached the bay and sent Godzilla flying into it. A large geyser of water shot up into the air as the Monster King's body plunged into Tokyo Bay, but as quickly as he went down, Godzilla popped back up and fried off a barrage of radioactive heat rays at Destroyah, bursting through his exoskeleton in several places and sending him crashing to the ground. Godzilla then walked out of Tokyo Bay and up to Destroyah, who was still trying to stand. Godzilla snarled and his dorsal plates began to glow again as he prepared his heat ray, but Destroyah suddenly leapt up and rammed his power horn straight into Godzilla's shoulder, impaling it and coming out the other side. Godzilla bellowed in pain and began bashing Destroyah in the face with his fists, but the crustacean kaiju would not relent, actuvating his laser horn and beginning to slowly cut through Godzilla's flesh. However, Godzilla's entire body suddenly began to glow with radioactive fire and the Monster King unleashed his nuclear pulse, sending Destroyah flying back into the pavement. Destroyah slammed into the ground, his exoskeleton totally shattered and his green blood oozing everywhere, the monster was completely mangled and Godzilla still advanced on him, his regenerative powers nearly completed healing his shoulder. Destroyah saw this and realized it was hopeless, then in a large explosion, he transformed into micro-oxygen and disappeared into the night sky, being counted out and eliminated. Godzilla then roared in triumph and shot a blast of his radioactive heat ray into the night sky before walking away in search of Gezora and the rest of Team KWF.

Meanwhile, Bagan and King Ghidorah were overwhelming Super MechaGodzilla. SMG had managed to hold them off for a while with a barrage of all his weapons, but now his systems were beginning to overheat and he was forced to grapple with them for a while, which proved to be very difficult. Super MechaGodzilla would attack one, but once he started to get the upper hand, the other would attack and knock him to the ground. All seemed lost for the robotic kaiju, but suddenly the ground beneath Bagan and King Ghidorah began to quake and then actually caved in, swallowing the both of them up and Anguirus emerged, letting out a challenging roar! Anguirus then looked over to Super MechaGodzilla and walked to his side, roaring at him. SMG acknowledged him and then both faced the sinkhole where Bagan and King Ghidorah were slowly beginning to emerge, anger in their eyes. King Ghidorah took to the sky and flew over his opponents while Bagan took a fighting stance on the ground. King Ghidorah flew over a bit longer and then swooped down, all three of his heads spitting out anti-gravity beams at his opponents. Two of the beams detonated over Anguirus' carapace while one strikes Super MechaGodzilla, charging up his plasma beam, which he uses to attack Bagan, blasting him back into the crater. Meanwhile, Angilas bellowed at King Ghidorah, mocking him for his beams not harming him and as the three–headed monster swooped down again, Anguirus jumped into the air and came down right on King Ghidorah's back, forcing him chest-first into the ground. King Ghidorah roared in pain and attempted to knock Anguirus off with his two tails, but Angilas moved up and actually stood on King Ghidorah's necks, nearly breaking them. However, suddenly white energy enveloped Anguirus and the mutated ankylosaurus fell to the ground, dazed and burned by the attack. Bagan emerged from the sinkhole, having just discharged his heat ray at Anguirus before advancing on Super MechaGodzilla. Anguirus shook his head back and forth, trying to get the cobwebs out, but just as he managed to get to his feet, King Ghidorah rushed up and leapt into the air, coming down hard on Anguirus' neck and back, slamming him to the ground as he had done in the Kilaak war. Anguirus struggled for a few moments, but too much pressure was being applied and the mutated ankylosaurus blacked out and King Ghidorah went for the pin. 1… 2… 3… Anguirus has been eliminated and King Ghidorah falls back, tired and injured from Anguirus' attack. At the same time, Bagan ran towards Super MechaGodzilla and attempted to punch the robotic kaiju in the face, but SMG did something very surprising, he disconnected from Garuda and let the flying battleship take the full force of the hit. Garuda exploded upon impact, badly injuring the massive kaiju and knocking him to the ground. MechaGodzilla roared in satisfaction at seeing his foe injured and routing all of his weapon energy to his plasma grenade, discharged the weapon at the downed Bagan, but surprisingly, Bagan lifted his head and fired off his powerful heat ray. Both beams connected in the air and tried to overpower one another, but neither could and eventually a large explosion occurred and rocked the city. Bagan was knocked back even further from the blast, while MechaGodzilla's systems were completely overheated and the robotic kaiju collapsed to the ground, totally offline for now. Bagan grunted and crawled to his opponent, drapping his arm over MechaGodzilla's chest and going for the pin. 1… 2… 3… MechaGodzilla has been eliminated from the match!

As Bagan and King Ghidorah slowly get to their feet, two loud roars echo across Tokyo and reach their ears and they look to the south and spot Godzilla and Gezora coming toward them. Bagan and King Ghidorah look at one another for a moment, then back at Godzilla/Gezora, and then back at one another. The two monsters then begin talking to one another and the argument apparently turns ugly when Bagan suddenly shoves King Ghidorah, but before King Ghidorah can retaliate, Godzilla's roar interrupts them and they turn to face the King of the Monsters and the KWF Commissioner. Godzilla looks at Bagan and then to King Ghidorah, cocking his head and roars at the three-headed monster, actually speaking to him then motioning to Bagan. The massive kaiju snarls and begins to advance on Godzilla and Gezora as King Ghidorah hangs back, but suddenly swivels his head back and roars at the three-headed monster, making a gesture toward him. This was apparently the last straw and King Ghidorah suddenly bellows in rage and unleashes his anti-gravity beams right onto Bagan's back, knocking him flat on his face. Godzilla bellows and nods to King Ghidorah, then both monsters attack Bagan! Godzilla blasted Bagan's form again and again with his radioactive heat ray as King Ghidorah unleashed his anti-gravity beam upon his form. Bagan howled in pain at the attacks and then King Ghidorah leapt into the air and drop kicked Bagan in the face while Godzilla turned and battered him with his tail. The pain from the attacks of two of the most powerful monsters in history was tremendous and Bagan continued to howl in pain, but suddenly all the eliminated members of Team Zigra ran to the ring and prepared to save Bagan. However, Team KWF suddenly sprang out of nowhere and stood in their path, even MechaGodzilla whose systems had finally cooled enough for him to get up. As the two teams stood face to face, King Ghidorah sank all three sets of teeth into Bagan's shoulders and neck, lifting him up and tossing him to Godzilla, who wrapped his arms around Bagan as his body began to glow with blue-white radioactive fire. Godzilla then bellowed with rage and discharged his most massive nuclear pulse in his history, blasting Bagan and knocking him to the ground, his skin charred from the attack. Godzilla then goes for the pin on Bagan. 1… 2… 3… Bagan has been eliminated from the match! Godzilla then looks at King Ghidorah and the two kaiju exchange roars, then, very surprisingly, King Ghidorah drops to the ground and lies on his back, beckoning Gezora over. Gezora complies and pins King Ghidorah as Team Zigra looks on with horror in their eyes! 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winners... Team KWF!**

 **Kevin:** King Ghidorah betrays his team and helps Team KWF defeat Team Zigra!

 **Vinny:** Gezora is still in charge! YES!

 **Rick:** YAY!

 **Vinny:** Hey… Gezora is speaking!

 **Gezora (translated by Cosmos):** Thank you, thank you… We, Team KWF plus King Ghidorah, have defeated Team Zigra and control of the KWF will remain mine! Now Zigra, according to the contract you forced my Lt. Commissioners and I to sign, you will give up your pursuit of the KWF Commissionership and three members of each of your stables will be suspended for two PPVs! So for the kaiju to be suspended, I choose Zigra…

 **Godzilla:** Woah, woah woah, there Gezora, why don't you let each member of Team KWF pick one monster to be suspended?

 **Gezora:** Sounds good to me, go right ahead, my choice is obviously Zigra!

 **Rodan:** I choose Megaguirus!

 **Anguirus:** I choose Oruga!

 **Gamera:** I choose Destroyah!

 **MechaGodzilla:** I choose Gigan, that one's for you Megalon!

 **Godzilla:** Finally, I choose… wait, King Ghidorah might want to get in on this choice too…

 **Godzilla & King Ghidorah:** We choose Bagan!

 **Gezora:** Well, those are our choices, we'll see you six kaiju later… MUCH LATER! Now if anyone is worrying about Garuda, G-Force will of course begin rebuilding the flying battleship and it should be ready for our next PPV, but until then… GOODNIGHT EVERYONE!

 **Kevin:** Well, Team KWF wins and suspends their opponents, everything is right in the KWF as we prepare to take a break for a while.

 **Rick:** Yep, but it's been fun, I'm sure we'll be back soon!

 **Vinny:** Definitely… the KWF shall return soon, hopefully by New Years 2003! So until then everyone, this is the broadcasting team of the KWF and all the kaiju in the KWF saying…

 **Vinny, Rick, and Kevin: GOODNIGHT!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Anyway, the KWF welcomes you to the first PPV in two years… KWF: Resurrection!**

 **Vinny:** Hello, I'm Vinny McMecha...

 **Rick:** and I'm Rick Moss...

 **Vinny:** Welcome to the KWF and KWF: Resurrection, it's been two years since our last PPV and what a long two years its been! And this year, our space titanium-roped ring is inside Australia's largest city, Sydney!

 **Rick:** Ya, way too long, thanks to that hiatus, I've been unemployed ever since the last PPV!

 **Vinny:** So was I, but on a sadder note, our colleague, Kevin Dutch, tragically died a little over a year ago of exposure while the three of us were living under a bridge in Minneapolis, Minnesota during winter.

 **Rick:** I wouldn't call it very tragic, his death did supply us with food for at least two months…

 **Vinny:** Rick, shut up! You're not supposed to tell anyone about that remember!?

 **Rick:** Oh ya, I mean… its so sad that he's gone… WAHH!

 **Vinny:** I'm going to hell, I just know it… Anyway, we've got a great show for you fans tonight, and thanks to Team KWF's win at the last PPV, the monsters Zigra, Bagan, Destroyah, Oruga, Gigan, and Megaguirus will not be here for the next two PPVs, for they are suspended.

 **Rick:** That's right!

 **Vinny:** Plus tonight we will see the debut of a new monster!

 **Rick:** Well it looks like this PPV will be a great one! BURP!

 **Vinny:** Ugh… but before we get started with our first match, here's our KWF Commissioner… Gezora!

 **Gezora (translated by the Cosmos):** Hello fans of the KWF, its good to see you all again! First of all, I want to thank you all for coming back after our long hiatus. Next, I want to address the members of Team KWF and King Ghidorah… fellow kaiju, I want to thank you all for your efforts in helping me end Zigra's reign of terror in the KWF. To do this, I will grant each of you a "Gezora-Favor", any one thing that you want you can have! I will also bestow this favor upon my two Lieutenant Commissioners, Kameba and Ganime for sticking with me through this long battle with Zigra. Thank you, and enjoy the…

 **Vinny:** Hey! Here come Lieutenant Commissioners Ganime and Kameba!

 **Kameba (translated by the Cosmos):** Gezora, Ganime and I would like to request our "Gezora-Favor" at this time.

 **Gezora:** Very well, what is your request?

 **Ganime (translated by the Cosmos):** We would like to take on the Tag Team Champions, Anguirus and Gorosaurus, for the Tag Team titles!

 **Gezora:** Very well, I approve your request and that match will take place… right now! But it won't be just a normal tag match, it will be a tornado tag team match! And I will remain here at ringside with you!

 **Rick:** Wow! A tag team championship match right off the bat!

 **Vinny:** Hey, here come the tag team champions and the Gryphon to referee the match…

 **ANGUIRUS & GOROSAURUS vs. GANIME & KAMEBA**

 **Tag Team Championship**

 **Tornado Tag Team Match**

The tag team champions, Anguirus and Gorosaurus, emerge from the Pacific Ocean and march confidently through the city, crushing anyone and anything in their path as they head toward the ring. They finally enter the ring as Ganime and Kameba wait patiently, holding up their tag team titles for the entire world to see as they stomp around the ring. Gezora also stands at ringside, essentially "managing" his lieutenant commissioners in their match tonight. After showboating for a bit, the tag team champions finally put their belts down and turn their attention to their challengers, bellowing at them as the challengers bellow back, wary of their powerful opponents. The Gryphon then calls for the bell and the match begins. Both teams eye one another for a bit, not making a sound. Suddenly, Anguirus makes the first attack of the match and lunges forward, attacking Kameba with a headbutt, which sends the giant turtle crashing to the ground. Concerned for his partner's well-being, Ganime turns to aid Kameba, but Gorosaurus takes advantage of this and attacks Ganime, hitting the giant lobster right in the head with his three-clawed right fist, staggering the crustacean kaiju and sending a loud thud echoing across the outback. However, Ganime quickly recovers and attacks Gorosaurus with his pinchers, tearing into the mutated dinosaur's flesh and spilling his blood. Gorosaurus bellows in pain, but quickly retaliates by uppercutting Ganime with his own head before grabbing the lieutenant commissioner and throwing him into the turnbuckle. Gorosaurus then rushes up and begins laying into Ganime with a fury of punches while Anguirus and Kameba square off a few hundred feet away. Anguirus paws at the ground and snarls, waiting to see what his opponent will do, but Kameba does nothing, keeping his eyes fixed on Anguirus. Finally, the mutated ankylosaurus can't take the wait anymore and rushes forward, swinging at Kameba with his powerful forearms. Kameba dodges each blow and then attacks, but Anguirus manages to catch Kameba's forearms and they get into a grappling match. Anguirus and Kameba grapple back and forth, trying to get the advantage in this contest of strength. Finally, after a few minutes, Anguirus gets the upper hand and slams Kameba to the ground, making the earth quake violently, but the giant turtle quickly extends his neck out and bites down on Anguirus' left forearm, causing dark red blood to begin oozing out between Kameba's yellow teeth. Anguirus bellows in pain and tries to shake the giant turtle off, but he won't release his hold and actually bites down harder, drawing more blood. Seeing that he can't shake the giant turtle off, Anguirus quickly rolls onto his back, dragging Kameba on top of him. The spiked dinosaur then kicks straight up into Kameba's gut with his hind legs, finally breaking Kameba's hold and sends him flying high into the darkening Australian sky. Moments later, Kameba plunges back to the ground, but before he can hit, Anguirus summersaults and slams the falling Kameba with his spiked tail, sending him flying into the space titanium ring ropes and springing right back at Anguirus, who quickly turns and slams into Kameba carapace-first, driving his spikey shell into areas of Kameba's soft flesh. Kameba instantly drops to the ground and screeches in pain. Seeing this, Anguirus quickly runs over and covers Kameba. 1… 2… Kameba actually manages to kick out!

Meanwhile, Gorosaurus and Ganime continue to battle at the turnbuckle! Ganime pushes Gorosaurus off of him and quickly climbs the turnbuckle before leaping off and knocking Gorosaurus to the ground with a double axe-handled hit with his pinchers. Ganime then quickly turns around and begins slamming Gorosaurus with his lobster tail. Gorosaurus roars in pain, but quickly lashes out with his own tail and strikes Ganime in the legs, knocking the giant lobster's feet out from under him. The crustacean kaiju crashes to the ground and Gorosaurus quickly gets back to his feet and then begins stomping his feet on the ground, beckoning Ganime to get up. After a few moments, Ganime finally rises to his feet and Gorosaurus quickly rears back on his tail and tries to hit Ganime with his kangaroo kick, but Ganime ducks, dodging the attack, clotheslines Gorosaurus to the ground, and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Gorosaurus kicks out and both kaiju lie on the ground, their chests (or thorax) heaving in and out as they try to catch their breath. At the same time, Anguirus and Kameba continue to battle. Kameba leaps on top of Anguirus' back, protected from the sharp spikes by his hard shell, and bites down on the back of Anguirus' neck. Being grabbed in one of his weak spots, Anguirus goes wild and begins bucking, trying to throw Kameba off. But soon remembering that his tag team titles are on the line, Anguirus manages to calm himself and rears up on his hind legs, confusing Kameba. The quadruped kaiju then throws himself, back first, into the turnbuckle, crushing Kameba against it, but the giant turtle won't let go. Then Anguirus repeats the process again, actually cracking Kameba's shell with his spikes, but the giant turtle still won't let go. However, after repeating this process once again, Kameba finally can't take anymore and breaks his hold, slumping to the ground with blood trickling from his cracked shell. Anguirus then turns and begins ramming Kameba again and again with his head, trying to crack open his shell even more with his nasal horn. Seeing this as he lies on the ground, Ganime struggles to his feet and rushes over, grabbing Anguirus by the neck with both of his pinchers and throwing him back toward Gorosaurus before he checks on his downed partner. Soon both teams rise to their feet and glare at one another, trying to figure out the best way to attack. After a few moments, the tag team champions finally charge their opponents, preparing for a final attack, but suddenly their legs are knocked out from underneath them and they crash to the ground… Gezora has tripped the tag team champions with one of his tentacles! Seeing this, the Gryphon quickly flies down and fires on Gezora's tentacle and the commissioner quickly withdraws it from the ring as the lieutenant commissioners go for the pin on Anguirus and Gorosaurus. 1… 2… Gorosaurus and Anguirus power-out of the pins and knock the lieutenant commissioners away. The champions then quickly rise to their feet as the challengers charge them, which proves to be a big mistake as they run right into Anguirus and Gorosaurus' most powerful moves, the carapace-first leap and the kangaroo kick. A loud clang envelops the area as bone, flesh, and exoskeleton collide and both Kameba and Ganime are knocked out cold by the attacks. Both Anguirus and Gorosaurus then go for the pin as the Gryphon makes the count. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winners by pinfall and still KWF Tag Team Champions... Anguirus & Gorosaurus!**

 **Rick:** Well, Anguirus and Gorosaurus retain their titles, but they don't look too happy with Gezora!

 **Vinny:** Hey! Gorosaurus just grabbed Gezora and is dragging him into the ring! Anguirus and Gorosaurus have our commissioner cornered!

 **Gorosaurus (translated by the Cosmos):** Alright Gezora, what the hell's the big idea trying to trip us during the match?

 **Gezora (translated by the Cosmos):** Gentlemen, gentlemen, I meant no disrespect, I was just trying to help out my Lt. Commissioners, nothing more.

 **Anguirus (translated by the Cosmos):** Oh I see now, but who is gonna help you when Gorosaurus and I…

 **Rick:** WOW! A huge explosion just rocked Sydney and Godzilla has emerged from the Pacific Ocean! He's heading for the ring!

 **Godzilla (translated by the Cosmos):** Guys, forget about Gezora, he knows better than to mess with the G-Pack… right Gezora?

 **Gezora:** Yes of course, it was simply an error of judgement, please forgive me…

 **Anguirus:** Alright, we'll accept your apology, but we expect to be treated a little nicer at the next PPV when I request my "Gezora-Favor".

 **Gezora:** Of course, and again I apologize, now what can I do for you Godzilla?

 **Godzilla:** Well Gezora, its been quite a while since I've held the KWF World title and now with Bagan and his sidekicks out of the way, I would like to use my "Gezora-Favor" to request a match against SpaceGodzilla for the KWF World Championship tonight!

 **Gezora:** Very well, you will get your title shot in tonight's main event! Now onto our next match, which will be a "Loser Leaves the KWF" match between GINO and Barugon. Both of these kaiju have not shown much promise during their careers in the KWF, so I have decided to save some money by firing the loser of this match!

 **Vinny:** Well it's official, Godzilla will face SpaceGodzilla tonight for the World title!

 **Rick:** Yep, but now it's time for loser leaves the KWF!

 **GINO vs. BARUGON**

 **Loser Leaves the KWF**

Tunneling up from the sandy Australian soil, GINO bursts out of the ground, followed by a large cloud of dust, and leaps into the ring, bellowing at the setting sun. Barugon's reply could be heard in the nearby forest and the quadruped kaiju soon emerged, plodding through the streets of Sydney and crawling into the ring. Both kaiju appear visibly shaken by the fact that this could be the last match ever for one of them as they pace back and forth in the ring. The Super X2 then flies down to the ring and calls for the bell, starting the match. Wanting to get the upper hand from the start, GINO attacks first, running at Barugon and slashing the quadruped kaiju in the face with his claws. Angered, Barugon retaliates by extending his tongue and firing his icy mist at GINO, but the mutated iguana quickly evades the attack, runs behind Barugon, and leaps on his back. Barugon roars in pain as his stomach slams into the ground under GINO's weight, but quickly regains his senses, charges up his rainbow ray and fires it, knocking GINO off and burning his flesh. Injured, but not beaten, GINO quickly gets back on his feet and attacks Barugon again, kicking him right in the face. Barugon bellows in pain with each blow as they actually begin to chip off pieces of his sharp teeth, but finally, with a timed shot, Barugon shoves his nasal horn right into the bottom and out the top of GINO's right foot. The mutated iguana howls in pain, his foot bleeding heavily as he tries to free himself, but try as he might, he can't do it. Barugon then begins to shake his head back and forth, opening the wound even wider and causing blood to spill out onto the ring. Seeing this, Barugon once again extends his tongue and sprays out his icy mist, but GINO sees this and retaliates with his wind breath, blowing the mist right back into Barugon's face. Hit with his own attack, Barugon instantly withdraws his horn from GINO's foot and backs away, his left eye temporarily frozen over by the mist. Taking advantage of Barugon's condition, GINO quickly spears Barugon to the ground and goes for the pin. 1… 2… Barugon kicks out and bites down on GINO's arm! GINO roars in pain as Barugon's jaws begin to crush his bones and both kaiju rise up to their feet. GINO then begins punching Barugon in the face again and again, trying to force him to release his arm, but as soon as he does, Barugon spins around and slams his tail into GINO's face, knocking the mutated iguana to the ground. Barugon then fires his icy mist once again, but this time it hits its target, freezing GINO's legs and tail with its sub-zero temperatures. GINO roars in pain as Barugon continues his attack, slowly freezing GINO's entire body up to his chest, trying to get him to submit. However, GINO continues to struggle, so Barugon freezes the mutated iguana's chest, neck, and left arm completely with his deadly mist. Then, faced with death if Barugon continued the attack, GINO reluctantly taps out, submitting to Barugon and losing his job in the KWF!

 **Your winner by submission and still KWF employee... Barugon!**

 **Vinny:** Barugon defeats GINO and retains his job!

 **Rick:** Hey, the Super X2 is hauling away the frozen GINO… Na na na na… Na na na na… Hey Hey Hey… GoodBye!

 **Vinny:** You've got to give it to GINO though, I think that's the hardest he's ever fought in a match here in the KWF since he debuted!

 **Rick:** So what? He's still fired, now its his turn to live on the street!

 **Vinny:** True, but now its time for tonight's Infant Island Championship match… it's Ebirah vs. Varan! But there's been a last minute stipulation added to the match… it's going to be an underwater match!

 **EBIRAH vs. VARAN**

 **Infant Island Championship**

 **Underwater Match**

Far off the Australian shoreline, deep in the Pacific Ocean, the Atragon, the referee for this match, cruised through the bright blue water. However, aside from the typical Australian sea life, nothing else could be sited in the dark waters, monster or otherwise. Then, the ocean life seems to disappear as millions of bubbles suddenly rushed toward the surface, enveloping the Atragon and the Infant Island Champion appeared, clanging his pinchers together and looking around for his opponent who betrayed him at the last PPV. After a few moments, the challenger, Varan, suddenly broke through the surface of the ocean and made a b-line straight for Ebirah, colliding with the giant shrimp and slamming him into the ocean floor. As the monsters struck the ocean floor, the bottom was disturbed and mud/sand clouded up and began to move toward the surface, but the monsters paid no mind to this as they continued to struggle for the Infant Island title. Eventually, Ebirah is able to gain the upper hand by clamping down on Varan's tail with his large pincher and with a mighty pull, throws Varan off of him and into a large group of jagged undersea rocks. Varan bellows in pain and bubbles rush forth from his mouth as his massive form crashes into the rocks. However, Varan would not be stopped so easily and with and few kicks of his hind legs and flicks of his tail, the Obake god shot through the water with his jaws agape, ready to bite down on whatever part of Ebirah he could get a hold of. Varan's jaws found their mark on one of Ebirah's six legs, twisting and cracking the leg's exoskeleton until the leg actually broke off. Ebirah shrieks in pain as his leg is ripped from his body, but instantly retaliates, shoving his small pincher straight into Varan's left shoulder, sending a red cloud of blood toward the ocean surface. More angered than pained by the attack, Varan fights back, striking Ebirah's head with his clawed fists, trying to get the champion to pull the pincher out. However, Ebirah won't back off and clamps his large pincher down on Varan's right wrist, actually cutting into the flesh a bit. Varan roars in pain again, but suddenly lashes out with his tail, slashing the back of Ebirah's head with the long, sharp spines on it. Ebirah screeches in pain and instantly lets go, but Varan is quick to act and propels himself forward through the water, plowing headlong into Ebirah and slamming him against the jagged rocks, hoping to crush his opponent. The plan fails though, and Ebirah uses the rocks to push off, rocketing both kaiju toward the surface. Both kaiju break the surface with a large geyser of water as Ebirah shoves Varan into the air and slams him into an off-shore oil rig, which results in a huge explosion. Ebirah shrieks in happiness and moves in to cover Varan for the pin, but once he arrives at the collapsing oil rig, Varan is nowhere to be found. Ebirah lets out a screech of confusion and scans the area, looking for his opponent. Suddenly, a low bellow is heard from the skies above and Ebirah looks up to see Varan streaking toward him at incredible speeds. However, before point of impact, a bright beam illuminates the sky as it streaks toward Varan, colliding with the Obake god's face and sending him crashing back into the ocean. Ebirah chirps in confusion, but quickly goes for the pin on the downed Varan, who appears to be unconscious. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and still KWF Infant Island Champion… Ebirah!**

 **Vinny:** Ebirah retains his Infant Island Championship, but where did that beam come from?

 **Rick:** I have no idea… Hey, look up in the sky, it's a bird, it's a plane…

 **Vinny:** It's Mothra, she helped Ebirah retain the title!

 **Rick:** Ya, I wonder what'll happen next between these three?

 **Vinny:** I guess only time will tell…

 **Rick:** I guess so… by the way, what did you think of my Superman joke?

 **Vinny:** I think all those drugs you took while we were on the street fried your brain…

 **Rick:** Oh shut up!

*Meanwhile, unbeknownst to everyone in the KWF, a fleet of flying saucers, similar to those flown by the Xians in 1965, are heading toward Earth at incredible speeds. Plus, one of the ships has a very large object in tow…*

 **KAMAKIRAS & KUMONGA vs. SANDA & GAILA**

A loud hum echoes across the outback as the mutated praying mantis, Kamakiras, flies into Sydney carrying his partner, the giant spider Kumonga, in his four multi-segmented walking legs. The insect kaiju team soon sets down in the middle of the ring and look around with their collide-scope vision, looking for their opponents. Soon the buildings of Sydney begin to sway as the earth beneath them trembles as Sanda and Gaila, the Gargantuas, head for the ring. They quickly leap into the ring and roar at Kamakiras and Kumonga, sending particles of saliva flying at the insect team. The insects don't take too kindly to this and attack the Gargantuas, even before the Super X2 can get down to the ring to referee the match. The Super X2 quickly fires off a few rounds of cadmium missiles, striking all four kaiju and getting them to fall back to their respective corners. Finally, with order now restored, the referee calls for the bell and the match begins. Both teams glare at one another, waiting for someone to make the first move. After a few moments of silence, Gaila breaks out of his corner and rushes toward the mutated insects, but Kumonga quickly stops his charge with his webbing, spraying the sticky substance all over the Green Gargantua. Gaila snarls and backs away from the spray before looking down at his green hair and seeing the webbing stuck to it. Angered, Gaila charges again and is again met with a blast of Kumonga's webbing, but this time Kumonga mounts an offensive attack of his own while Gaila is distracted by the webbing. The giant spider leaps into the air, aiming his eight, sword-like legs at Gaila's body. Kumonga then comes down swift and hard on the Green Gargantua, missing with five legs, but striking his mark with three. Gaila screams in pain as three of the eight legs impale his body, sending streams of blood squirting down onto the ring, staining it. Trying to free himself, Gaila hammers on Kumonga's face with his fists, trying to get the giant spider off of him. Finally, Gaila hits a vulnerable spot, jamming his fingers into some of Kumonga's eyes and the giant spider withdraws, temporarily blinded. Gaila quickly breathes a sigh of relief as the sword-like legs pull out of his body before narrowing his eyes and attacking the handicapped spider. Gaila whales on the back of the mutated arachnid's thorax and abdomen with both fists, causing him to shriek in pain. Gaila continues this attack for a few more moments until Kumonga collapses to the ground and Gaila goes for the pin. 1… 2… Kumonga powers out of the pin, firmly planting his eight legs on the ground and bucking straight up, throwing Gaila off of his back and sending the gargantua sailing through the air. Gaila slams into the ground with an earth-shattering crash as Kumonga quickly moves to his corner to tag in Kamakiras. Kamakiras quickly leaps into the ring and takes to the air, trying to hit Gaila before he can recover. Unfortunately, the giant mantis was too late and the Green Gargantua reaches into the air, catching Kamakiras by two of his four legs and slams him to the ground. Gaila then gets to his feet and punches Kamakiras in the back of his head before tagging in Sanda. However, the Brown Gargantua doesn't get into the ring, instead, he climbs the turnbuckle and waits for Kamakiras to get to his feet. The giant mantis takes a few moments, but finally manages to get to his feet, only to receive a drop kick to the face from Sanda, sending Kamakiras flying back and crashing to the ground. Sanda then walks over and does a leg drop on Kamakiras before going for the pin. 1… 2… The count is broken up by Kumonga leaping on Sanda from the turnbuckle and knocking him away from his partner. The Brown Gargantua roars in anger and tries to retaliate against Kumonga, but the giant spider quickly scurries back to his corner and the Super X2 forces Sanda to back off. Sanda snarls at Kumonga and spits at him before turning around and going for the pin on Kamakiras once again. However, even before he can get a one count, Kamakiras raises his spiked mandibles and slashes Sanda across the face with them, tearing a large gash in his face and sending the Brown Gargantua tumbling away. Kamakiras then gets back to his feet and quickly delivers two headbutts and another hit with his mandibles to Sanda before backing off to the opposite side of the ring, against the space titanium ropes. After a few moments, Sanda slowly staggers to his feet, blood trickling from his face and staining his brown hair a dark red. Sanda looks down and sees this and his eyes fill with rage, then, the Brown Gargantua bellows and charges Kamakiras in a blind rage. However, at the last possible second, Kamakiras, ducks and pulls down the ring ropes, causing Sanda to miss his target and go tumbling out of the ring and onto the deserted city streets below. The Brown Gargantua hits the ground hard, but before he can even get his wits about him, he is suddenly struck in the face by a large, fleshy object… King Kong's foot! King Kong follows up this shot with a few punches to the face and then backs off. Gaila tries to rush to his partner's aid, but is grabbed from behind and gets a reverse DDT to the ground by King Seesar. Gaila's skull collides with the pavement and is instantly knocked unconscious. King Seesar laughs, but is suddenly fired upon by the Super X2 and the Azumi Protector backs off, joining Kong on the other side of the ring. The Super X2 then returns to the battle and seeing Sanda, the legal kaiju, on the outside of the ring, he begins to count out the Brown Gargantua. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Sanda slowly begins to come around and get to his feet, but Kamakiras quickly dives out of the ring and slams into Sanda with the entire weight of his body, knocking him completely out. Kamakiras then flies back into the ring before the Super X2 can finish the count. 7… 8… 9… 10…

 **Your winners by count out... Kamakiras & Kumonga!**

 **Rick:** Kamakiras and Kumonga defeat The Gargantuas after King Kong and King Seesar attack them outside of the ring!

 **Vinny:** Wow, the Gargantuas are still knocked out… hey, here comes KWF Commissioner Gezora!

 **Gezora (translated by the Cosmos):** Alright, that's it, I've had enough of all this match interference, so I'm going to put a stop to it! At the next KWF PPV, whenever that may be, the following matches will take place. It will be Mothra vs. Ebirah vs. Varan for the Infant Island title and a four team tag match for the #1 contendorship for the tag team titles. Sanda/Gaila vs. Kamakiras/Kumonga vs. King Kong/King Seesar vs. Kameba/Ganime. These matches will bring about an end to the feuds between these monsters and put an end to the match interference, or else you will all be fired! Also, Mothra, Kong, and King Seesar, due to your interference, you have been removed from tonight's Royal Rage match! Finally, I want that ring removed from the city, the rest of tonight's matches will be held within the city limits!

 **Rick:** Man, Gezora is pissed…

 **Vinny:** Ya, but now its time for our next match, a match the features the debut of our newest addition to the KWF…

 **Rick:** KIRYU! THE NEWEST VERSION OF MECHAGODZILLA!

 **Vinny:** Damnit Rick, I was gonna say that!

 **Rick:** Too bad, so sad…

 **Vinny:** Oh grow up…

 **SUPER MECHAGODZILLA vs. KIRYU**

As preparation for this match begins, MechaGodzilla`93 descends from the cloudy night sky over Australia's largest city and lands in the heart of the business district, a cloud of dust rising up from under his mechanical feet. Soon, a loud humming sound could be heard in the distance as the flying machine Garuda heads for the area. Garuda flies to MechaGodzilla and docks with the robotic kaiju, forming the mighty Super MechaGodzilla. With a deafening roar, Super MechaGodzilla announces his arrival to all in hearing distance. Then, city falls silent as everyone prepares for the arrival of the debut of Kiryu, the newest MechaGodzilla design. The wait was not a long one as Kiryu hovered in from over the hills, landing roughly a half mile from his opponent and bellowing his own distinct roar as his systems power up for battle. The referee for the match, the Moonlight SY-3 then makes its way into the city and calls for the bell. As soon as the bell sounds, Super MechaGodzilla activates his boosters and rushes toward Kiryu, trying to catch the debuting kaiju off guard. However, Kiryu quickly answers with a couple blasts from his arm laser cannons. Seeing this, Super MechaGodzilla quickly applies more power to his boosters and shots up into the night sky, narrowly avoiding the lasers. SMG quickly turns back to the battle and looks down on his opponent from high above. Kiryu roars in anger, knowing that without his Shirasagi transport jets, he can not pursue Super MechaGodzilla with his limited flight capabilities. Kiryu then fires off a couple shots of his maser cannons from his mouth, but Super MechaGodzilla easily avoids the beams and retaliates with a blast of his mega-buster ray and fires his shock-anchor cables. Kiryu manages to avoid the cables, but the ray cuts through the air like a knife through butter and slams right into Kiryu's chest, actually chipping off some of the metallic armor and knocking the robotic kaiju off his feet. SMG then decides to take advantage of his opponent's injured state and dives straight toward the downed Kiryu, charging his eye lasers and mega-buster ray. Then, only a few hundred feet from his target, SMG unleashes his beam weapons and they find their mark right on Kiryu's face, sending the robotic kaiju sailing across the ground and into a subway station, causing a small explosion. As smoke pours out of the station where Kiryu was struggling to regain his footing, Super MechaGodzilla lands and bellows at Kiryu to get up and face him. The wait was not a long one as Kiryu activates his boosters and gets to his feet, roaring and slamming his long tail into the concrete streets of Sydney, but is instantly met by an uppercut from his opponent. Sparks fly as metal strikes metal and Kiryu is knocked back, but quickly retaliates with his missile launchers, which strike all over SMG's form and rocks the robotic kaiju with explosions. SMG staggers backwards, his form heavily dented by the impact of Kiryu's missiles. Kiryu then quickly follows up his last attack and spins around, slamming his long tail into SMG's right side, knocking the robotic kaiju to the ground and sending yet another shower of sparks into the night sky. Super MechaGodzilla bellows as his systems began to flicker, but his back-up systems keep the robotic kaiju running.

Super MechaGodzilla quickly rises to his feet and prepares to engage Kiryu in battle once again, but before he can even mount an attack, Kiryu fires off a volley of maser cannon beams and laser beams from his arms and mouth, striking SMG all over his form. However, this only charged SMG's plasma grenade and Super MechaGodzilla releases its full strength upon Kiryu, striking him in the mid-section. Kiryu lets loose a high-pitched metallic cry as the powerful beam knocks the robotic kaiju head-over heals and crashes to the streets below. Super MechaGodzilla then quickly rushes over to his opponent and pins him. 1… 2… Kiryu kicks out, even though warning sirens blare all over the robotic kaiju's form, he isn't finished yet. However, before Super MechaGodzilla could even return to his feet after attempting to pin Kiryu, Kiryu reaches up and grabs SMG by the throat, using him to get back to his feet. SMG quickly fires off his paralysis missiles and eye lasers, but they seem to have no effect on Kiryu, who was now back on his feet. Then, with his hand still on Super MechaGodzilla's throat, the compartment on Kiryu's chest opens up, revealing the debuting kaiju's most powerful weapon, the Triple Hyper Maser Cannon. As Super MechaGodzilla watches in horror, Kiryu powers up his devastating weapons and prepares to fire, but a split-second before he does, SMG activates his boosters and takes off into the sky at an angle, and the weapon only strikes SMG's right arm, blowing it off at the elbow. Sparks fly as Super MechaGodzilla falls back to earth and Kiryu quickly went for the pin. 1… 2… Super MechaGodzilla kicks out, but Kiryu remains on top of him. SMG reaches up and punches Kiryu in the face again and again, but the new MechaGodzilla won't budge. Kiryu then raises his right arm and right in front of SMG's eyes, the hand on the arm transforms into a rotating drill. Then, before SMG can even mount a counterstrike, Kiryu plunges the drill into Super MechaGodzilla's neck and drills straight into it. SMG tries to roar, but he cannot as the drill severs his systems and the robotic kaiju goes offline. Kiryu then rises to his feet and places his right foot on Super MechaGodzilla's chest for the pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall… Kiryu!**

 **Vinny:** Damn, that Kiryu is one powerful kaiju.

 **Rick:** Ya, I wonder if… hey, something's going on backstage!

 **Biollante (translated by the Cosmos):** So anyway, now that the KWF is back, I figured that we should give the fans a really cool match.

 **Magano (translated by the Cosmos):** On really, and what type of match would that be?

 **Biollante:** Well I was thinking of a title vs. title match, my Planet X title vs. your Hardcore title. What do you think?

 **Magano:** Hmmm… I think you've got a deal Biollante, I'll see you down in the battlefield.

 **Biollante:** Great! See you down there!

*Magano watches Biollante head for Sydney, but doesn't follow immediately. Instead, he looks out at the ocean for a few moments and then down at his title. He then lets out a low sigh and heads for the city.*

 **Rick:** What the hell was that all about?

 **Vinny:** I don't know, but we've got a title vs. title match on our hands right now!

 **MAGANO vs. BIOLLANTE**

 **Hardcore/Planet X Championship**

The entire city of Sydney shakes violently as the enormous monster Biollante emerges from the nearby hills, her Planet X title draped over one of her many tooth-lines vines as she enters the city. Biollante finally roots herself in the ground and bellows into the night sky, causing a large flock of seagulls to take flight and head for the sea as she awaits the arrival of the Hardcore Champion. A loud, booming cry is soon heard in the skies above and Magano descends into the city, his Hardcore title around his waist. Magano then fires his lava beam into the sky, lighting it up bright red before turning his attention to Biollante as the Super X3 calls for the bell. Instantly, Magano tries to take off in a sprint, but suddenly trips and crashes to the ground in a cloud of dust. Magano lets out a confused grunt and looks down at his leg, only to find one of Biollante's vines has snaked around his right ankle. Angered, Magano tries to use his strength to wrestle free from the vine, but this doesn't work and suddenly, Magano feels his body being dragged across the ground, toward the gapping jaws of his opponent. Seeing this, Magano blasts the vine around his leg with his lava beam, severing it and sending greenish blood spraying everywhere. Magano then lets out a low roar before spreading his wings and taking off into the night sky. Biollante snarls in anger and sends another swarm of her toothy vines after the Hardcore Champion as he soars about in the skies over the Australian outback. A couple vines actually come close to catching Magano, but he quickly severs them with his arm gauntlets before they can do any harm before he decides to take the offensive against the Planet X Champion. Magano then makes a 360-degree turn in mid-air and dives down toward Biollante, opening his jaws and firing several blasts of his lava beam at the bio-engineered monster. Two of the blasts cut through more vines, but the third lava beam finds its mark on the top of Biollante's head, sending sparks flying and charring her flesh. Biollante bellows in pain and glares at Magano as he flies over and prepares to launch another lava beam attack. Magano repeats the process over again, taking out the toothy vines and delivering a blast to the top of Biollante's head once again, but this time, when Magano gets close as he delivers the final blast, Biollante fires her radioactive acidic sap spray at Magano. The spray catches the Hardcore Champion in the face and sends him slamming into a nearby building, which erupts in a huge ball of fire and debris. Magano snarls as rubble falls down on his scaly hide, but he soon forgets about the falling pieces of the man-made structure as Biollante strikes at him with a group of her spear-tipped vines, ripping through the Hardcore Champion's flesh. Magano roars in pain as his own blood begins to saturate the streets of Sydney, but soon finds out that Biollante's attack is not over yet as she lashes out with more tentacles, this time wrapping them around Magano's throat and begins choking the life out of him.

Foamy saliva tinted with blood soon begins to foam out of Magano's mouth as the Planet X Champion continues to choke him out. Suddenly, Magano seems to lose consciousness and Biollante roars in seeming victory. Seeing this, the Super X3 begins the count. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… 7… Magano's eyes suddenly snap open and he lashes out with his tail, plunging the spiked tip straight through the roof of Biollante's mouth and out the top. Biollante shrieks in pain and instantly releases her hold on Magano's throat, but instead of inhaling, Magano quickly fires off a huge blast of his lava beam straight at Biollante's energy sack, causing it to flash violently and leak vital fluids onto the earth below. Biollante's body then seemingly goes limp and Magano goes for the pin. 1… 2… Biollante kicks out and using her vines, throws Magano several hundred meters away, but then her motion slows and she lowers her head, her face showing pain as she feels the effects of Magano's shot to her energy sack. Meanwhile, Magano rises to his feet and turns to face his opponent once again, bellowing a challenge to Biollante. The bio-engineered kaiju bellows back, although weakly, and raises her vines in a defensive position. Using his speed, Magano rushes forward, evades the vines, and slams into Biollante, rocking her massive form as he begins biting and clawing at the Planet X Champion. Biollante fights back with her toothy vines, using them to bite into Magano's flesh and burn him with their own radioactive acidic sap spray attacks. The two kaiju continue on like this for a few moments, battling back and forth, neither one of them really getting the better of the other until finally Biollante attacks Magano with her huge jaws, actually biting down on the Hardcore Champion's upper body and driving her sharp teeth into the head, neck, back, and chest of Magano. Magano cries out in pain, but quickly comes up with a plan and fires a blast of his lava beam straight into Biollante's throat, scorching it and blowing a large hole in the side of Biollante's face. Biollante shrieks in pain and releases Magano as her head falls limply. Seeing this, Magano quickly goes for the pin on Biollante. 1… 2… Biollante actually manages to recover and kick out! Magano bellows in surprise and tries to take off into the air, but Biollante quickly wraps her vines around the Hardcore Champion's arms and legs, dragging him back to the ground and pinning him. 1… 2… Magano musters up enough strength to kick out and begins to flap his wings violently, actually managing to rise up into the sky a few hundred meters as Biollante tugs as hard as she can to keep him down. Then, just when it seems like Biollante's vines are about to snap under the strain, Magano collapses to the ground, breathing heavily as he tries to regain his strength. However, equally as tired as Magano, Biollante manages to drape her vines over Magano's exhausted form in a pin. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner by pinfall and now both KWF Planet X Champion & KWF Hardcore Champion… Biollante!**

 **Vinny:** Biollante defeats Magano after a long and viscous battle to become a double champion!

 **Rick:** Wow, that was one of the most extreme battles I've ever seen. Wait, Magano is up and is saying something. Let's go to the Cosmos…

 **Magano (translated by the Cosmos):** Thank you, I must say, that was definitely one of the most grueling battles I've ever fought during my career here in the KWF. Speaking of which, now that I am no longer a champion, I have decided to retire from the world of monster wrestling for the time being. Not because I am no longer a champion mind you, but I wish to pursue other things, perhaps travel the galaxy or maybe just return to my home in the Earth's core. Anyway, I would like to thank the kaiju of the KWF for accepting me and the KWF fans for cheering me on in my battles. Biollante will make a grand Hardcore Champion, in fact, since our battle was so intense, I think the name of the title should be changed to the "Extreme Championship Belt". What do you say Biollante?

 **Biollante (translated by the Cosmos):** Sounds like a great idea Magano, the name of the title will be changed in honor of you, great match buddy! And good luck in your future!

 **Magano:** Same to you, now I will take my leave, farewell!

*With that, Magano takes off into the night sky and disappears into the Australian night sky…*

 **Rick:** Uh… what the hell, he lost his title so he quit?

 **Vinny:** No you idiot, he wants to pursue other things in life besides monster wrestling.

 **Rick:** What else is there?

 **Vinny:** Maybe he could be a fat, worthless announcer like you.

 **Rick:** I hate you so much…

 **Vinny:** I know, I know, but now its time for our next match, which is actually for yet another title. It's a fatal four-way match for the Monster Island Championship!

 **Rick:** Ya, it seems that Irys has been quite irate since losing the title to MechaGodzilla`74 at the last PPV, Destroy All Monsters 2K2, and wants a rematch. However, he is not the only one who wants the title.

 **Vinny:** That's right, Death Ghidorah also wants a shot for "helping" MechaGodzilla`74 win the title in that tornado tag match at the last PPV, and former MI Champion has stepped up and demanded a shot as well. So Gezora ordered this fatal four-way match!

 **MECHAGODZILLA`74 vs. IRYS vs. DEATH GHIDORAH vs. JET JAGUAR**

 **Monster Island Championship**

 **Fatal Four-Way**

The temporarily silent skies of Sydney are suddenly buzzing with activity as all four combatants in this match fly into the city. After hovering over the abandoned streets for a few moments, the four kaiju finally land in different areas of the city. Irys and Death Ghidorah both land in the business district, knocking over a couple warehouses with the high winds produced from their wings and kicking up enormous clouds of dust from the rubble they created. Meanwhile, MechaGodzilla`74 and Jet Jaguar land near the Sydney Opera House along the shoreline, causing the ground the shake violently as they land. The P1 then appears in the night sky and calls for the bell, starting the match. All four monsters begin to eye each other, Irys eyeing Death Ghidorah, Jet Jaguar eyeing MechaGodzilla. Suddenly, Irys takes to the sky and attacks MechaGodzilla from behind, tackling him and both kaiju slam into the ground, bowling into the Sydney Opera House, destroying it utterly as the two kaiju struggle with one another. Seeing this, Jet Jaguar quickly takes to the skies and flies over to Death Ghidorah, engaging the three-headed monster in battle. Death Ghidorah bellows at his new challenger and charges, trying to take down Jet Jaguar like Irys did to MechaGodzilla, but at the last second, Jet Jaguar leaps into the air over Death Ghidorah, sending the three-headed beast crashing into a skyscraper. The skyscraper sways a bit, but doesn't fall as Death Ghidorah struggles to get back to his feet. Angered that he missed his opponent, Death Ghidorah fires his energy bolts at Jet Jaguar, striking the robotic kaiju in the shoulder and knocking him off his feet. Death Ghidorah then rushes over and goes for an early pin. 1… Jet Jaguar kicks out and grabs Death Ghidorah's middle and left heads, dragging the quadruped monster to the ground and then flips through the air onto DG's back, dragging the three-headed monster's own necks with him. Jet Jaguar then begins to tug on DG's necks, trying to wrench them out of their sockets. Death Ghidorah bellows in pain as he begins to feel the muscles and flesh in his two necks tear and quickly retaliates with his right head, belching forth a blast of flames right at Jet Jaguar's face and knocking the robotic kaiju off of him. Death Ghidorah then turns and bites down on Jet Jaguar's shoulders with his left and right heads, preparing to deliver another point-blank flame blast with his middle head. However, Jet Jaguar quickly grabs the middle head in a headlock and points it back at DG's own body, the flames searing his own flesh. Death Ghidorah grunts in pain, but doesn't let go of Jet Jaguar, but the robotic kaiju also won't let go of Death Ghidorah and the two kaiju are left in a temporary stalemate.

Meanwhile, MechaGodzilla and Irys have risen from the rubble and smoke of the demolished Sydney Opera House and now stand, struggling with one another. However, MechaGodzilla quickly fires off a round of rotating missiles from his fingers and they strike Irys in her chest, knocking the Gyaos mutation right on her back. MechaGodzilla then roars his high-pitched roar and moves in on Irys, preparing to deliver the final blow, but Irys quickly lashes out with her spear-tipped tentacles, penetrating MechaGodzilla's space-titanium hide and putting his chest beam out of order. MechaGodzilla screeches in anger and stumbles back from the blow, this is exactly what happened to him at the last PPV! Then MechaGodzilla suddenly comes up with an idea. The Monster Island Champion's head suddenly begins to rotate faster and faster, creating a force-field around himself and severing Irys' tentacles in a shower of orange blood. Irys moans in pain and falls back, but instantly retaliates with her spear beams, however, the beams bounce harmlessly off MechaGodzilla's force field. Irys then moans a challenge to MechaGodzilla, daring him to fight like a kaiju and deactivate his force field. The robotic kaiju shrieks in reply and shuts off the force field, but instantly launches off a volley of eye beams and rotating missiles from his fingers, which illuminate the area as they explode against Irys' hide. The tentacled kaiju seems to be out cold as MechaGodzilla goes for the pin and the P1 makes the count. 1… 2… Irys kicks out and quickly wraps three of her tentacles around MechaGodzilla's body and rams one of her arm blades straight through MechaGodzilla's right shoulder, disabling it. MechaGodzilla screeches and fights back, grabbing Irys' throat with his free arm and the two kaiju struggle as Jet Jaguar and Death Ghidorah continue to battle nearby.

Jet Jaguar and Death Ghidorah eye each other warily, their stalemate finally broken, but not without a price. Sparks fly from Jet Jaguar's shoulders and chest, while blood tickles from the mouth of Death Ghidorah's middle head and his left wings droops lifelessly. Finally, Jet Jaguar attacks, leaping into the air and delivering a drop kick to Death Ghidorah's left head, but the quadruped kaiju acts quickly, biting down on Jet Jaguar's leg with his right head and flinging him across the city, right into MechaGodzilla and Irys! Jet Jaguar lands with an echoing clang against the battling kaiju, breaking up their battle and all three monsters tumble away from one another. After a few moments, they finally get back to their feet, Jet Jaguar and Irys on one side of the city, MechaGodzilla on the other and, soon joined by Death Ghidorah, who attacks him! Death Ghidorah fires his energy bolts at the robotic kaiju, sending a shower of sparks flying. MechaGodzilla retaliates with his flame-thrower, charring the flesh on Death Ghidorah's necks. Seeing this, Jet Jaguar and Irys ignore each other and rush toward the fighting monsters, bowling into them and all four kaiju hit the ground hard, actually causing an small earthquake and knocking several buildings to the ground. The four monsters battle back and forth for a bit, no one really gaining the upper hand, but suddenly the tide of the battle is turned when Irys jams her arm blades into Death Ghidorah's back and begins to drain his life-energy. Death Ghidorah howls in pain as his body begins to shrivel and shrink and Irys' spear-tipped tentacles begin to form large balls of crackling energy. However, before Death Ghidorah's life-energy can be drained completely, the attack is stopped by Jet Jaguar, who takes to the skies and air-tackles Irys, knocking her to the ground, but Irys quickly fires off the energy balls and they detonate on the very ground the four kaiju are standing on, sending them all flying off in different directions as a huge explosion rocks the area. Jet Jaguar and Irys are thrown back into the building Death Ghidorah crashed into earlier, striking the weakened base of it and knocking it out, sending the entire structure collapsing down upon them and burying them in debris. MechaGodzilla and Death Ghidorah are knocked back as well, almost out of the city limits and into the suburbs. Death Ghidorah is completely out, but MechaGodzilla's backup systems, although damaged, have kicked in and the robotic kaiju's eyes glow with flickering yellow light. MechaGodzilla then slowly gets to his feet, his body heavily damaged by the battle as well, and walks to Death Ghidorah, collapsing on top of him in a pin as his backup systems go offline. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winner and still KWF Monster Island Champion... MechaGodzilla`74!**

 **Vinny:** MechaGodzilla retains his title!

 **Rick:** How the hell did that tin can retain his title?

 **Vinny:** He's a fighting champion Rick, but the other kaiju deserve a round of applause as well, they put up a great fight!

 **Rick:** I'll applaud them later, too busy right now.

 **Vinny:** Oh ya, doing what?

 **Rick:** You don't want to know…

 **Vinny:** That's probably the first accurate thing you've said all day Ricky Martin!

 **Rick:** Not that name again!

 **Vinny:** Hahaha, that's right Ricky… Hey something's going on in the outback! Rodan and King Ghidorah are fighting!

 **King Ghidorah (translated by the Cosmos):** What the hell is your problem? I helped you guys out at the last PPV by betraying my team, isn't that enough to get you to trust me!?

 **Rodan (translated by the Cosmos):** Hell no! You've fought against Godzilla and I as long as I can remember, no way I'm going to trust your two-tailed ass after one little good deed!

 **King Ghidorah:** Fine, since you don't trust me, why don't we have a match to settle our differences?

 **Rodan:** Sounds just dandy to me, let's go, right now!

 **RODAN vs. KING GHIDORAH**

As the clouds over Sydney slowly clear, revealing a starry night sky, the loud, cackling cry of the Samurai Warrior of the Sky, Rodan, envelop the area as he flies overhead, kicking up dust and creating sonic booms on the ground below. Rodan then circles above Australia's largest city for a few moments before landing in the city's downtown area, which is still untouched by the previous monster battles of the night. Rodan squawks and eyes the skies, watching for his hated adversary, King Ghidorah. The three-headed monster is not too hard to find as streaks of his lightning-like anti-gravity beams zigzag across the sky as he approaches Rodan's position. The massive monster soon touches down, releasing his own distinct cackle from the toothy maws of each of his three heads and whipping his two tails back and forth across several city blocks, instantly leveling the many homes in that area. Rodan responds by taking a defensive position, raising his wings, lowering his head, and emitting a low hiss from his tooth-lined beak. King Ghidorah responds with another volley of anti-gravity beams, which scorch the earth at Rodan's feet as the mutated pteranodon takes to the skies once again in order to avoid the attack. Rodan again begins to circle overhead, staring straight into the six eyes of King Ghidorah as the three-headed monster stares right back. Rodan then cackles out a challenge to King Ghidorah before making a sudden turn and flying straight at him. However, King Ghidorah doesn't move and awaits his opponents attack, waiting until the mutated pteranodon is just close enough and spits anti-gravity beams at Rodan, trying to knock him from the sky. Anticipating the attack, Rodan manages to dodge all of the beams but one, which strikes him in the chest and sends sparks flying. Injured, but still determined, Rodan remains on course and flies over King Ghidorah, ripping through the earth and nearby buildings with a sonic boom. The attack rocks King Ghidorah's mighty form and actually knocks the beast off his feet, sending him toppling onto a parking garage. Rodan cackles with approval and banks to the left, cutting through the night sky and coming back for another pass at his foe, but this time King Ghidorah is prepared. The three-headed monster pulls himself from the rubble of the parking garage and thrusts his body into the sky, coming up under Rodan with all three heads and delivering an uppercut of sorts to the mutated pteranodon, sending him spiraling through the air and crashing down onto the shipping docks of the Sydney Harbor, destroying the lively hood and lives of many local fishermen.

Rodan squawks in pain and slowly gets to his feet, his right leg now sporting a significant gash, but this matters not to the Samurai Warrior of the Sky as he cackles out another challenge to King Ghidorah. King Ghidorah quickly obliges and takes to the sky, cackling back at his opponent before raining down more anti-gravity beams upon him. Rodan again squawks in pain as the lightning-like beams rip through his flesh, searing his hide. However, Rodan quickly mounts a counterattack, leaping into the sky, and slamming King Ghidorah's body with his beak and raking his gut with his sharp talons. The space kaiju shrieks in pain as his own golden blood begins to flow from his wounds, staining the buildings below an oddly beautiful color as Rodan continues his attack. This attack goes on for a few more moments until Rodan grabs King Ghidorah's middle head with his talons and actually manages to pull the three-headed monster out of the sky and send him crashing to the ground. However, at the last second, King Ghidorah snakes one of his two tails around Rodan's left leg and drags the mutated pteranodon with him. Both kaiju slam into the ground with tremendous force, crashing right through a Phillips building as they skid across the concrete ground. Dust shoots skyward and all falls silent in Sydney, but suddenly both monster's distinctive roars are heard and the dust settles to show them again locked in combat. King Ghidorah has his left and right heads clamped firmly onto each of Rodan's wings, holding him in place while the middle head snaps at Rodan's face. Rodan's head is a blur as it zips back and forth, avoiding King Ghidorah's attacks. Angered, King Ghidorah's left and right heads sink their teeth deeper into Rodan's wings, causing a cry of pain to erupt from the mutated pteranodon's beak. Distracted by the pain, Rodan doesn't see the next attack coming as King Ghidorah lets go of Rodan's wings and quickly takes to the air. Rodan, confused by what's going on, opens his eyes just in time to see both of King Ghidorah's tails come flying at him and strike him right in the face. Rodan is sent flying backward through the air and comes down hard in the middle of a large stadium, plowing through a wall and coming to a halt just feet from a gas station. King Ghidorah cackles with pleasure at the situation of his downed opponent and quickly goes for the pin on Rodan. 1… 2… Rodan kicks out and shoves his beak into the base of King Ghidorah's middle neck.

The three-headed monster shrieks in pain as Rodan's beak cuts through muscle and sends more golden blood spilling down onto the streets. The mutated pteranodon then flaps his wings, actually raising both himself and King Ghidorah to their feet and then gives a couple more intense flaps, shoving King Ghidorah off and knocking him to the ground. Fatigued by his efforts and dizzied by King Ghidorah's last attack, Rodan breathes heavily, trying to regain his composer and continue the match. This gives King Ghidorah enough time to get back to his feet, but before he can mount another attack, Rodan takes to the sky, cackling, beckoning King Ghidorah to pursue him. King Ghidorah snarls and takes off after Rodan, chasing him high into the next level of the atmosphere. Suddenly, Rodan stops, hovering in one spot and hissing at King Ghidorah. Confused, King Ghidorah stops and glares at his opponent, wondering what he's going to do. Finally, Rodan squawks his war cry and takes off like a rocket, soaring straight at King Ghidorah. The space kaiju sees this and does the same, streaking across the now clear night sky toward his foe. Seconds later, the two monsters collide with a deafening impact and they plummet to the ground, slamming into it with the force of more than twenty bunker-buster bombs. Dust, dirt, and debris shoot skyward and all is quiet, no movement whatsoever. The referee for this match, the Gryphon, flies down to survey the area where the two kaiju slammed into the ground. Where the two monsters landed was a large crater, but it was still filled with air-born dust, obscuring the Gryphon's vision. Finally, after about three minutes, the dust settles enough that the Gryphon can spot the vague forms of the two kaiju. After a couple more minutes the Gyrphon can see clearly and the sight is unbelievable, both kaiju are still locked in combat! King Ghidorah's left and right heads snap at Rodan's flailing wings while the middle one is snaked around the mutated pteranodon's head, choking him out. Rodan opens his mouth to cackle, but nothing comes out, his air supply being totally cut off, but the Samurai Warrior of the Sky still continues to struggle. Rodan's wings strike the space kaiju's heads several times in an attempt to free himself, but knowing that victory is only a few seconds away, King Ghidorah's middle head remains firm. Sure enough, Rodan's movements soon begin to slow and his eyes glaze over as he still refuses to submit to the three-headed monster. Then, a few moments later, Rodan's body goes completely limp and King Ghidorah releases his hold, sending the mutated pteranodon's body slumping to the ground.

 **Your winner by submission... King Ghidorah!**

 **Vinny:** Well, I guess King Ghidorah wins the fight and… uh, I guess we get the hear from the winner of the match, cause he's cackling about something.

 **King Ghidorah (translated by the Cosmos):** Well, I hope I got my point across there Rodan ol' buddy, but anyway, I need to talk to the Commissioner of this place, so Gezora, get your kalamari butt out here.

 **Gezora (translated by the Cosmos):** Is there something you need King Ghidorah? Cause I'm very busy with the rest of tonight's…

 **King Ghidorah:** Hey, shut the hell up and listen to me squid boy, I'm ready to call in my "Gezora-Favor".

 **Gezora:** I don't know why you're being so hostile my three-headed friend, but go ahead.

 **King Ghidorah:** First off, don't call me friend. You see, Rodan's suspicions were correct, I'm not friends with any of you goody-goody kaiju and I only helped you out at the last PPV to help myself… and a few others!

 **Gezora:** What do you mean?

 **King Ghidorah:** Well you see, before Destroy All Monsters 2k2, a few of the Team Zigra kaiju and I got together and had a discussion. We knew that we were going to be in trouble at the PPV thanks to those arrogant idiots Zigra and Bagan, so we made a pact. If ever there was a chance to purposefully lose the match, one of us would take it. I had the chance, so I took it! And now my "Gezora-Favor" is this… I want you to bring back Destroyah, Oruga, Megaguirus, and Gigan one PPV early!

 **Gezora:** WHAT!?

 **King Ghidorah:** You heard me and you'd better do it, you said anything we wanted we could have!

 **Gezora:** Grrr… Very well, those four kaiju will be back at the next PPV, but if they interfere in any matches at the next PPV, they will be fired on the spot!

 **King Ghidorah:** Hahaha, thanks a lot squidy!

 **Rick:** Holy crap! King Ghidorah used his favor to bring back four of the six suspended kaiju!

 **Vinny:** Wow, and Gezora is irate, he's even attacking the surrounding buildings!

 **Rick:** And here come the lieutenant commissioners Ganime and Kameba to calm Gezora and take him away… Man, what the heck else is going to happen tonight?

 **Vinny:** I don't know, but I do know its time for our next match! It's an inferno match between the "brothers" Godzilla Junior  & Fire Rodan against Titanosaurus and Hedorah.

 **Rick:** Yep, and in this match, you don't win by setting your opponent on fire, the fire is just Gezora's way of punishing the remaining kaiju in the Monsters of Destruction and Space Invader stables! Now its time for some spam burgers!

 **Vinny:** Yuck… let's just go to the match.

 **GODZILLA JUNIOR & FIRE RODAN vs. TITANOSAURUS & HEDORAH**

 **Inferno Match**

As Sydney prepares for the upcoming battle, KWF employees "rope off" a 20 acre area of land with millions and millions of gallons of gasoline and other highly flammable liquids, spilling them out onto the streets. Then, after the employees finish their work, they quickly jump in their tanker trucks and take off, afraid of the incoming kaiju who suddenly appear on the dark horizon. Godzilla Junior bellows out his high-pitched version of his father's roar, announcing his arrival to Australia as he swims in from the Pacific Ocean. Overhead, Fire Rodan cackles wildly as his crest of long, curved horns glow with uranium energy, the mutated pteranodon is definitely ready for a fight. Several hundred meters to the "brother's" right, a trumpet-like roar can be heard as Titanosaurus also approaches Australia's coastline, the smog monster Hedorah flying overhead, spewing his sulfuric acid mist out onto the ocean and killing members of several different species of oceanic life with his pollution. Within moments, all four kaiju make landfall at Sydney and walk into either side of the gasoline-surrounded area of the city. While Titanosaurus bellows at Junior and Fire Rodan, Hedorah's body glows with yellow light as he morphs into his bipedal form. Now ready for battle, both teams glare at one another. Then the Super X, the referee for this match thanks to its heat-resistant layer, flies down and fires two missiles into the gasoline, igniting it and surrounding the four kaiju with flames four stories high, and also starting the match. Titanosaurus snarls at his opponents as Fire Rodan and Godzilla Junior roar back, but Hedorah remains uncharacteristically silent, staring at the blazing fire surrounding him. Titanosaurus looks over at Hedorah and grunts at him, but Hedorah gives no response. Then, with a slap to the back of his sludgy head, Titanosaurus finally snaps the Smog Monster out of his trance, but also results in Hedorah flashing Titanosaurus a menacing look. Now back on track, Hedorah attacks first with his crimson eye beams, striking Godzilla Junior in the shoulder and burning his dark green flesh. Junior bellows in pain and retaliates with his radioactive heat ray, which slams against Hedorah's body and knocks him back toward the flames.

Titanosaurus then attacks Junior by spearing the young kaiju to the ground, but is then attacked by Fire Rodan, who belches out his uranium heat beam, striking the aquatic kaiju in the back and knocking him off Godzilla Junior. Titanosaurus rolls to his side and quickly rises to his feet, both Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan standing side by side, their eyes trained on their finned foe. Titanosaurus snarls and takes a defensive stance, but out of the corner of his eye sees Hedorah staring at the fire once again. Titanosaurus bellows at the Smog Monster, trying to break him out of his trance again. However, upon hearing Titanosaurus' trumpet-like roar, Hedorah raises his mud-like arms to his face, looks at them for a few moments, and then looks back at Titanosaurus. The Smog Monster's body then begins to glow bright yellow as he morphs back into his flying form. Then, with a gurgling roar and a look of terror in his eyes, Hedorah takes off into the night sky with a burst of sulfuric acid mist and quickly disappears into the dark horizon, leaving behind a large pile of what appears to be dried mud. Seeing this, Titanosaurus' eyes widen and then narrow with anger, Hedorah has fled the battle due to the intense heat of the fire drying out his sludge-like flesh. This was Gezora's plan to punish him and Hedorah, make Hedorah squirm in the inferno match's fire and then have Godzilla Junior and Fire Rodan beat the hell out of him once the Smog Monster was gone. Now knowing this, Titanosaurus let loose with his trumpet-like roar and charged headfirst at Junior and Fire Rodan, barreling into the two kaiju and actually knocking them both to the ground. Both kaiju roar in surprise from Titanosaurus ferocity, but quickly learn that they will have to act fast to get out of this situation as the aquatic dinosaur clamps his powerful jaws down on Junior's throat. Godzilla Junior roars in pain, but it comes out muffled thanks to Titanosaurus' grip on his throat. Junior then begins to fight back, grabbing Titanosaurus' own throat with his clawed hands and strangling him as well. Trapped in each other's holds, the two kaiju struggle to their feet, using one another for leverage as they rise up. Eventually, Junior begins to lose strength, being devoid of life-giving oxygen longer than his opponent, but suddenly air rushes back into the mutated dinosaurs' lungs as Titanosaurus flies back, releasing his throat and landing right in the fire that surrounds them. Titanosaurus shrieks in pain and rolls out of the fire, his gut and right leg burned by the intense flames.

Meanwhile, Godzilla Junior, now struggling to catch his breath, looks up to see his "brother" Fire Rodan hovering above him, the glowing energy on his curved horns fading after blasting Titanosaurus in the back of the head with his uranium heat beam. Fire Rodan cackles at his partner and then sets his sights on the downed Titanosaurus, still nursing his burns from the fire. Wanting to take advantage of Titanosaurus' weakened state; Fire Rodan soars down and slams his horn-crested head against the aquatic dinosaurs' side, knocking him back and almost into the fire again. Fire Rodan circles above and repeats this tactic again, but this time Titanosaurus opens up his tail fin and waves it back and forth, creating hurricane-force winds that knock Fire Rodan off course and send him smashing into the ground. Titanosaurus quickly limps to his feet and jumps on Fire Rodan's back, slamming his fists against the back of the mutated pteranodon's head. Fire Rodan squawks in pain as blood begins to cloud his vision thanks to the blows, but the pain is quickly relieved as Godzilla Junior's tail comes crashing into Titanosaurus, sending the aquatic dinosaur toppling head-over-tail to the ground. Godzilla Junior then quickly checks on Fire Rodan before going for the pin. 1… 2… Titanosaurus kicks out and tries to bite Junior's throat again, but the young Godzilla quickly rolls out of the way. Titanosaurus prepares to follow, but as he looks up, he sees Fire Rodan and then an instant later, everything goes dark as the mutated pteranodon's uranium heat beam finds its mark on the head of the aquatic beast, knocking him completely out. Fire Rodan then flies down and Junior rises to his feet before both kaiju go for the pin on Titanosaurus. 1… 2… 3…

 **Your winners by pinfall... Godzilla Junior & Fire Rodan!**

 **Vinny:** The Brothers win!

 **Rick:** Hey, that wasn't very fair, Gezora must have know that fire dries out Hedorah's sludgy form!

 **Vinny:** Um, that was the point Rick…

 **Rick:** I know that, I'm just saying that its not fair, that's sludge discrimination!

 **Vinny:** Rick, you are a complete and total idiot!

 **Rick:** Ya… well… your mom!

 **Vinny:** Oh nice comeback, but anyway, earlier today the G-Force Champion, Baragon, issued an open challenge to any monster in the KWF to take him on in a match of his choice for his G-Force title. Well, it didn't take long for a challenger to emerge in the form of the Guardian of Seatopian, Megalon and the match Baragon chose is… Buried Alive! We now go to that match via satellite!

 **Rick:** YOUR MOM!

 **BARAGON vs. MEGALON**

 **G-Force Championship**

 **Buried Alive**

The Garuda, repaired since the Super MechaGodzilla/Kiryu battle earlier tonight, flies north along the Australian coast toward the place where the buried alive match for the G-Force title will take place. The Garuda flies straight north for a few more miles, and then banks left, turning inland, into Australia's lush green eastern highlands, the country's most fertile land region. The referee flies over this beautiful area for a few moments, disturbing the local wildlife and causing them to take cover, until it finally spots the large, quarter-mile deep "grave" in which one of tonight's combatants will be buried alive. The Garuda then fires its lasers into the night sky, letting the monsters know that it has arrived. Almost instantly, the ground beneath the flying battle ship begins to buckle and explodes outward, sending a shower of dirt and dust spraying everywhere as Megalon breaks out from underground, shrieking his unique cry and clanging his drill hands together. Moments later, the trees on a nearby hill rustle and some splinter into pieces as the G-Force Champion Baragon bounds over the hill, his G-Force title around his waist and the remains of a now deceased herd of sheep surrounding his jaws. Baragon bellows at his challenger before walking up to the Guardian of Seatopian and the two kaiju actually shake hands, or at least try to, before the match begins. The Garuda then signals the start of the match and the two kaiju nod at one another before taking battle stances in preparation for the title match that they must now take part in. Wanting to get the upper hand right from the start, Baragon bellows and lunges forward, trying to catch Megalon with his enormous jaws. Megalon screeches in surprise, but quickly opens his spotted carapace to reveal his wings and begins beating them extremely fast, taking off into the sky and barely avoiding the attack. Baragon, missing his target, crashes belly-first into the ground, getting a mouthful of dirt for his trouble. The G-Force Champion then quickly got to his feet and spits out the dirt before turning his attention skyward to his adversary hovering overhead, but just as he does, Megalon's lightning beam streaks down and begins hammering Baragon's body. Baragon howls in pain as the beam comes down again and again, sending sparks flying as they strike thick body of the quadruped kaiju. After a few moments of this, Megalon finally ceases his attack and clasping his drill hands together, dives toward Baragon, but before he can reach his target, Baragon leaps straight into the sky, surprising the Guardian of Seatopia and slamming right into him. Both kaiju plummet from the sky and slam into the side of a tree-filled hill, crushing many of the trees as they roll down to the bottom, toward the "grave". The two kaiju finally came to a rest about 200 meters from the "grave", with Baragon on top and the quadruped kaiju begins beating on Megalon's face with his forepaws, causing yellowish blood to begin dripping from the insect kaiju's mandibles. Starting to get frustrated with the pain of the blows, Megalon's throat begins to hiss out air and seconds later the challenger hocks up a napalm bomb, which strikes Baragon in the chest and explodes, knocking the G-Force Champion away and making him shriek in pain.

With Baragon now distracted by with pain of the napalm bomb, Megalon quickly gets to his feet and again clasps his drill hands together and they begin to rotate. The insect kaiju then shoves the "drill" into the ground, kicking up dirt and debris and then in seconds, Megalon disappears underground. Soon after Megalon disappears underground, Baragon regains his senses and sees the hole that the insect kaiju disappeared into, but almost immediately, the ground beneath the quadruped kaiju's feet begins to vibrate and crack. Being a burrowing kaiju himself, Baragon knows this tactic all too well and as soon as Megalon breaks through the surface under him, the G-Force Champion leaps back with his 100-meter jump, avoiding being swallowed up in the hole. Then Baragon rushes forward, slamming into Megalon with his shoulder and knocking him into the "grave". Seeing that victory is now in his grasp, Baragon quickly begins shoveling soil into the "grave" with his forepaws, trying to bury his opponent and win the match. However, before he gets very far, Baragon is suddenly struck in the face with Megalon's drill, knocking him to the ground. Megalon then hops out of the "grave", dirt falling off his body and floating away with the wind, and begins kicking the downed champion in the gut. The Guardian of Seatopia repeats this attack again and again, a few too many times for Baragon's liking though and the quadruped kaiju snarls before releasing his flame ray upon Megalon's gut, sweeping the insect kaiju off his feet and sending him crashing into the ground, shaking the hills around them. Megalon is knocked silly for a moment, but quickly regains his senses and attempts to get to his feet, but before his can, his gut is attacked again as Baragon plows into it headlong with his nasal horn, tearing a large gash in Megalon's exoskeleton. The insect kaiju cries out in pain as more yellowish blood oozes from the new wound, but the challenger isn't through yet. Megalon quickly lashes out with his drill hands, slamming them into the sides of Baragon's big-eared head, trying to knock him senseless. Baragon, however, has a very hard head and fights back, viscously snapping at the drill hands every time they come near his head. Trying to think up a new plan of attack, Baragon looks over and spots the "grave" not far away. Thinking quickly, Baragon shoves the downed Megalon again, back into the "grave", but this time Baragon follows him into the quarter-mile deep pit. Inside the pit, the battle rages on and the entire "grave" is illuminated by bright flashes of yellow and orange light as Megalon and Baragon wage a close-rage beam war. Finally, after a few minutes of this, both kaiju tire, but the Guardian of Seatopia manages to fire off one last blast of his lightning beam, striking Baragon in the face and knocking him off his feet. Seeing his chance, Megalon again opens his spotted carapace, flies out of the "grave", and begins shoveling dirt into the "grave" with his drill hands. Baragon roars in anger as dirt begins to bury his body and tries to leap out of the "grave", only to be cracked in the skull by one of Megalon's drill hands, knocking him back to the bottom of the "grave". Then, to ensure that Baragon stays down, Megalon spits another napalm bomb down into the "grave", creating a large explosion and sending a monstrous ball of fire into the night sky. Megalon, not seeing anymore movement in the "grave", quickly finishes filling in the "grave" with soil and is declared the winner.

 **Your winner and new KWF G-Force Champion… Megalon!**

 **Rick:** Megalon wins!

 **Vinny:** Yep, the KWF now has a new G-Force Champion, but wait.. Megalon is digging down through the soft dirt and actually helping Baragon out of the "grave". That's very nice of him, I think the Guardian of Seatopia will make a great G-Force Champ!

 **Rick:** Bah, seems like a pansy to me, helping his opponents out.

 **Vinny:** So in your mind Rick, helping someone out makes them a pansy, that's just great Ricky, keep thinking that… you idiot.

 **Rick:** Oh I will, and I'll continue thinking about it during tonight's next match, which is a Royal Rage match!

 **Vinny:** The winner of this match will get a shot at any KWF title belt he wants at the next PPV! The KWF Commissioner himself, Gezora, ordered this match to happen seeing as how most members of the KWF roster have been fighting hard for title shots.

 **Rick:** Ya, but I also heard that since Gabara is in this match, Gezora wants him eliminated right off the bat or else the other kaiju are in some deep trouble.

 **Vinny:** I heard that too Ricky, now shut up, eat your spam, and watch the match before I kick your fat ass back out on the street!

 **Rick:** Oh Vinny, why the hostility, be my friend…

 **Vinny:** Let's just go to the ring, which has been reconstructed just for this match!

 **Rick:** Ya that's right… heh heh heh.

 **ROYAL RAGE**

 **Winner Gets A Shot At A Championship!**

A loud, dog-like roar echoes across the city of Sydney as the sky-blue kaiju Gabara warrily walks into the area, constantly looking over his shoulder, fearing an ambush as he crawls into the ring. Gabara's worries are soon forgotten, however, as the piercing cries of his first opponent in the Royal Rage match suddenly fill his ears. Gyaos, the Shadow of Evil, soars through the sky and soon lands in the middle of the ring with a thud, shrieking at the dream monster once again. Wanting to get the early advantage before anyone can attack him, Gabara strikes Gyaos mid-roar, knocking the wind out of the winged kaiju. Gyaos' eyes widen as he quickly tries to take in a breath, but Gabara quickly follows up his attack with a chop Gyaos' chest, knocking him to the ground. The Shadow of Evil, finally catching his breath as he strikes the ground, screams out his battle cry and strikes Gabara in the legs with his right wing, knocking the dream monster to the ground. Gyaos then quickly leaps to his feet, but Gabara does the same and both kaiju stare at one another as the next combatant heads for the ring.

 ***Guiron has entered the ring***

The earth shakes as Guiron bounds to the ring and leaps into it, bellowing at the two other kaiju in the ring, but no response is given by either Gyaos or Gabara. Guiron bellows again and lowers his head at Gyaos, preparing to charge at the Shadow of Evil. However, before he can, Gyaos screams out at him without even taking his eyes off Gabara. Guiron raises his head and cocks it to the side, apparently thinking about what Gyaos screeched at him. Then, without warning, Guiron makes a 180-degree turn and charges Gabara, catching the dream monster off guard and striking him with his sword-head, cutting into his side and knocking him to the ground. Guiron then backs up and fires his shruiken stars, which cut deep into Gabara's warty flesh. Gabara roars in pain as the stars strike his downed form, spilling his blood, but he then sees the space kaiju move in on him out of the corner of his eye. Knowing he must act fast or be disembowled by Guiron's blade, Gabara quickly sums up all his strength and leaps to his feet, catching Guiron in his charge. Guiron bellows in alarm and shakes his head, trying to get Gabara to let go, but the dream monster won't. Seconds later, the horns on the crown of Gabara's head begin to glow as millions of volts of electricity begin to pour into Guiron's body. Guiron begins to shake as the streams of electric energy rock his form, but he manages to lash out and bite into Gabara's upper thigh. The dream monsters bellows in pain, but continues to pump electricity into Guiron. Gyaos, meanwhile, stands silently, watching the two kaiju battle. However, now seeing his chance, Gyaos quickly takes to the sky and after doing a quick loop-de-loop in the air over the ring, comes slamming down into both Gabara and Guiron, catching them off guard and sending both kaiju flying out of the ring and crashing to the ground, eliminating them both from the match.

 ***Battra has entered the ring***

Battra's mighty wings cleave through the air as the Black Mothra heads down to the ring, his eyes glowing with purple energy. Gyaos turns and begins to suck air into his throat as he prepares to fire his sonic beam. Seeing this, Battra quickly fires off a blast of his prism beams from his eyes, which strike the Shadow of Evil in the throat and putting an end to the attack and sending a shower of sparks flying into the night sky. Gyaos shrieks in pain from the attack, but quickly spreads his wings and takes to the sky to meet his flying foe. Surprised by Gyaos' quick asscent into the air, Battra is unable to avoid the Shadow of Evil as he soars under him, clipping his wings across the Black Mothra's thorax and abdomen. Battra's mandibles open wide as a shriek of pain escapes his form, but quickly powers up his prism beam eyes and fires another blast at Gyaos, striking him in the back with his deadly purple energy. Gyaos squawks in pain as the beams actually tear through his flesh, but Gyaos quickly doubles back and flies straight at Battra. Not willing to back down, Battra remains on course and the two kaiju collide with a thunderous boom, plummeting toward earth and slamming into the ring with tremendous force.

 ***Frankenstein has entered the ring***

Frankenstein runs through the city and quickly leaps into the ring. Spotting the two downed kaiju, Frankenstein quickly leaps on Gyaos' back and begins pummelling the Shadow of Evil in his flat skull with his fists. Gyaos shrieks in pain with each blow, but begins to slowly climb to his feet. Frankenstein feels his body lift off the ground as the winged kaiju gets up, but continues his attack. Now on his feet, Gyaos begins to flap his wings, trying to take off into the sky. However, Frankenstein quickly places Gyaos in a headlock and wraps his legs around the bases of each of Gyaos' wings, grounding the Shadow of Evil. Struggling for air and unable to fly, Gyaos begins to panic and runs around the ring, slamming his back into the turbuckles every chance he gets, but Frankenstein, despite the pain, still will not let go. Meanwhile, Battra regains his senses and sees what's going on. Then, as Gyaos approaches another turnbuckle, he gets close to the space titanium ropes. Seeing this, Battra fires his prism beams and they blast Gyaos right in the legs. With the extra weight on his back, Gyaos cannot keep his footing and tumbles to the outside of the ring, eliminating both himself and Frankenstein.

 ***Jiger has entered the ring***

Excited at the chance to go for any title she wants, Jiger rushes down into the ring, leaping into it and coming down right in front of Battra. Jiger bellows at Battra and the Black Mothra returns the bellow, firing his prism beams at Jiger's feet. The quadruped kaiju quickly evades the attack and shots a solid saliva spear at Battra, striking him in the side of his thorax. Battra shrieks in pain as the spear pierces his flesh, sending green blood oozing out. Roaring with happiness, Jiger advances on the downed Battra, preparing to inject him with her virus. However, summoning up all his strength, Battra takes to the air and begins flapping his wings extremely fast, whipping up hurricane-force winds and sending Jiger flying back and crashing into the ground. Jiger bellows with anger and pain, her perfect victory over Battra now destroyed, but this thought was soon taken over with blinding pain as Battra bombards Jiger's body with prism beams. The sky over the ring lights up as each blast rips into Jiger's form as the next kaiju comes down to the ring.

 ***MOGERA has entered the ring***

The flashes from Battra's prism beams reflect off MOGERA's metallic hide as he flies down to the ring, eager for revenge on the kaiju that defeated him at the last PPV. However, Battra sees the robotic kaiju coming, quickly turns, and strikes him with his wings, knocking MOGERA to the ground. Angered, MOGERA quickly gets back to his feet and retaliates with the plasma beams from his eyes, but the Black Mothra quickly flies up, avoiding the attack. MOGERA moans in frustration and this time fires his maser cannon, catching Battra off guard and the beam slams into the side of his thorax, sending the winged kaiju plummeting down into the ring. Battra slams into the ring and MOGERA is instantly on him, slamming his cone-shaped hands into Battra's face again and again. Battra shrieks in pain, but manages to retaliate, bitting and ripping at his metallic hide. Sparks fly from the robotic kaiju's body, but MOGERA quickly fires his plasma beams again and they strike Battra's face, knocking him silly. MOGERA then climbs to his feet and prepares to release all his weapons, but is suddenly attacked by Jiger, who plows into him and knocks him to the ground. Jiger slams MOGERA's face with his forepaws, sending sparks flying everywhere. MOGERA's eyes then begin to flash as the power supply to his head starts to go offline, knowing this, MOGERA acts quickly and activates his rotating drill nose, shoving it into Jiger's neck and sending a torrent of blood spraying everywhere.

 ***Yonggary has entered the ring***

The Korean kaiju Yonggary walks down to the ring and enters it, bellowing out a challenge to the other kaiju, but his cry goes unanswered as Jiger and MOGERA battle and Battra attempts to get back to his feet. Seeing this, Yonggary decides to go after the most injured monster and starts hammering the Black Mothra with his tail. Battra screeches in pain with each thunderous blow as the Korean kaiju's heavy tail begins to crack his exoskeleton. Then, when it seems like Battra's body can take no more, Yonggary ceases his attack and reaches down, grabbing Battra by the thorax and throws him out of the ring, eliminating him. Yonggary then turns his attention to the battling Jiger and MOGERA, who still have no idea that he's in the ring. The Korean kaiju takes advantage of this and quickly fires off a volley of fireballs at the two kaiju, striking them all over and knocking them away from one another. Wanting to keep his advantage, Yonggary quickly runs over and attacks MOGERA, kicking the robotic kaiju in the head again and again, trying to put him offline, but the robotic kaiju isn't finished yet and fires his maser cannon straight into Yonggary's face, knocking the Korean kaiju back and temporarily blinding him. Then, angered by Yonggary's previous attack, Jiger lunges at Yonggary, biting into his left arm. The force at which Jiger grabs Yonggary also knocks the Korean kaiju to the ground, where he remains as the quadruped kaiju actually begins to chew on his arm. Yonggary shrieks in pain as his arm is slowly mangled by Jiger's sharp teeth, but quickly retaliates with a fireball to Jiger's gut, scorching her gut and knocking her off of him.

 ***Mecha-King Ghidorah has entered the ring***

Mecha-King Ghidorah's digital roar echoes through the sky as he flies down toward the ring, surveying the other kaiju as they battle with one another. Seeing that Yonggary is busy with Jiger, the cyborg kaiju lands next to his stable mate, MOGERA, and helps the robotic kaiju to his feet. MOGERA looks at his friend and nods to him in a thank you before turning back toward the battling Yonggary and Jiger, raising his cone-tipped arms in an attack position. The cones then pop open with a woosh of air, releavling MOGERA's deadliest weapon, the spiral grenades. MOGERA then braces himself and prepares to fire, but is suddenly struck from behind and knocked forward. MOGERA quickly turns around to see what hit him, only to be blasted in the face by Mecha-King Ghidorah's triple-laser beam and anti-gravity beams. MOGERA is again knocked back to the ropes, confused as to why his friend would attack him at this point in the match. However, this thought is soon replaced with pain as Mecha-King Ghidorah rushes forward and slams all three heads into MOGERA's body, knocking the robotic kaiju out of the ring and eliminating him. MKG then turns his attention to Yonggary and Jiger, unleashing the anti-gravity beams from his biological heads upon them and scorching their hides. As the sparks fly from their bodies, both kaiju roll away from one another and try to regroup as the final combatant comes down to the ring.

 ***Mechani-Kong has entered the ring***

Mechani-Kong walks down to the ring and slowly climbs in, eyeing Mecha-King Ghidorah, not exactly knowing where his allegiance now lies thanks to his attack on MOGERA. The plan was to eliminate all other kaiju before the three members of Mecha Mayhem went at it toe-to-robotic toe, but it seems as if plans have changed. Mechani-Kong then screams his mechanical roar and charges at Jiger, who turns just in time to see a metallic fist slam into his face. Jiger is knocked back, rolling head over tail until coming to a halt at one of the four turnbuckles. Mechani-Kong then walks up to Jiger and grabs a grenade off his belt, preparing to toss it into the quadruped kaiju, but at the last second, Jiger lunges forward, thrusting her head into the left leg of the robotic ape. Mechani-Kong falls to the ground and is struck in the chest with a solid saliva spear, which pierces through his mechanical hide and sends a shower of sparks spraying everywhere. Jiger, seeing her damaged opponent, moves in to deliver the final blow, but Mechani-Kong quickly activates his hypnosis beam, hypnotizing Jiger and forcing her to stand still. Mechani-Kong then slowly gets to his feet, pulls the saliva spear from his body, and tosses it to the ground. The robotic ape then reaches down and picks up Jiger, preparing to toss her out of the ring, but is suddenly struck from behind by Mecha-King Ghidorah's triple-laser beam and falls out of the ring along with Jiger, both kaiju are eliminated. Mecha-King Ghidorah laughed to himself as he turned to face his last obstical in this match, but was instantly struck in all three of his heads by Yonggary's fireballs. MKG bellows in pain as the fireballs burn his flesh and melt his metal, but Yonggary doesn't stop there as he follows up this attack with a dropkick to the gut. Mecha-King Ghidorah falls back against the space titanium ropes, but quickly strikes back, his cybernetic middle head firing another triple-laser beam that strikes Yonggary's legs, knocking him to his knees. The cyborg kaiju then begins to flap his wings faster and faster, creating hurricane-force winds that send Yonggary toppling back to the opposite side of the ring against the ropes. MKG cackles in happiness and then prepares to move in for the kill, but can't, something is holding him back by his wings. Mecha-King Ghidorah turns his three heads around to see both MOGERA and Mechani-Kong each holding a wing, anger showing through their robotic eyes. MKG bellows at the two robotic kaiju and prepares to fire his triple-laser beam and anti-gravity beams, but is suddenly struck in his chest by Yonggary, who spears the cyborg kaiju, causing him to reel on the edge of the ring, nearly falling out. MOGERA and Mechani-Kong then switch their holds and grab Mecha-King Ghidorah's biological heads, pulling him even further out of the ring. Yonggary then launches off another fireball, which detonates against Mecha-King Ghidorah's chest and with the other two robotic kaiju pulling on his necks, sends the cyborg kaiju toppling out of the ring, eliminating him and ending the match.

 **Your winner of the Royal Rage... Yonggary!**

 **Vinny:** Yonggary wins the Royal Rage match and gets a shot at whatever title he wants! We'll find out what title he's going for at the next PPV!

 **Rick:** I call a foul, Mecha-King Ghidorah was cheated!

 **Vinny:** Well maybe he shouldn't have turned on his stable mates during the match…

 **Rick:** Blah blah blah…

 **Vinny:** Well anyway, its time for tonight's main event for the KWF World Championship!

 **Rick:** It's SpaceGodzilla vs. Godzilla!

 **SPACEGODZILLA vs. GODZILLA**

 **World Championship**

The skies of Australia's largest city now glow orange as hundreds of fires caused by tonight's matches burn throughout the city and illuminate the sky. Soon SpaceGodzilla, the current KWF World Champion, can be seen as he soars into the city in his crystalline flying form carrying his championship belt, his ear-splitting roar slicing through the air as he descends from the sky. Then night almost turns to day as the space kaiju changes into his final form, causing bright flashes of light as he lands near Sydney Harbor with a large boom. Almost immediately after landing, large crystals begin to emerge from the ground all around the World Champion, shredding through concrete and destroying buildings as they rise toward the heavens. Now prepared for battle, SpaceGodzilla bellows out to his challenger, hoping for a quick response. The wait was not a long one as the King of the Monsters, Godzilla, rises up from Sydney Harbor itself, roaring at the World Champion as thousands of gallons of water fall from his form. Godzilla then walks onto shore not 500 meters from his opponent, his eyes never leaving SpaceGodzilla's form as he flexes his claws and slams his massive tail to the ground. The referee for the match, the Moonlight SY-3, then flies down to the area and calls for the bell, starting this world title match. Both the champion and challenger stare at one another, barely moving except for the occasional movement of a tail or curling of lips in a snarl. Finally, the tension is broken as SpaceGodzilla's crystal dorsal plates flash with cosmic energy and the champion's corona beam is spat forth, snaking through the air and striking Godzilla in the chest. The beam rocks the King of the Monsters, but he remains on his feet as his own dorsal plates begin to glow as brilliant blue-white radioactive fire dances along them. Godzilla's massive maw then opens and belches forth the Monster King's radioactive heat ray, which strikes SpaceGodzilla's left shoulder crystal, sending sparks flying. SpaceGodzilla cries out in pain and snarls at Godzilla, the challenger has remembered his weakness. Godzilla again fires his radioactive heat ray, but this time SpaceGodzilla creates an energy force field, deflecting the energy back at Godzilla, who just barely manages to dodge his own beam. Then, for a third time, Godzilla's dorsal plates begin to glow as the Monster King prepares to fire another heat ray, but at the last second, Godzilla instead rushes forward and slams into SpaceGodzilla with his entire body weight, catching the space kaiju off-guard and knocking him back a few hundred meters. Godzilla then discharges his radioactive heat ray at point blank range at SpaceGodzilla's chest, sending smoke and sparks flying into the night sky as the space kaiju falls to one knee. Godzilla then begins hammering the champion with a series of punches to the upper body, causing the champion to cry out in pain. The King of the Monsters then delivers a couple kicks to the face of SpaceGodzilla and turns to use his mighty tail on his opponent, but is suddenly stopped in mid-swing. Godzilla bellows out in confusion, trying to figure out why he cannot move, but then he looks down into the eyes of SpaceGodzilla, a smirk on his face as he continues to use his gravity tornado to halt Godzilla's movements.

The champion uses his gravity tornado to lift Godzilla high into the Australian night sky, bringing about a roar of anger from the Monster King. SpaceGodzilla then proceeds to blast Godzilla with his corona beam several times, sending torrents of pain through the challengers body before using the gravity tornado to toss Godzilla into the Sydney Bridge, which collapses under Godzilla's 66,000 tons and sends the Monster King splashing down into Sydney Harbor. A huge geyser of water results and large waves crash into the shores of the harbor, capsizing boats and flooding areas of the city. SpaceGodzilla bellows in triumph and scans the area for his opponent as the Moonlight SY-3 starts to count out Godzilla. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6… Godzilla, unseen by both SpaceGodzilla and referee, suddenly appears with an uprooted crystal in his claws and tosses it at the champion, striking SpaceGodzilla in the face. However, the crystal also deflects off the space kaiju's face and strikes SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal, cracking it. The champion shrieks in pain and anger as his energy receptor is damaged. Eager to take revenge on his opponent, SpaceGodzilla uses his gravity tornado once again to raise some of his crystals from the earth and throws them at Godzilla. Godzilla dodges the first few crystals, but is struck by the third, knocking him to the ground with a monstrous thud. Having knocked his opponent down, the world champion then unleashes his corona beam upon the downed Godzilla, blowing chunks of charcoal black flesh from his hide and scorching other areas. Godzilla bellows in pain as the beam strikes him again and again, but then notices one beam miss him by quite a bit as it flies far over his head. Godzilla then cocks his head up to try and see its destination, but doesn't like what he sees as the corona beam collides with the base of a nearby skyscraper and sends the building tumbling down, crashing onto the Monster King's body and burying him in the rubble. SpaceGodzilla bellows with pleasure and slowly walks over to the rubble, blasting it twice more with his corona beam before placing a single foot upon the rubble in a pin. 1… 2… A radioactive heat ray rips through the rubble and strikes SpaceGodzilla's right shoulder crystal, exploding it upon impact and sending the bits of crystal raining down into the streets of Sydney. SpaceGodzilla shrieks in pain and grabs his shoulder as pain rocks his form, giving Godzilla a chance to get to his feet while the champion is distracted. The mutated Godzillasaurus soon rises and spins around, striking SpaceGodzilla with his tail and knocking him flat on his face. The space kaiju again screeches in pain as his face slams into the pavement, chipping teeth and sending vehicles flying. Godzilla roars at his downed opponent and moves in for another attack, but SpaceGodzilla suddenly lashes out with his tail, impaling Godzilla's chest with the sharp crystals on the end of it. Godzilla bellows in pain as dark red blood begins to ooze from the wound and the Monster King tries to pull the tail out of his body, but before he can, SpaceGodzilla sends a surge of energy through his tail, sending Godzilla flying back into the rubble as he crashes to the ground. With Godzilla down, SpaceGodzilla uses his cosmic powers to levitate his body into the air and floats over the Monster King, spewing his swirling corona beams down upon his opponent. Godzilla quickly fires back with his radioactive heat ray, but fails to strike the champion. SpaceGodzilla then floats down once more for another attack, but this time gets a bit too close to Godzilla. The mutated Godzillasaurus' tail suddenly snakes straight up into the sky, wrapping around SpaceGodzilla's own tail. Then, with all of his might, Godzilla pulls SpaceGodzilla out of the sky, sending the space kaiju crashing down to earth into a mini mall, crushing the shopping center in a cloud of dust and debris. Godzilla then rises to his feet, visibly tired from the battle, but presses on, moving in on his foe. However, disguised by the cloud of dust, an equally tired SpaceGodzilla has also risen to his feet and the two kaiju crash into one another. Bellows of rage and pain then envelop the area as the two kaiju go at it tooth and claw, but the battle is suddenly cut short as a beam strikes SpaceGodzilla in the neck, knocking the world champion to the ground. Godzilla snarls and looks around, trying to find where the beam came from, but then another one zooms right by him, again detonating against SpaceGodzilla's head and knocking the champion unconscious as the Moonlight SY-3 calls for the bell.

 **Your winner by disqualification and still KWF World Champion… SpaceGodzilla!**

 **Rick:** SpaceGodzilla wins via disqualification, but where the heck did that beam come from!?

 **Vinny:** I think we're about to find out Ricky…

 **Rick:** Its Kiryu!

Godzilla bellows with rage at Kiryu as he approaches from the downtown area, his mouth still agape from firing his twin maser cannons. The Monster King, however, doesn't wait for the robotic kaiju to get any closer and charges, taking several hits from Kiryu's weapons as he does, but ignores them and slams into the kaiju that cost him the world title. Godzilla then begins beating on Kiryu relentlessly with his fists in a blind rage, but his attack is suddenly halted as Kiryu discharges his arm laser cannons directly into Godzlla's face, temporarily blinding the Monster King. Kiryu then whips around and knocks Godzilla's feet out from under him with his tail, sending the Monster King crashing to the ground. Kiryu then leaps on top of the downed Godzilla and extends his right arm, again transforming the hand into a rotating drill. Kiryu then prepares to thrust the weapon into Godzilla's neck like he did to Super MechaGodzilla earlier tonight, but is suddenly struck in the back by a plasma fireball. Kiryu is knocked off Godzilla and tumbles forward as Gamera, the Guardian of the Universe, flies overhead and spits out two more plasma fireballs at Kiryu. The large balls of fire detonate against his metallic hide and send chunks of metal flying. Gamera then flies down, his jet propulsion scorching the earth as he lands and extends his lower legs and tail. The Guardian of the Universe then walks over to tend to Godzilla as tries to get to his feet, still temporarily blinded by Kiryu's lasers. Gamera helps Godzilla get to his feet, but then both kaiju are suddenly bombarded by dozens of missiles as Kiryu launches them from the rocket launchers on his back, knocking them back to the ground as the robotic kaiju begins to move toward them. However, Kiryu is suddenly stopped in his tracks as his legs stop working, tethered together by some unseen force as Kiryu's body crashes to the ground with a thunderous boom. Gamera and Godzilla, now having his sight back, rise to their feet and look toward Kiryu, who is struggling against the crushing coils of Manda! Manda hisses at Kiryu as the robotic kaiju tries to pull him off of his legs, but the God of Mu just tightens his coils even tighter, sending sparks flying as metal is crushed under the coils. Godzilla and Gamera then begin to move in to aid their friend, but suddenly all the lights in the city of Sydney, Australia go out. The fires are suddenly extinguished and even the moon itself is blocked out, casting Australia's largest city in total darkness. Godzilla, Gamera, Manda, the now conscious SpaceGodzilla, and even Kiryu bellow in confusion as to what is going on. Then, suddenly, a high-pitched noise echoes across the darkened city of Sydney, followed by thunderous explosions, the bellows of kaiju, the sound of flesh striking flesh, and the occasional beam that streaks across the sky. After a few minutes of this, all falls silent except for the high-pitched noise and suddenly the lights of Sydney come back on and the moon is no longer blocked out. What the returning light reveals is very disturbing…

 **Vinny:** Holy crap… Godzilla, Gamera, SpaceGodzilla, Manda, and Kiryu are all down! Their bodies are riddled with burns and blood!

 **Rick:** Hey, what the… Who the hell is that kaiju standing in the middle of all that carnage!?

 **Vinny:** More importantly Rick… isn't that an Xian flying saucer overhead!?

 **Controller of Planet X:** Greetings monsters and employees of the KWF, I am the Controller of Planet X. I bet you all thought that I was destroyed back in 1965, well you were wrong. My associates and I escaped to the future and during our time there, we came up with a new plan. Since we were unable to take over the Earth nearly forty years ago, we decided to come back to the past to try and take over something smaller, like the Kaiju Wrestling Federation! The first step in this plan… to take control of the top prize in the KWF, the World Championship, with our newly discovered kaiju that now stands before you… Monster X! We found this kaiju soaring across the stars, dorment and encased within a comet our people had dubbed "Gorath". We, the most advanced race in the galaxy, the Xians, brought this creature to our homeworld and brought it back to life with our technology. Now he stands before you, having defeated five of your kaiju and soon he will defeat all that get in his way! See you at the next PPV!

 **Rick:** Wow, the Controller of Planet X has returned to take over the KWF! This is terrible! What if we lose our jobs again!?

 **Vinny:** I don't know Rick, but I think the kaiju of the KWF have more to worry about than we do, just look at that evil kaiju Monster X standing over Godzilla and the other kaiju, who will be able to stop him!?

 **Rick:** I don't know, I guess we'll have to wait and see what happens at the next PPV.

 **Vinny:** Yes, I guess so, but before we sign off, I would like to take a moment of silence for our dearly departed colleague, Kevin Dutch…

 **Rick:** BURP! Yummy that one tasted like Kevin's liver!

 **Vinny:** Damnit Rick, you ruin everything!

 **Rick: GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!**


End file.
